The Red Sun Sets, the Black Sun Rises
by Sedor
Summary: In the process of a rewrite.
1. 1: The Sorrow of Two Souls

Red Sun Falling, Black Sun Rising.

Hello and welcome to my second fic.

Summary:

The Winter War has ended with the death of Aizen. The soul reapers and their allies are overjoyed with the exception of two individuals. Ichigo has lost that which made him human and Yamamoto feels his age for the first time. Both have something the other could make use of.

Pairing:

At the moment I'm deciding between Rukia and Sui-Feng for Ichigo, who knows maybe I'll do both. Also a special pairing will be revealed later, well not really special but at least in terms of this fic it will be.

Disclaimer: All characters are property of the respective creators.

XXX

Chapter 1: The Sorrow of Two Souls.

It was the dawn of a new age for the soul reapers. The Winter War was over; Aizen was defeated by the substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki, who had gained tremendous power in order to battle evenly with the man who would be god. The effects of said battle were felt across the dimensions as two titans of unfathomable power fought with the sole intent of destroying one another. When the standing forces of the Gotei 13 and its allies had arrived on the battlefield, it was to find enough blood to paint the town red, mountains had been reduced to dust; the ground itself was filled with numerous smoking craters that resembled dried up lakes. They found the substitute standing tall over his opponent hideous gashes marring his young body. His opponent was less lucky though as Ichigo had unleashed the full fury of his soul on the madman. The Hogyoku's current status was unknown as both the Captain Commander and Ichigo remained tight lipped on its location.

Miraculously the soul reapers had suffered no losses, only grievous injuries to some individuals. In the aftermath though, such horrific wounds were healed by the duo of Captain Retsu Unohana and the spiritually gifted human Orihime Inoue. After a week of clean-up and mourning, the soul reapers at last had time to celebrate their victory. An event organised by the Soul Reaper Women's Association (SWA) had led to an evening of mirth and content for those individuals that attended. The holdouts were Ichigo Kurosaki, the hero of the Winter War himself and Captain Commander Yamamoto. The Captain Commander watched in frustration as his remaining arm shook uncontrollably and he felt a wave of exhaustion threaten to make him pass out for the first time ever. Standing from his desk he made his way slowly to the main senkaimon, intent on making the trip to Karakura while he could.

XXX

Ichigo Kurosaki was currently standing with his mentors Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin in the back room of the Urahara shop, a grim expression on his face as he stood before his body. Recalling how humans could not maintain their form within Aizen's presence, there was a fear as to how his body would react to containing his soul form. As he took a breath to steady himself, Ichigo attempted to phase into his body as he had done countless times before. What hadn't happened before though was the minute that Ichigo came in contact with his body; it had begun to dissipate before his very eyes, turning to dust. He fell to his knees as the realisation struck home that he could no longer interact safely with any human being in the real world. There hadn't seemed to be a problem since he had been able to carry his father with him and not kill the man and his friends did not fade away at his presence. Yet here and now the first human body he came in contact with and it had faded away.

Urahara's expression was grim as he watched the young teenager before him while Yoruichi was saddened at the fate of the boy, who she considered a son and favourite pupil. It was simply not fair that his reward for saving the world was to be forced to abandon the life he sought to protect.

"Ichigo," Yoruichi said as she reached down to grip his shoulder. When he didn't respond, she looked desperately at her lover and friend for any hope that he might be able to help.

Looking her in the eye, Kisuke shook his head as he knew that no gigai he could create would be able to contain Ichigo's wild power if his own body could not. Sighing to himself, he walked up to the boy's other shoulder and clasped it as well, knowing the best they could do now was at least comfort the boy.

"Sorry Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san, but can you leave me alone for a few minutes. I'll be in the underground training area so I won't be far away," Ichigo said as he stood their hands slipping off his shoulders as he did so. He unbuckled Tensa Zangetsu from his hip where it had stayed permanently since the battle, unable to be sealed again and placed it down on the table as he descended the ladder. A minute later they heard the sound of crumbling rock as Ichigo released his rage upon the environment.

"We'll need to tell Isshin about this, we can't afford to tell the rest of them though. Whilst they do have extraordinary powers of their own we don't know how his power will react to their bodies," Yoruichi said as she looked at Kisuke.

Nodding his head Kisuke turned to head to the phone, but was interrupted by the presence of a senkaimon materialising in front of his shop. Sighing to himself he put the call on hold, knowing it was more important now to delay whoever had come from Soul Society to see Ichigo, considering the state he was in right now. Yoruichi joined him as they awaited their visitor. Hearing a knock on the door of the shop was a surprise to Kisuke, for most soul reapers would just enter the shop. Walking forward he realised why now as he opened the door to find the Captain Commander stood before him.

"Good Evening Kisuke, I require an audience with young Kurosaki, who I was told was here," Yamamoto said as he cracked a single eye open to look at the former captain.

Kisuke fidgeted now, while he could easily waylay any of the other captains or soul reapers, withholding the truth from the Captain Commander was hardly a smart decision. He just nodded and led the way to the dining area where he found Yoruichi waiting with three cups of tea already set out as a distraction. She too was floored at who had come to visit, but hid her shock behind a mask of indifference.

Seating himself slowly, Yamamoto placed his cane next to him as he reached for the tea to soothe his dry throat. After taking a sip and finding it agreeable, he savoured it slowly. Setting the cup down he turned to the two in front of him, "As appreciative as I am of your hospitality, I must insist that I see the young Kurosaki now," he said in a tone that allowed for no refusal.

Shooting a look of unease at Yoruichi, Kisuke spoke hoping to at least delay Yamamoto as much as possible, "Ah we'll get him as soon as possible, just you must understand that he is currently in a unstable state at the moment and isn't the best conversationalist."

Peering at Urahara under bushy eyebrows, Yamamoto could discern that there was something bothering the young substitute that warranted the former captain to risk his neck with delaying tactics. Feeling the tremors return, Yamamoto placed his hand under the table content to wait for now. "Very well Kisuke, but I must stress that I require the audience with him as it is of dire importance."

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes as he said this. This entire situation screamed urgent and demanded care. Why else would the Captain Commander come alone just after a victory, while the rest of the soul reapers from what she heard were celebrating? Rising she made her way to the underground training area to see if Ichigo could handle one visitor.

Watching as Yoruichi walked off, Kisuke turned to the aged captain saying, "It seems she's gone to try and coax him up here, more tea perhaps?" Urahara offered as he gestured to the teapot.

XXX

Meanwhile in the underground training area Ichigo was tearing apart anything that he could get his hands on. A punch here, a kick there and the landscape was blown away by his power. As he knelt on his haunches he began to weep, cursing the whims of fate.

"There is always a price to pay for such power Ichigo," Tensa Zangetsu spoke materialising before Ichigo. He was still in his merged form that Ichigo had fought while in the Precipice world, now though it seemed that while still saddened at the fate of his wielder, he was in joy at still being able to exist to protect him.

Looking into his zanpakuto spirit's eyes he continued to weep before saying, "I do not regret gaining this power Zangetsu, but why must I always be the one to bear the weight of the world on my shoulders."

Sitting next to him Tensa Zangetsu thought for a moment before saying, "Fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing Ichigo."

Ichigo laughed at that, "You just quoted Optimus Prime, should I be getting worried now?"

Tensa Zangetsu just smiled, "Maybe, you can't deny that it was a good line though."

Sighing Ichigo just knelt in quiet contemplation, "Thanks Zangetsu, I think it should have stopped raining by now."

Nodding his zanpakuto spirit disappeared back into his inner world.

XXX

As Yoruichi descended the ladder she was met with the sounds of earth cracking in the distance. Following the trail of destruction she beheld the ground cracked and splintered while what clearly were small mountains were now just piles of rubble littered across the area. She found the substitute on his knees once again.

"Ichigo," she called as she approached him.

Standing back up he rubbed the evidence of tears away with the back of his hand as he faced Yoruichi. "What is it Yoruichi? I thought I asked you for a few minutes alone," Ichigo said as he looked at her.

"Sorry Ichigo, but there's someone here, who won't take no for an answer," Yoruichi said as she turned to head back up.

Puzzled as to who would be here to see him, that Kisuke and Yoruichi could not turn away; Ichigo followed her up the ladder and into the dining area. Seated at the table he found Yamamoto sipping on a cup of tea. He was unable to mask his shock as the Captain Commander himself was here to see him.

As Ichigo entered the room, Yamamoto carefully examined him to discern what he could of the youth's mood. He saw that Ichigo's hands were covered in dust and that there was a layer of sweat beading his body. The look in his eyes though, told the aged captain so much more. They were not the eyes of someone coming home to rest, but rather one who had their entire world torn from them.

"Not to be rude Jii-san, but why are you here and what do you want with me?" Ichigo said as he took a seat at the table.

Ignoring the lack of formalities from the young substitute Yamamoto spoke, "I fear that I bring only more bad news to you Kurosaki, for correct me if I am wrong, but you were taking out your frustrations out on the landscape below us?" Yamamoto kept a single eye open as he watched Ichigo.

Feeling like a child that had just been told off for throwing a tantrum and destroying other people's property Ichigo shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry Jii-san, it's just been a rough day that's all," Ichigo said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I see, please tell me about it, for the news I bring might need to wait depending on your tale," Yamamoto said as he stroked his beard.

Sighing, Ichigo began his tale, "About 10 minutes ago I tried to return to my body, I say try because on coming into contact with my soul form it turned to dust. While we knew that Aizen had turned people to dust by coming in contact with them, we assumed that there would be no problem with me since I was able to carry my father without harming him and my friends could stand in my presence. Needless to say our thoughts were wrong and unless I am very much mistaken Urahara-san cannot make a gigai that would be able to contain such chaotic energy. In short as of 10 minutes ago I found out that I became a danger to all those here in the Living World I wished to protect."

Yamamoto bowed his head as he heard this news. While the brash young man was indeed a loose cannon and a headache for him at times, the price that the young man had paid for his participation in the war was too high. Another sign that times needed to change to prevent such things from occurring again.

Yamamoto spoke his head still bowed down, "My apologies to you then Ichigo Kurosaki for the pain you are going through now, of which we the Gotei 13, are partially responsible for. I am afraid though that you and Kisuke and Yoruichi are going to be the first to hear even more bad news, it seems that we may suffer one casualty from Winter War after all."

Ichigo was shocked at this news, he had heard that everyone was healed from their injuries and that no one was impaired from the war. To hear now that there was someone that was affected struck him like a freight train. Looking at Yoruichi and Kisuke, he saw similar looks of shock on their faces. Gathering his resolve Ichigo asked the question on their minds, "Who is it?"

Turning to look at the young substitute, Yamamoto opened both his eyes as he spoke, "I speak of myself young Kurosaki."

If possible Ichigo felt even more shocked now, to hear that the strongest soul reaper he knew other than himself was going to be a casualty of a war that was over. Kisuke had taken off his hat as he heard the news of the aged captain's fate, the pinnacle of the current roster of soul reapers. Yoruichi had her mouth open agape as she continued to stare at the old man, words and thoughts failed her.

"What do you mean Jii-san," Ichigo asked hoping and praying that he was indeed dreaming right now and that this was a nightmare, his body fading away and the Captain Commander telling them of his impairment.

"I mean that my powers are slipping young Kurosaki," Yamamoto said as he brought up his quivering limb. The effects of the sacrificial kido as well as the toll on my body from my own attack, has left me frail and allowed my age to catch up with me. I fear that the time for me to retire has arrived at a time no one could have foreseen." Reaching for his tea once more, Yamamoto took a sip relishing the simple pleasure it provided.

"I am sorry as well Jii-san, but why are you telling me all this?" Ichigo asked as he was confused why the Captain Commander had wanted to tell him of all people.

"To understand young Kurosaki, I need to tell you a little bit more about myself," Yamamoto said as his voice dropped low. "As you know I founded both the Soul Reaper Academy, where I served as a teacher for several decades, and the Gotei 13, of which I have been the Captain Commander of for the last thousand years. What is less known is that I am also the current head of the Yamamoto clan, one of the Four Great Noble families. My impairment thus means that I need to find a replacement both for the rank of Captain Commander and as Head of the Yamamoto clan. While many would argue that of the current captains, Jushiro Ukitake, Shunsui Kyoraku and Retsu Unohana replace me as Captain Commander, none of them are viable options. Unohana has never wanted to be more than captain of the medical division and I cannot bring it upon myself to force her into that role. Ukitake's health has always been poor and the stress of the position would complicate his illness. Kyoraku would not be suitable purely because while he is a great fighter and leader, he has no ambition or discipline for the rank. And of them, none of them would be able to replace me as Head of the Yamamoto clan, nor do I have any sons or daughters to fulfil that role."

"I see, what is it then you came here to talk to me about?" Ichigo asked as he tried to see the old man's plan.

Placing his cane across his lap, Yamamoto took a deep slow breath before he continued, "I have come to ask you the greatest favour I could ever ask Ichigo Kurosaki. I would like to adopt you into the Yamamoto clan as my grandson and also to name you as my replacement as Captain Commander of the Gotei 13 and Head of the Yamamoto clan.

Kisuke's jaw dropped and Yoruichi felt faint at Yamamoto's declaration. Strangely though Ichigo did not freak out or start shouting at the old man. Instead he seemed to be quietly pondering the situation before him. As he weighed the pros and cons from his side he voiced the one question nagging his mind about the whole situation, "Why me Jii-san?"

Clearly expecting this question Yamamoto began, "For one you possess the strength necessary to hold the position. While the other captains are indeed strong, none of them have the sheer power that can make other captains sweat in fear or lieutenants pass out from their presence alone. I am not saying that you need to make others fear you, but the position demands that a certain level of respect enter people's minds at the sight of you. Another reason is that you have proven yourself loyal to the Soul Society several times; you are also popular in the Rukongai as well as Seireitei which would help the Gotei 13 greatly to restore some of its image. The main reason though is that I feel that we have fallen behind the times with the Living World, the rigid rules have hampered our ability to grow and adapt to the changing world and allowed a monster like Aizen to be born from it."

"What about my lack of skill in areas such as leadership, kido, hakuda and even hoho?" Ichigo asked hoping to get everything out of the way.

"Yes despite that, you would still be the best candidate. I do not plan to promote within the week Kurosaki, nor do I plan on throwing you into the leadership role of the Gotei 13 without help. It is for that reason that should you accept my offer, then I will be your teacher before you are promoted and your advisor once you are. I will admit the prospect of no longer having to bear the mantle of both positions is a great joy to my heart, diminished only by the fact that I am laying it on your shoulders."

Ichigo slipped into a peaceful silence as he considered everything he had been told. It could not be denied that with his human life over and in fact his being here now was a danger to all those he cared for in the Living World, the only logical step was to leave for Soul Society. And despite his grumbling about it, he was fond of the life of a soul reaper at least the bits he had experienced of it. Then there was the fact that Yamamoto was basically asking him to reform the Soul Society a task that was long overdue in his mind. The idea of him being Captain Commander though, more so the Head of a noble family was disconcerting, he knew of the lives of nobles being friends with several, most notably Rukia.

Sighing to himself one last time, Ichigo looked at Kisuke, "Urahara-san, could you please contact my father and ask him to come here. Do not tell him what it is about and make sure he comes alone," Ichigo said.

Nodding his understanding Kisuke stood and walked to the phone, leaving Ichigo in his thoughts, Yamamoto with his eyes closed as if sleeping and Yoruichi gaping like a fish as she looked from Yamamoto to Ichigo and back.

Ringing the Kurosaki home, he didn't have to wait long for it to be answered by Isshin. "Kurosaki household, Isshin speaking, how can I help you?" Isshin spoke over the line.

"Isshin its Kisuke, I need you to come over to the shop as quickly as possible. And do not bring the girls, it's urgent," Kisuke said.

"What's going on Kisuke?" Isshin asked slightly worried at the tone of Kisuke's voice.

"I'll explain it once you get here," Kisuke said as he said goodbye and hung up the phone.

Five minutes later a slightly panting Isshin walked into the Urahara shop to find Kisuke, Yoruichi, Ichigo and Yamamoto still seated around the dining room table.

"Welcome dad, take a seat and I'll tell you why I called for you to come," Ichigo said as he gestured for his father to sit. He then began to tell him of what had happened to his body and the possible repercussions of it and also the state of the Captain Commander. "It is due to all these circumstances that I have decided to accept Commander Yamamoto's offer," Ichigo said as he finished.

It was understandable that Isshin was completely floored by the news of his son and the Captain Commander, when he looked at Kisuke and Yoruichi to see if this was just a cruel joke he found nothing but shock and sadness in their eyes.

Turning to face his son Isshin spoke quietly, "Ichigo are you sure this is what you want? Wouldn't it be best to let Urahara at least try to see what he could do to help you?"

Shaking his head Ichigo said, "We've been over this dad, sure Urahara might make a breakthrough several years from now, but by then it will have been too late. By all means then I can use it to at least visit everyone here in the Living World, but what am I supposed to do till then. No, this is for the best both for me and the Soul Society."

Looking to Urahara for confirmation, Isshin sighed as his friend nodded his head in agreement with Ichigo, looking into his son's eyes he found nothing but the ruthless determination that had allowed him to plough through any and all obstacles placed in his path. "Well if you're sure, then I wish you the best of luck," Isshin said with resignation. "What will I tell everyone about where you've gone?"

Ichigo thought for a moment, "Tell them only that I have left for now, you can tell them about my body being destroyed, but do not tell them of my choice. When the time comes I will speak to them myself. Now that this is all decided, Jii-san what do you need me to do?"

Rising to his feet with support from his cane Yamamoto gestured for Ichigo to do the same, "First we will meet with the other elders of the Yamamoto clan; there are papers to sign and arguments to quash. Then we will call a captains meeting tomorrow to announce my retirement and your succession."

Nodding Ichigo followed the old man out to the front of the shop, Isshin, Kisuke and Yoruichi following behind.

As the old man opened the senkaimon Yoruichi started laughing. Pausing in their departure both Yamamoto and Ichigo looked at her confused. Gathering herself she smiled and said, "Sorry I was just thinking about how Byakuya's going to react to the news of you being higher ranked than him both in rank and nobility."

Ichigo smirked at that. "He'll take it about as well as Yachiru's tunnelling through his estate," Ichigo said as he entered the senkaimon after Yamamoto, waving to them as he walked off.

As the gate closed Kisuke turned to his friends, "The Seireitei is going to have one hell of a wakeup call tomorrow morning don't you think? What's worse is I think a fair few of them will be hung-over from tonight's celebrations." Turning to look at Yoruichi dead in the eye, "I don't suppose you feel up to recording their reactions to the news do you Yoruichi?" he said with a familiar twinkle in his eye.

"Heh, after the night I've had I could use some entertainment to cheer me up," Yoruichi said as she walked back into the shop.

Saying farewell to Kisuke, Isshin began to walk home slowly, wondering how on earth he was supposed to break the news to his daughters.

XXX

As the new day began it found many soul reapers clutching their heads in pain or grimacing slightly. The notable exceptions were Captains Unohana, Komamura, Kyoraku and Kenpachi as well as Lieutenant Matsumoto. The captains and lieutenants grimaced even more when they were summoned to the captain's meeting hall at midday.

Rukia Kuchiki fidgeted with the Lieutenant's armband for the Thirteenth Division on her upper arm. During the week of healing she had expected to be punished for her and Renji's involvement in the invasion of Hueco Mundo. She was therefore shocked when she was honoured for her bravery and promoted to the rank of Lieutenant. Walking now alongside her captain she felt some apprehension return after she hadn't seen Ichigo at the party last night. While Orihime, Chad and Uryu had attended, they too were puzzled to find Ichigo, their unofficial captain, not there. When she had asked Renji and the others they also said that they didn't know where he was at the moment. The problem with his power as it was now was that he couldn't be sensed by his reiatsu thus removing the one sure way of tracking him down. She was struck from her thoughts by her captain speaking to her.

"Seems strange to have a captain's meeting so soon after the war, don't you think Rukia?" Ukitake said as they walked along the passageways of the first division. "More so if the lieutenants are to be briefed at the same time as well, the news must be incredibly important."

"Yes captain," Rukia said in the most formal voice she could manage.

Pausing in his stride Ukitake looked down at her and said, "Come now Rukia, you're my lieutenant now, there's no need for such stiff formalities now. Just relax." He continued off to the meeting hall, Rukia hurrying after him to catch up.

As they entered the meeting hall it was to find that they were the last, apart from Captain Commander Yamamoto and his lieutenant, to arrive. Walking up to their place in line, Rukia watched as Ukitake took his place next to Kenpachi and she stood behind him like the other lieutenants. She could see Momo fidget as she stood behind the empty spot of the Fifth Division while Kira and Hisagi stood behind the Third and Ninth Divisions respectively. She sent Momo what she hoped was a reassuring smile and watched as Momo seemed to calm down slightly.

As the time signalled midday the doors opened once more and in walked Captain Commander Yamamoto, his lieutenant and a tall stranger cloaked in a midnight blue cloak that had a hood to cover the wearers face. There were several gasps as the soul reapers recognised the insignia on the back of the cloak, as the stranger walked in to stand to the right of Yamamoto, for it was the symbol borne by the Scion of House Yamamoto. Rukia like many others felt their breath stolen from them at just the mere presence of the person.

Seating himself, Yamamoto banged his cane into the ground signalling the start of the meeting. There were some groans as the sound echoed inside the heads of the hung-over.

Noting the reaction Yamamoto growled slightly releasing a bit of his reiatsu to silence their protests. Once quiet reigned he began, "I will now begin this meeting of the captains and lieutenants. It is with great regret that I inform you that I will soon be retiring from the role of Captain Commander of the Gotei 13."

All the standing captains and lieutenants were wide eyed and shocked at the news. A feeling of dread ran down the spines of Unohana, Ukitake and Kyoraku as they wondered which of them were being expected to step into his role. A fact reinforced as many of the lieutenants looked to the three.

"Forgive me sensei, but why now so soon after the war?" Ukitake said as he stood out from the line.

Seeing the look of dread on his senior captain's faces, Yamamoto sighed. "It is due to complications arising from the sacrificial kido as well as the consequences of my zanpakuto's ability on my own body."

Those who were present at the battle recalled the toll both abilities had taken on the commander's body leaving it charred and broken.

"It is thus that I must appoint my successor, for the rank of Captain Commander and also the new head of the Yamamoto clan."

The three senior captains felt their backs stiffen while the rest understood now why the cloaked stranger was among them now.

"After great deliberation I have decided that the position of Captain Commander and Head of the Yamamoto go to the man next to me, the new Scion of the Yamamoto clan," Yamamoto said as he gestured at the man.

A feeling of relief spread across Unohana, Ukitake and Kyoraku as they were glad that they were not being called to replace him. Now though everyone's curiosity was placed upon the cloaked stranger who had yet to remove his hood or speak during the meeting.

"Who then is this man Captain Commander Yamamoto," Byakuya spoke, asking the question on everyone's mind.

The hooded figure looked to Yamamoto for confirmation and Yamamoto nodded. Drawing back his hood, all of the soul reapers felt their jaws hit the floor at the person that stood before them, his orange hair falling to cover his eyes slightly, standing tall and his eyes hard as he took in their expressions.

Clearing his throat Yamamoto spoke, "Allow me to introduce our new Captain Commander and Head of the Yamamoto clan, Ichigo Yamamoto."

XXX

And that's chapter one finished. This is a project that came to me while I was thinking of ideas for my other fic and I decided to put it on paper before it escaped me. I was looking through other stories and it occurred to me that while some fictions do indeed cover Ichigo as a captain I found about 2 or 3 that dealt with him as the Captain Commander. I plan to take this slow as I do not plan to follow the current manga and as such the story needs to be well thought out. I have the first two arcs in my mind so I have an idea of where this will go for now.

Like, love or hate? Let me know through your reviews please.


	2. 2: The Start of a New Life

The Red Sun Sets, the Black Sun Rises.

Welcome to chapter 2, my thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I've decided to go with an IchixSui pairing, Rukia will just be more of a sister from another noble family.

Disclaimer: All characters are property of the respective creators.

"Normal speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release"_

XXX

Chapter 2: The Start of a New Life.

As the captains and lieutenants continued to stare at the young substitute before them, their thoughts ranged from shock to disbelief.

Unohana was saddened at the position being forced on the young man and confused as to why he was accepting it so calmly.

Byakuya's face seemed to be somewhere between laughter and anger as his eye and upper lip twitched uncontrollably. He was screaming inside, his mind trying to deny what it was seeing and praying this was all just an elaborate joke of the Captain Commander's, the mere thought of the substitute outranking him was already making him want to drown himself in even more sake.

Komamura while shocked trusted Genryusai's judgement and would follow the substitute if this was to be the case.

Kyoraku and Ukitake were cursing inwardly at the fate of the young man, their thoughts along the lines that he shouldn't have to bear this burden. Hitsugaya was thinking along similar lines to them, but more because he knew how hard it was to be the youngest captain, now they would have an even younger Commander.

Kenpachi was grinning like a maniac at the fact that his favourite sparring partner would be around permanently and Mayuri was cursing the fact that now the substitute was irrevocably out of reach and so were his friends if he wished to live.

The lieutenants were not much better as Omaeda quivered in fear of Ichigo, remembering the time he was defeated barehanded.

Izuru, Isane, Momo, Tetsuzaemon and Shuhei were shocked but had to admit that the power he possessed easily eclipsed the other captains.

Renji and Rangiku were wide eyed and gaping like fish as they tried to make sense of the news, while Nanao and Nemu appeared wide eyed but were at least able to save themselves further embarrassment. Yachiru was just confused as what this made Ichigo now.

Rukia lowered her eyes, believing that she was the main cause for forcing him into a position that would take him away from his family, she was so lost in her thoughts she failed to hear Sui-Feng's question.

"Forgive me Captain Commander, but is this the best decision? This boy isn't even a formal soul reaper and still possesses a mortal shell," Sui-Feng asked breaking the silence.

Turning his gaze to the petite captain, Ichigo's eyes bored into her own. Sui-Feng felt her heartbeat rise rapidly, her lungs seemed to be struggling to inhale enough air and her stomach seemed to be twisting in on itself a light blush on her cheeks. She was released from his gaze as Genryusai spoke.

"Normally you would be correct Captain Sui-Feng, however circumstances have changed. Ichigo no longer has a human body as of last night, when he attempted to merge into it, it turned to dust in contact with him. As such for the protection of those in the Living World, he will now reside here in Soul Society permanently. As for his training in the skills of a soul reaper, I will be instructing him so that he has all pertinent knowledge of such subjects," Genryusai concluded.

The assembly waited to see if there were any further questions about the meeting and seeing none were forthcoming Genryusai spoke, "This meeting is dismissed then, return to your previous duties." Standing, he ground his cane into the ground dismissing the soul reapers and gesturing for Ichigo to follow. Unknown to them however was Yoruichi on the roof, video camera in hand as she slipped away giggling slightly at Byakuya's face.

XXX

As the pair exited the hall a voice stopped them. "Ichigo!" shouted Rukia.

Turning to look back at her, Genryusai looked at Ichigo saying, "Meet me back at the estate when you have finished up here." Nodding his understanding Ichigo watched as the aged captain flash stepped away before turning to look back at Rukia as she ran up to him.

"What can I do for you Lieutenant Kuchiki," Ichigo said as he spoke in a cold and emotionless voice.

Rukia felt shocked at the tone in his voice, a tone normally reserved for when she was talked down to by higher ranked nobles and some captains. She found herself gaping at Ichigo before she saw the edges of his lips twitch and he cracked a smirk at her.

"Don't tell me you really thought I'd talk to you in such a way Rukia," Ichigo said with a warm smile.

"Baka," Rukia said as she returned the smile, "Why weren't you at the party last night? A lot of us were worried about you, even Uryu attended at least." His smile dropped and his eyes hardened and Rukia instantly regretted asking.

"If you will recall from the meeting Lieutenant Kuchiki I had just discovered that my mere touch was a danger to my family and friends back in the Living World, as such why would I attend a party to celebrate," Ichigo spoke the harshness in his tone returning full force.

Rukia cringed and lowered her head, cursing her short sightedness. She was so busy thinking of the past she had forgotten what had just been said in the present.

Seeing her look of remorse Ichigo sighed to himself, "Listen Rukia just forget it. I need to get my mind past it still. A good day to you," he said as he walked off.

Rukia watched him go and saw many soul reapers leap out of his way, Ichigo paying them no heed as he walked past. His new attitude probably stemmed from the position he now found himself in, as it required a certain method in dealing with others around him now. This was going to take some getting used to of that she was sure.

XXX

As Ichigo arrived at the Yamamoto estate, he took a closer look at his surroundings as he had not had the chance to examine it last night. Overall it reminded him of the Kuchiki estate except for the fact that it was larger. Strolling down the hallways towards Genryusai's chambers he noted that the gardens though were different. While the Kuchiki estate had sakura trees planted, each garden in the Yamamoto estate seemed to have a different type of fruit growing in it with a small stream flowing through them all. He noticed apples, oranges, plums and to his surprise and slight ire, strawberries. Pausing in his trip, he walked up to one of the apple trees and picked one of the bright red fruit, rinsing it slightly in the nearby stream. Biting into the fruit he savoured the sweetness of the crisp fruit and continued on. Just as he turned the last corner he almost bumped into Genryusai as he was talking to an elderly man with crisp grey hair and a short goatee, Ichigo recognised him as the chief clerk of the Yamamoto clan.

Dismissing the man Genryusai turned to face Ichigo, "Good you've made it just in time, come with me we're going to my private training grounds." He walked off deeper into the compound.

When they arrived at their destination, Ichigo was struck dumb at the sheer size of the grounds. They were standing in an area roughly 250m by 50m. The ground was covered in lush grass except for the area around what appeared to be white stone dummies lined up atop a hill with a wall of similar white material behind them.

"Welcome Ichigo to my private training grounds, an area I've used for well over a millennia to hone my skills. The dummies you see in the distance are made of sekkiseki stone as is the wall behind them, thus they are impervious to damage from kido allowing one to practice without destroying the targets repeatedly, as well as to protect the area behind them from damage," Genryusai said as he took in Ichigo's surprised look.

"Targets made of sekkiseki? But isn't that the stuff that forms the wall round Seireitei? That stuff is supposed to be ridiculously expensive Jii-san," Ichigo said as his shock diminished somewhat.

"And as I said I have used this place for well over a millennia, to acquire such targets was well within our reach given enough time," Genryusai said with a smirk. "Now the first thing we are going to try and do is supress your reiatsu. Once that's done you should be able to seal your zanpakuto. Now sit down and place your zanpakuto across your lap. The simplest method I can think of and one I use myself is to visualise your power as a lake, to supress it you merely need to gather it into a smaller form, like a small pool or puddle."

Nodding his head in understanding Ichigo sat with his legs crossed and began to try and compress his reiatsu. Not long after he started he began to make progress, it was marred however by the ground cracking around him.

Genryusai felt the force of Ichigo's reiatsu strike him like a freight train paralysing his limbs. Looking at Ichigo he noticed how his reiatsu swirled around him like a vortex, the colour was black tinted with blue. Seeing the estate in the background beginning to crack and strain under the force he shouted out, "Stop Ichigo!"

His concentration broken, Ichigo's power was unrestrained once more, removing the strain of it upon the world. Looking around at the devastation to the surrounding area Ichigo was shocked at his actions.

"It seems that if you try and lower it, it starts to have negative effects on the environment and those around you, while if you leave it unrestrained it is safer for those around you, tell me have you felt any strain on your body from being in this state constantly?" Genryusai said as he examined Ichigo.

Thinking back on the last week Ichigo found that it hadn't taken out much from him at all. The closest feeling that he could come up with was when he described it to Uryu with his power constantly on full blast and while his bankai used to put enormous strain on his body from its use, now he felt the same as ever. "I don't quite know Jii-san, I mean I feel no different and I don't feel a pull on my power whatsoever to maintain my bankai," Ichigo said as he observed the daito across his lap.

"Hmm, I see. Very well we will forgo suppressing your reiatsu for now. As for utilising it, what do you know of how to tap into your reiatsu?" Genryusai asked.

"Well my Getsuga Tensho requires me to channel it through Zangetsu and when we first came to Soul Society, Ganju Shiba told me to imagine it as a pool and then immerse myself in it," Ichigo said as he recalled his foray with the spirit core.

"While the young Shiba is correct, such a technique would only work for those who have very little power at their disposal, I shudder to think what would happen should you try in your current state. Your Getsuga Tensho proves that you can at least channel it to where it is needed, but considering its destructive force it seems you do not know how much enough is." Genryusai said as he stroked his beard in contemplation. "We will start off with a high level kido to see where your limits lie; do you have a particular one you wish to learn?"

Thinking back on his fight with Aizen, Ichigo remembered how he had used a particular kido to severely injure another captain and while ineffective on him was still a deadly ability. "I would like to learn Kurohitsugi," Ichigo said his eyes reflecting no emotion at the spell.

"Aizen's favourite from what I recall, very well I will teach you its incantation," Genryusai said as he leant on his cane slightly. "_Seeping crest of turbidity! Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling Queen of Iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness! _Practice it a few times now, be careful not to channel any reiatsu though as you say it."

Once Ichigo had gotten the incantation right and could say it without mistakes Genryusai instructed him further, "Now while you say the incantation you need to channel your reiatsu through your index finger, while a skilled user can visualise where they want the box to form, you will need to point at the intended target. For the first try I would like you to imagine taking a bucketful of reiatsu from your lake and channelling it."

Nodding Ichigo stood and faced the practice dummies. Closing his eyes he imagined the lake within his mind and then proceeded to draw a bucketful as he pointed at them as he spoke, "_Seeping crest of turbidity! Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling Queen of Iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness! Hado no. 90, Kurohitsugi!" _As Ichigo chanted the sky darkened as black reiatsu tinted with purple flared around him. Across the Seireitei the majority of soul reapers watched the sky grow dark with dread as whatever power was causing it sent a shiver down their spines; it was all over a moment later though. As he finished a colossal black box formed easily twice the size of the Sokyoku stand. As the spears impaled the box causing it to dissipate, the pair examined the destruction. While the dummies themselves were none the worse for wear, the ground around it was mangled beyond belief from the spell. If any were to witness the area later, it would seem as if a giant beast had used the ground as a scratching post.

"I see, normally the ground would be left unmarked, but since the dummies deflected the kido, it was forced to take the blow instead. I believe that we now have a good gauge for your power Ichigo. As such for any ability below 33 I would like for you to only take a teaspoonful of power, for spells between 34 and 66 a cupful and for 67 and higher a bucketful will suffice."

As the day wore on, Yamamoto kept Ichigo practicing until he was able to perform Hado 1,4,31, 32 and 33 as well as Bakudo 1,4,9 and 30. During the practice, Genryusai had walked off to the nearby storeroom and returned with a chair so that he could rest while he observed Ichigo. He was pleased to know that given the right technique, the boy could learn the abilities quite easily as he was used to channelling his reiatsu. The damage from the spells was indeed impressive, but not without limit for as a test Genryusai had erected Bakudo no. 81 Danku in front of the dummies and was pleased to see that it at least held back his lower powered abilities, but went on to shatter spectacularly against a Kurohitsugi with the incantation.

As they made their way back to the more populated areas of the compound for dinner Genryusai spoke up, "You did well Ichigo, I will confess in the past I had doubts if you would ever be able to make use of kido. I feared that you would be another Kenpachi on my hands just without the bloodlust."

Ichigo smiled at the praise, "Thank you Jii-san, I was also worried that I would fail terribly considering how I've seen Renji blow himself up at times. Having a good teacher that at least knows what it's like to have such power and the knowledge of how to use it is also a great help."

Genryusai scoffed at that, "Are you saying you doubted my ability to teach? I personally taught Jushiro and Shunsui and they are skilled captains in their own right."

"My apologies Jii-san," Ichigo said with a smile as they entered the dining room. Two places were set out at the table and several servants stood at the ready. As they both sat, the servants leapt into action serving the food and placing it before them. While he knew that nobles would only recognise their servants when they needed something, an act which he would refuse to follow, he was surprised when Genryusai spoke to each of them by their first name thanking them for their hard work. He followed suit not wanting to be impolite and ruining his first impression to them. As they finished dinner and left the room, he was rewarded with a smile and small nod from the women that had been serving him.

He and Genryusai then walked back along the path to Genryusai's chambers when the old man stopped at a room two doors away from his own. "This is the room where you will be staying whenever you decide to spend the night at the estate, for there will be times when you will be forced to retire in your office in the first division after a particularly gruelling day. Goodnight Ichigo," Genryusai said as he walked off to his own room.

Ichigo stood outside the door for a moment before bracing himself and entering. Needless to say he was shocked at the room. Inside there was a large king size bed with a blue duvet and black pillows standing alongside the far wall. To his right was a large desk with writing supplies contained within the drawers and the centre piece of the room was a set of three comfortable looking couches around a coffee table. A door to his left led to a walk-in closet and bathroom passed it. The size of the bath tub was quite large as he thought it could easily seat two or three people. Returning to the room, he removed his socks and upper half of his shihakusho and slid under the cool sheets, their touch like silk on his skin and fell asleep almost immediately.

XXX

Ichigo woke to find himself in a park in the Living World. Confused he looked about trying to figure out how he had gotten here, but was interrupted by a pair of voices.

"Oniichan!", "Ichi-nii!"

Turning around he was shocked to see Yuzu and Karin flying at him arms outstretched. Before he could shout a warning or dodge them they had engulfed him in a hug, the next second though they were both being reduced to dust from coming into contact with him.

Stumbling backwards in horror he felt a group of hands reach out to steady him saying, "Ichigo?"

Following the hands he was horrified to witness the last look of pain on his high school friends faces as they too were turned to dust. Screaming his lungs out he felt himself descend into darkness.

Opening his eyes once more he found himself staring up at the ceiling of his room at the Yamamoto estate. Sitting up he felt several tears fall to his chest and realised it was all just a nightmare. After failing to fall back to sleep, Ichigo got out of bed and made his way down the hallways of the estate pausing occasionally to examine some heirloom or photo of the family. Entering one particular garden he was shocked to find Genryusai sitting on a bench next to a pond filled with koi. Making his way over, he sat next to the old man.

Feeling a weight on the bench next to him, Genryusai cracked an eye open to see who had joined him. He was surprised to see Ichigo there, the moonlight glittering off his torso highlighting the scars to his body. "Rough night?" he asked knowing that it could be nothing else from the bloodshot eyes of the youth.

"Just a nightmare, some reminders of my old home," Ichigo said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "You?"

"Reminders of the past," Genryusai said as he looked into the koi pond.

"Ah, I'm sorry," Ichigo said as they continued to sit. After a few minutes of silence Ichigo asked a question that had been at the back of his mind, "Sorry Jii-san, but why don't you have any sons or daughters? Out of all the photo's I've seen on the estate, they only show other members of the family and their children. I don't believe I've even seen one of you married."

As the silence seemed to stretch on forever, Ichigo thought the old man had fallen asleep. He abandoned such thoughts when the old man spoke, "My wife passed away during childbirth over two millennia ago while I was still a teacher, the child was a stillborn."

Hanging his head in sorrow Ichigo regretted asking, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry."

Looking to the sky Genryusai spoke, "I do not regret my life Ichigo, I raised Shunsui and Ukitake like they were my own sons and I am proud of the men they are today. I know that you will also make me proud, no matter what may happen in the future. You will stick to the values that made me choose you as my successor and that is all I can ask for." Rising to his feet he bade Ichigo goodnight once more and walked back to his room.

Ichigo sat upon the bench for another hour, understanding some of the pain that the old man undoubtedly had to go through after outliving his wife and unborn child for over two thousand years.

XXX

As dawn broke over the Seireitei Sui-Feng roused herself from her slumber. Her sleep had been disturbed, in her opinion, by thoughts of the Ichigo. Her bodies reaction was not unusual considering she had felt similar feelings at times around Yoruichi, but for them to be so much stronger around him was strange to her. As she was showering to get ready for the day, she felt herself become aroused as her hands roamed over her body, wondering how Ichigo's would feel. Shocked at her thoughts, she shook her head to clear them and instead concentrate on the squad's morning drills. As she dressed and prepared to leave she was interrupted by a knock at the door. As she opened the sliding door she was met by the object of her troubled thoughts, Ichigo.

"Morning Captain Sui-Feng, Jii-san had planned for me to start my hakuda training this morning and thought it best that I join your squad for practice this morning. I hope this won't be a problem," Ichigo said a smile on his face as his eyes bored into her soul once more.

Arranging her face in a neutral expression Sui-Feng replied, "Of course not Yamamoto-dono. Do not expect for me to go easy on you though."

Ichigo grinned at her, "Now where would the fun be in that Captain, but please just call me Ichigo. I still haven't gotten used to being addressed like that yet."

"Of course Yama…I mean Ichigo-dono," Sui-Feng said with a smirk. Ichigo groaned, but followed after her.

Arriving at the training grounds, he fell into place with the other squad members while Sui-Feng walked to stand before them. As they ran through basic warm-ups the other squad members were surprised at the ease and speed with which Ichigo went through them. When they broke into pairs to spar with each other, Ichigo found himself against Sui-Feng since the other members would have no hope of working him. As the two settled into their stances, Ichigo couldn't resist examining every inch of the petite captain as she stood in her stance waiting for an opening. He watched her lithe legs tense as she prepared to charge, rushing forward the next moment a fist coming straight for his face. Leaning his head to the right, he deflected the blow with a palm, using her momentum to land a palm strike to her gut knocking her back slightly. She retaliated quickly with a kick catching him across his face snapping his head to the left. She watched apprehensively as he turned slowly back to her, a gleeful smile on his face.

"Come now Sui-Feng, surely you can do better than that," Ichigo teased her.

Growling slightly she charged into him again and they began exchanging a barrage of blows against one another, most being blocked while others got through. Hours later Sui-Feng grimaced in pain from her bruises while Ichigo still had that same grin on his face and no visible injuries to him. As she dismissed the squad members, she found herself in Ichigo's arms being carried back to her office faster than she could flash step. She cursed Ichigo and yelled at him to cease and desist at once, Ichigo ignored her as he entered her office pulling her haori off her as he hung it on a coat rack. Blushing slightly from the way he removed her clothing she found herself seated at her desk, Ichigo standing behind her.

"Just relax Captain Sui-Feng," Ichigo said as he whispered into her ear. A hand was placed on her shoulder pinning her in place as he absently searched through his hakama pockets, pulling out a small bottle of oil after a moment of searching. Squeezing some into his hands he rubbed them together before beginning to massage Sui-Feng's neck. She moaned slightly as his hands worked to relieve the pain and stress of the morning's training. His calloused hands felt heavenly on her skin as they moved in circular patterns one moment or squeezing her muscle the next. Due to the backless uniform Ichigo was given easy to access to her shoulders and back as his hands moved lower, he tried to avoid her breasts which were exposed along the sides of her uniform. Ten minutes later and Sui-Feng was putty in his hands as he finished. Placing the cap on the bottle, he pocketed it and walked off to the door.

As he was about to leave he turned back to look at her a grin on his face, "See you tomorrow morning Sui-Feng."

Sui-Feng felt her head hit her desk and let out a groan at the thought of the bruises that would follow training tomorrow, though if she was given another massage like this one after she wouldn't complain.

As Ichigo left the second division grounds, he was met by Yoruichi in her human form. Looking him in the eye she smirked as she crossed her arms saying, "So Ichigo, molesting my little bee now are we?"

Ichigo scowled at her remark, before smirking back at her, "Just a little thank you for her help this morning Yoruichi-san."

"Oh is that all? Because if memory serves me correctly, the particular uniform she wears leaves very little in the way of coverage for the sides of her breasts, who knew that you would make use of such tactics Ichigo," Yoruichi said with a grin.

Blushing slightly Ichigo stammered, "Sorry Yoruichi, no time to chat now, practice and such to get to."

With that he flash stepped away, leaving Yoruichi with a tender smile on her face. _'You're almost as fast as me now Ichigo, it's good to see you finding some happiness in all this mess. Maybe I should see Sui-Feng about this now.' _

Walking into Sui-Feng's office, Yoruichi found the young captain with her face still flat against the desk. A devilish grin formed on her face as she walked to stand behind Sui-Feng. She then began to massage her shoulders and back, her hands moving in circular patterns.

"Ah Ichigo-dono a little lower please," Sui-Feng moaned out thinking Ichigo had returned.

"So we're calling him dono now are we?" Yoruichi said from behind her.

Sui-Feng practically jumped at least a meter into the air, when she heard Yoruichi's voice, "Y-Yoruichi-sama, I-I didn't k-know that you w-were here."

"Ah my little bee is all high strung again; maybe I should call Ichigo back to help you relax again?" Yoruichi said with mock concern.

Sui-Feng's face quickly became as red as a strawberry from her mentor's teasing, "T-That won't b-be necessary Yoruichi-sama."

"Relax Sui-Feng, so tell me how was training with him?" Yoruichi said as she sat down on the captain's desk.

"It was…interesting. His technique is rough which allowed me to land multiple blows to him, but he shrugs them off as they are nothing to him and retaliates swiftly. I know he held back on his blows though else I wouldn't have gotten off with just bruises," Sui-Feng spoke with all the precision of an officer reporting to her superior.

"So he's a juggernaut basically," Yoruichi summed it up. "I hear that his kido is particularly devastating as well, you remember the sky darkening around lunch time yesterday?" Sui-Feng thought for a moment before nodding. "Apparently they were trying to gauge how much power he could put into a spell and he chose Kurohitsugi as the benchmark. Witnesses say that the box was easily twice the size of the Sokyoku stand."

Sui-Feng was shocked at that piece of information. She remembered the chill that had run down her spine and almost everyone else in her division as well. To hear that it was the result of the Captain Commander in training frightened her.

"Well I've got things to do back in the Living World, see ya Bee-chan," Yoruichi said as she hopped off the desk, flash stepping out the window.

Sui-Feng murmured her goodbye, still lost in her thoughts about Ichigo.

XXX

And that's a wrap for chapter 2. Now notes on the chapter.

While some captains and lieutenants reactions were easy to write, (Byakuya, Unohana etc.) the majority of them who don't really know Ichigo well, that was a pain and honestly generic shock was probably the most believable.

His interaction with Rukia, now that was just to show that he can be the cold noble when needed, but don't expect him to be so all the time.

Now while I know a lot of people might have expected him to learn to seal his zanpakuto and lower his reiatsu, but I didn't want to do that since it's what almost all other fictions do. Also I initially thought of his power as an ocean, but that made it seem like he really was too powerful even for what I wanted from him, the basic idea is that still just a little bit from that source is devastating to others. As for him learning Kurohitsugi, I don't care how cool fireballs or lightning are; a giant box that impales you several times is my favourite.

As for Genryusai's past, well not much is known about it other than during an omake where Shunsui and Ukitake remark that even when they were in the academy he was old, so I tried to find a reason for him to be cold and practical as he normally is in canon.

As for Sui-Feng and Ichigo at the end, no the romance hasn't started yet. That's just a bit of tease for now.

So like, love, hate, some part where I could use improvement, let me know please.


	3. 3: Ascendancy

The Red Sun Sets, the Black Sun Rises.

Welcome back to chapter 3. My thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Well stop reading this and get to the story already.

Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective creators.

"Normal speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release"_

"**Tensa Zangetsu"**

XXX

Chapter 3: Ascendancy.

As Ichigo made his way back to the Yamamoto compound he was greeted by passing soul reapers and other civilians. He slowed just enough to greet them or wave before speeding off once more. Reaching the estate he made straight for his room to wash the sweat from his limbs. As he removed the upper half of his shihakusho, he winced from the bruises his spar with Sui-Feng had left. While he had been able to shrug the blows of and continue without pause, she had managed to get in several hits to critical points on his body. Looking at them in the mirror he noted they were a dull red now.

"**It seems the young bee did do some damage to you after all Ichigo,"** Tensa Zangetsu said from within his mind.

"Tell me something I don't know Zangetsu," Ichigo grumbled as he slipped into the hot water wincing again as it soaked his bruised muscles.

"**Very well then, you also thoroughly enjoyed every minute of it as well as your impromptu actions afterward," **Zangetsu said with a snigger, **"I'm afraid I must agree with Lady Yoruichi in her assessment that you were, what was the term she used? Ah yes 'molesting' the little bee."**

Ichigo's face heated rapidly as a blush spread across his cheeks, "What the hell Zangetsu, you know very well why I did that and it was not to molest her," Ichigo shouted at his zanpakuto spirit.

"**Oh please do elaborate, because from my point of view it was quite clear what you were doing," **Zangetsu replied. Ichigo could almost see the smirk on his face from within his inner world.

"You were there back during our bankai training when Yoruichi brought up the captains. She greatly dislikes when anyone gets the drop on her, so what better way to get her back for these bruises than by turning her to mush so to speak," Ichigo said as he exited the bath a towel clad around his waist as he walked back to his closet to look for another shihakusho. "Not to mention that the oil was given to me by Jii-san and that it's supposed to soothe bruises and the like much faster than anything else."

"**Say what you will about it Ichigo, but you can't hide that you felt something more than mischief at your actions," **Zangetsu finished with a grin.

"Just what is with you today, I mean you've never been this, assertive or annoying," Ichigo said as he finished dressing.

"**That's probably the hollow's personality coming through; remember we exist as one being now Ichigo. He and I are one and the same, aspects of both personalities can be found within me," **Zangetsu said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh great, really just great," Ichigo said with a sigh. He was interrupted by a knock to his door.

"Ichigo-sama when you're available, Genryusai-sama would like for you to meet him in the study. If you don't know where that is yet I am to escort you there," said a women's voice from behind the door.

Opening the door Ichigo found the woman that had served him at dinner the previous night, she had blue eyes and black hair tied in a long ponytail that reached down her back. She was about a foot or so shorter than him and was clothed in a black and blue kimono. "Ah thanks that'd be great," he said, "I'm sorry, but I don't remember your name?"

She smiled at him and gestured for him to follow, "It's Umeko, Ichigo-sama." She led him down a series of hallways until they arrived at a set of doors. "Genryusai-sama is waiting inside," Umeko said with a bow before turning and walking off.

"Ah thanks Umeko-san," Ichigo called out to her before she was out of earshot. Opening the door, he found Genryusai seated at a large table in the middle of the room, several books piled next to him. Looking around, he found himself in an impressive library with row upon row of bookshelves lined with tomes of varying size.

"Welcome Ichigo, I trust your sparring with Sui-Feng went well. For the next few hours we'll be going over the skills necessary to govern the Gotei 13 as well as the politics behind the Yamamoto clan," Genryusai said as he gestured to the pile of books next to him.

With a groan Ichigo sat down opposite him, already dreading the lesson to come. For hours he had the rules and regulations of the Gotei 13 drilled into his mind, everything from transfers between divisions to simple delegation of patrols to both the Rukongai and Living World. The politics surrounding the Yamamoto clan was slightly more enjoyable, but no less tedious as Ichigo learned that the clan was most known for establishing suitable institutions for the betterment of the Soul Society and their maintenance. He groaned seeing that he would not be responsible only for the Gotei 13, but also the Shino Academy. He would also need to find ways to establish ways to better the Soul Society, but as Genryusai told him, the funds had to come from somewhere and the majority of such projects were never feasible purely on the basis of cost. Ichigo was overjoyed when Genryusai said they could stop for the day, but was brought down of his high when he was told to return each night and read through the books in the library for at least an hour before retiring for the day.

They ended the day's training by returning to the practice grounds where Ichigo learned Hado 63,73 and 88, as well as Bakudo 61, 62, 63 and 81. He was pleased with himself at the sheer power such kido had to offer as it left the ground scorched, but intact unlike his Getsuga Tensho didn't completely uproot it. After the evening meal, where he was served by Umeko again, he stripped himself down to just his hakama again and collapsed in bed slipping into a dreamless sleep.

In his own chambers though, Genryusai looked down in agitation at his right arm as it continued to shake while he tried to write. Grimacing he laid his brush down and decided to retire for the evening.

XXX

The next morning Ichigo found himself roused by a knock at his door. Standing he walked to the door opening it with a yawn. He immediately felt his body shake off its exhaustion as he stood before Yoruichi.

"My, my Ichigo is this how you've taken to greeting everyone who knocks at your door?" she said with a smirk.

"Y-Yoruichi-san, how did, when did…you know what never mind. What can I do for you this morning?" Ichigo asked as he suppressed a yawn.

"Ah don't tell me you've forgotten, you've got practice again this morning with Sui-Feng of course," Yoruichi said her smirk becoming a full blown grin.

Groaning at what he would have to deal with from Sui-Feng this morning, Ichigo picked up his discarded shihakusho and slipped into it, before heading off to the grounds with Yoruichi in tow.

Arriving he found a stone faced Sui-Feng already standing before the troops. Spotting him she gestured for him to come to the front and not wanting to complicate matters he obeyed.

As he reached her she grabbed him flipping him onto his chest. "Today you will lead them in the warm-ups, now start working," she said as she stood with her foot on him.

Groaning he began doing push-ups with her putting pressure on him, while the rest of the squad followed suit. After their initial exercises were complete, they broke into pairs once more to spar. Ichigo was caught off-guard as Sui-Feng attacked him with unexpected fury, intent on beating him into the ground almost. Soon he found that he could no longer hold back unless he wanted to continue getting pummelled. Their spar reached the point where Sui-Feng had to focus solely on evading blows as each blow from Ichigo would snap bones. Calling a halt to it she stalked off back to her duties without a backward glance.

Confused to her attitude Ichigo rushed after her shouting, "Captain Sui-Feng may I ask what led to your…energy while sparring today?" Truthfully he guessed that it probably had something to do with his teasing yesterday so it was not unexpected.

Stopping in her tracks, Sui-Feng looked over her shoulder at the young noble. Walking up to him she spoke in a low voice, "You caused me to embarrass myself in front of Yoruichi-sama Ichigo-dono. What's more you caused my own thoughts to betray me an act I will not tolerate, so believe me when I say that I plan on paying you back," she finished with a stone cold expression on her face walking off again.

Ichigo felt even more confused now as to how he had caused her to embarrass herself in front of Yoruichi, when the women in question walked up to him, "Don't worry too much about it Ichigo, she merely thought I was you when I visited her after you left yesterday. She of all people has very little tolerance for such teasing."

Nodding his understanding Ichigo took off knowing that he would have to tread lightly around her now. Heading back to the estate, he ducked into his room to at least soothe his bruised muscles with the oil he was given, since Genryusai wanted to teach him formal kendo after his sparring was over. Walking over to the practice grounds, he found the old man sitting on a chair two kendo sticks next to him.

"Good morning Ichigo, judging from the look of you, today's practice was particularly stressing," Genryusai greeted him, noting the increase in bruises to Ichigo.

"You could say that Jii-san," Ichigo said scratching the back of his neck like he usually did when uncomfortable with a question.

"Very well I won't pry for now, today as you know I want to work on your zanjutsu, which while passable is still inefficient. While you may be able to equal Byakuya or Kenpachi at the moment, I highly expect you to be able to best them easily once you learn a bit more on the subject," Genryusai said as he flicked both kendo sticks up into the air with his cane. Grabbing one, he knocked the other into Ichigo's hands. "Let us begin."

For the next few hours Ichigo was schooled in the proper forms of kendo by the old man. While Ichigo's strokes seemed wild and unpredictable, Genryusai was calm and unyielding. He punished Ichigo repeatedly with his stick, causing Ichigo to wince every time he moved as a result of the bruises. He continued to improve steadily until, during a particularly intense set of blows, Genryusai's face contorted in pain causing Ichigo to pause mid-strike. He watched as the old man crumpled rushing forward to catch him shouting, "Jii-san!" Picking up the old man, Ichigo flash stepped toward the fourth division, trying to pinpoint where Unohana was exactly.

XXX

Retsu Unohana had seen many things in her time as captain of the medical division, patients with missing limbs, horribly disfiguring injuries to the youngest men and women. What she had never seen though was the sight of the Captain Commander convulsing in the arms of a frantic substitute and in truth it was a sight she never expected to see. Thus when the young noble burst in through the doors of the hospital shouting at the top of his lungs for her, she was more than prepared to reprimand him for such an act, until she looked at his arms and almost felt her heart stop. Urging him into an emergency room, she had him lay Genryusai down on a bed, while she prepped the room. While Ichigo was being ushered out into the hallway by some of the fourth division members, the last thing he saw was Unohana applying a healing kido to Genryusai's quivering form. Feeling a sense of helplessness grip him he sank down into a nearby bench.

Minutes passed and he found that Captains Ukitake, Kyoraku and Komamura, as well as Lieutenant Sasakibe had arrived. Spotting Ichigo on the bench they approached him.

As they neared Ichigo stood and held up his hands stalling their questions. "It's been a few minutes since he went in and they haven't told me anything yet. All I can say is that he collapsed during our kendo training session and I brought him here as quickly as possible."

Snapping their mouths closed they joined him in his silent vigil. Ukitake and Kyoraku joined him on the bench while Komamura and Sasakibe stood watching the door. Minutes turned into hours and found Ichigo growing more agitated with each passing second. Whenever the door was opened he would jump to his feet, asking the exiting healer for any information on Genryusai's condition, only to be told they were doing all they could at the moment and that they needed him to be patient. Scowling after he had been shot down for the tenth time Ichigo stomped off in the direction of one of the gardens on the division's grounds.

Watching the fuming teen Kyoraku smiled and looked to his old friend saying, "It's only been two or three days since he was adopted by Yama-jii and yet here he is worrying after him like his own flesh and blood."

Ukitake returned the smile, his mind feeling sympathy for the young man. "Ichigo-kun really lives up to his name, regardless of how long he's known someone, he still wants to protect them. To be powerless now despite everything he's done must be eating away at him," Ukitake said.

Komamura had listened in to the conversation and found that he agreed with them and so he followed after Ichigo. He found the teen staring blankly at the sky and walked up to him. "Ichigo-dono," he said breaking the silence.

Ichigo looked up at him in surprise, "Komamura-san? What are you doing here, has there been any word on Jii-san's condition?" Ichigo queried looking at the canine-like captain.

"No Ichigo-dono, still no news. Do not worry about Genryusai-sensei, he has pulled through worse before and though his power wanes, he is still the same man at his core," Komamura said looking at the young man.

"I know Komamura-san, part of me knows that something like this will not be the end of the man, but another part of me is wondering, no matter what happens now, it will hold him back in some way and push me into his role that much sooner. I can't help but wonder if I'm ready to handle such a role," Ichigo said as he returned to gazing at the sky.

Seeing the doubt that gripped the young man's mind, Komamura thought for a second. "Genryusai-sensei has for as long as I've known him been a good judge of character and accepted many when others would shun them away. Do you know Ichigo-dono that he was the first man to stand up for me, he saved my life and offered me a place at the Shino Academy. He has helped countless others as well. If he believes you to be the right person for the job, then I will too as will many others."

They stood in silence for a few moments before Komamura spoke again, "Do you know why he thinks you're the ideal candidate Ichigo-dono?" Seeing Ichigo still looking off into space he continued, "It is my belief that when you broke into the Seireitei the first time leading no more than a group of teenagers against the combined forces of the Gotei 13 and succeeded somewhat, he saw the man that would be the next Captain Commander. Since then you have shown that soul reapers and Quincy can cooperate somewhat, that it matters not what a soul is, what matters is where their heart lies. While he probably wanted you to live a human life first, one cannot foresee what fate dictates. As such all we can do is accept it and move on." His speech finished he turned to return to where Genryusai was being treated, only to pause when he heard Ichigo's voice.

"Thank you Komamura-san, I needed that," Ichigo said his eyes closed now in quiet contemplation.

Nodding at Ichigo, Komamura continued his walk back with Ichigo following soon after. Another hour later and Unohana finally exited the room, looking slightly breathless and drained.

Walking over to the group she sank down onto the bench as Ichigo stood to offer her the seat. Gathering herself she spoke, "We have managed to stabilise him and right now he is asleep. It seems the cause of the problem was reiatsu depletion which caused his body to go into shock causing it to shut down. He will be fine to return home in the morning, but he will need to stay in bed for at least a week, no exceptions," she said as she levelled her smiling gaze on Ichigo, the unspoken message that she expected him to keep Genryusai in bed. Nodding their understanding Ukitake, Kyoraku, Komamura and Sasakibe left to return to their divisions.

Standing Ichigo asked, "Is it okay if I see him before I go Unohana-san?"

Unohana sighed, "Yes you may, but as I said Ichigo-kun, he is asleep for now."

The two of them entered the room where Genryusai was being cared for. Looking into the old man's face, Ichigo was relieved to see the pained expression on his face had disappeared. The only indication that would indicate the past events was the sheen of sweat on the old man's forehead.

Seeing Unohana was slightly wary on her feet Ichigo reached out to steady her, "Sorry Unohana-san, you've been working non-stop for the last few hours without rest and here I am preventing you from resting," Ichigo said as he guided her out of the room and back to the bench.

"Do not blame yourself, Ichigo-kun," Unohana said as she accepted a cup of tea from a division member, "I merely need a moment to recover then I'll be fine again."

Knowing he wouldn't win an argument with her, Ichigo merely nodded and took one last look at his grandfather before bidding goodbye to Unohana and flash stepping back to the estate.

Arriving he was greeted by Umeko and the chief clerk at the gates. "Ichigo-sama, what news on Genryusai-sama's condition?" spoke the chief clerk.

Looking the man in the eye Ichigo said, "He is stable for now and merely in need of rest. He will return home tomorrow morning probably, but will need to remain in bed for a week roughly. I need you to alert everyone in the house as to this news and see that all the servants know as well so that we can take care of him when he returns," Ichigo said in an even voice.

"Of course Ichigo-sama, it will be as you say," the clerk said as both he and Umeko bowed to him.

Still looking at the man Ichigo spoke once again, "Sorry but what is your name again?"

Without rising from his bow the clerk spoke, "Daisuke Ichigo-sama."

"Ah thank you Daisuke-san, Umeko-san is it possible to have a meal prepared at this time. I apologise for the lateness, but circumstances were beyond my control," Ichigo asked as he shifted his attention to Umeko.

"Of course Ichigo-sama I will alert the kitchen immediately. Shall I have it sent to your room or the dining room?" Umeko asked.

"Ah the dining room please, I don't want to have to ask you to do more than you are already," Ichigo said as he walked toward the dining hall. Finishing the meal, he thanked Umeko once more before retiring for the evening.

XXX

As dawn broke over the Seireitei, Ichigo was roused from his slumber by its rays hitting his face. Sitting up he considered skipping his morning spar with Sui-Feng and heading to the hospital, but quickly dismissed the thought as it was still early morning and he didn't want to disturb the patients. He made his way to the second division at a far more sedate pace than normal as he wondered how the old man was this morning. Unsurprisingly he was called to the front again to lead the warm-up exercises, in his spar with Sui-Feng though he quickly lost his temper. She had yet again proceeded to pummel him mercilessly and while he understood, his patience for such childishness quickly vanished. Bringing the full scope of his powers to bear, he ducked underneath her guard grabbing her arm, twisting his torso to slam her into the ground where he pinned her with a knee to the neck.

Bending over her so that the other members would not hear his voice Ichigo whispered, "Your anger at me may seem justified to you Sui-Feng, but today I have no patience for such games. You feel embarrassed that someone actually caused you to relax for once and so you wish to hurt them? Understand this Sui-Feng you are of no used to the Gotei 13 if the enemy exploits such a weakness in you and if it means that you are subject to such embarrassment to rid yourself of that weakness then I will persist in my actions regardless of how you may feel. Now reflect on what I've told you and I hope you come to your senses." Standing he left the grounds, the only evidence of his departure the puff of dust that swirled at where he once stood.

Standing up, Sui-Feng saw her division members staring at her. Torn between anger and embarrassment she yelled, "What are you fools looking at? Get back to work before I decide to double your training time! Omaeda you're in charge for the rest of the session and pray that I don't catch you slacking off!" Her rant finished she returned to her office.

XXX

Arriving at Genryusai's room, Ichigo was pleasantly surprised to find the old man sitting up with a cup of tea in hand. He was currently talking to Ukitake and Shunsui, who on seeing Ichigo smiled and stood to leave.

"Ah Ukitake-san, Kyoraku-san no need to leave on my account," Ichigo said as he sat down in one of the chairs around his grandfather's bed.

"Ah we've been here for a few hours already Ichigo-kun so don't worry. In fact we need to get back to work ourselves now," Ukitake said as he and Kyoraku walked towards the door.

"Oh and Ichigo-kun, you may be seeing us sooner than you think," Kyoraku said as he poked his head back into the room before disappearing again.

Slightly confused Ichigo looked to Genryusai a look of puzzlement on his face.

Chuckling slightly Genryusai said, "From what I've been told by them and Retsu herself, is that I am to be bed-ridden for a week. As such I cannot train you as I would want, so they will be your substitute teachers for the next week or so."

"Yes Unohana-san made that fact perfectly clear yesterday, smiles and all," Ichigo said with a grin, "So how do you feel today Jii-san?"

A twinkle of amusement appeared in Genryusai's eyes recalling how his students had told him how worried Ichigo was about him. "I feel ready to return to the estate, provided it still exists and was not destroyed by your temper this morning," he spoke setting his cup down.

Ichigo's eyes widened at that, he had only just lost his temper about fifteen minutes ago and yet here he was being asked about it by Genryusai, "You know what, I'm not even going to ask how you knew, but to answer your question yes it still stands and I wouldn't take my temper out on any buildings."

After receiving a final once over from Unohana, Genryusai was allowed to leave provided he stayed in bed as required. The pair then made their way back with Genryusai relying on Ichigo for support now and then. Arriving at the front gates of the estate, they found the household servants lined up on either side of it to greet them as they returned.

When two of them offered to help Genryusai walk, he politely refused, "I may be in need of rest, but I am far from needing to be cared for like some withered old man," he said with a gentle tone, but still carried all the authority of his station. Stepping back in line they dispersed after Ichigo and Genryusai passed them. After partaking in a light meal Ichigo helped his grandfather to his chambers. Once the man was comfortable he decided to return to the kido grounds, since he would only be working on his kendo when Ukitake or Kyoraku arrived.

As he stood at the practice grounds and fired off several kido from his repertoire, he began to wonder whether these were truly his limits when it came to such spells. While he knew that others like Rukia or Renji would be in awe of his prowess, he couldn't help but feel that he could go further. Deciding to test his theory, he began casting Hado 33 repeatedly without the incantation, but taking an increasingly larger amount of reiatsu each time. By the time he was just short of a cupful of reiatsu, the spell had grown to encompass nearly the entire grounds and the once lush green grass of the field had been turned to dust from the heat of the spell. He thanked the foresight that his grandfather had constructed the back wall of sekkiseki for the spells were becoming large enough that he would probably be destroying the area behind the targets if he were anywhere else. As he took just over a cupful of reiatsu to fuel the next spell, he felt something shift while he casted. His control over the kido was shaky and it began to fight him far more than was normal. Without warning he was engulfed in an explosion that destroyed the ground in a 3m radius around him. As the smoke cleared he looked to his body and saw that while he had escaped serious injury his shihakusho was heavily burnt and his body looked as if he had taken a bath in soot. Hearing clapping from behind him he turned to find he was being watched by Ukitake and Kyoraku behind a shield he recognised as Danku.

"I must say that was well controlled for an explosion Ichigo-kun, if you had just allowed the explosion to happen I do not doubt that this entire area would have been reduced to cinders from such energy," Kyoraku said as he tilted his hat up.

"I would recommend though that perhaps you take the time in future to erect a shield yourself between the estate and yourself so that you do not accidentally destroy the area should you fail to control such a spell later," Ukitake said as he dispelled the shield.

"How long were you watching?" Ichigo asked as he walked to a grab a towel and spare shihakusho from the storeroom.

"Oh not long, we were curious as to why you were repeatedly firing off Hado 33. I'm guessing you've decided to find a limit where you can no longer control the spell hmm?" Kyoraku queried.

Looking faintly sheepish, Ichigo nodded his head, "Yeah I wanted to know what I could really do with some of the spells, seems like I need to limit myself to a cupful with anything below 33 then. This means I could probably increase the amount I use on the others tenfold at least," Ichigo finished as he ran a hand through his hair. He failed to see the look of shock exchanged between Ukitake and Kyoraku as they imagined him increasing his power on an 80's or 90's level kido.

"Ah yes, well why don't you worry about that later. Yama-jii has asked that we teach you kendo after all," Kyoraku said with a smile.

Nodding Ichigo retrieved three practice swords and they began. While Ichigo could probably keep pace with each of them individually, the pair of them working against him quickly caused him to gather just as many bruises as when he practiced with his grandfather.

XXX

The next week passed by fairly quickly for Ichigo, on the one hand he made great progress in his kendo, his practice now consisting of Ukitake and Kyoraku dual-wielding against him to constantly push him to become more efficient.

He continued to learn more about the Gotei 13 and the politics around him at night, while also learning of the history of past enrichment projects and why they failed.

His kido experiments also progressed and he listened to Ukitake's advice by first learning the maximum amount of power he could put into a shield and erecting them around the area while he increased the power on his hado. He had forgone increasing any of the hado above 88 as they would surely overwhelm the barriers he placed. While he had escaped from harm with anything lower than 33, the first time he overloaded a Raikoho it had left his right arm paralysed needing him to visit the fourth division for healing.

When Unohana had turned her smile on him, he had shuddered at the thought of what was coming. "Ichigo-kun do you really think that I don't have better things to do than treat people that injure themselves while causing untold devastation to their surroundings?," she asked still all smiles.

Shaking his head vigorously in the negative, Ichigo then felt a shiver run down his spine.

"So do explain to me why you insist on pushing yourself harder and harder than is needed, sooner or later you may very well cause an injury that I can't heal you from," Unohana said.

"My apologies Unohana-san, I'll try to be more careful next time," Ichigo said as he stood.

"Make sure you do Ichigo-kun, for if you should appear in my division again from an exploding kido, the consequences will be most unpleasant," she said as she exited the room.

While his hakuda was going well now and he left with no bruises from training, he was increasingly frustrated by Sui-Feng's attitude towards him. While she had ceased in her childish tantrums, now she even refused to speak to him beyond a greeting or farewell. He would need to speak to Yoruichi about it sooner or later.

XXX

As the evening settled on Sunday, he walked toward Genryusai's chambers where he had been summoned by the old man, knocking once he waited to be permitted entrance.

"Enter," spoke the old man's gruff voice.

Stepping into the room, he found it was quite similar to his own with the exception being that there was a small shrine in the corner holding the image of a middle aged woman with shoulder length brown hair and piercing green eyes. It was her smile though that enraptured Ichigo as he looked at it, for it seemed to reassure the viewer that everything was right in the world. He tore his gaze away from it guessing who it was considering whose room they were in now and made his way to where Genryusai sat at his desk.

"Good Evening Jii-san," Ichigo said with a slight bow as he took a seat, knowing whatever the old man wanted to speak to him about was important enough for him to don his full soul reaper attire when he would normally wear less formal kimonos around the estate.

"Ichigo," Genryusai said dipping his head slightly, "I'm afraid that I have some bad news for you. Even after this week, my body still feels frail and exhausted and as such I cannot continue to do any of the duties I must. It is my decision and regret that I must promote you now, despite the fact that I didn't want you to have to be thrust into the role within a week." Standing he made his way around the desk to clasp Ichigo on the shoulder, "I stand by what I said though and will continue to advise you, but now you must bear the mantle of Captain Commander and Head of the Yamamoto clan."

Ichigo was in shock that the moment he had been dreading had come a lot sooner than he expected. There was another knock at the door, followed by Lieutenant Sasakibe and Daisuke both entering. Sasakibe bore a haori carefully folded in his hands that he held as he stood before Genryusai, while Daisuke stood with his arms covered in strange black gloves.

Gesturing for Ichigo to stand, Genryusai then took the haori from Sasakibe. Unfurling it revealed it be a deep purple on the inside much like Genryusai's old one, this one however bore no sleeves and was more form fitting and did not have a number on its back yet. "Do you Ichigo Yamamoto accept this office, knowing full well the responsibilities placed upon you? Do you swear to uphold the ideals of the Gotei 13 in its mission to serve as protectors? Do you swear to protect the balance that exists between the Living World and Soul Society?"

With each word uttered it felt like a weight was placed on Ichigo's shoulders. Bowing his head slightly he spoke slowly and clearly, "I do."

With assistance from Sasakibe, Genryusai dressed Ichigo in the haori. Placing his palm over Ichigo's chest, he muttered a chant and his hand acquired a brilliant red glow. Ichigo watched in amazement as his right hand began to glow black. The next moment the number disappeared from the back of Genryusai's haori and appeared on Ichigo's. Placing his hand on his cane once more Genryusai stepped back as Daisuke stepped forward.

"While the Yamamoto clan does not believe in any identifying heirlooms or clothing being worn to signify oneself as head of the clan, the head does however always bear their zanpakuto in the guise of a cane. Please would you allow me to alter your sheath," Daisuke said as he gestured towards Tensa Zangetsu.

Handing over his zanpakuto gently, Ichigo was amazed when before his eyes, Daisuke held a glowing blue hand over his zanpakuto. A moment later it seemed as if black reishi flowed around it forming a smooth black wood around it. As the reishi dissipated it revealed a long black cane a little larger than the daito itself. It was barely an inch in diameter at the bottom while at least three inches at the top. Twined around it was a length of silver chain the seemed to protrude from the top of the cane. As he held it he felt the familiar warmth spread through his hand whenever he gripped his zanpakuto. Forcing a bit of reiatsu into it he watched as the wood dispersed revealing the blade once more. Looking back at Daisuke he saw the old man nod with approval and step back. Looking towards Genryusai, Ichigo saw a smile upon his face.

"You stand now Captain Commander Ichigo Yamamoto and second head of the Yamamoto clan. Tell me how do you feel?" Genryusai asked.

Forming the cane once more Ichigo twirled it around for a bit before looking into his grandfather's eyes, "I feel like life just started," he said as he ground the end of his cane into the ground causing a resounding boom to echo through the entire Seireitei. While the force behind the impact was low the authority exuded by the simple act brought a smile to both Yamamoto's faces.

"I believe a captains meeting should be called in the morning, don't you think Jii-san?" Ichigo said as a gleam of mischief entered his eyes.

"Just be sure not to destroy the Seireitei in the morning," the old man sighed. "You'd best get your rest tonight, tomorrow will be a long day."

XXX

And that's the end of chapter 3, bit of a time skip since all he really was doing was training and there's only so much one can say on the subject.

Not much in the way of IchixSui this chapter, but then again other things needed to be covered.

I had thought of making Unohana give him the whole long speech when Genryusai was admitted to hospital, but having Komamura do it made more sense.

There was also the naming of the maid and chief clerk and personally I like their names.

For those who wanted malfunctioning kido, here you go. I wanted it for when Ichigo experimented on his own.

I toyed with the idea of an elaborate coronation for about 5 seconds before going with a more private ceremony and leaving the surprise for the captains for later. Not sure what you think of the symbol of Ichigo being head of the family. Looking at Genryusai the only thing that stood out was his cane and it sort of fits in with the whole sentiment of displaying their position etc.

It may feel a bit rushed making him commander this quickly, but the plot will reveal itself as we go on.

So which parts did you like, love or hate. Let me know please.

PS. For those of you who follow my other fic there is a poll on my profile concerning Ichigo. Not required to vote as it won't affect the story, but I do want to know the general opinion on it.


	4. 4: The First Day of Hell

The Red Sun Sets, the Black Sun Rises.

Welcome to the next instalment, again a very special thanks to everyone that reviewed, the feedback I'm getting is great. One thing I haven't addressed and my apologies for not doing so, is that I am not planning any pairing beside Sui-Feng for Ichigo, so sorry for those who asked for Rangiku, but the story won't fit with my aims if she was added like that.

Now something I want to clarify, Ichigo's cane is basically the same size and shape as Genryusai's, but it is smooth and black in colour with a silver chain wrapped around it. Please do not think of it like a 'pimp' cane. My mind is still scarred from seeing Ichigo holding a cane like that.

Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective creators.

"Normal speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release"_

"**Tensa Zangetsu"**

XXX

Chapter 4: First day of Hell.

As the first rays of dawn broke over the Seireitei a warming sight to most this Monday morning, Rukia was roused from her slumber as they filtered down onto her futon. Confused as to why they did so when she had sheltered the blinds, she opened a bleary eye to take in her surroundings. She was shocked when she saw her brother standing in the doorway.

"Nii-sama," she said bolting upright, her drowsiness forgotten.

"There's been a meeting of the lieutenants and captains called, you have fifteen minutes to get ready," Byakuya said as he closed the door to her room.

Rising from her bed, she folded the futon and made to get ready knowing she had little time to dawdle. This past week she had been so busy getting used to her new duties as a lieutenant, that she had little time for anything else. When she had asked Renji if it got any easier, he shrugged and said she'd get used to it eventually.

Giving herself a once over in the mirror, she then exited the room where she found her brother and Renji waiting for her. Seeing that she was ready, Byakuya set off toward the first division both lieutenants keeping pace behind him.

"Renji, do you know why this meeting's been called?" Rukia asked him as they dropped out of flash step on entering the first division barracks.

"No idea, apparently Captain Commander Yamamoto suffered some sort of seizure last week and was in recovery for the week. Either he's called this to explain his condition, or he's recovered and want's to deal with the matters relating to before his illness," Renji said in a whisper as they walked towards the assembly hall.

Rukia remembered Captain Ukitake commenting vaguely on it over the week, but then again he had been absent himself for reasons unknown to her. She had guessed that he had probably been visiting the Commander at home to inform him of the Gotei 13's performance. She felt a pang of worry though over how Ichigo felt going through it though. Ever since their last meeting had ended so…coldly, she hadn't tried to see him again, afraid of how he would react to her. With the weight of his responsibilities hanging over him as well as ensuring the care of his grandfather, would he resent the fact that she hadn't been there to help?

As they made their way along the halls they were joined by Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku as well as Lieutenant Nanao. After exchanging greetings they continued on in a group towards the assembly hall.

"You know the funny thing about this meeting is that Ukitake and I were just there visiting Yama-jii this morning and he didn't mention anything about it, then not too long after we leave, my precious Nanao-chan here tracks us down and says a meeting's been called, kinda makes me think why Yama-jii didn't just leave with us don't you think Ukitake?" Kyoraku asked looking at his old friend.

"It is curious, he probably had an errand to run beforehand and didn't want us to be involved in it most likely, you know how private he is after all," Ukitake said as he held his chin in contemplation.

"Did you see Ichigo by any chance Captain Ukitake?" Rukia asked hopefully.

"Ah I'm afraid not Rukia-chan," Kyoraku said tilting his hat slightly. "Even when we visited Yama-jii, it seems as if Ichigo is barely around, dealing with one thing or another in his stead."

"Don't worry though Rukia, of the times we have seen him, he's still the same overprotective soul we've come to know," Ukitake said with a reassuring smile.

As they entered the meeting hall they say that only the captains and lieutenants of the second, third, fourth, seventh, ninth and twelfth division were there already. A minute or so later and an irritated Hitsugaya walked in, trailed by Rangiku, Momo, Kenpachi and Yachiru, who all were yawning widely. As everyone took their place in line, Rukia had to stifle a giggle at how they all stood heads bowed and eyes closed, like a group of owls in slumber. Such thoughts were stopped as the doors were thrown open once again signalling the Captain Commander's arrival. They were shocked though when it was not Genryusai that entered.

As Ichigo strode toward his place at the head of the line with Chojiro behind him, everyone took in his new appearance. He wore a sleeveless shihakusho over which went a form-fitting sleeveless haori, the rich purple colour of it being revealed slightly each time he moved. Then there was the cane in his hand, each time it struck the ground and the chain tinkled, many felt a shiver run down their backs, while others were distracted by how it seemed to reflect all the light that struck it. Standing before the assembled captains and lieutenants, Ichigo struck the ground with his cane, causing several people to lose their balance as they were struck from their musings.

"This meeting is called to order and the first order of business is of course my presence here," Ichigo said his eyes scanning the assembled soul reapers. "Due to complications brought on by his recent illness, Genryusai Yamamoto is no longer able to perform his duties both as head of the Yamamoto clan as well as Captain Commander of the Gotei 13. Thus it was with immediate effect that I took over such duties as of last night. For now there will be no changes to your current duties while I get used to my new post, however do not think of this as a sign of leniency for sweeping changes will be made sooner rather than later. Now any questions?" he asked, his eyes looking for any perceptible signs from his, well subordinates as they would all be now. Seeing that many were still in shock, while others had no questions and had just accepted this new change, he sighed speaking once again, "Very well dismissed, except for you Captain Sui-Feng. I need to have a word with you." His eyes zeroed in on the petite captain of the second division, who felt a slight twinge in her gut while others wondered what it was about.

As the room cleared it left Ichigo alone with Sui-Feng, though casting out his senses he noticed that Rukia and Renji were waiting for him outside the doors, while he could faintly feel Yoruichi just above them listening in to the conversation in the room.

"You wished to speak to me Captain Commander?" Sui-Feng asked her head slightly bowed.

"I merely wished to confirm that there will be no further…difficulty between us now Captain Sui-Feng. And also I hope you have at least given consideration to my words the last time we spoke," Ichigo spoke his eyes closed while he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Of course Captain Commander, I will still serve the Gotei 13 as I always have," Sui-Feng said in a monotone voice.

Ichigo sighed inwardly, his question not being answered at all. "Very well Captain, you're dismissed," Ichigo said with a wave of his hand. "Please send in Lieutenants Kuchiki and Abarai, for unless I am mistaken they are still loitering outside."

Turning to leave Sui-Feng maintained her rigid posture until after she exited the hall, turning on the two lieutenants as they fidgeted outside the door. "The Captain Commander wants to see you now," she said with a slightly harsh tone, causing the two to stumble into the room in their haste. Once the doors closed and she was alone, she let out the breath she had been holding in, her shoulders relaxing slightly.

As Renji and Rukia made their way back into the hall, they were met by Ichigo's intense gaze on them. The paralysing feeling that gripped them was something they were only really used to when addressing the former Captain Commander, causing them to instinctively drop to one knee. Ichigo's eyes narrowed slightly at this, but he didn't comment on it.

"Rukia, Renji, what is it you wish to speak to me about?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichi- I mean Captain Commander Yamamoto, we just wanted to inquire after how you've been doing this past week," Rukia said as she stared at the ground.

Ichigo groaned inwardly, "Rukia, when we're in private you can still call me Ichigo. And to answer your question, I'm doing as well as can be expected."

"Why though, why aren't you angry or cursing at us for dragging you into this world, for forcing you into this position?" Rukia asked as she finally looked up at Ichigo. Searching his face for any anger or hurt, she only found exasperation.

"Rukia how many times must I spell it out for you? I regret nothing that has happened to me. If I wasn't around who's to say that I would've lived if you didn't appear in my room that night. Aizen, Hollows, hell any number of things would've eventually gotten me involved no matter how hard you tried, so why keep worrying yourself about it?" Ichigo finished a hint of a smile on his face as he looked down at them.

"Figures that you'd be cool with it all," Renji said with a smirk. "You've been placed into the position that even Captains Unohana, Kyoraku and Ukitake don't want and yet you're still pressing on with it."

Ichigo smirked at that and Rukia seemed to have accepted his words somewhat. "If that is all lieutenants, your duties await you. Don't think that you'll be able to get out of it, just because you were concerned for me," Ichigo said closing his eyes once more.

Renji looked slightly flabbergasted at his words, but before he could say anything Rukia elbowed him in his ribs silencing him, "Of course Ichigo, we'll be leaving now."

As the pair of them exited Ichigo turned his attention to one of the slit openings in the wall, "You can come out now Yoruichi-san, everyone's gone," Ichigo said with a smirk.

Slipping through the window in her feline form Yoruichi spoke, "Security is horribly lax if I can eavesdrop on a captains meeting and go undetected don't you think Ichigo?"

Looking her in the eye he spoke, "Please Yoruichi-san I knew you were there from the start, you were tailing me from the estate after all. If you find the security lax, perhaps you or I should take it up with Sui-Feng and ask why none of the Special Forces were able to detect you slipping into the heart of the Gotei 13," he finished with a grin.

"Ah I'm afraid that I may have to do that since she seems uncomfortable with your presence at the moment," Yoruichi said as she began to groom herself.

That seemed to bring down Ichigo's mood as his eyes dropped, "What should I do about it Yoruichi-san? I feel as if I destroyed a friendship before it even existed."

Pausing in her grooming, she fixed him a soft look. "For now just give her space, sooner or later this will blow over and then you can try and repair that which was lost. That or she will just hate you forever, either way it won't be easy."

Ichigo groaned at that, "Gee thanks Yoruichi-san, you're just a ray of sunshine today aren't you," he said sarcastically.

"That's what I'm here for," she said with a smirk. "Well that and helping you to enjoy life of course. Speaking of which, how's the life of the new Head of the Yamamoto clan?"

Ichigo started to walk past her and turned to face her as he reached the door. "I'll tell you once this week's over," he said as he departed towards his office.

'_Try not to work yourself too hard Ichigo, god only knows what fate has planned for your future,' _Yoruichi thought as she leapt out the window heading toward the second division.

XXX

As Ichigo made his way toward his office, he was greeted by several members of his division, whom he tried to get to know at least in the few minutes he had spare. Finally arriving at his office, he walked to the opening to the Seireitei and marvelled once more at the breath-taking visa before him.

"**It is indeed impressive Ichigo and unlike your inner world there is at least some greenery spread around it," **Zangetsu spoke from next to him, materialising into the real world.

"My apologies for that Zangetsu, perhaps you'd enjoy a stroll through them today?" Ichigo asked.

"**It matters little to me Ichigo, for the grounds at the estate are more than enjoyable enough for me and I do believe you have work to do," **Zangetsu said before withdrawing back into Ichigo's inner world.

Seating himself at his desk, Ichigo began the tedious chore that was paperwork. Since his grandfather had already had him run through the procedures required during his training, he quickly made progress through it, the tedium of it boring him. When he had finally finished he looked at the time shocked to see that it was already late afternoon, nonetheless he was pleased that it wasn't later since he remembered Genryusai's words that sometimes he would end up sleeping in his office. A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Enter," he said in an even voice.

The door opened to reveal Chojiro Sasakibe his lieutenant. "My apologies for disturbing you Yamamoto-dono, but may I have a moment of your time, it is a matter of great importance to me," he said with a slight bow.

Raising an eyebrow at what could be of such importance so soon after him taking office, Ichigo gestured for him to take a seat in front of his desk.

Once he was seated Chojiro began, "My apologies for bringing this matter to you now Yamamoto-dono, but I have been struggling to find the right time to bring it up considering the events of the past week."

Ichigo nodded at him knowing that there had indeed little time spent beyond training or learning from his grandfather to hold such audiences with people. "What then is it that is troubling you Sasakibe-san?" Ichigo asked sitting back in his chair watching the man.

"I-I would like to put in a request to retire sir," Chojiro said with his head bowed. He had finally come to the point and said it and waited for the response from the young man. Several minutes passed in silence, until Chojiro finally looked up into Ichigo's face wondering if he would be denied.

Ichigo however was studying the man before him closely. He sighed again for what felt like the hundredth time today before speaking, "Very well I will grant it, I am afraid that you will have to at least stay on till the end of this week, while I get used to the division after which I will sign your release papers."

Leaping to his feet, Chojiro bowed deeply, "Thank you Ichi-I mean Yamamoto-dono." Ichigo waved his hand at him letting him know he could leave and he strode toward the door. He stopped though with his hand on the handle when Ichigo spoke.

"Know this Sasakibe-san, you will always be welcome at the Yamamoto estate should you wish to visit," Ichigo said from where he stood looking out over the Seireitei. Bowing to him once more Chojiro left leaving Ichigo alone once again.

Ichigo stood with his eyes closed pondering what he was to do now. The Gotei 13 already had three open Captain's positions and while he knew some seated officers who had bankai, they simply were not captain material for him to promote. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he headed home to discuss the matter further with his grandfather.

XXX

As Genryusai sat on the bench next to the koi pond he let out a sigh of content with how the day had been spent. The morning had been unrushed as he woke up at ease for the first time in years. After light morning exercise he was treated to a delectable breakfast of eggs, rice, sausage, tomato, mushroom followed by a variety of fresh fruit from the garden. His meal finished, he then toured the orchards while several servants worked on collecting the ripe fruit, before heading back with them to where the fruit was sorted into various piles either to be preserved or given away to the various staff. He had spent some time speaking with several of the clan elders regarding matters of little importance other than the fact that they wished for a dinner to be held to both celebrate his recovery as well as to celebrate Ichigo's ascension. While he knew Ichigo would care little for such a function, he knew that such events were normally held by nobles and as such they would have to endure for that night. It was decided that it would be held the coming Thursday evening. He rounded off his day by working on his calligraphy on the balcony while the sun set.

He was roused from his thoughts by a weight on the bench next to him. Knowing it could only be one possible person for him to go undetected he spoke, "So how was your first day as Captain Commander?"

"Uneventful for the most part, tried to maintain some semblance of my normal self while still asserting my authority. The paperwork is tedious to the point I understand why you wouldn't want the job any longer. I might have Mayuri work on a project to bring the Gotei 13 into the digital age since the twelfth division are at least familiar with computer systems. Scaled down versions of them for officer use could potentially cut down their time spent on paperwork drastically. Oh and Sasakibe-san has asked to retire," Ichigo said as he tossed some bread into the pond watching the koi scramble for it.

Genryusai's eyes cracked open at the last part, "And what did you tell him regarding his retirement?" He didn't particularly disagree with Ichigo's plan to modernise the routine work captains did, but the news of his former lieutenant wanting to retire was of interest to him.

"I told him I would need him to stay on until the end of the week while I still get used to the routine, after which I would sign his release papers," Ichigo said as he tossed the last morsel into the pond.

"A prudent plan indeed," Genryusai said nodding his head. "I must apologise that you will have to deal with running the division on your own so soon, but Chojiro has served the Gotei 13 faithfully for centuries, I am not surprised that with my own retirement he sought out his own."

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Umeko came up to them telling them dinner was ready. Thanking her Ichigo and Genryusai made their way toward the dining room. When Genryusai moved to sit to the right of the head of the table he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Looking at the owner of the arm he saw Ichigo gesturing for him to sit at the head of the table.

"I may be the head of the clan now Jii-san, but you still are the one that guides me," Ichigo said as he sat to the old man's right.

Genryusai smirked slightly and seated himself while their plates were filled with food. "Sooner or later you will have to take your rightful seat Ichigo."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I'm going to try and delay it as much as possible," Ichigo said with a grin.

Halfway through the meal Genryusai spoke, "There will be a dinner held at the estate this Thursday to celebrate my somewhat recovery as well as your promotion both in the clan and the Gotei 13. As such there will be several nobles and other ranking soul reapers in attendance. The other elders and I will finalise the invitations, but should there be others you wish to invite feel free to do so."

Ichigo slowly chewed his food while he digested this news. "Well there are some people I can think of here in the Seireitei that would probably be invited already, but I'm sure there are some others who would like to attend. My friends and family wouldn't attend though since I haven't even told them where I am or what I'm doing and I have no desire to subject them to such a…boring evening," he said after a few moments.

"You will need to speak to them sooner or later and inform them of your new position Ichigo. If I'm correct Kisuke still has a means to allow us to communicate with the Living World. When you visit Mayuri tomorrow have him prepare it for use," Genryusai said as he stood from the table to retire to his chambers. Seeing Ichigo still sitting at the table he bid the young man good night after thanking the servants again.

While the servants cleared the table of the evening's dishes Ichigo continued to sit and stare blankly at the floor. While the idea of talking to his friends and family once again was thrilling, he feared what their reactions would be to his news. He was broken from his thoughts when Umeko spoke to him.

"Is there anything else you require Ichigo-sama," Umeko said with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Ah no thank you Umeko-san, thank you for the dinner, all of you," Ichigo said as he stood nodding to each of the servants present. Walking back to his room, he groaned as he saw a pile of paperwork piled on his desk needing his attention. While it was smaller than the pile he had done earlier, it was even more tedious since it encompassed the clan's finances and the like. It was well past midnight before he was finally able to turn in for the evening where he slipped once again into restless slumber.

XXX

Tuesday morning came and Ichigo found himself slipping into a routine. Having someone wake him up an hour before dawn allowed him to get some exercise in, since the rest of his day would be filled with paperwork. After a quick bath and breakfast he made his way toward the twelfth division where he was greeted by Nemu.

"Lieutenant Kurotsuchi, I need to see Captain Kurotsuchi now please," he said in an even tone.

"Mayuri-sama has ordered that he not be disturbed under any circumstances this morning," Nemu replied in a monotone voice.

Ichigo's hand gripped his staff harder at her reply. Calming himself he said, "Despite that I still need to see him, or would you rather have me stroll into the division looking for him myself?" Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he stared at her, causing Nemu to fidget slightly.

'_Mayuri-sama did say that he was not to be disturbed no matter what, but this is the Captain Commander here to see him and as such don't his orders take precedence over his?' _Nemu thought. "Of course Captain Commander Yamamoto, please follow me," Nemu said as she straightened up leading Ichigo deeper into the twelfth division. Arriving at a set of doors, she knocked once before entering with Ichigo.

Looking into the darkened room Ichigo could see Mayuri with his back facing them seated at a desk watching a computer screen. When he looked closer, he had to supress his laughter as he saw that Mayuri was watching a children's program filled with different coloured ponies.

"Mayuri-sama you have a guest," Nemu said in the same monotone voice she used with Ichigo.

Shutting off the screen quickly Mayuri growled at her, "I thought I told you Nemu that I was not to be disturbed no matter what the circumstances you incompetent fool, now what bumbling fool is here to see me?" He failed though to turn around and see Ichigo, who was growing increasingly agitated at the man before him. He had heard enough from others about how he treated others and the way he spoke to his 'daughter' now pushed him over the edge.

Slamming his cane into the ground, Ichigo watched as the shockwave knocked Mayuri out of his chair and onto the floor. "I trust you can find time to watch cartoons later in the day Captain Kurotsuchi, as for now I have a new project for you," he said as he glared down at the captain.

Mayuri shivered slightly at the tone in Ichigo's voice. "Ah what is it I can do for you Captain Commander," he said in a voice that spoke of restrained madness.

"I have noticed that the twelfth division is quite well equipped with computers and the like to assist you with your work, as it should be considering what you do here. However I want you to draw up the plans to implement a similar system for the entire Gotei 13 to deal with the mountains of paperwork our officers generally have to deal with. I am not asking for computers as powerful as the ones you use here, but ones powerful enough to effortlessly communicate between divisions as well as relay their information to a central location for perusal," Ichigo said as he strolled to stand next to the chair Mayuri was occupying. "I want your preliminary observations on such a project by the end of the week as well as cost estimates for such a project."

Mayuri was slightly confused at Ichigo's request, "Forgive me Captain Commander, but why the interest in modernising the offices of captains now? Why change the system that has been used for millennia?"

Ichigo turned his gaze on the man once more, his eyes filled with disbelief. "Why you ask? Tell me Captain Kurotsuchi how much quicker do you finish your paperwork due to your use of technology, furthermore how much time does that free up for you to use on other projects of interest to you. The captains spend too much of their time performing menial tasks and as such not enough time attending to their squads or other projects," Ichigo said as he started to walk toward the door. "I don't care how things have been done before, I lead it now and as such I will lead it to improve and not rest on past accomplishments of others. Oh and one more thing, have the communicator we have for the Living World prepared for use at 16:00 today," Ichigo said as he strode out the door leaving Mayuri and Nemu in slight shock at his orders.

"Mayuri-sama?" Nemu asked tentatively.

Mayuri rounded on her shouting, "Well don't just stand there like a useless lump. Tell Akon to have someone prepare the communicator for the Captain Commander's use."

As Nemu exited the room she heard Mayuri grumbling about upstart commanders and interruptions to his precious cartoons.

XXX

Once he was seated back at his office, Ichigo sent a hell butterfly to Kisuke asking him to gather his friends and family at the shop at 16:00 so he could speak to them. Once he was done, he turned to the pile of paperwork that towered over his desk sighing as he began to work through it. His eyebrow twitched when he saw that several forms were for damages caused by Kenpachi during training with his division. Marking the damages to come out of the eleventh division's budget he continued through it all, pausing only when Chojiro walked in bearing a light meal. Thanking him, they enjoyed it together talking of little of consequence while Chojiro informed Ichigo of the various members of the division as well as their various quirks. As 16:00 approached Ichigo sighed as he had yet to complete the paperwork he needed to, meaning that as soon as he was done talking to his friends and family he would have to return here. Flash stepping toward the twelfth division he was accompanied once again by Nemu.

XXX

As the time approached 16:00, Uryu found he was growing more and more agitated. Just over a week ago, after they had returned to the Living World from the Soul Society's celebration of Aizen's defeat, they found that they were being asked to meet at the Kurosaki household for an important discussion. Assuming that it had to do with Ichigo's lack of appearance at the party, he, Chad and Orihime made their way there confused when they saw that Keigo, Mizuiro and Tatsuki were there waiting for them together with Ichigo's sisters. Their questions were soon answered when Ichigo's father Isshin had walked into the room a sober expression on his face and bags underneath his eyes as if he had not slept last night.

As he told them of Ichigo's body being destroyed by his own touch and how he was then forced to leave to the Soul Society to prevent anyone else in the Living World from dying, the reactions were pretty much as Uryu had expected. Chad and Mizuiro had bowed their heads silently, grieving that their friend had to leave to better protect them.

Keigo was surprisingly silent as well, but then all things considered he probably knew that this was not the time to be his normal energetic self.

Tatsuki was currently supporting a crying Orihime a look of anger and sadness reflected in her eyes, though whether that anger was directed at Ichigo he could not tell.

Yuzu was also bawling her eyes out into her father's shoulder while Karin had run upstairs to their room. He vaguely recalled how Ichigo told him that she had refused to burden anyone with her sadness after their mother had died and would often leave to deal with it herself.

It struck him as strange that he could not accurately tell how he felt at this news. While he still had his dislike for soul reapers, Ichigo had proven time and again to be the best friend he could possibly have. Thus seeing that his friend was forced to abandon his life because of a war they were dragged into. He felt he should be mad, but couldn't be, knowing that Ichigo would not regret the decisions he made to save them all.

Once they had all calmed down and Orihime had asked if they could still visit him in the Soul Society, such a plan was shut down when Isshin shook his head no. Reminding them of what happened to any human that came in contact with Aizen and how the same would apply to Ichigo now, it would simply prove torturous to them.

Now they were all assembled once again, but this time in Urahara's shop around the dining room table with Kisuke and Yoruichi, waiting to speak to Captain Commander Yamamoto who had requested to speak to them all. Considering who was present, they had all assumed that they would be speaking about Ichigo and how he was doing.

As the clock struck 16:00 exactly there was a slight ringing sound from a door within the shop. Standing Kisuke walked over to the door sliding it open and disappearing inside. When the others stood to follow Yoruichi held up her hand telling them to stay seated until they were called in. A few moments later Kisuke returned ushering them all into the room. Inside they saw a screen similar to the one that had been installed in Orihime's home during the Winter War. As the screen flickered to life they were met by the image of Akon.

"Captain Commander Yamamoto will be with you in a moment," Akon said as everyone seated themselves on the floor. They could hear the sound of a cane striking the floor in the background and watched as Akon stepped aside to allow the old man into view. Their eyes widened in shock though when it wasn't the old man that came into view, but a familiar teenager with a mop of orange hair wearing the haori of the first division.

Grinning at their expressions of shock Ichigo spoke, "Hey guys, long time no see."

XXX

And that's the end of chapter 4. My apologies for the cliff-hanger, but I wanted to devote sometime to their reactions which would be too long to include at this point. As such the next chapter will involve their talk, the dinner party and Chojiro's retirement.

Right now notes on the chapter.

Ukitake and Kyoraku were secretive about their training of Ichigo, hence why they told Rukia very little. Rukia and Renji's attitude I feel is the midpoint of what is expected of them now that Ichigo is the Captain Commander.

Considering he's only held the position for two days now, he's not about to throw out the entire rulebook on how the Gotei 13 has been run yet. That is just too stupid to do.

The full-blown reactions of the captains and lieutenants will be discussed as he meets each of them, this chapter of course dealt with Renji, Rukia, Mayuri and Nemu.

Yes Zangetsu can move about freely with Ichigo, but he has preferred so far to keep his movements secret.

I don't particularly know how nobles would seat themselves, but it is my understanding that the head of the household sits at the head of the table with the next most senior elder to their right. As such I like the idea that Ichigo still puts Genryusai ahead of himself as a gesture of respect, not a one that symbolises control over him.

I don't particularly hate Mayuri, but having him watch _'My Little Pony' _while he said he was not to be disturbed was too funny to pass up. I hate neither of them, but I don't like them either.

I think I'm beginning to like Ichigo and Genryusai meeting up at the koi pond as a place to talk. And honestly my biggest worry about Genryusai's day, was figuring out what kind of breakfast he would eat.

So anyway, which parts did you like, love or hate and which could use some improvement. Let me know please.


	5. 5: Well that was unexpected

The Red Sun Sets, the Black Sun Rises.

Welcome back once again dear readers, my apologies that this update is so delayed, but life is a cruel mistress. My thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one.

Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective creators.

"Normal speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release"_

"**Tensa Zangetsu"**

XXX

Chapter 5: Well that was unexpected.

As everyone stood with their mouths agape, Ichigo continued to smile taking in their expressions with a mixture of sadness and joy.

"While I know that you are all eager to speak to me and hear what I've been mixed up in this past year, I must ask that you allow me to speak to my sisters first," Ichigo said as he directed his gaze toward Yuzu and Karin.

Seeing that his friends were still frozen in shock, Kisuke and Yoruichi shepherded his friends out the door giving the family some peace. As the door slid shut Karin burst out.

"Ichi-nii, what happened to you?" Karin asked. Slightly confused at her question Ichigo looked over himself wondering what she meant. Seeing his confusion Karin spoke up, "I mean, why did you leave us alone and without an explanation?" As she finished tears began to form around her eyes.

"I didn't have a choice Karin," Ichigo said with a sigh, "I'm sure dad already told you, but coming into contact with me will kill you and anyone else in the Living World. If I had stayed behind, who knows how much damage I might've done to the world before we realised it. We would be separated from each other regardless of whether I stayed or not, unable to interact as a normal family. It was something I was hoping to avoid having to burden you with, the lesser of two evils as it were."

"But why did this happen to you Oniichan," Yuzu said with a sniffle as she too was close to tears.

"That is a long tale," Ichigo said rubbing the back of his neck in discomfort. "It basically all began when I saw one of those monsters, called hollows, on the way to school one day."

As Ichigo explained what had happened since that day, albeit with several omissions of how badly people got hurt, he was able to give his sisters some insight as to his new life.

"So now you're basically the head of some spiritual army, responsible for safeguarding the lives of normal human beings, as well as the head of the clan that seeks to better the afterlife for those that pass on," Karin summarised as he finished.

"In a nut shell yes," Ichigo said as he raised his eyebrow at her statement.

"What idiot would leave you in charge of such a job," Karin said with a smirk as she crossed her arms, causing Ichigo to lose his balance slightly from her statement.

"Karin-chan!" Yuzu said, swatting Karin on her arm with slight indignation at how she treated their brother.

"Okay, okay geez I'm sorry Yuzu, but come on Ichi-nii in charge of so many people just isn't normal is it?" Karin said as she tried to escape her twin's reach.

"Maybe, but Oniichan will do his best and that's all that can be expected of him," Yuzu said with a smile.

A tender smile broke out over Ichigo's face as the twins banter went back and forth. Truthfully he had been worried how his sisters would deal with his absence, but seeing them, well not happy, but not sad either gave him hope that they wouldn't change as drastically as they had when their mother died. When Yuzu tried to slap Karin on the arm once more, causing her to dodge the blow, Ichigo burst out in laughter as he couldn't remember seeing them as close as they were now.

Hearing Ichigo's laughter brought both twins back to reality, as they remembered their brother watching them. Abandoning their match, Yuzu stood with her hands in her lap while Karin had her arms behind her head.

"So anyway Ichi-nii, good luck with whatever you're going to be doing over there," Karin said with a smile.

"And don't forget to call us whenever you can, even if we can't visit you, well we still want to hear from you," Yuzu added.

Ichigo smirked at them as he said, "Don't think I won't be checking in on you at all, after all having an army at my command means I still can keep tabs on the two of you, plus I should have an easier means of communicating with you guys soon. I think the others have been kept waiting long enough, can you please step out while I talk to them."

Nodding Yuzu and Karin walked toward the door to leave, but stopped when Ichigo's voice reached them, "And Yuzu, Karin, keep goat chin in line for me."

"Of course we will," Karin said turning to face him, "Without you here, who else is going to kick his ass when he needs it." Stepping out they made their way back to the dining room where Kisuke and Yoruichi were keeping the rest of his friends waiting.

XXX

When Tatsuki had first seen Ichigo appear on the monitor, she had been just as relieved as the others that he appeared well, after he asked them to leave though, well that's when her anger started to bubble to the surface. Memories of when he told her that Orihime's disappearance didn't concern her and his refusal to tell her what was happening brought her closer to the edge. When Karin and Yuzu said that Ichigo was ready for them, she was the last to rise as she tried to keep her anger in check. Leaving Karin and Yuzu seated at the table with Kisuke and Yoruichi, she followed the others stepping into the room just as Ichigo was greeting them all.

"So Ichigo, Captain Commander Yamamoto now is it, when did that happen?" Uryu said as he adjusted his glasses.

"You want the long version or the short and sweet version?" Ichigo asked with a grin. "Not long after you guys left to the party, I came here to try and go see my sisters. As you heard though, the moment I came into contact with it, it was destroyed. Later that night Jii-san came by to inform us of his condition and his subsequent retirement. He asked me to take his place and well considering that I was basically being confined to Soul Society already, any position I could get to help the masses was the perfect opportunity. As such I accepted his offer after explaining everything to my dad."

As Ichigo finished speaking Tatsuki scoffed. As everyone turned to face her Ichigo raised his eyebrows at her. "Is there something on your mind Tatsuki?" he asked.

"Oh so now you want my opinion," Tatsuki said in a bitter tone looking him in the eye. "Funny how not so long ago you were so eager to not let me in on this whole situation and now after our lives were nearly ended by a mad man you're starting to share."

Everyone in the room looked uncomfortable as Tatsuki finished speaking. Keigo and Mizuiro knew where her anger was coming from as she was the one that had known Ichigo for the longest among them all. Chad and Uryu watched Ichigo carefully waiting to see how he would respond to her, while Orihime was fidgeting on the spot as she looked from her best friend to Ichigo. Ichigo himself had narrowed his eyes slightly, his eyes boring into Tatsuki's.

"While I am glad to be able to speak to you all again, speak plainly Tatsuki for I have little time for word games these days," Ichigo said in a neutral tone.

"Oh of course you have no time for us now, how is that any different from the last few months then," Tatsuki said as a hint of anger entered her voice. "Ever since you became whatever you are now you've been brushing us aside and for what reason, for our protection? Who went and gave you the power to decide what was best for us to know, since when do friends deceive each other and turn their backs on one another."

The atmosphere in the room was chilling now as Chad, Mizuiro, Keigo and Uryu were staring at the floor uncomfortably.

"Tatsuki-chan," Orihime said in concern, as her friend seethed with rage. When she placed a hand on her shoulder, she was shocked when Tatsuki shook it off turning her glare on her.

"You three are part of it as well, we were all normal for the most part before all this began, but yet they were the three you kept with you. Sure we may not have had powers, but we could've still helped. You decided though that we weren't even to be given that chance," Tatsuki said as she turned to glare at Ichigo again.

Schooling his face into a blank look Ichigo calmly said, "And just what do you think you could've done Tatsuki? I have no explanation as to why Inoue and Chad developed powers, but Ishida has his by birth. What then could you do to help in a world you can just barely see and interact with?"

"It still wasn't your decision to make," Tatsuki said shouting now causing Ichigo to lose his temper.

"And why shouldn't it be Tatsuki. You almost died the day that you first encountered our enemy, or did you forget how your soul was nearly lost. In fact the only reason you still live is thanks to the fact that you possess the slightest sliver of power. You say that I allowed Inoue, Chad and Ishida into it, if it was up to me I would've tried to keep them out of it as well. Do you have any idea what the people we have gone up with were capable of Tatsuki? Let me show you," Ichigo said his voice rising in anger until he was shouting back at her.

Placing his cane to his side, Ichigo reached with both hands to grab the sides of his shihakusho pulling it apart to expose his torso. As the fabric came away, it revealed to them the tortures his body had endured. Tatsuki and Mizuiro went pale, while Keigo felt as if he would be sick. Chad, Orihime and Uryu turned their heads away as they had been there or near him when each cut had been delivered to him.

"You see this Tatsuki," Ichigo said as he held a hand over his chest where there was the faint reminder of a burn, "My heart, lungs and part of my spine were blown away, I died Tatsuki and I have no idea how the hell I lived through it. Others lost limbs Tatsuki, Ishida had his hand cut off and his internal organs crushed, Chad had his arm torn from his body and was nearly crushed to dust. Inoue is no longer the same happy-go-lucky girl for the war forced upon her horrors that no one should ever have to see. And you dare ask what gave me the right to keep you out of it. If the entire world hated me, but was safe and happy, what would I care? After all I would do anything to ensure others were kept safe."

"Ichi-go, I didn't," Tatsuki stuttered.

"You didn't what Tatsuki? Know? Of course for that was the point, I wanted you to remain unaffected by this war, but it still spilled over into the Living World. That alone is my greatest regret, that I still couldn't protect you as I wanted." Taking a deep breath, Ichigo readjusted his shihakusho as he tried to calm down. "I just wanted to ask how you guys were doing and let you know what has happened to me, now though isn't the time anymore as I am needed elsewhere, please send in Urahara-san when you leave," Ichigo said with a sigh.

As everyone but Tatsuki said their farewells they left hastily, after telling Kisuke that Ichigo wished to speak to him.

Seeing the shocked and somewhat depressed looks on the teenager's faces as they left, caused Kisuke some confusion and worry as Ichigo's sisters had left in high spirits. Entering the room, he saw that Ichigo had his head in his hands as he sat in a chair. "Um you wanted to see me Captain Commander," Kisuke said trying to be as jovial as possible.

Lifting his head to look at him, Ichigo groaned slightly, "You can still call me Ichigo Urahara-san. I just wanted to invite you, Yoruichi and Tessai to a dinner being held at the estate on Thursday."

Slightly surprised at the invitation, Kisuke drew out his fan and snapped it open, "Ah that is most generous of you Ichigo, I'm sure we would be delighted to attend."

Nodding that he had heard, Ichigo stood from the chair grabbing his cane, "I'll see you then Urahara-san. Oh yes before I forget, I want you to ask 'him' to come along too; there are some things I would like to discuss with him. I'll ask someone to escort you using the Yamamoto clan's private gate so that there won't be any troubles getting here."

Kisuke's eyes widened in shock, "Are you sure that, that's a good idea Ichigo, we have no idea how the others will react to seeing him alive still, who knows what they may do."

"I know the risks Urahara-san, but this needs to be done. I may have discovered a solution to his problem," Ichigo said as he turned to leave the room.

'_I hope you know what you're doing Ichigo, this may be the one time that you have bitten off more than you can chew,' _Urahara thought as he ended the transmission heading back to Yoruichi.

XXX

As Ichigo flash stepped back to his office in the dark he grimaced at the memory of his meeting with his friends. He was glad when he was finally able to sit down again and lose himself in the paperwork that needed to be completed. Once his work was completed he made his way back to the Yamamoto estate where he found a plate of food waiting for him in his study. Making a note to thank Umeko in the morning, Ichigo savoured the meal before collapsing in bed as the pressures of the day overtook him.

XXX

As the sun broke over the Seireitei on Wednesday, Sui-Feng was woken by a knock at her door. Grumbling to herself, she slipped out of her futon to find one of her handmaidens bowing at the door.

"Forgive me for disturbing you milady, but your father has requested your presence this morning, he says it's urgent," she said.

Keeping her face neutral Sui-Feng replied, "Very well, I'll be along shortly." Closing the door on the servant, she stepped toward the bathroom to bathe quickly since she would need to leave immediately after speaking with her father. As she sat in the bath tub, she let out a sigh of relief as the hot water soothed her tense muscles. Ever since her first spar with Ichigo, she had been far tenser than usual and now with him being her superior was causing even more tension for her. As the steam from the water rose around her, memories of her conversation with Yoruichi on Monday sprung to mind.

_Flashback._

"Hey Sui-Feng," Yoruichi said as she slipped into Sui-Feng's office in her cat form.

"Yoruichi-sama," Sui-Feng shouted as she leapt out of her seat, "When did you arrive in Seireitei?"

"Ah come now Sui-Feng, surely you felt me hanging around here for the last few hours, why I was there when you had a captains meeting with the new Captain Commander and might I add that security was horribly lax if I could slip in without any captain questioning me on why I was there," Yoruichi said as she began to groom herself.

Blushing up a storm and slightly embarrassed from her mentor's remarks, Sui-Feng responded defensively, "I shall look into it Yoruichi-sama, at the very least the Special Forces should have reported your presence to me if they discovered you and if they didn't, then perhaps extra training is required. I probably wasn't the only captain not to detect you though."

Pausing in her grooming Yoruichi smirked at her protégé, "Well maybe you weren't the only one to let me go undetected. After all Ichigo knew I was tailing him and Ukitake, Kyoraku and Unohana probably saw that he had no intention on calling me out on it and let it pass."

The mention of Ichigo's name caused Sui-Feng some discomfort which Yoruichi picked up on. Sighing to herself Yoruichi leapt up onto Sui-Feng's desk staring the young captain in her eyes, "You need to stop this Sui-Feng. This childish behaviour is unbecoming of a Captain of the Gotei 13. What exactly is your problem with him?"

"It's not like that Yoruichi-sama, I just," Sui-Feng stammered out uncomfortable at being held by her mentor's piercing gaze, "What gives him the right to say that I am of no use to the Gotei 13, his actions that day were highly unprofessional and uncalled for," she said half trying to convince herself of those facts.

Seeing the half-truths in Sui-Feng's words, Yoruichi leapt back to the window sill stretching out in the warm sun before curling into a slight ball. "He was acting as he thought was appropriate, as a friend. Of course he might've gotten caught up in some hair-brained scheme and that has back-fired on him. What he saw in you though is true Sui-Feng; you have never opened up to anyone besides me. What happens then when someone takes advantage of that to hurt you? He is right to worry, for if anyone that he considers a friend was hurt, he would feel personally responsible."

"But why would he consider me a friend?" Sui-Feng asked confused.

"That is something you will have to ask him, anyway gotta run. See ya Bee-chan," Yoruichi said as she leapt off the window sill disappearing once again.

_Flashback end._

Sui-Feng continued to digest the memory of their encounter as she exited the tub, drying herself off before changing and hurrying to meet her father. Walking towards her father's study, she buried her thoughts to examine later as she focused on the possible reasons for her being called. Knocking on the door, she entered the brightly lit room walking up to her father who was seated at his desk, holding an elegantly wrought card. His appearance was that of a man in his early fifties with slight streaks of grey in his black hair. His face still possessed that rugged charm that had made him an expert in putting his targets at ease whether it was for information or for their death. Looking up at his daughter as she walked over he placed the card face down on his desk.

"Morning Shaolin," he said nodding his head at her.

"Morning father and my name is Sui-Feng," she said as she bowed to him slightly.

"Perhaps, but you will always be my little Shaolin," he said cracking a grin.

"You asked to see me father?" Sui-Feng asked not bothering to correct him again as he had never called her Sui-Feng unless in public.

"Ah yes, a most curious letter arrived this morning. It is an invitation for the Head of the Fon clan, that being you, to attend a formal dinner at the Yamamoto estate," he said as he lifted the card from his desk for her to read.

"I see," she said as she scanned the invitation quickly, "Is there something specific you wish to discuss with me with regard to this meeting?"

Her father seemed to deflate at her question. "I wanted to talk to you about your treatment of the new Captain Commander and Head of the Yamamoto clan. I don't know what he did to offend you, but it was made its rounds about how you were just short of assaulting him during training. I don't care for the reasons, but you must understand the ramifications of your actions, many nobles will look down upon this and even the Shihoin family will not be able to protect you should their clan elders request you to be held accountable for such an assault."

Sui-Feng seethed with rage inwardly, but held her composure. "What then is it you wish of me to do?" she asked in a neutral tone.

"What do I want you to do?" her father said in slight shock looking up at her. "Why nothing of course, the man himself seems to hold no grudge against you. The other elders however want you to apologise to him and see if he will forget this whole matter."

"Very well I shall, is there anything else you need me for?" she asked.

As her father shook his head, she turned on her heel and left hearing his voice just as she left the room, "Do try and have some fun at the party Shaolin-chan."

XXX

As the day continued, there was some surprise for several soul reapers as they arrived at their offices to find elegant invitations addressed to them. While it was unsurprising for the Captains to be invited, Lieutenants Izuru, Chojiro, Renji, Rukia and Rangiku were surprised to see they were invited as well. While Izuru was from a low-ranking noble family, he had never been to an event hosted by one of the four main noble houses, Chojiro was just honoured that he had been invited.

Rangiku was shocked when Toshiro handed her the invitation and asked if there was some mistake, to which the young captain of the tenth division said there hadn't as Ichigo stopped by their division in the morning, asking him to give it to her. The young captain confessed he didn't know why she was invited as several other lieutenants were not from what he had heard, but told her that she shouldn't be afraid to attend as he would be there as well.

When Ichigo stopped by Renji's place in the morning to deliver his invitation, the red head was shocked, but politely declined saying that while honoured; he didn't feel that such an event was for him. A feeling Ichigo shared with him.

Rukia was slightly surprised at the invitation, but guessed it was due to her being a Kuchiki. A fact that was confirmed when she spoke to Byakuya in the evening.

"It is a great honour to be invited to such an event. Make sure that you do not do anything that would bring shame to the Kuchiki clan," he said as he sat at his desk examining his own invitation.

"Of course Nii-sama," Rukia said with a bow. "Forgive me Nii-sama, but how have you been taking this news?"

Sighing to himself, Byakuya placed the invitation on his desk and moved to stand by the window as he watched the moonlight reflect of one of the ponds on the grounds. "As much as I dislike Kurosaki, or as he is now a Yamamoto, I cannot find fault with Genryusai Yamamoto's decision. Every soul reaper knows that Ichigo is the strongest among us and considering the role the Yamamoto's play in society, he is the most apt heir to such a legacy."

XXX

Little was seen of either Yamamoto's on Thursday as Ichigo was working feverishly so that he could deal with a certain guest before the party, while Genryusai was helping to organise the event with Umeko and Daisuke.

When the sun finally set and many soul reapers arrived dressed in their best formal wear, several were nervous as they had never been to such an event. Unsurprisingly neither Kenpachi nor Mayuri attended, but they were hardly missed.

As Rukia walked beside her brother in a pale purple kimono, while he was dressed in a dark blue kimono, the familiar white scarf around his neck, she felt her heartbeat quicken and her hands began to fidget. Noticing his sister's discomfort Byakuya sighed.

"Relax Rukia; this is not an evening where you are required to be as stiff as normal. You and I both know that Ichigo will not hold to such customs and will interact with others casually," he said as they approached the doors of the estate.

Taking a deep breath Rukia braced herself as the doors swung open admitting them inside. As she took in their surroundings, to say she was shocked was an understatement. Along the pathways and halls of the estate, little white lights were placed to guide the guests, while along the various orchards, lights in the colour of their respective fruit, dazzled the guests as they brought the grounds to life. Looking around she noticed that several people she knew were already present, but was swept away as her brother guided her to where Genryusai was currently speaking with Shunsui, Jushiro and Retsu.

"My thanks for inviting us this evening Yamamoto-dono," Byakuya said with a slight bow which Rukia followed suit.

"You are most welcome Byakuya-dono," Yamamoto said inclining his head. Pleasantries concluded Rukia felt herself dragged off by a strong yet gentle grip.

"Oh thank god you're here Rukia, I've almost been dying of boredom with all these nobles around," Rangiku whispered as she led Rukia to a nearby table where the drinks were laid out. "I almost started to down the sake, but my Captain warned me that this was the last place I want to over indulge, which for once I agree with him with."

"Ah Matsumoto-san, can I have my hand back please," Rukia said as she tugged slightly on her arm.

"Oh sorry about that," Rangiku said as she relinquished her grip on the smaller soul reapers arm. "I haven't seen any other lieutenants here other than Kira and Omaeda and while Kira is a gentleman I want to be as far away from Omaeda and his father as possible," she said gesturing over to where two burly men were drinking at a table, their faces red from the alcohol.

"I can't imagine things will end well if they keep up like this," Rukia said in an undertone. She was struck from her thoughts when Yoruichi walked over to them in a crimson kimono with white flowers over it her arm linked with Kisuke in a more formal version of his green ensemble, still wearing his clogged sandals.

"Ah Kuchiki-san, how nice to see you again," Kisuke said from behind his fan.

"Urahara-san," Rukia said inclining her head slightly. "I shouldn't be surprised to see you two here after all you've done for Ichigo," she said with a smile.

"Ah well you know what they say Rukia, all in a day's work. After all, the boy needs someone to liven this evening up otherwise he'd most likely be bored to tears," Yoruichi said with a smirk.

"Speaking of Ichigo, where is he?" Rangiku said as she craned her head over the crowd looking for a sign of the tall orange-haired noble.

"Ah well there was some urgent clan business that needed his attention," Kisuke said as he snapped his fan shut, startling them. "He should be along in a few minutes though."

"Oh look Kisuke, there's Sui-Feng I'll be back shortly," Yoruichi said as she walked off to the petite second division captain who was wearing a light blue kimono.

The night continued enjoyably for everyone present. Rukia and Rangiku were joined later by Izuru who confessed he was glad to have some friendly company as the others were so formal. When the bell rang signalling guests to take their places for dinner, the three of them found themselves at a table with Yoruichi, Kisuke, Sui-Feng and Toshiro. Looking over to the main table, they saw Genryusai at the head of the table, while Ichigo's spot to his right was still empty. The old man though seemed unconcerned as Shunsui, Jushiro, Retsu, Sajin and Byakuya took their places at his table. The courses placed before them amazed everyone as the skills of the staff were displayed. Roasts that were so tender, the meat melted in the diner's mouth, accompanied by vegetables so succulent they were bursting with natural flavour. All through the feast though Rukia noticed that she and several others kept glancing to where Ichigo's place remained empty at the table. As the evening rounded down and the guests continued to drink, the moment Rukia had dreaded happening occurred. In his drunken daze, Marenoshin Omaeda had stumbled over to their table.

"Ah well would you look at what we have here," he said as he slung an arm over Sui-Feng's shoulder, "The little commander of the Special Forces and second division captain. You know the other elders and I were talking about having my boy marry you; your father's stubborn though and constantly shuts down the issue. Sooner or later he will have to cave though."

Watching Sui-Feng, Rukia could see the captain was visibly struggling to restrain herself from beating the obnoxious man, for as a noble he outranked her. As Yoruichi rose from the table though, she was pulled back by Kisuke, who gave the slightest gesture to behind the man to calm her down. The next moment passed in a blur for everyone as a hooded figure in a midnight blue cloak appeared behind Marenoshin, grabbing him by the shoulder and flipping him over slamming him into the ground with enough force to cause the tables to shudder. As everyone beheld the cloaked figure, Ichigo appeared at his side, looking down on the man with disgust.

"Marenoshin Omaeda, you will kindly refrain from imposing yourself on my guests, in fact get out of my sight now, before I decide to remove you myself from the estate," Ichigo shouted at the man, his voice reverberating like thunder.

As Marechiyo Omaeda half carried, half dragged his father away; Ichigo took a deep breath to calm down. Gesturing for the cloaked man to follow him, he walked back to the head table, where he stood before everyone one hand on his cane the other rubbing the back of his neck.

"Welcome everyone, my apologies for being late, but matters crucial to the Gotei 13 and Yamamoto clan demanded my attention. We are of course gathered here to celebrate my grandfather's recovery as well as my promotion. Of course I have other reasons to celebrate having you all here. Sasakibe-san if you would join me please," Ichigo said as he gestured to the aged lieutenant.

Walking forward, Chojiro was vaguely conscious of the people around him as he stood before Ichigo, with Genryusai getting up to stand next to Ichigo.

"Tonight I would like to honour a great man, who has served the Gotei 13 for centuries. He has recently asked me to retire and I grant it now willingly. In the human world when one retires, the company or business they work for gives them a gift of material worth. Personally I see little value in such gifts and as such I have another in mind," Ichigo said to the crowd. Disappearing for a moment he returned with a large silver wrapped box, which he gave to Chojiro with a warning that it was fragile.

As the lieutenant carefully opened the packaging, his eyes lit up in joy as the box was revealed to be a pristine tea set from Europe. Several of the guests were confused while others who knew of the man's likes smiled at Ichigo's insight. As Chojiro bowed to both Yamamoto's he slipped back to the table, his gift cradled under his arm.

"This of course means that I will need to find a new lieutenant. I am proud to say that I have indeed found such an individual to take up said role, for he possesses much the same qualities that I pride myself on. Determination and willingness to do all in his power to protect those dear to him," Ichigo said as he gestured to the man to his side, who proceeded to draw off his hood.

The assembled guests with the exception of Genryusai, Yoruichi and Kisuke, felt the same way when Ichigo was first presented to them, as the light reflected of the individual's silver hair.

"Allow me to introduce, the new lieutenant of the first division and vassal to the Yamamoto clan, Gin Ichimaru," Ichigo said as he clasped Gin on the shoulder.

"Thank you Captain Commander Yamamoto," Gin said with his signature smile on his face, while everyone was still spellbound, "It's good to be back."

XXX

And a damn cliché way to end this chapter too, but yeah again the length of the chapter was getting away from me and as such I want to explain things as best I can later. So tell me, how many people knew who 'him' was? I think I gave enough clues since I said I didn't want to pair Rangiku with Ichigo and had Chojiro retire.

I also like the way his friends meeting went, simply because I felt the fact that it was just accepted by them without question to be unrealistic considering some of their personalities.

From what I know of Sui-Feng's family, each was involved in the Special Forces, so why not have her father as a retired assassin.

As for why Sui-Feng didn't floor Marenoshin, the reason is rank, plot and I just wanted the guy to get his ass kicked by someone else, preferably Ichigo, but it made sense for Gin's entrance.

IchixSui moments should pick up next chapter with more information coming soon.

So what did you like, love or hate? Your reviews are most welcome and appreciated.


	6. 6: Welcome back, or not

The Red Sun Sets, the Black Sun Rises.

Hello, hello one and all. My heartfelt thanks for the feedback I received on the last chapter. My congratulations to those who knew it was Gin and well for those that thought Visored/Vizard (not sure what spelling I should use here) they will show up sooner or later. I can't have everyone show up so soon. Anyway my rant's over, enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective creators.

"Normal speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release"_

"**Tensa Zangetsu"**

XXX

Chapter 6: Welcome back, or not.

As Gin stood there, drawing the cloak off and hanging it around his shoulders, very few people knew how to truly act in his presence. When word had been received that he had ultimately turned traitor to Aizen at a time when his death was guaranteed should he act, some felt that he should at least not be labelled as the monster that many had come to associate him as. Others though argued that there was no excuse for his actions and thus there should be no leniency. Therefore as he stood before them once again, clad in a shihakusho and the lieutenant's insignia of the first division on his arm, it was no surprise when several reiatsu's flared in anger. When the temperature dropped a few degrees, they were unsurprised that the source was Toshiro.

Charging forward in rage, the memory of when Gin almost killed Momo, Toshiro grabbed the former captain of the third division by his collar, yanking him down so that they were at eye level with one another.

"One good reason Ichimaru," Toshiro said, his voice filled with venom. "Give me one good reason, not to end your pitiful existence where you stand right now."

Before Gin could speak though, Toshiro felt a slender hand wrap around his wrist, freeing Gin from his grasp. Looking up at the owner of the hand in anger, his eyes widened in surprise when he found it was Rangiku that had stopped him.

"Matsumoto? What is the meaning of this?" he asked as anger and confusion bubbled within him.

"Please Captain, not now, not here," Rangiku said as she let go of his hand. "The war caused enough pain to last us a while."

"Rangiku," Gin said with a smile as he reached to grasp her shoulder, his smile fading though when she shook him off.

"Not now Gin," she said turning to face him. "I-I need to get my head around this." She bowed slightly to Ichigo, before rushing off, her hair flying behind her as she ran out of the estate.

Seeing his distressed Lieutenant run off, Toshiro fixed both Gin and Ichigo with a glare, before leaving himself. Ichigo was not surprised when Byakuya, Rukia, Izuru and several other nobles left as well, some whispering to each other as they walked off into the night. Sighing he grabbed Gin by his shoulder steering him to the now empty head table, as Genryusai had gone for a walk through the orchards with his former lieutenant and students following him, where he pushed him into the seat next to his. A pair of servants leapt from the shadows with two plates, heaped with a little of everything that had been on offer that evening, while Ichigo poured two cupful's of water for them. His hunger getting the better of him, Ichigo dug in with gusto, while Gin picked apprehensively at his food, conscious of the stares from the remaining soul reapers and nobles.

"Forgive me Ichigo-kun, but I wish to be excused," Gin said half rising.

Looking at his new lieutenant, Ichigo gave him a curt nod, watching as he flash stepped away into one of the nearby orchards. Left alone at the table now, he summoned two servants to clear the table as he swirled his cup around in contemplation. He was not given long to think though as Yoruichi quickly took a seat next to him with Kisuke sitting across from her.

"Well now that the night's entertainment is over, I think I can thank you for a wonderful evening," Yoruichi said with a grin. "I have to say; their reactions certainly were less than I expected, hell I half expected you to have to fight off half your captains when you told them."

"It's not even close to over Yoruichi," Ichigo said with a groan. "I'm just glad that none of them brought their zanpakutos, otherwise blood may very well have been shed."

"Well then that's the price you pay for this decision of yours," Kisuke said as he poured the three of them a cup of sake, which Ichigo politely declined, "honestly what did you expect? It was not too long ago that they were at each other's throats and here you show up all smiles and praising him."

"He's right Ichigo, if I'd known what you were planning beforehand, I might have told you to think it over again," Yoruichi said as she took a swig of sake that was placed in front of her.

Ichigo only groaned as the pair lectured him, wondering if he could slip away into the shadows, but saw it as futile as there were several others that seemed to want to speak to him as well. He perked up though when Sui-Feng was among them. With the slightest of gestures, she pointed towards one of the emptier paths, before disappearing down it.

"Uh if you'll excuse me," Ichigo said as he stood up, draining his cup in one go, he rushed off after her, leaving a very confused Kisuke and Yoruichi to stare after him.

"Well I wonder what that was about," Kisuke said draining his cup and pouring another for himself and Yoruichi.

XXX

As Sui-Feng slowly walked past the line of peach trees she, the pink lights reflected off her skin giving it a light rosy tone. Finding a secluded bench, she took a seat and waited for Ichigo to eventually find her. A moment later the young Capt. Comm. found her, taking a seat next to her as they listened to the crickets perform their evening melody.

"It is good to see you again Sui-Feng," Ichigo said after a few minutes of silence as he turned to look down on the small captain.

Steeling herself, Sui-Feng abruptly stood up and bowed before him, shocking him into silence.

"My apologies for my behaviour during your training Ichigo-dono," she said crisp and clearly, "I beg your forgiveness and pray that we can put this matter behind us."

As she finished, Ichigo sat there trying to understand her complete turnaround in attitude, an attitude he was by no means pleased with after having seen her more serious side.

"Why now?" Ichigo asked his voice emotionless as he stood, towering over her as she still had her head bowed.

Clenching her teeth, Sui-Feng wondered just how much she could tell Ichigo. Reveal that it was by the 'request' of her clan elders or lie and say it was of her own volition. Looking up into his piercing brown eyes, her choice was made as she felt a familiar knot of tension form in her gut.

"I was requested to on the part of the Fon clan elders Ichigo-dono," she said with a bow yet again.

"Tsk," Ichigo hissed causing Sui-Feng to look up at him. "Look Sui-Feng there's plenty of blame to go around; my actions that day clearly threw you off so for that I'm sorry as well. I don't want you to apologise though, just because some stick-up-their-ass geezer ordered you to."

"Ichigo," Sui-Feng said looking at him in surprise. She had expected him to be one of the last people to admit that he was in the wrong. "I'm still sorry though, my head wasn't in the right place when we first practiced and I let my anger get the better off me."

"That's better," Ichigo said with a smile, "My apologies for some of the guest's behaviour tonight, but when sake is freely available such things happen."

"That may explain Omaeda's idiot of a father, but it does not explain Captain Hitsugaya's reaction, of which you are most responsible for." Sui-Feng said her face blank as she looked at Ichigo. "What were you thinking bringing that traitor back?"

"Now's not the time to discuss this," Ichigo said with a sigh as he walked back towards the party, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze as he passed her. "I've already had to deal with Central 46 and the Yamamoto elders regarding my actions. I'll explain everything to the Captains tomorrow morning." Letting go of her shoulder, he left, the only sign being the soft swish of his haori as it fluttered in the breeze.

XXX

Returning to the party, Ichigo joined his grandfather as they bid farewell to their guests, some more pleasantly than others. When the final stragglers ambled off, swaying from side to side under the effects of alcohol. Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief as he collapsed onto a nearby bench, the evening's activities weighing down on him.

"Considering everything that happened, I would say you that you handled it to the best of your abilities," Genryusai said as he joined him, pulling out a handkerchief and dabbing at his forehead.

"Maybe, now I just need to deal with the fallout from this evening and I'll hopefully have at least one headache off my hands," Ichigo said as he rubbed the back of his neck, the tension of the last week causing his body to ache.

"How will you deal with getting Gin reintegrated with the rest of the Gotei 13?" Genryusai asked raising a bushy eyebrow.

"Slowly, that much I know already," Ichigo said hanging his head. "Toshiro's reaction tonight shows me that there are still those that may turn to violence to quench their thirst for vengeance, while those like Rangiku simply need time. I'll keep him near me for now and hope that he behaves himself."

"I see, remind Umeko to have the guest room prepared then, until a more permanent solution can be found," Genryusai said as he stood, heading to his chambers to retire.

Sighing once more, Ichigo stood up heading off in search of Umeko to pass along the message, all the while thinking how he would break the matter to the captains tomorrow.

XXX

As Gin continued to stroll through the Yamamoto estate orchards, he paused now and then inspecting the fruit, walking on after it failed to peak his interest. Truly he never did enjoy fruit other than dried persimmons. He wondered if the trees he planted on the third division grounds were still around, perhaps he would pay them a visit tomorrow and find out. He was struck from his thoughts, by a whisper of wind.

"Ah what can I do for ya, Captain Kuchiki," he said with his ever present smile, as he turned to face the cold faced noble who was clad in his shihakusho and had his zanpakuto drawn.

"Quiet Ichimaru, what are you doing here?" Byakuya said, his voice just as cold as Toshiro's had been.

"Whatever do ya mean Captain Kuchiki? I mean I assume your ears work considering we're having a conversation right now, or are you just so happy to see me again that you just had to drop by," Gin said in a mocking tone.

"Enough of your games Ichimaru," Byakuya his tone showing how angry he was, while his face remained blank. "I want to know what you said to convince Ichigo to bring you back."

"Well now, that's something you'd have ta ask him now isn't it?" Gin said.

"I'm asking you Ichimaru," Byakuya said raising his zanpakuto a little higher. "You don't belong here after everything you've done."

"Oh you mean like nearly killing Rukia-chan?" Gin said his smile widening, "The same Rukia that you also tried to kill, Captain Kuchiki? I don't know why I'm back, I don't even know why Ichigo wanted me back, but he had Kisuke approach me. Don't think for one moment that I'm the one behind this entire deal, cause I certainly ain't."

Walking towards Byakuya, Gin stopped a mere metre away from the man's outstretched zanpakuto.

"Remember Captain Kuchiki, you were once just as much of a monster as I was. We were both lucky enough to be given a second chance by the man that now leads us. I thought you should remember that fact," Gin said tilting his head to the side as he spoke.

Before Byakuya could utter a retort, he felt a presence making its way towards them. He vanished in a whisper of flash step just as Umeko came into view.

"Ah Ichimaru-san, there you are," she said bowing slightly. "Ichigo-sama has requested the guest room be prepared for you and I am to guide you there if you are ready."

"Ah yes please Umeko-chan," Gin said as he followed her down the pathway, looking over his shoulder at the silhouette in the tree near them, smirking as it vanished.

XXX

Within his private chambers, Genryusai knelt with his head bowed before the shrine of his former wife, his mind flashing back to when Ichigo told him of his plans the previous day.

_Flashback._

"You want to do what!" Genryusai shouted at the young man before him. He had been in his study reading, when the young noble had asked to speak to him. Needless to say the topic was not too pleasing to him.

"You heard me Jii-san," Ichigo said with a sigh. "I want to appoint Gin as my lieutenant."

"You cannot simply allow a traitor to be a soul reaper once again, let alone making him the lieutenant of the first division," Genryusai said grinding his cane into the ground. "His actions over the last century have harmed many in the process, your friends included if you have forgotten."

"And why not Jii-san?" Ichigo said his own temper beginning to get the better of him. "Yes he did commit those acts, but need I remind you of the atrocities some of the other soul reapers have committed, captains among them. In the end his actions were in the pursuit of dealing with Aizen and his methods though are not dissimilar to what the Gotei 13 has been willing to do in the past to eliminate a problem."

"And you believe this excludes him from having to face judgement," Genryusai said his tone dark. "That his thirst for vengeance allows him to do as he will."

"Of course not," Ichigo spat, "but he deserves to be given the chance to redeem himself. When the system itself fails to catch the culprit and a lone individual will take up arms against them, no matter the cost, the blame for their actions should not lie with the individual alone."

"But do you have any idea of what you truly ask Ichigo," Genryusai said as he sat back down in his chair, massaging his temples as he tried to get rid of this headache.

"I've read enough of the history and laws of Soul Society to know Jii-san, Central 46 cannot do anything against him so long as a noble family is willing to vouch for his probation and that his actions were ultimately not against the Spirit King," Ichigo rattled off from his memory an ancient law, originating from a time before the Gotei 13 were formed.

"Yes and the noble family HEAD that vouches him shall be held personally responsible for their actions. If this doesn't work out, then it is your life hanging in the balance," Genryusai said as he looked up at the teenager once more.

"So be it Jii-san," Ichigo said as he turned to leave, pausing at the door as he looked over his shoulder. "Not everyone is beyond hope Jii-san; this is just one of the ways I plan to bring new life to a dying era."

_End Flashback._

'_What am I to do Amaya?' _Genryusai thought as he reached to stroke the picture of his dead wife. _'Already he comes under scrutiny for his actions, but is this not the very reason why I wanted him to take over for me. To be the one that would lead the Soul Society into a bright new future. What do I do if the Royal Guard arrive demanding his execution for such acts.'_

The picture of his wife of course remained silent as he continued to stroke it, before he finally sighed and placed it back on the shrine and crawled into bed.

XXX

As dawn broke over the Seireitei, Yoruichi watched as her former student made her way towards her father's study, but was waylaid by a hell-butterfly. Whatever message it contained, caused her to abandon her trip to see her father as she flash stepped away into the heart of the Seireitei.

Leaping down from her perch, the purple haired goddess made her way towards the man's study, sensing his presence within and at work despite the early hour. Knocking once, she waited till she heard his voice say enter before opening the door. Looking up from his paperwork, Tetsuo Fon was visibly shocked by who was visiting him this early in the morning.

"Shihoin-sama," he said rapidly rising and bowing to her.

"Morning to you too Tetsuo and please it's just Yoruichi," she said with a smirk as she walked around his study, peering at a book's title now and then. "I'd say that with your daughter once being in my personal guard, you have earned the right to call me by my first name."

"Of course Yoruichi-sama, thank you," he said not rising from his bow. "Is there something that I can help you with this morning?"

Snapping the book she was reading shut, Yoruichi turned to face him. "Oh nothing, just thought I'd come and share a rumour that I heard with you, something about you denying the Omaeda's Sui-Feng's hand in marriage."

Tetsuo shoulders slumped as she spoke, but his voice retained its pride as he spoke, "And what of it Yoruichi-sama? You and I both know that Sui-Feng would never be pleased with such a union, but the other elders can only see as far as how their own influence would increase through such a union."

"I know that," Yoruichi said with a smile. "What I want to know is why you didn't come to me for help? Sui-Feng may not be my daughter, but I do want her to be happy."

"It sounds as if you have someone in mind Yoruichi-sama," Tetsuo said with his eyebrows raised. "Perhaps you'd like to share who you believe to be a suitable suitor for Shaolin?"

"Well…" Yoruichi said as she stared off out the window at the rising sun, "I wouldn't say he even knows yet, but I'm sure that he would consider it. That and the mere mention of his name would make Marenoshin's kid beg and plead to make his father reconsider."

Tetsuo's eyes widened at her statement, "You can't possibly mean who I think you do Yoruichi-sama? She doesn't even get along with the boy from what I heard, let alone the fact that there's whispers going around that he is already bringing about the downfall of the Soul Society."

"Well then those whispers are very much mistaken," Yoruichi said, a slight bit of anger entering her tone. She calmed herself though before speaking again, "I know that she will come around as will he and it will really be the best for the both of them."

"I hope you are right Yoruichi-sama," Tetsuo said as he sunk into his chair, head in his hands. "The elders become more persistent with each passing day and I fear that I may no longer be able to keep them at bay."

"You let me worry about that Tetsuo," Yoruichi said with a smirk as she opened his window, flash stepping away.

XXX

Toshiro was fuming as he made his way alone towards the first division barracks, where all the captains and lieutenants had once again been summoned by the Capt. Comm. When it was first announced that the teenager would be forced into taking over the role of Capt. Comm. he had some sympathy for his situation. Now however, with Gin's recent re-appointment, such feelings disappeared and were replaced with anger and bitterness. Arriving at the meeting hall, he pushed the massive doors open none too gently causing them to slam inwards startling some of the lieutenants already present while earning some disapproving looks from the senior captains.

'_It seems that Hitsugaya-kun has yet to calm down after last night's events after all,' _Shunsui mused as he watched the young captain take his place next to him. _'And it seems that Rangiku-chan isn't at his side today either.'_

Across the line from them, Momo was shifting uncomfortably as they waited for everyone to arrive. The news that Gin had been appointed the first division's lieutenant had already made its way around the Seireitei and judging from Toshiro's reactions he wasn't pleased at all. She didn't really know what to think of it, as for the longest time she had believed that Gin was the one behind manipulating her former captain, but that theory was quickly shut down when it was discovered that he had done it for revenge over what Aizen had done to Rangiku. She groaned inwardly, for Rangiku was one of her closest friends and if it was done for her sake, could she hate such a man?

Soon Ichigo and Gin appeared in the doorway striding past the line of captains and lieutenants as they made their way forward. From the corner of his eye Ichigo could see Momo and Rukia fidget as Gin passed them, while Byakuya and Toshiro glared at him as he passed. He continued to watch their reactions while they waited for everyone to arrive, while Gin stood there silent and smiling.

When Rangiku entered the assembly hall, she avoided Gin's gaze and shuffled over to her position behind Toshiro, ignoring his own scathing look. With the last of the soul reapers present, Ichigo ground his cane into the ground signalling the start of the meeting.

"Now as I'm sure that you all know already considering that the Seireitei is an anthill of rumours at the moment," Ichigo said as he gestured out the doors, "but I have brought Gin Ichimaru back into the Gotei 13 and appointed him as my lieutenant. Now I know that we were on opposite sides of the war and I do not expect you to forget and forgive him anytime soon. What I do expect from you though is tolerance," he said as his eyes came to rest on Toshiro and Byakuya. "I would remind you that some of you and I once fought with every intention of killing each other, some attempts coming closer than others." Kenpachi couldn't help but grin here at the reminder of their first fight, while Byakuya remained neutral outwardly.

"Now then, that is all I wish to discuss. You are to return to your previously assigned duties, with the exception of Captain Sui-Feng and Kurotsuchi," Ichigo said as he ground his cane into the ground again.

As the majority of the lieutenants and captains filed out, Momo watched in shock as Toshiro flash stepped away leaving Rangiku behind. When the doors finally shut, it left Sui-Feng and Mayuri alone with Ichigo and Gin.

"Before we get to your report Captain Kurotsuchi, I want to confirm the measures in place whenever someone enters the Seireitei," Ichigo said as he sat down. "It is to my understanding that when a soul attempts to cross the border of the Seireitei, their reiatsu signature is compared with the one we have on record here, correct?" Ichigo asked, and Mayuri confirmed. "And in the event that it does not match, the walls fall and the Seireitei is sealed off, unless the gates are opened," a fact Sui-Feng confirmed. "Now then other than those external sensors, what do we have to monitor the inner area of the Seireitei?"

"There are currently no scanners that are used to monitor the inner area of the Seireitei. The majority of the Twelfth division's scanning equipment is used to monitor hollow activity in the living world," Mayuri rattled off in his cackling tone.

"The main security measure within the walls of the Seireitei, are patrols by the various squads of their own grounds as well as patrols by the special forces along the perimeter of the Seireitei," Sui-Feng added in her own clear and crisp tone.

"I see, very well then. Captain Kurotsuchi your report please," Ichigo said as he gestured towards Mayuri, who walked forward placing a thin document in Ichigo's hand.

Browsing through the summary on the second page, Ichigo grimaced at the cost of such a project, something he had expected would be high, but it still hurt seeing it there in black and white. The main point was that such a system could be up and running within the week and would require little maintenance on the captains side, but a greater need on the server side. Handing the report to Gin to hear his thoughts, Ichigo turned his attention back to Mayuri.

"I want a summary of this report sent to the rest of the captains as well as lieutenants, I'll get back to you as soon as I can with regard to when you can start implementing this and any changes that need to be made," Ichigo said as he waved his hand dismissing them. Once the captains had left the room, Gin spoke up.

"You're thinking of adding a lil something extra to these plans aren't ya?" Gin asked as he stood before Ichigo. "Why else would ya ask for the Commander of the Special Forces and the Head of the Research Division at the same time?"

"I'm thinking of doing something similar to what you had in Las Noches," Ichigo said as he stood up, leading the way back to his office. "From what you told me, Aizen took the scanning of reiatsu signatures a step further. If we install several smaller scanners along the barracks of each division, we can have them send the signal back to the main server, giving us a constant image of who is within the Seireitei. We don't need to know who exactly is where, but having any unknowns highlighted would lead to us being able to dispatch our forces to the area quicker and nip problems in the bud, before they grow larger."

"Heh, it was useful in Las Noches seeing as we had very little manpower for such menial tasks. I remember having fun leading your group around in circles," Gin said only to receive a stinging whack from Ichigo's cane across his ribs.

"Best not remind me of how much hell you're causing me or have caused me at the moment," Ichigo said as he continued on.

"Okay, okay Capt. Comm. Sheesh and here I thought that it would be fun ta be ya lieutenant," Gin said as he rubbed his ribs and headed to his new office.

XXX

Ichigo wasn't surprised when Gin handed his paperwork for the day just after lunch and proceeded to disappear into the Seireitei. Ichigo thought about following him for a moment, but dismissed the idea as people would need to learn to get over their issues themselves, without him getting involved.

XXX

It was late in the evening and Toshiro was still busy filling in paperwork. This would not be a strange sight normally, except for the fact that it was only his own paperwork that needed to be filled in, a task he was failing miserably at as his anger caused him to often smudge the ink over his completed papers, forcing him to start over.

He stared forlornly over at the pile of paperwork Rangiku had dropped off earlier that afternoon, completed and orderly. He still had yet to speak to her and as he thought about it this anger to his lieutenant was beginning to give him a headache. While she would often push his buttons and force her work on him, he knew that he could depend on her no matter what. Without her here now, he felt a strange sense of discontent. A knock at his door shook him from his thoughts as he wondered who would be visiting him at this hour.

"Enter," he said as he pinched the bridge of his nose and straightened the work across his desk. He was surprised when it was Momo that walked into his office. "Hinamori, what are you doing here?" he asked in confusion.

"Ah, I just wanted to speak to you Hitsugaya-kun," Momo said as she walked in taking a seat in front of his desk.

"And what is it you want to talk to me about?" he said as he got up and poured a cup of tea for the two of them.

"It's about Rangiku," she said as she accepted the steaming cup of tea.

"There's nothing to talk about," he said gruffly sitting back at his desk. "She defended Ichimaru, Hinamori. She defended one of the men that fought against us, a man that nearly killed you and even injured her." Momo showed no reaction to his words as she sipped her tea.

"A man that saved her life when they were children, a man that swore that he would kill the man that nearly killed her, no matter the cost to himself," Momo said as she set her cup down. "Does that sound similar to someone you know?"

Toshiro was confused by her words, but comprehension flashed across his face a moment later. "You can't possibly think that he and I are in anyway alike!" he shouted at her.

"You may be as different as night and day Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori said as she stood up and walked towards the door, "but didn't you also once say that you wouldn't care if you lost your captains position if it meant that you could kill Aizen?" Stepping out the door she pulled it half-closed, "I know what he has done Shiro-chan, but if I can find it in myself to just want Rangiku to be happy, can't you too?" Not waiting to hear his answer, she disappeared out the door, sliding it shut behind her.

Sensing her leaving the Tenth division grounds, Toshiro crumpled into his chair as he mulled over her words, images of a happier Rangiku running through his mind.

XXX

Rangiku was currently seated on the couch of her home, staring out at the full moon as it bathed the room in a pale light. She heard the front door open and a familiar reiatsu fill the room.

"What do you want Gin," she said not looking at him as he strode towards her. She was slightly surprised when he enveloped her in a hug from behind, but she didn't withdraw from his embrace.

"I was just passing by and thought I'd say hi," he said as he rested his chin on her shoulder. Seeing that she wasn't going to answer, he gave her one last squeeze before heading back out the door.

"I waited for over a century for the chance to try and take back what was taken from you Ran-chan, even if I have to wait even longer I will just to hear you speak to me again," he said as he left the house, shutting the door behind him.

XXX

And that's the end of chapter 6. You know drawing depressed Rangiku is the saddest thing I think I've had to do so far, it just doesn't suit her .

Not much I want to say about the chapter itself, just some clarifications. Ichigo's power would be at his post dangai training state. He is constantly in his bankai and well I have no plans to change that. Kisuke has the means for his sisters and friends to visit him, but that doesn't change the fact that their human bodies won't be able to come into contact with him.

Can't think of anything else I want to say, so what did you like, love or hate? Let me know in your reviews please.


	7. 7: Echoes of a New Generation

The Red Sun Sets, the Black Sun Rises.

Welcome back one and all, my thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. Out of curiosity, do you feel that the summary I posted reflects positively on the story? Anyway, that's all I wanted to talk about, read on and enjoy.

Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective creators.

"Normal speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release"_

"**Tensa Zangetsu"**

XXX

Chapter 7: Echoes of a New Generation.

When Ichigo opened his eyes, he found himself seated at the head of the line of captains, but recognised none of them. As he tried to speak to one of them, he felt his mind go fuzzy as his surroundings transformed around him.

When his vision finally stopped spinning, he found himself in his bed at the Yamamoto estate. Stretching his arms out, he was confused when his hand brushed against a warm body next to him. Jolting upright he was shocked when he could see the outline of a woman in bed next to him, her voice radiating concern as he sat there staring. Before he could say anything though, the door to his room was flung open and a pair of children burst into the room, a boy and a girl from the sound of their voices, and leapt onto his bed as if it was a daily occurrence. Like the woman next to him, their faces were blank.

As he struggled to make sense of it all, his surroundings blurred once again and he found himself in one of the more secluded gardens on the Yamamoto estate. Looking down, he found himself facing three shrines with names he did not recognise, while several other small monuments dotted the area. His heart beating faster in panic, he felt himself falling as the ground gave way below him.

Jolting upright from his bed, Ichigo looked himself over, sighing when he saw that he was covered in sweat. Looking next to him, he found the other side of the bed undisturbed. Holding his head in his hands, he tried to calm himself down, but found the task impossible as his body thrummed with energy. Getting out of bed, he made his way outside, noticing that it was some time, just after midnight. Uncaring as to where his feet were taking him, Ichigo paused when he found that he had made his way to the practice grounds. Walking off into the middle of the grounds, he erected several barriers to protect the mansion and began chain casting _Sokatsui _at the targets in the distance. After casting at least two dozen spells and not feeling any drain on his energy, Ichigo fell to his knees and pounded his fist into the ground repeatedly, causing it to crack under the strain.

"The ground isn't your enemy Ichigo," Genryusai said, as he whacked the young noble on the back of his head with his cane, "nor has it done anything to hurt you. So I suggest you stop taking out your frustration on it."

"Sorry Jii-san," Ichigo said as he stood, rubbing the back of his head where he was hit. "I just needed to get rid of some energy."

"I see," his grandfather said as he pointed at the targets in the distance. "Did they also earn your ire?"

"No," Ichigo said sheepishly, "but they can withstand the blows far better than others."

"That they do," Genryusai said, nodding his head. "What then brings you out this late, that you feel the need to let loose such power?"

Sighing, Ichigo told him of the dream or nightmare, he wasn't sure what, that he had. When he finished speaking, he watched as his grandfather stroked his beard quietly.

"I'm afraid that I myself have had such dreams Ichigo," Genryusai said with a sigh as he directed his grandson to take a seat. "What you are seeing is the harsh reality others like us face."

"What do you mean Jii-san?" Ichigo asked in confusion.

"I mean the fate of outliving everyone around us Ichigo," Genryusai said as he took a seat in the nearby chair. "The main determinant in a soul reapers life span is their reiatsu. A man like me, who boasts far more reiatsu than almost every other soul reaper in the last thousand years, has lived for over three millennia. Even if my wife and child had not passed away over two millennia ago, there is no guarantee that they would have lived for as long as I have." Genryusai paused to take a breath after his explanation, waiting to see if Ichigo understood.

"I see," Ichigo said with his head bowed. "What you're saying is that I too must prepare to endure similar times. Since I'm even stronger than you, the number of years I live will be even greater than your own and it is unlikely that there will be others that can endure for just as long."

"That is correct Ichigo," Genryusai said with a sigh. "Out of the current captains, I doubt that many will live to see a second millennia. The best advice I can give you is to treasure the time you have with whomever come into possession of your heart, for one day everyone must pass on." Standing Genryusai left the young noble to his thoughts and headed back to bed.

Standing up, Ichigo looked up into the sky and sighed one last time, before heading back and trying to fall back to sleep.

XXX

After a few merciful hours of undisturbed sleep, Ichigo was roused by a knock at his door. Grumbling to himself, he stumbled topless over to the door, yanking it open and startling Umeko.

"Ah forgive me Ichigo-sama," Umeko said with a bow, her face rapidly turning red as images of Ichigo swam in her mind, "but the clan elders would like a word with you before you leave for your division today."

"I'll be there when I can, thank you Umeko-san," Ichigo said as he turned back into his room, oblivious to his effect on her and shut the door behind him.

Bathing quickly, he made his way to the clan's assembly hall, a room hidden deep within the estate. As he walked towards the room, he was greeted by several of the staff as they busied themselves around the estate. When he finally reached the doors, he looked himself over once more, readjusting his shihakusho so that it looked less crumpled. Entering the dimly lit room, he made his way forward stopping in front of an ancient desk, the symbol of the Yamamoto clan, a tree engulfed in flame, carved into it.

"My apologies for keeping you waiting," he said inclining his head as he took a seat.

Before him were the Yamamoto clan elders, Akira, Kano, Kyoko and Tamika, two men and two women. Kano had black hair and pale grey eyes reminding him of Byakuya, except for the fact that this man was far more muscled than the sixth division captain, while Akira had brown hair and eyes. His most startling feature though, was that when he looked at you, it seemed as if he was staring deep into the very recesses of your soul. Satomi and Tamika were identical twins, both with brown hair and blue eyes, but that was where the similarities ended. Satomi was more scholarly than her sister, whereas Tamika was far more social with others. They were all dressed in similar kimonos of black and blue.

"Genryusai-sama said that you might be a bit late, so we were at least expecting it," Tamika said, her features impassive, but her tone was warm.

"We have brought you here today to inform you that the new term at Shino Academy begins soon. As such a captain and their lieutenant are normally sent to welcome the first years as well as attend several of the sixth year classes and see how the graduating class is performing," Kano said as he rested his head on his hand, his boredom clearly showing through.

"We would therefore like for you to attend this year, as it is the Captain Commander's decision of who should attend. It will also help you in the future," Akira said in a low tone that spoke volumes of his wisdom.

"How would this help?" Ichigo asked in confusion. Sharing a look amongst themselves, Satomi was the one to speak up.

"As you are no doubt aware Ichigo-kun, there is some ill-will towards you at the moment. Your recent appointment of Gin Ichimaru has caused some to question whether you truly have the Seireitei's best interests at heart," she said looking at him. "That is why if you make a favourable impression on the younger generation of soon-to-be soul reapers, it will help in the future to turn the people to your side."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as she finished speaking. Already his leadership was being questioned, but for now it was only amongst the rank and file soul reapers. Unless he quashed it soon though, how many of the higher ranked soul reapers would turn against him.

"Very well," Ichigo said breaking the lingering silence in the room, "I'll attend the opening ceremony at the academy, but I think I will forgo taking Gin with me. It would only serve to complicate matters." He watched as the other elders nodded in approval of his decision.

"The ceremony starts at nine tomorrow morning, I will have one of the servants wake you so that you have time to prepare yourself at the time," Tamika said waving her hand to dismiss him. Standing, Ichigo left the room and flash stepped toward his office in the first division, thinking of what he would say to the new students.

XXX

Within the second division's grounds, Sui-Feng sat in her office, reviewing the Captain Commander's proposal to cut down on the amount of paperwork. The deadline for suggestions or complaints to the proposal was the end of the day and as such she had yet to find fault with it personally. Such a system would grant her more time to train her men and cut down on the time she had to spend reading her buffoon of a lieutenant's scribbles. She guessed that even if there were some that disagreed with such a plan, there were far more captains that would push this plan through all objections. Kyoraku chief among them, as anything to reduce the amount of paperwork for him was a godsend. It would alleviate the strain it placed on Ukitake and thus meant he had more time to rest due to his illness. Kenpachi would welcome anything that would allow him more time to fight and despite Byakuya's penchant for tradition, the noble had better things to do with his time. Truly there could be no opposition to this plan. She was disrupted from her thoughts by a pair of hands being placed over her eyes, the familiar scent of her mentor hanging in the air.

"I don't have time to play at the moment Yoruichi-sama," Sui-Feng said lifting the woman's hands from her eyes and concentrating back on the report before her.

"Oh my god," Yoruichi said with a mock surprise at her former student. "What has happened to my precious bee-chan, so that she no longer leaps to her feet at my presence? Could it be that something happened at the party to make her switch her devotion to someone else?"

Memories of Ichigo flashed through her mind as she remembered their talk at the party and his simple gesture as he left her.

"Y-Yoruichi-sama," she stuttered out and leapt to her feet, the feeling of butterflies in her stomach and a light blush on her cheeks. "Absolutely nothing happened that night, I just have a lot of work to do before the end of the day, that's all."

"Aww, is that all?" Yoruichi said with a pout. "You disappeared for quite a while; one could only imagine what you went and did after all." Sui-Feng turned crimson at what she was implying and began sputtering randomly.

"If you must know, I was just having a private conversation with Ichigo-dono," Sui-Feng said as she regained her composure and sat down again.

"Oh?" Yoruichi said her ears pricking up at that. "What exactly did you talk about?"

"Nothing of consequence, just polite conversation," Sui-Feng said fidgeting slightly.

"Come on now Sui-Feng, what did you and Ichigo talk about?" Yoruichi said with a smirk as she stalked closer to her.

"Really it was nothing Yoruichi-sama," Sui-Feng said as she began to inch away from the flash goddess. There was a sudden crash at the door and both of them looked up at a stuttering Omaeda, who was apologising profusely for disturbing them. What amused Yoruichi the most though, was that he was wearing a frilly white apron over his shihakusho and had a mop and bucket with him. Seeing the glare on his captain's face, he quickly mopped up the mess he'd made and disappeared. Turning to Sui-Feng, Yoruichi cracked an impish grin at her.

"So what brought that about?" she said gesturing in the direction Omaeda had disappeared.

"I just thought he should experience what I would be like if he truly thought I would have anything to do with him, beyond the Gotei 13," Sui-Feng said nonchalantly. She could say no more though as a hell-butterfly fluttered in through her window. Holding out her finger, she listened to the message the small creature carried, standing as it flew from her hand and out the window once again.

"My apologies Yoruichi-sama, but the Captain Commander has requested a meeting with me immediately," Sui-Feng said as she walked over to the window and vanished.

"But I still want to know…" Yoruichi shouted only to fall silent as Sui-Feng was already out of ear-shot. _'Just what were they talking about that night? Oh well if Sui-Feng won't tell me, I know someone else that might,' _Yoruichi though as an evil grin spread across her face. Within the first division offices, Ichigo felt a shiver run down his spine causing him to shudder.

"Is there something wrong Captain Commander?" Gin asked as he dropped off a stack of paperwork for Ichigo.

"No Gin, just a random feeling," Ichigo said thanking him with a wave of his hand.

XXX

A few minutes after sending the hell-butterfly, Ichigo looked up as there was a knock at his office door.

"Enter," he said in an even tone, as he continued to sign the documents before him. Once Mayuri and Sui-Feng were in front of his desk, he set his pen down and turned his attention towards them.

"Thank you for coming here on such short notice," Ichigo said leaning back in his chair. "Firstly, Captain Sui-Feng do you have anything to add to the proposed network we will be installing?"

"No Captain Commander," Sui-Feng said in her crisp tone, "I was reviewing it, before you summoned me. I was under the impression though that I had more time to go over it?"

"Yes, my apologies for that," Ichigo said as he removed a stack of papers from his desk drawer, "but the rest of the captains have already sent me their feedback and to save some time I thought I would discuss it with the two of you personally since only one suggestion has been worthwhile." Ichigo paused as his eyes scanned the documents once more.

"We will not take Captain Kyoraku or Kenpachi's advice to have an internet connection to the real world established, as I don't trust their reason of 'research purposes', nor will we be establishing a link with any of the living world TV stations," Ichigo said as his eyes narrowed on Mayuri, who shifted uncomfortably.

"Each unit will already be able to communicate with other units, so Captain Unohana's suggestion falls away as well. Now though we come to the reason I wanted the two of you here," he said as he placed the stack of papers back on his desk.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, I want your division to install several short range reiatsu scanners at each division barracks, when you install the other components of the network. The information collected will be sent back to the main server, as well as to a server that will be installed in the second division," Ichigo said as he stood and gestured for them to follow him to the balcony.

"Why might I ask, are we doing this Captain Commander?" Mayuri asked curiously, Sui-Feng also showing confusion at this plan.

"Look out over the Seireitei," Ichigo said as he gestured at the expansive area before them. "Our methods of patrolling it rely exclusively on the border and on foot patrols within our walls. If we were to simply install one large scanner to cover the city, there would be holes for intruders to exploit and slip through, while if we combine smaller range scanners and our database of reiatsu signatures, we will have a constant picture of the Seireitei."

"And you want the second division to monitor this picture?" Sui-Feng asked, causing Ichigo to turn and look her in the eye.

"Of course Captain Sui-Feng," Ichigo said as he moved back to his desk. "It will allow the Special Forces to be more precise with tracking any intruders, as well as allowing them to effectively capture such threats."

"I see," Sui-Feng said as she held her chin in her hand.

"Am I to assume that my division can move forward and start installing all this equipment Captain Commander?" Mayuri asked his tone indicating his impatience at being held away from his division.

"You may," Ichigo said as he turned to look at the clown-like captain. "You are dismissed, except for you Captain Sui-Feng. I would like your opinion on another matter." After Mayuri had left his office, Ichigo spoke once again, "As you are no doubt aware, the new term at Shino Academy starts tomorrow."

Sui-Feng sighed as she guessed that he wanted her to attend this year and speak to the worms. That thought was quickly shut down though, when his next words hit her.

"That is why I would like for you to accompany me tomorrow as the representative of the Special Forces," Ichigo said as her face looked at him in shock. "I tried to get the Kido Captain to come as well, but he is unfortunately detained tomorrow and cannot be spared."

"What do you mean, when you say you want me there as the representative of the Special Forces Captain Commander?" she asked, her tone even, while her mind was currently reeling at the idea.

"Just that you would be there to answer any questions relating directly to the Special Forces, and to oversee any potential talent for the Special Forces," Ichigo said casually.

"I…" Sui-Feng began, desperately wanting to tell him she was busy, but then again she didn't trust Omaeda to take her place and neither could any of her other officers. "Very well, I will be there Captain Commander," she grumbled.

"Excellent," Ichigo said clapping his hands together, "I'll meet you here at eight-thirty." As he returned to his paperwork, Sui-Feng took it as the sign of her dismissal.

XXX

Sorry that the chapter is so short, but I am struggling a bit with what to do at the moment. I have several plot lines in my head at the moment, but I'm going to need to take some time working them out since they conflict with each other.

This also brings me to my next point; I will no longer be updating each fic one at a time. From now on I'll focus on one fic for about 3-4 chapters, then switching my attention to one of the others. This should help just with the story-flow in my head, as well as provide more entertainment for you in the long-run.

So what parts did you like, love or hate. Let me know please.

PS. The first story to get attention will be Chaos Rising; its rewrite is long overdue.


	8. 8: Mayhem at the Academy

The Red Sun Sets, the Black Sun Rises.

Wow just over three weeks since my last update and we've passed the first 100 reviews. Thanks to everyone for their feedback and encouragement. Now then, I hope you enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach; do I really need to keep saying this?

"Normal speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release"_

"**Zanpakuto"**

XXX

Chapter 8: Mayhem at the Academy.

The morning of his visit to the Shino Academy, Ichigo found himself roused at the crack of dawn by a servant, just like the elders promised. Grumbling to himself, he took a hot bath, before grabbing a small basket of fruit that had been placed out for his breakfast and heading towards his office. Arriving early, he set to work trying to complete as much paperwork as possible, before Sui-Feng arrived.

XXX

Sui-Feng herself was rather irritable that morning, due to the fact that once she was done with her morning rituals, she caught the faint scent of strawberries on her skin. Puzzled, she reached for her body wash, only to fume as it was strawberry scented and not her personal favourite of vanilla. Cursing the switch, she got dressed reluctantly and started to make her way towards the Captain Commander's office. As she exited her room, her father was passing by and managed to catch a whiff of her scent.

"Morning Shaolin-chan, um where are you off to so early?" he asked as he tried to read her mood.

"I am visiting the Shino Academy with the Captain Commander today," she said crisply, her face blank and emotionless. "He requested that I be there early." Without another word, she disappeared off towards the Seireitei.

'_Wait…she wouldn't…would she?' _her father thought in confusion, not missing the fact that the Captain Commander's name could also be translated as strawberry.

Within his office, Ichigo sneezed and felt a tick mark form on his head, almost as if someone was insulting him unknowingly. Brushing it off as a coincidence, he returned to his paperwork.

Smirking evilly from her perch in a tree, Yoruichi casually tossed a bottle in her hand, following after her former student.

XXX

When Sui-Feng stepped into his office, Ichigo like others was drawn to the strawberry scent around her, his eyes narrowing in irritation, while his face remained blank.

"Captain Commander," she said with her head bowed as she stood in front of his desk.

"Captain Sui-Feng," he replied. "Would you like a strawberry?" he asked, reaching for the fruit basket and offering her it to her, watching for her reaction. He was not disappointed when her face contorted in anger briefly, making him smirk at the idea that she was pranked in such a way.

"No thank you Captain Commander," she said with no hint of anger in her tone, but did choose an orange, much to his surprise.

"Very well," he said standing and grabbing his cane. "Let's go then, don't want to leave the impression that you can be late to the students," he finished with a smile, sending a shiver down Sui-Feng's spine.

As they made their way towards the academy, Ichigo couldn't help but watch Sui-Feng out of the corner of his eye, watching as the petite captain first peeled the skin of the orange away, before biting directly into the fruit. He watched as the juice slid down from her jaw line, before she brought a slim finger and wiped it away. Feeling his face heat up, he turned away from her, his mind torturing him with images of her placing a piece of fruit in his mouth, while he laid down with his head in her lap.

"**Of course you feel nothing for her Ichigo," **Zangetsu chuckled from within his mind. **"These imaginary feelings in your head are just that imaginary."**

'_Quiet you!' _Ichigo snapped back, trying desperately not to blush any harder.

Sui-Feng's mind was no less calm as she caught Ichigo staring at her, but proceeded to ignore it, a task that would have been easier had it not been for her zanpakuto teasing her.

"**So the little bee has managed to catch the eye of the hot strawberry," **Suzumebachi said with glee. **"God knows you'd love to have those hands roaming all over you again, setting your skin alight with each caress."**

A blush rapidly appeared on Sui-Feng's face as she remembered her first massage from Ichigo. It was compounded by the fact that Suzumebachi had subtlety altered Ichigo's image to being topless, a single sweat drop sliding down his toned and muscled chest. She was so caught up in her zanpakuto-induced fantasy, that she failed to notice Ichigo come to a stop and abruptly crashed into him. As she was about to hit the ground, she found herself caught by a firm hand. Looking up in surprised, she could make out the equally surprised face of Ichigo as he held her hand. A sudden jolt of electricity ran through them, making them release each other and look away blushing.

"My apologies Ichigo-dono," she mumbled, not looking in his direction.

"Uh yeah sure, no problem," he answered sheepishly. Standing straighter he looked at the doors of the academy, before turning to look at Sui-Feng. "We're here, are you ready?"

"Of course," she said and schooled her face into a blank look, as Ichigo pushed the gates open, leading them into the courtyard.

XXX

Gathered along the path to the academy were all the current students of the academy, those at the front standing frozen like statues, while those behind them craned their heads to get a better look. Unsurprisingly there was quite a bit of chatter at their arrival.

"Who's the guy in front?" one of the female students asked her friend.

"I don't know, but who cares. Look at those muscles on him," another girl replied with hearts in her eyes. Out of the corner of his eye, Ichigo could see similar looks from several other girls.

The male students though, focused all their attention on Sui-Feng as she walked past them with her lithe stride.

"She's a bit flat don't you think," one of them whispered to his friend as they neared them. His friend only nodded his head, not wanting to be heard.

They were all silenced though as Ichigo passed them, the symbol of the first division on his haori shocking them.

"I-It's the Captain Commander," one guy stuttered out as sweat beaded their foreheads at who had come to assess the academy.

"WHAT?" another girl shrieked. "B-But the Captain Commander was supposed to be some old guy right? The whole long white beard and wrinkled skin and stern eyes, wasn't that him?"

"I-I don't know," her friend stuttered out. "But can you feel that?"

"Feel what?" asked a puzzled male student.

"Exactly!" the same girl answered. "We can't feel anything coming from them; it means that they're completely suppressing their power from affecting us. The skill needed to do that, it's almost exclusively found amongst the Special Forces."

"Well that's not surprising since she's the Second Division Captain and Commander of the Special Forces," another student answered. "But we've never even heard of a Captain with orange hair, so where did he come from?"

Ichigo almost sighed at their whisperings, while Sui-Feng appeared indifferent. They finally reached the end of the line where they were greeted by the current Headmaster, Gengoro Onobara and his staff. Gengoro stood roughly 2 inches taller than Ichigo, with a bald head and glasses. He was clothed in a dark blue kimono with a black haori draped over it.

"Welcome Captain Commander Yamamoto and Captain Sui-Feng," he said with a bow. "I am pleased to welcome you here today for it has been decades since we have been honoured by a visit from the Captain Commander.

"Yes well, circumstances are never kind. I am just glad that I could be here today," Ichigo said with a smile, trying to ignore the whispers as they picked up again, from both student and teacher.

"Did the Headmaster really call that guy Captain Commander Yamamoto? So it's true then that Genryusai-sama has retired from his position, but why haven't we taught him before?" the zanjutsu trainer asked his colleague the hakuda trainer.

"Do you honestly believe that we could teach him better than Genryusai-sama himself?" he replied, seeing his friend shake his head in the negative. Nothing else was said as the Headmaster ushered Ichigo and Sui-Feng into the auditorium, the teachers and students following after them.

XXX

As Ichigo and Sui-Feng took their seats near the podium, they waited with their eyes closed as the students filled the hall with a low buzz from their conversations, as they took their seats. Finally when everyone was seated, the Headmaster stood by the podium and cleared his throat, signalling for quiet.

"Good Morning to you all and welcome," he said in a deep booming voice that easily reached to the back of the hall. "It is my pleasure to welcome you all to the Shino Academy, the sole centre for the education of potential soul reapers since it was founded over 2500 years ago by Genryusai Yamamoto. Today we have the esteemed pleasure of a visit from the Captain Commander, Ichigo Yamamoto, the grandson of our founder," he said as he gestured back at Ichigo. "As well as the current Commander of the Special Forces and Second Division Captain Sui-Feng," he continued gesturing at Sui-Feng. "They will both be touring the grounds as well as several of your classes. Now for a few words from the Captain Commander," he said and stepped aside for Ichigo.

Rising from his seat, Ichigo made his way forward slowly, aware of all the eyes focused on his every move. Hearing the faint buzz again, he lifted his cane up slightly and brought it down with a deafening boom that made everyone, but Sui-Feng wince.

"Right morning," Ichigo said with a wave of his hand, as everyone fell silent. "As you have all just been told, my name is Ichigo Yamamoto and I must confess, I honestly don't know what I want to tell you." Murmurs broke out amongst the students at his words, but fell silent as he continued.

"The reason for this is mostly because, what does one say to those that are being trained for combat? Each of you either stand at the beginning of your training, or are approaching the end of it. Regardless of where you are, you will one day apply to join the ranks of the Gotei 13, an organisation that at its core was established to protect and serve." He paused to let his words sink in.

"To protect and serve, how many of us truly know what that means? I certainly didn't. The first time I saw a hollow, I was concerned solely with protecting my family. After that, I thought 'why should I risk my neck to keep fighting those things'?" Everyone assembled looked confused at his words, while Sui-Feng observed him, her eyes showing that she was revaluating her opinion of him.

"That all changed though when I was told not to save a soul from a hollow. The reasoning being that if I only try and save those I can see, I cannot truly be a soul reaper." Scanning the assembly, he saw comprehension dawn on several faces.

"To be a soul reaper is not to force others into acknowledging your power; it's about using that power to protect those that cannot protect themselves. To fight for those that cannot fight any longer. Each of you has consciously made the choice, to place the needs of the majority, over your own needs and no matter which squad you join. Whether it's the medical division to spend your time healing others, the twelfth division to pursue a life of scientific discovery, or the combat specialist eleventh squad where you seek the frontlines at every opportunity, your sole desire should be to protect others. Thank you."

As he finished the majority of the students and teachers burst out into applause, while others seemed to be put off by his words. Walking back to Sui-Feng, he saw that she had a smirk on her face.

"Power to protect and not dominate huh?" she whispered to him. "That's kind of ironic coming from the most powerful soul reaper currently in existence."

"Maybe," he said with a smirk, "but they're true nonetheless."

"Strong words Yamamoto-sama," Gengoro said as he walked up to the pair, after dismissing the students. "If you will follow me, we will begin our tour of the classes." Nodding at him, Ichigo and Sui-Feng followed after him.

XXX

As they entered a Zanjutsu hall, the wooden clack of practice swords striking each other resonated off the walls. From their position at the front of the class, Ichigo and Sui-Feng watched prospective graduates clash repeatedly, using a basic form of kendo. Among them though, there were a few that Ichigo could see as becoming skilled swordsmen or woman in the future. He sighed though at those that resorted to pure strength behind their strokes, a mistake he also made when he first started, but unlike him, they had been drilled in it for six years. Renji or Ikkaku would have fun schooling some of them, he thought with a grin.

XXX

Walking towards the hakuda dojo, Ichigo plied the Headmaster with general questions of how the academy was performing and whether there were any particular students he was proud of. Before the Headmaster could answer him though, Sui-Feng heard a soft rumbling coming closer to them. The next moment, dozens of students were hurtling down the corridor past them and she found herself pulled out of the way and her back was pressed up against something hard. As the last student passed and the Headmaster followed after them, berating them for such unseemly behaviour, Sui-Feng looked over her shoulder, finding her face mere inches away from Ichigo's chest as his hands were held tight around her waist.

"Uh Ichigo-dono," she muttered, bringing Ichigo's attention back to their compromising position they were in and making him let go of her immediately.

"Uh sorry about that," Ichigo said as he looked away from her, a light blush on his face.

"It doesn't matter," she said and strode off down the hallway after the Headmaster.

Hakuda training was slightly more enjoyable than Zanjutsu, since here pure power was quickly overwhelmed by those that could turn their opponent's momentum against them. Sui-Feng herself was enjoying the display and Ichigo could almost see the predatory gleam in her eye as she watched a particularly gifted female student with short purple hair. Watching her for a moment, he was impressed as she easily overpowered her opponent, a large male that easily had at least 60 pounds on her, ducking and weaving under his blows, while delivering lightning quick strikes with deadly accuracy. Even if she didn't want to join the Special Forces, Ichigo guessed that Sui-Feng would have her try and join the Second Division. As the class ended, Sui-Feng approached her.

"That was quite impressive for a student," Sui-Feng said with a small smile on her face. "Tell me, did you have any experience before coming to the Shino Academy?"

As the girl turned to face her, her blue eyes widened at who was addressing her, as she quickly bowed her head.

"Y-Yes C-Captain Sui-Feng," she stuttered. "My sister and I would sometimes get into disagreements with others about our hair and well…we needed to know how to defend ourselves." At her words Ichigo's ears pricked up and he joined them.

"I see," Sui-Feng said as she watched Ichigo out of the corner of her eye, his presence intimidating the young girl. "Does she excel in hakuda like you?"

"N-no Captain, she specialises in kido," the girl replied.

"What are your names?" Ichigo asked as gently as possible.

"My names Junko and hers is Megumi, Yamamoto-sama," she said, making Ichigo's eye twitch at the honorific.

"And your family name?" Sui-Feng asked.

"We don't have one, Captain," she replied quietly. "It's always just been the two of us as long as I can remember.

"I see," Ichigo said as he held his chin in thought, before turning his gaze back to Junko and smiling brightly. "It's good to know you have each other at least Junko-san, never forget that," he said and turned to leave, Sui-Feng following after him.

XXX

Their second last stop was the Hoho grounds, where Ichigo watched with a grin as students flash stepped around the grounds, trying to evade their pursuers.

"How about we make this interesting Sui-Feng" he said with a grin as he walked out onto the grounds, Sui-Feng trailing him in confusion.

As everyone paused in their exercise, they gathered around him to hear what he had to say.

"To make this a little more interesting," Ichigo said with a mischievous grin, "I'll give five thousand kan to anyone that can land a hit on me." Immediately everyone's eyes lit up at the possible riches they could gain.

"Now then. Ready…Set…GO!" Ichigo yelled and vanished from the spot he was standing on, just as everyone piled onto it. He burst out laughing as the students grumbled and tried to extricate themselves from the tangled mess that was their bodies had become. The game continued like this, with Ichigo evading at the last second and causing everyone to fall over in exhaustion. Chuckling to himself, he was surprised when a slim hand was placed on his back, shoving him forward.

"I believe I win Captain Commander," Sui-Feng said with a smirk, while Ichigo recovered.

"Yes Captain, I do believe you do," he said as he stood and tossed her a pouch of coins.

XXX

Their final stop on their tour was the kido class, one Ichigo was particularly interested in since his recent experiments with it. Standing behind the line of students, he watched as they chain cast a cycle of Hado 1, 4 and 31, as well as Bakudo 1, 4 and 30. They were all able to perform them for the most part, but some had trouble striking the target repeatedly. One girl with bright pink hair though, managed to hit it every single time. Ichigo almost did a double take, wondering if it was a larger version of Yachiru, but the girl's hair was a darker shade than the pint-sized lieutenant.

"Impressive," Ichigo said as he walked up to her, everyone's eyes following him. "I assume your name is Megumi then?"

"Y-Yes, Yamamoto-sama," Megumi replied, turning to reveal bright green eyes, "but how did you know?"

"We met your sister earlier," Ichigo said nonchalantly. "She said her sister excelled in kido and that you both had unique hair colour. So tell me, what is the highest level spell you've done?"

"Hado 33, Captain Commander," Megumi said as she stood a little straighter.

"Well go on, show me," he said pointing out to the range. Megumi hurried forward to obey him and nearly tripped under his piercing gaze. When she was clear of her fellow students, she began to chant.

"_Ye Lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws, Hado no. 33 Sokatsui!" _she chanted and formed a blue fireball in the palm of her hand. As she was about to release it though, it suddenly broke free of her control, engulfing her in an explosion that sent several students flying back.

When the smoke cleared though, it revealed her unharmed, her body shielded from the blast by Ichigo's own. The only damage visible damage though, was his haori and shihakusho were slightly charred.

"M-My apologies, Yamamoto-sama," Megumi said, bowing her head and trying to hide the blush on her face. Ichigo though, was paying no attention to her, his glare directed at a male student hiding in the back.

"YOU!" he shouted, pointing at the brown haired youth, who stubbornly pointed at himself, as if confused. "Front and centre now!"

As the boy tried to back away, he found himself dragged forward by his collar. Looking at who was dragging him, he saw Sui-Feng with a look of anger etched upon her face. It was eclipsed though by the raw fury Ichigo was showing.

"Do you know what you did?" he asked in a low venomous tone, his anger rising as the boy shook his head in the negative. "Let me enlighten you then," he said as he lifted the boy by his collar, his feet dangling off the ground.

"You introduced your own reiatsu into her spell, knowing it would cause her control to slip and possibly force the kido to explode in her face! Why? Is it because she was called to the front? Do you want to show off your superiority? Fine then!" Ichigo yelled and threw the boy to the front of the class. "Show me the exact same spell!" he commanded.

The boy struggled to his feet, before taking his stance and starting the chant.

"_Ye Lord!" _he began, only to jump in fright as the ground to his left exploded from a Byakurai. Looking back, he saw Ichigo's finger extended and pointing in his direction.

"Keep going you fool," Ichigo muttered, lightning charging at his fingertip again, startling the boy.

"_Ye Lord! Mask of flesh and bone," _the ground to his right exploded now._ "Flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man!" _the ground in front of him exploded now, showering him in dust._ "Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws." _Another blast shot past him, just barely missing his ear and making him fall to the ground with his hands covering his head.

Looking on in disgust, Ichigo walked over to the boy, watching him shake on the ground.

"Not so easy is it brat," Ichigo spat. "When it comes to a live exercise you don't get to take your time. Hollows don't sit nice and patient for you to purify them. They attack repeatedly and relentlessly. Remember that the next time you decide to interfere with someone else's spell." Turning on the spot, Ichigo stormed off the field, his haori flying behind him.

Watching him storm off, Sui-Feng turned her gaze to Megumi and walked over to her.

"Don't let what happened here discourage you," she said calmly. "There will be times that others look down upon you for your gift, but there will also be those that appreciate you for it." Her speech finished, she hurried after Ichigo.

XXX

It took Sui-Feng only a few minutes to find Ichigo as she followed the likely trail away from the grounds. She found the young commander with his eyes closed near a pond, the rustling of the reeds the only sound around them. Silently, she walked over to him and stood, waiting from him to break the silence.

"I messed up didn't I?" he said at last, after several minutes of silence.

"Maybe," she said as she turned to look at him, his warm brown eyes reflecting his need to know that he did the right thing. "The boy needed to learn his lesson though and lessons not learnt in blood are often soon forgotten."

"That brat though," Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his long hair. "Doesn't he realise that one day it will be those very people that he will be responsible for, that they may in turn hold his life in their hands. It seems like we're training children and not men and women."

"Well with how some of our current soul reapers act, you might very well be right," Sui-Feng said, the corners of her lip twitching.

Ichigo was surprised at her attitude, but had to laugh in agreement with her, especially considering that he could think of at least two captains and four lieutenants that were more child-like than himself. Recovering from his mirth, he looked up and noticed that the sun had reached its zenith, signalling that it was at least noon.

"Say Sui-Feng," he said turning to face her again. "Do you want to grab a bite to eat quick? My treat," he said, hopeful that the rift between them was mending.

"Uh well…I…" Sui-Feng quickly wanted to dismiss the invitation and say she had work to do, but overall their trip had been pleasant, so spending a little more time together couldn't hurt, could it? Plus she was not looking forward to returning to see the work that her lazy lieutenant had left for her to do. "Sure why not," she said with a hint of a smile on her face, while Ichigo grinned and led the way.

XXX

As they made their way out of the academy, they were shocked when they heard a high pitched scream off to the side. Rushing off in the direction it came from, they came upon a scene that made Ichigo's blood boil. From where she sat, Megumi rubbed her rear, trying to soothe the pain from being shoved over, while her sister Junko stood guard over her, glaring at the boy from her kido class earlier.

"You have a lot of nerve showing off like that peasant," the boy spat, his clothing still filthy after he was thrown into the dirt. "Thanks to you, the entire academy knows about the Captain Commander throwing me around like a toy, but he'll get what's coming to him. My father will ensure that the Central 46 reprimands him."

"Tch, too cowardly to fight your own battles, so you need to run home to daddy now do you?" Junko said as she adjusted her stance, keeping all of the brat's cronies in view. "I see you're short on brain power too, since you seem to think it's my sister's fault that you were schooled like that."

"You keep out of this bitch," the noble brat snapped at her. "Talk is cheap, get them!" he ordered, his thugs charging the two girls.

Before either of the sides could do anything though, a massive pressure crushed them to the ground, squeezing the life out of them as they tried to take a breath. A moment later though, the pressure vanished, allowing them to breathe once again. Looking around them, the boy and his thugs paled as they watched a livid Ichigo walking towards them.

"Nobility…" he said, the word rolling of his tongue as if it was a curse. "You mean to tell me that the entire reason for your arrogance…is your nobility? Filth like you won't last the first week in the Gotei 13, or the first day in the Special Forces." As he stood above the boy, his voice took on a hollow echo.

"What's the matter worm? I seem to recall you saying that you would have your father appeal to Central 46 to reprimand me. What you fail to understand, is that I am also nobility. I'm not surprised though, since you didn't even know I was the Captain Commander until today, but let me explain it to you in simple words so that you can understand. You are not a part of the Kuchiki, Shihoin or any other member of the Four Great Noble Houses, as such despite your noble blood; you are nothing more than dirt beneath my notice. I could have your nobility ripped away from you, your wealth given away to your servants. I could have you forced into the farthest districts of Rukongai for your insults towards me today, but I won't. You know why worm? Because despite all this power, I still have the ability to know what is right and what is wrong. And as for you and your friends, I'm going to leave it up to you to decide whether you continue to study at this academy or not." Confused at what he meant, the thugs shared a look between each other, worry evident in their eyes.

"Captain Sui-Feng, I hope you don't mind having a few extras for your morning drills for the next week, they look like they could use some 'extra-circular' training," he said as he turned to face Sui-Feng.

"I'm afraid not Captain Commander," Sui-Feng said as she looked down on the shaking students. "They wouldn't last a minute with me, but I think I might know something just as educational for them."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow at her words.

"Well it just seemed more fitting to me that they have a sparring session with the so called 'peasants' Abarai, Madarame and Ayasegawa," she said ticking off each one on her fingers.

"You know what, I really like that idea Captain," Ichigo said with a devilish grin. "So you understand that filth, you will be present when Lieutenant Abarai, third seat Madarame and fifth seat Ayasegawa come to give you a private lesson in zanjutsu. You don't show up, you can kiss any chance at graduating goodbye. Let everyone of your noble friends know of this, because if they think they can get away with it now, they're in for a rude awakening. NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" he finished with a shout, sending the thugs flying. Taking a deep breath, Ichigo turned to look at Megumi and Junko, who were both staring at him wide eyed and open mouthed. "Sorry about that, are you girls okay?" he asked gently.

"Yes I…I mean we're fine thank you," Megumi said with a smile, while Junko was still frozen in shock. Seeing the slight pale hue to their skin, Ichigo sighed guessing that Sui-Feng's reiatsu had exhausted them. It could be remedied by food, but that would cut into the time he had planned to spend with Sui-Feng, but since this was partially his fault there was no debating it.

"Come on I'll get you something to eat, followed by something with sugar. It should help you feel better," he said and offered his hand to pull them up.

"No we couldn't," Junko said breaking free of her shock, only for her stomach to grumble. Blushing up a storm, Ichigo chuckled and gestured for them to follow him and Sui-Feng, who had a similar grin on her own face.

The restaurant they chose was quaint and cosy filled with several boisterous soul reapers and other citizens of Rukongai. The whole place quieted down though as Ichigo and Sui-Feng entered, but quickly grew loud again once the four of them were settled. Despite the fact that the girls tried to be conservative with their choices, Ichigo overruled them and placed several orders for noodles and rice, along with spiced beef, sweet and sour pork and lemon and thyme infused chicken and duck dumplings. He was surprised though when Sui-Feng ordered several small dishes of tuna and salmon, stating a dislike for meat in general. The meal passed pleasantly, with Junko and Megumi overcoming their reluctance the moment the food was placed in front of them. They were fascinated to hear that Ichigo had also been ridiculed for his hair colour, while Sui-Feng admitted to being pushed around simply because she was a woman. They finished their meal off with waffles topped with ice-cream and chopped nuts, bananas and chocolate syrup, continuing to talk long after their plates were cleared.

XXX

And that's the end of chapter 8. I'm glad to be able to write something for this story again. Don't feel like rambling much now. If you have any questions well, leave a review and I'll try and answer you as best I can.

So what did you like, love or hate and what else would you like to see. Let me know please.


	9. 9: Hide and Seek

The Red Sun Sets, the Black Sun Rises.

Welcome back once again dear readers. A few things I want to clear up before you read on.

1 – I said I would be updating my stories in cycles. That means that I'll be working on one for about 3-4 chapters, before moving on to the next. The speed of the updates will depend on how, 'relaxed' my mind is at that moment.

2 – With regard to Megumi and Junko, I'm kind of surprised at the response they received. As for what will happen to them, that's for me to know and you all to sit in the dark and see. Evil ain't I?

3 – Threatening to sic Renji and the others on the brats? I like to think of that as more of a promise.

4 – Ichigo being over the top? When hasn't he done something over the top?

5 – Sorry that it feels like the last chapter was cut short, but if I kept going I would've used up part of the plot for this chapter and exceeded my preferred length.

Rambling over, read the story and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I do own a slinky.

"Normal speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release"_

"**Zanpakuto"**

XXX

Chapter 9: Hide and Seek.

As Sui-Feng made her way back to the Second division barracks that night, a small smile was on her face as she remembered the day's events. Honestly it had gone better than she had hoped, what with her finding a potential recruit for her division, as well as further insight into the Captain Commander's personality.

"**LIES! You just won't admit to actually enjoying spending time with someone other than 'Yoruichi-sama'," **Suzumebachi shouted breaking into her reverie.

'_I have no idea what you're talking about, now be quiet and let me have a moment's peace,' _Sui-Feng replied, rubbing her temples to alleviate the headache her zanpakuto was giving her.

"**So you accepted his invitation to go out again some other time, for another reason hmm?" **she said with a smirk, materialising in front of Sui-Feng. **"Or could it be that you just don't want to admit feeling something for him."**

_Flashback:_

_They had just left Megumi and Junko at the gates of the academy, the two girls bowing and sputtering their thanks for the meal and help._

"_It was nothing girls, just remember what we said," Ichigo said with a smile on his face._

"_Yes Yamamoto-sama," they replied in unison. "Remember that we have each other and don't let anyone belittle us for our gifts."_

"_That's right, now you may want to hurry back to your dorms, before you get locked out," Sui-Feng said with a smirk. The girls suddenly looked fearful and turned on their heels and ran for it, their uniforms flailing wildly in the wind._

"_I look forward to seeing where they are after a decade or so," Ichigo said as he turned and left the academy grounds, Sui-Feng trailing after him._

"_Who knows, after all only time will tell," Sui-Feng said with a shrug. "But considering that they got acquainted with the Captain Commander today, they'll be the envy of every girl in that academy," she finished with a grin._

"_Oh? And what do you mean by that?" he asked in confusion, his eyebrow raised as he looked at her._

"_Really? You're asking why?" Sui-Feng asked in exasperation. "So tell us what was he like? What's his favourite food? Are those muscles real? Did you sleep with him?" she rattled off in a high pitched school girl's voice._

"_Wha?" he sputtered watching her. "What the hell Sui-Feng?"_

"_Don't blame me if you're oblivious to how immature girls act, after all you're the one who should be more knowledgeable about how they react and think," she said with a smirk._

_Ichigo could only grumble as they continued along, before he started chuckling, which soon turned into full blown laughter._

"_And just what is so funny?" she asked curiously._

"_You," he said wiping a tear away from his eyes. "Do you have any idea how strange it is for you of all people, to imitate a school girl?" he choked out still laughing._

_Her face turning crimson, she pushed past him and continued on her way. Regaining his composure, he hurried after her, a grin still on his face. They walked for a few minutes in silence, before he broke it._

"_You know, seeing you relaxed like this is a good thing," he said as he turned to look at her. "You really are relaxing just a bit; it's nice to see this side of you."_

"_T-Thank you Ichigo-dono," she said with a light blush on her cheeks, her answer making him frown slightly._

"_I thought we agreed that you would at least call me Ichigo in private," he said._

"_I'm sorry Ichigo," she said, making him grin._

"_Say Sui-Feng," he spoke hesitantly, making her turn to face him. "Would you like to hang out again sort of like this?"_

"_What you mean with you, Megumi and Junko?" she asked curiously._

"_N-No, I meant you know, just the two of us?" he said sheepishly._

"_Uh…well I…um…" she floundered tongue-tied as he watched her expectantly. "I-I'd like that," she finally managed to say, seeing his shoulders sag in relief._

"_Great. How about next week Saturday? I've wanted to explore the forest behind the estate since I got here, but there hasn't really been much time for me to do so."_

_She could only nod her head as a familiar feeling swelled up in her gut, causing her not to trust herself to babble incoherently._

"_I'll uh, pick you up in the morning then," he said as they came to the crossroads to their respective divisions. Good night Sui-Feng," he said, turning to face her once again._

"_Good night Ichigo," she said as she headed towards her own office, conscious of his eyes on her as she walked._

_End Flashback._

"There's nothing to admit dammit!" Sui-Feng said out loud, her cheeks a light rosy colour from the memory, while her patience with her zanpakuto's teasing rapidly evaporated. "We're just going to be strolling through a forest and possibly have lunch after that."

"**So a date," **the spirit said as she lazily flew around her partner's head.

"IT IS NOT A DATE!" Sui-Feng yelled, the birds actually fleeing their roost from her tone.

"What isn't a date Sui-Feng," a mischievous voice said, the owner tapping her lightly on her shoulder. Spinning around, Sui-Feng paled at the fact that she was face to face with the possibly the second worst person to hear her, the first being Rangiku "Gossip Queen" Matsumoto.

"N-Nothing Y-Yoruichi-sama," she stuttered out.

"**Of course it's nothing. I mean what else do you call a guy and a girl, spending their time alone with one another, far away from prying eyes, all the while enjoying the scenery and a meal. Clearly that's not a date," **Suzumebachi said in a sing-song voice, continuing to float in circles around Sui-Feng's head.

"FINE IT'S A DATE!" Sui-Feng screamed, only to clasp both hands to her mouth in horror, while Yoruichi's face broke out into a wide grin. Cackling like a maniac, Suzumebachi darted back into Sui-Feng's inner world, leaving her partner to deal with the fallout.

"Yoruichi-sama…I…" Sui-Feng tried to say, but found herself in a tight hug, being spun around in circles.

"Oh my little bee's finally all grown up!" Yoruichi exclaimed as she hugged her former student tighter. "Who knows you might leave the nest soon at this rate."

"Put me down Yoruichi-sama!" Sui-Feng wheezed as she struggled in her mentor's grip. Her wish wasn't granted though as Yoruichi just casually held in the air, like she would a kitten.

"Nuh uh," Yoruichi said with a shake of her head. "Not until you tell me everything. First question who is he and where can I find him, need to make sure that he's not going to take any 'liberties' with my little bee."

"T-That won't be necessary Yoruichi-sama," Sui-Feng said with dread, not wanting to know what the Flash Goddess would do once she found out it was Ichigo. "The Captain Commander is sure to be busy right now anyway," she said, realising once again that she had let it slip in her nervousness.

Dropping the mortified captain, Yoruichi vanished without another word, clearly heading towards the First division's barracks. Scrambling to her feet, Sui-Feng flash stepped towards her office, kicking out her sleeping lieutenant, not even complaining about the mess of paperwork he had left behind, and proceeded to block the doors and windows.

XXX

Within his office at the First division barracks, Ichigo sighed as he signed the last form and placed it on the completed stack of papers, relieved that Gin had actually taken care of the majority of the paperwork in his absence. A sudden gust of wind from the open balcony sent the papers flying everywhere, making him grit his teeth in irritation.

"What can I do for you this evening Yoruichi?" he asked as he got up from his desk and began to pick up the scattered papers.

"Oh nothing much," she said with a grin that sent shivers down Ichigo's spine, her entire demeanour didn't bode well for him. "I just wanted to establish some ground rules for your date next week."

"D-D-Date?" W-What do y-you mean Yoruichi-san?" he asked in confusion.

"Don't play innocent with me Ichigo," she said wagging her finger in his face. "Now you force her into doing anything she doesn't like, I'll gut you like a fish. Speaking of fish, she prefers it over meat. Now she does like to be dominant, but you make sure that you're the one giving her the attention and not the other way around. She enjoys a good race, but don't go and crush her effortlessly. Oh she would probably enjoy going swimming too, so that's an added bonus for you."

Ichigo could only pale as she continued on and on listing activities Sui-Feng would enjoy, to what he may and may not do with her. Eventually the smirking Flash Goddess disappeared out the balcony, telling him to enjoy his date.

"SUI-FENG!" he finally screamed as his mind caught up with the events of the last five minutes, causing over half the Seireitei to jerk awake from the volume of his voice. Within her office, Sui-Feng cringed from atop her stacked furniture as his voice reached her.

'_Well that went well,' _she thought before returning to her paperwork with a sigh.

XXX

The next few days passed in a blur for the soul reapers, many of whom were still confused as to what had caused Ichigo's outburst that night. Neither he, nor Sui-Feng were particularly helpful, when it came to finding out what happened and soon the entire incident was forgotten.

At the academy, just as Sui-Feng predicted, Megumi and Junko were bombarded by questions from their peers about the time they spent with the Captain Commander. Overwhelmed by the attention, the girls could only repeat that nothing happened between them, other than having lunch with him and Sui-Feng. This didn't deter the more determined individuals though, who seemed convinced that they were now meeting in secret and carrying out some sort of illicit love affair. The girl's only saving grace being the fact that Ichigo had left such an impression, that no student was willing to anger him in anyway.

XXX

Ichigo could've cared less for the attention he was getting though, as he found himself summoned once again by the elders. Knocking at the door to the chamber, he entered and slid the door closed, before seating himself once again before the four of them.

"My apologies for this, but can we hurry it up. We're testing the new system I had installed in the Seireitei and I am eager to get to work," he said as he bowed his head slightly to them. Examining their mood, he could tell that Tamika and Kano were in high spirits, while Satomi was slightly agitated. Akira as always hid behind a perfectly impassive mask.

"Ah not to worry Ichigo-kun," Tamika said with a small smile as she looked at him. "We won't keep you long at all."

"We have called you here today, to discuss your behaviour at the academy on the first day of the term," Akira said and turned his piercing gaze on Ichigo, the young noble stared back unflinching.

"We are quite pleased overall with how the visit went, but could you address some of our concerns," Satomi said as she withdrew a piece of paper from within her stack of notes.

"I will try to the best of my abilities," he replied, calming himself for the interrogation to come.

"Did you drag another noble to the front of the kido class and force him to perform a kido he was not used to, while under fire from yourself?" Satomi asked as her eyes scanned the paper.

"Yes," he replied crisply and was about to explain his actions when he was interrupted.

"And later you threatened said boy again as well as his friends, with possible expulsion and stripping him of his status?" Satomi continued, not removing her eyes from the paper.

"Yes, but…" he tried to say, only to be interrupted by Kano this time, his face filled with supressed glee.

"And you allowed these boys the choice, expulsion or a kendo match against Lieutenant Abarai, as well as third seat Madarame and fifth seat Ayasegawa," the large man spoke in a low voice, but carried with it a raw and undeniable power.

"Yes," Ichigo sighed, not bothering to try and say anything else, lest he be interrupted again. The image of the brats bruised and limping after their session with Renji and the others bringing a smile to his face though.

"Why?" Akira asked in a neutral tone.

Ichigo paused for a moment to gather his thoughts.

"They needed to learn that it is not your nobility that determines your worth, but your power and discipline," he began, his voice gaining strength with each word. "I wanted to set an example that merely being nobility does not place you above the others in the Gotei 13, based on it alone. Out of all the lieutenants and captains currently serving, only eight of the twenty three are from a noble clan." He swept his gaze over them at his words.

"If I didn't set an example then, given time the situation would deteriorate even further, leading to internal conflicts with new recruits and possibly higher casualties from in-fighting, both at the academy and within the Gotei 13."

"Very well Ichigo-kun, you are dismissed," Satomi said with a sigh as she waved a hand at the boy. Bowing to them once again, Ichigo stood and walked to the door, pausing before he left.

"Let it be known, that no matter the consequences, I would do it all again," he said and vanished out the door, his haori trailing after him.

"Kid's got guts, I'll give him that," Kano said with a grin as he leaned his elbow on the table before them, his gazing turning to watch his fellows.

"That still doesn't help the fact that he was just short of assaulting another noble," Satomi said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"And he was perfectly within his right to do so," Kano said with narrowed eyes, a slight bite entering his tone. "Nobles these days seem to think that they are entitled to a free pass simply because of their family name. Hell, give them each a beating like those other jokers received and they'll change their tone soon enough."

"Ever the one to resort to violence aren't you, Kano," Akira said as he turned to look at the man. "Nevertheless, Ichigo-kun is right though, he cannot allow such people to join the Gotei 13 and as overseer of the academy, he has the right to determine what is and is not acceptable behaviour."

"He did what he needed to though," Tamika said with a smile as she poured over some notes she brought with her. "The citizens in the first few districts were awed that he would stick up for commoners rather than nobility and as such, he has gained quite the following in the first 50 districts. Not to mention that the rank and file soul reapers are beginning to question how he couldn't have the Seireitei's best interests at heart, when he does not stand for others abusing their power."

"And the nobility?" Satomi asked, looking at her sister.

"Well, the Kuchiki clan expressed some disapproval at his actions, but agree that the brats, I mean boys were out of line. The Shihoin don't care for status without power so they approve, the Ukitake and Kyoraku clans also approve, while the Feng clan unsurprisingly approve as well. The others don't really care either way," she said as she finished reading her list.

"Then we will consider the trip a success," Akira said as he made a note in a book he carried.

"Yeah and I might just go pay the brat's father a visit," Kano said with a grin. "People seem to forget just what we could do after all."

XXX

Within the office of the Captain Commander, all the captains and lieutenants, with the exception of the Second division and the Twelfth division's lieutenant, were gathered before a large screen, similar in size to the one that had been installed in Orihime's home. In one corner of the screen, they could see Sui-Feng and Nemu looking back at them from a similar installation in the Second division.

"Right our first test is simply to see that link between the various divisions is operational," Ichigo said as he strode forward and took a seat at the machine. Several commands later, the relevant paperwork was sent to the Second division digitally. On her side, Sui-Feng opened one document at random, perused it quickly, before adding her digital signature and sending it back for approval. With a soft ping, the work was registered on Ichigo's side and filed away once approved.

"And that my dear captains," Ichigo said with a smile as he turned to face them, "is the future." There was understandable silence from them as they stared at the machine before them, noticing the differences between the ones installed in their own divisions.

"Forgive me Captain Commander, but why is your display so much larger?" Ukitake asked.

"Ah yes forgive me for not explaining that," Ichigo said as he stood. "While each unit is capable of completing the required paperwork and facilitating communication between divisions, the units installed here and in the Second division also perform another function."

Turning back to the console, he brought up a bird's eye view of the Seireitei and with another command, the image filled with a multitude of dots, some moving, while others remained static.

"A complete and unbroken image of the Seireitei," Ichigo said with a grin, watching the amazed looks on their faces. "I have arranged a more enlightening demonstration for you all and our target should arrive soon." At his words, Yoruichi appeared on the balcony.

"You wanted to see me Ichigo?" she asked curiously, while Ichigo minimised the map of Seireitei.

"Yes thank you Yoruichi-san," Ichigo said as he turned to face her with a mischievous grin on his face. "We're going to be playing a little game of hide-and-seek. I'll give you a two minute head start, after which, you'll be tracked."

"You do remember that I was able to completely slip past the defences time and time again right?" Yoruichi asked, puzzled that Ichigo actually wanted her, one of the best stealth trained soul reapers, to go and hide.

"Humour me Yoruichi-san," Ichigo said, the grin still plastered to his face.

"Fine then," she said and disappeared.

Turning back to the console, Ichigo brought the map back up and cleared it of the myriad amount of dots, highlighting one in particular. The captains and lieutenants watched in confusion, until comprehension dawned on their faces that it was Yoruichi's own dot.

"Captain Sui-Feng," he said after two minutes and looked at the petite captain in the corner of the screen, "if you'd be so kind as to pursue her."

Nodding her head, she picked up a small communicator and placed it in her ear and flash stepped out of the office. Highlighting her own signature, Ichigo began guiding her towards Yoruichi's own.

XXX

From where she sat, hidden deep within a densely packed warehouse, her reiatsu suppressed completely, Yoruichi grinned at the game, wondering if Ichigo was cursing himself yet.

"You know, you're awfully relaxed for someone that's being hunted Yoruichi-sama," Sui-Feng said from above her, startling the Flash Goddess.

"How did? When did?" Yoruichi sputtered out, shock dominant on her face.

"No time to be surprised Yoruichi-sama," Sui-Feng said as she drew her zanpakuto, "for the game has only just begun." Charging forward, Sui-Feng struck, destroying the box below Yoruichi and sending the Flash Goddess scurrying.

XXX

From his office, Ichigo couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as Sui-Feng found Yoruichi from his directions time and time again.

"It's time we make this even more interesting," he said with a grin. "Captain Kuchiki, Lieutenant Ichimaru, you are to assist Captain Sui-Feng in apprehending the target," Ichigo said as he tossed each of them a communicator and watched them disappear.

XXX

From where she stood leaning against a wall and panting slightly, surprised that no matter where she went, Sui-Feng would follow after her a minute later. Despite her superior speed, it seemed that no matter what she tried, she would always find her. Even leaving a trail going in the wrong direction didn't help.

"You shouldn't be out of breath already were-cat," said a cold emotionless voice behind her. Looking over her shoulder, Yoruichi was shocked to see even Byakuya joining the game. Like Sui-Feng he gave her no time to think, before attacking.

"_Hado no. 4, Byakurai," _he chanted and fired a pale blue beam of lightning at her, forcing her to dodge and disappear. She had only gone a few hundred feet when Gin appeared in front of her, zanpakuto drawn and at the ready.

Yoruichi was forced to duck and weave and finally fight back as his blade passed by her by a mere hair's breath. Knocking him away with a palm strike, she ran off, starting the game over yet again.

After about fifteen minutes of constant attacks from the three as they popped up at random, Yoruichi found herself alone on a rooftop with Gin.

"Ready to give up yet Yoruichi-chan?" he asked, his creepy smile plastered across his face.

"Heh, I don't know the meaning of the word," Yoruichi said with a grin, stilling when she felt a blade slide under her throat.

"Then you need to learn it Yoruichi-sama," Sui-Feng whispered in her ear, while Byakuya appeared at her side, the three of them pinning her in place. Removing the communicator from her ear, Sui-Feng placed it over Yoruichi's ear.

"Looks like I win Yoruichi-san," Ichigo's voice crackled over it. She could almost see the smug look on his face as he said it. "You are all to return to my office now," he said and cut off the line.

XXX

When the four of them arrived, Yoruichi was still shocked, while Sui-Feng and Byakuya remained impassive and Gin was smiling as always. The reactions of the other captains ranged from amused to neutral, while the lieutenants were also in shock.

"An unavoidable eye, capable of tracking intruders no matter where they go in the Seireitei," Ichigo said as he smirked at them. "No more confusion as to their location and with a system that can be updated to adapt to a changing battlefield, no escape. This will turn the Seireitei into the fortress it should be, one that others should fear even attempting to break into. This demonstration is over, I have ordered for there to be several technicians from the Twelfth division to be made available to help you get accustomed to the new systems. You have the rest of the day off to familiarise yourselves with it. Now dismissed, with the exception of you, Yoruichi," Ichigo said as he turned to look at her.

"So tell me," he said once everyone else had left, a wide grin on his face, "how did it feel to have nowhere to hide."

Walking up to him, she whacked him over the back of his head, looking down at him in irritation.

"You get chased relentlessly by those three attacking you and see for yourself," Yoruichi muttered, sinking into his office chair, while he chuckled and turned back to the console, sending the rest of the squads their paperwork.

"Well maybe next time you won't be so eager to tell me what I may and may not do with Sui-Feng. Not to mention the appearing out of nowhere and stripping in front of me, oh and do I even need to mention the bruises you gave me back when you taught me flash step," he listed as he stood to up, stretching his tense limbs.

"Well some of it was necessary," she said with a pout. "Plus it's not like you have anything to complain about, I mean that's some interesting stuff you needed to know."

"I did not need to know her embarrassing moments from a hundred years ago!" Ichigo thundered, sending Yoruichi to the floor as she fell out of his chair in surprise, while Sui-Feng felt a shiver run down her back.

XXX

In the Living World, Tatsuki wandered aimlessly that afternoon, her hands in her pockets while her feet carried her where they pleased. Her mind was still in some turmoil over what had happened when she was able to speak to Ichigo once again. In hindsight, it's not like he could've taken it all back and truth be told there really wasn't anything she could do that would warrant him telling her.

The conversation played over constantly in her head and the images of his scarred and ruined torso plagued her mind. Did she really think that it was a simple fight that she could help him with? That he had simply just exaggerated the details to keep her out of it. Of course he wouldn't do that she screamed inwardly, but the blow to her pride remained.

Gritting her teeth in anger, she cursed at her weakness and kicked a can on the ground as hard as she could, watching it sail over the hedge of a nearby park. There was a muffled grunt that shocked her, making her curse herself again at unintentionally hitting someone. Looking over the hedge, she found herself looking down at a disgruntled Karin as she rubbed the back of her head, can in hand. Feeling someone's gaze on her, Karin looked up and found herself facing a remorseful looking Tatsuki.

"Let me guess," she said still rubbing her head, "your can right?"

"Uh yeah, sorry about that," Tatsuki said as she offered her hand out to the girl on the ground.

"Whatever," Karin replied, as she tossed the can in a nearby bin, declining the offered hand. "So what brings you out here," she said as she led them to a bench.

"Just trying to clear my head," Tatsuki said with a sigh as she sat down.

"It's about Ichi-nii isn't it?" Karin asked.

"Yeah," Tatsuki answered, looking up at the sky. "How's your life been without him?" she countered, watching as the younger girl fidgeted.

"It's…been okay," she replied, not meeting Tatsuki's gaze. "Dad still needs us to keep him in line, but mornings are far quieter than normal. Yuzu acts okay, but I can see she's hurting inside, I mean she looks at his old seat or door sometimes when she thinks no one's looking. She at least seems to accept it though."

"And you?" Tatsuki asked, not missing the fact that Karin had left herself out of that list.

"Me?" Karin said while shifting on the bench. "I…I just want to be strong enough to be able to see him again, you know? To prove that he's not a danger to us and stuff."

Tatsuki's gaze softened at her words and she gave her shoulder a gently nudge.

"Me too, heh it would be funny to kick his ass for even thinking that he could leave is out of it," Tatsuki said with a grin, making Karin smile slightly.

"From the stories I've heard, I don't think he'll be too worried about us," she said.

While they bantered back and forth, they were unaware of two people watching them from the shadows.

"Are you sure you want to go ahead with your plan?" the taller of the two asked. "You originally planned this out against Kurosaki who at least had powers; the two over there have little to offer and will need quite a bit of work to even tap into that potential."

"We don't even know where Kurosaki is in the first place," the shorter of the two answered. "The same bullshit story is being passed around, that he's gone to study elsewhere, but there's no records of where that place is. So they're the only two we're left with."

"And what makes you so sure that Kurosaki will return?" the taller one asked, making the other one scoff.

"Please, he's not the type to leave them in danger, so he'll come running like clockwork," the figure said and turned to leave, his companion following him.

XXX

*Cue dramatic music*…Sui-Feng and Ichigo go on their first date soon, thrilling isn't it? And who are the mysterious shadows and what do they want with Karin and Tatsuki, will Ichigo save them in time or will their captors have their way with them. Only time and reviews will tell.

So what did you like, love or hate? Let me know please.


	10. 10: Heavenly Bliss or Hellish Fury?

The Red Sun Sets, the Black Sun Rises.

Hmm so many updates after such a long drought…clearly I'm spoiling you guys and girls. Anyway some of the guesses about the shadowy figures amused me. None of them were right though. I like keeping you guys in the dark, but don't worry I'll give you another hint by the end of the chapter…or will I?

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Ooh look, a bumblebee…

"Normal speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release"_

"**Zanpakuto"**

XXX

Chapter 10: Heavenly Bliss or Hellish Fury?

Two days after Ichigo had introduced one part of the modern world into the Seireitei, the young commander reclined back in his chair, content with the initial success of the plan. The majority of the captains had adapted rather quickly to the new system and had been completing their paperwork with incredible speed, while others not as quick on the uptake, at least had been able to cut their time spent on paperwork in half. The biggest indication of its success though, was shown by how much easier it was for Lieutenants Kira, Hinamori and Hisagi to run their divisions, since they were currently the acting captains until further notice.

A knock at the door disturbed his thoughts and caused him to fall over comically in surprise, a yelp escaping from his mouth before he could silence it.

"Enter," he said as he struggled to his feet.

"Uh just wanted to let ya know that I'm done for the day and heading out, Captain Commander," Gin said as he poked his head past the door, his expression curious.

"And you felt the need to tell me this personally?" Ichigo said as a vein pulsed on his forehead. "You know that your computer can send messages right?"

"Yes, but don't you think such digital convenience detracts from social interaction between people, a fact confirmed by the youth in the Living World," Gin said with a grin.

"Fine, fine," Ichigo sighed and slumped back into his chair. "Just don't go antagonising everyone else about it," and waved off his lieutenant.

Shutting the door, Gin flash stepped towards the Third division, his thoughts bent on harvesting some of the persimmons that were just about ready to be plucked and dried. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to avoid the similarly occupied Tenth division lieutenant, crashing into her and sending the two of them into a crumpled heap on the ground.

"Ow," he said rubbing the back of his and trying to sit up, only to find himself pinned down by Rangiku's cleavage inches away from his face. "Uh Ran-chan?" he spoke cautiously, while Rangiku was preoccupied with her own sore head. Hearing his voice, she stopped and concentrated on him, leaping back at the position they were in.

"Uh sorry," she said as she got up, smoothing out her shihakusho while he did the same.

"Nah my fault as well for not looking where I was goin," he said as he watched her. Her eyes seemed to have regained some of the life he remembered before he left, but still weren't completely vibrant again. "So where were ya goin?" he asked curiously.

"Nowhere really," she said shrugging her shoulders. "I just wanted to get some air." The reason was partially true since she had been heading towards the Third division to get Izuru's opinion on how he felt having Gin back.

"Ah, well I was heading to get some persimmons if ya wanna come?" he asked hopeful that she would at least accept the invitation.

"I guess so," she said with a hint of reluctance, watching as his face lit up with possibly one of the few sincere smiles she had seen from him.

As they continued at a much more sedate pace, Gin watched her out of the corner of his eye, finding that something was bothering her, most likely him, but let her keep it to herself until she brought it up. When they arrived at the Third division, they stopped first at the lieutenant's office.

"Hey Izuru," Gin said as he knocked casually and walked into the orderly room, surprising Izuru where he was fiddling with something on his computer.

"Captain Ichimaru," Izuru said as he leapt to his feet.

"Not a Captain anymore Izuru," Gin said with a smile, "just and ordinary lieutenant like you."

"Ah yes sorry Lieutenant Ichimaru," Izuru corrected, inclining his head slightly.

"Ah come on Izuru-kun, can't ya at least call me Gin? Even Ichimaru alone would sound better," Gin said pouting like a child almost and making Rangiku chuckle.

"Sorry again Ichimaru-san," Izuru repeated, making Gin sigh in exasperation. Rangiku noticed a slight smile on Izuru's lips though.

"Always so formal," Gin said as his shoulders slumped. "Anyway, just wanted to let ya know that I'm gonna be picking a few persimmons and then I'll be outta ya hair."

"Of course, you're the one who planted them in the first place," Izuru said as he sat back down, fiddling with his computer once again. Leaving the blonde haired lieutenant to his work, Gin and Rangiku made their way to the small orchard Gin had planted during his days as a Captain. As he strode from tree to tree, picking only the ripest fruit, Rangiku watched him closely. His demeanour seemed relaxed, but she knew that he could easily fake that. His smile earlier was a good indication, but wasn't the most reliable measurement. Sighing to herself, she resolved to at least try and assess him through the one sure way she knew.

"Gin," she said bringing his attention towards her as she sat down on the ground.

"Yes Ran-chan?" he asked curiously, his basket of fruit full with delectable morsels.

"Sit," she ordered, gesturing to the ground in front of her.

Frowning slightly at her, Gin shrugged and placed the basket down, before seating himself.

"Why?" she asked after a few minutes, surprising him.

"Why what?" he asked, feigning confusion.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she repeated, making it clear what she wanted to know. Gin sighed before looking off elsewhere, his mind racing as he contemplated what to tell her.

"Because I made a promise to ya Ran-chan," he said as he turned back to face her. "I promised you that I would make sure that you'd never have ta cry again." He was unprepared for the slap that came out of nowhere, snapping his head to the side. Looking back at her, he saw the first tears form in her eyes, before they slowly started to pour down.

"And did you even think that you leaving was going to cause even more tears!" she spat, her voice cracking slightly.

"It…it did occur to me," he said hesitantly, "but I hoped that the pain I caused, would only be a sliver compared to the pain he caused and would cause you." Turning away from her again, he waited for her to curse and berate him. He was therefore stunned when slim fingers reached out to cup his cheeks, forcing him to look at her again.

"Look at me Gin," she said imploringly. "Completely, not just through those slits you keep your eyes hidden away in." Minutes passed as she held him there, her grip not relaxing, until finally his eyes cracked open slowly, exposing his brilliant sky blue eyes for her to see. Gazing into them, she could finally see the answer she wanted. Decades worth of pain, anguish and loathing floated within those pools, but so too was the boy that saved her all those decades ago. Closing her eyes, she leaned her forehead against his own, forcing him to bend slightly. She held them there for a few minutes, before finally sighing and letting go of him and looking at him once more.

"Don't you dare, ever, ever, leave me alone like that again, Gin Ichimaru!" she said scaring him slightly. "If something makes me cry…then just tell me and let me help you fix it," she finished and wrapped her arms around him, bringing him into an awkward hug.

"That's the problem Ran-chan," he said tentatively as he returned the gesture, "I didn't want ta ruin the life ya had here."

Breaking the hug, Rangiku stood, pulling Gin up with her. As she turned to leave though, his hand shot out and grabbed hers.

"Could we at least, I don't know have a cup a tea before ya go?" he asked, wondering if he was pushing his luck by asking. Looking back at him with her eyebrow raised, she scrutinised him for a second, worrying him.

"Since when do you have your own place again?" she asked making him collapse comically at what she was actually asking.

"Come on I'll show ya," he said as he stood once again, grabbing the fruit basket with one hand and hers with the other, before flash stepping towards the Yamamoto estate.

XXX

"You're kidding me," she said as they stood before the gates, looking at him in disbelief.

"Nope," he said as he opened the gates, letting the both of them in. She was shocked when a woman, she remembered Ichigo calling Umeko, walked up to them.

"Welcome back Ichimaru-san," she said as she took the basket of persimmons from him. "Ichigo-sama asked that we set up part of the kitchen for your use. I'll leave these there until you are ready," she said gesturing to the basket before disappearing.

Giving Gin a puzzled look, he smirked back at her, before gesturing for her to follow him. They strode down several halls passing by other nobles and staff, the majority of whom just ignored them as they passed, while a few here and there stopped to actually greet them. Their attitude didn't seem to bother Gin, so Rangiku let it pass. She finally had enough of him dragging around though, and ground her feet into the ground, bringing them to a complete stop.

"I'm not taking another step until you tell me where we're going Gin," she said, for all intents and purposes sounding like a whiny child. She was unable to follow through on her promise though, as a gruff voice coughed, sending her jumping a foot into the air.

"Captain Commander Sir, my apologies," she said as she whirled on the spot and bowed to Genryusai as he stood at the entrance to an ornate dining room.

"Surely you remember that I am no longer the Captain Commander, Lieutenant Matsumoto," the aged commander said as he stared down at her.

"Y-Yes, forgive me Yamamoto-sama," she said still bowed. Hearing chuckling, she looked up and noticed Captains Unohana, Ukitake, Kyoraku and Komamura as well as former Lieutenant Sasakibe smiling back at her. Looking to her side, she could see Gin struggling to keep his laughter in check, an act that earned him an elbow to his ribs.

Grunting, Genryusai strode past her, the rest of his guests following him. Once she was sure that they were out of earshot, she rounded on Gin, her face filled with rage.

"You did that on purpose," she whispered, while he backed away slightly.

"Now, now Ran-chan," he said with sweat beaded on his forehead, "let's be reasonable about this, after all you're the one that stopped us." Seeing her take a step forward though, he turned around and ran off in the opposite direction, with her trailing after him.

As he led her on a long winded chase, he finally darted into a room, while she stumbled in after him. As she entered though, she found herself tripped and falling forward, until she found herself seated on a comfortable couch, Gin seated across from her.

"And here we are," he said gesturing with his arms around him, "my room."

Looking around, she was shocked at the décor in his room, from the Queen sized bed, to the intricate paintings. Beneath her feet, she could see a finely wrought rug that was spread out under the couches and coffee table.

"Now you really are kidding me," she whispered taking in his lodging. "You get all this? Who did you have to beg or threaten?"

"How hurtful Ran-chan," Gin said with mock pain as he stood to make them tea. "I'll have you know that Ichigo-kun gave me this room for as long as I'm here."

"Ichigo?" she asked in confusion. "Why would he give you all of this?"

"Well it's not like he specifically asked them to give it to me," he said as he handed her a cup and took a seat across from her. "But since he is directly responsible for my actions, he thought it best if I stay close to where he knows I won't get in any trouble."

"Oh and why is that?" she asked curiously. At this Gin seemed to grow reluctant to say anything else.

"If I step out of line, it's his neck on the line," he finally said, making Rangiku's eyes widen even more.

"He really has done a lot for you," she whispered, while he nodded in agreement.

XXX

As the day wore on, the captains and lieutenants indeed had more free time to spare, but they had chosen to be less than productive with it, much to Ichigo's ire.

Sui-Feng had taken to drilling her men even harder, most notably Omaeda since he had even more time free now too, but she would also often just watch Yoruichi's signature move around the Seireitei. She was especially surprised by the sheer number of trips it made to her home.

Izuru, Renji, Shuhei and Iba had tried to get their Soul Reaper Men's association off the ground once again. They even went so far as to try and recruit Ichigo, only for the Commander to toss them out of his office with the threat of giving Yachiru a bag full of sweets, before locking them in a room with her. Their situation didn't improve after that as they accidently ruined a batch of Gin's dried persimmons, leading them to run in fear as they avoided the First division's irate lieutenant.

Unohana had spent more time reading up on the latest fashions from the Living World and then making suggestions to Isane, which often left the poor lieutenant blushing and sputtering.

Nanao along with Momo, Nemu, Yachiru and Rukia had worked harder on the latest edition of the SWA's monthly magazine, desperate for a subject, until Yachiru suggested Ichigo's recent appointment. Like the Men's association though, they found themselves outside a slammed door, under the threat that if needed he would relieve certain individuals of their candy or Chappy the bunny collection, should they even think of publishing an article about him. Dismayed at their precious hoards in danger, Yachiru and Rukia had grabbed the others and bolted away in fear, much to Ichigo's amusement.

Byakuya had spent his spare time fine tuning his calligraphy, or spending more time wandering the Kuchiki grounds trying to seal off Yachiru's tunnels.

Komamura had taken to actually spending his time outside the Seireitei in the Rukongai wilderness, doing who knows what with his time.

Kyoraku didn't even worry when Nanao told him to get back to work instead of lazing the day away, since his work was already done. Unknown to most though he along with Kenpachi and Mayuri, had gone ahead and connected the Seireitei to the wonders of the internet and spent much of his time browsing it.

Thus we come to the Tenth division captain, who for the first time in what felt like decades, was lying down on the couch in his office fast asleep. That is until a certain busty lieutenant stormed into his office, slamming the sliding door open and sending him tumbling to the floor in a heap.

"Captain!" Rangiku said in a sing song voice, looking around with a smile. It faded quickly though as her eyes roamed the seemingly empty office. "Captain?" she asked again, only this time far quieter.

"Matsumoto!" Toshiro yelled as he finally extricated himself from the tangled mess of his robes, his eyes burning with fury as they rounded on her. They were quickly extinguished as he saw that her eyes were filled with life once again and there was a smile on her face. "Uh, what do you want Rangiku?" he asked a bit calmer.

"Oh nothing Captain," she said still smiling. "I just wanted to see what you were doing with your time and if there was anything I could do to help."

"Help?" he grumbled at her attitude. "If you want to help make sure that no one bothers me for the rest of the afternoon, including you," he muttered and crawled back onto the couch, settling back for another nap, but with a content smile that Rangiku was sort of back to normal. Well it's not like he missed the lazy side of her after all, he amended just as sleep took hold of him.

XXX

That evening, Genryusai and Ichigo were once again seated on the bench near the koi pond. Ichigo casually tossed some left over bits of bread into the pond, watching as the fish went into frenzy, while his grandfather sat with his eyes closed content with another day of peace.

"So I trust you have had an eventful week," Genryusai finally said as he broke the silence, knowing full well the events that had taken place.

"Yup, knocked some noble brats down a few pegs, pissed off their noble parents, probably have Central 46 watching me a bit more closely now and tormented Yoruichi-san," Ichigo listed, counting off each one on his hand.

"You forgot your date with another noble," his grandfather put in, shocking the teen.

"Do I even want to know how you knew?" Ichigo asked curiously. "I mean Yoruichi is really close to Sui-Feng, but you…I mean…just…never mind," Ichigo finished with a sigh.

"Noble's lives are hardly private affairs Ichigo," Genryusai said as he cracked a single eye open at his grandson. "It was only a matter of time before either side found out. Though I must admit, I'm surprised that the SWA has been so quiet about it. One of their most reclusive members as well as one of their top five bachelors getting together should be big news for them." Ichigo paled slightly at the possible implications of such an article. His grandfather's next words though, replaced that worry with a far greater concern.

"So tell me, what exactly is this internet thing that you've had installed for the Seireitei?" Genryusai asked, noticing the look of confusion on Ichigo's face.

"What do you mean internet Jii-san? I didn't approve for any such thing to be installed," he replied, his brows furrowing.

"Oh? Well Shunsui seemed quite pleased with it. He was waxing eloquently about how you took his, Kenpachi's and Mayuri's suggestion so well and approved whole-heartedly," Genryusai said as he stroked his beard, watching as Ichigo clenched his fists and a vein pulsed on his forehead. The young commander then leapt to his feet and stalked off.

"Where are you off to Ichigo?" his grandfather called out after him.

"To the training ground!" Ichigo shouted back, not slowing down at all, while his grandfather chuckled.

'_Same old Shunsui,' _he thought and got up to head for bed.

XXX

Within the Twelfth division, in a room specially set up to stream movies, Ukitake, Unohana, Isane, Hanataro, Renji, Rukia, Nanao, Hisagi, Rangiku, Gin, Izuru, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Nemu, Kiyone and Sentaro were seated or lying around the room, various snacks and drinks in their hands while _'The Avengers' _played on the screen. Their hosts Shunsui, Kenpachi and Mayuri felt a shiver run down their spines and sneezed simultaneously, an act that went mostly unnoticed by the majority of the other lieutenants and captains.

"So tell us again how Ichigo-kun approved off this," Ukitake asked his friend, while the three co-conspirators looked uneasily at each other.

"Oh you know," Kyoraku said nonchalantly with a wave of his hand, "he just wants us to truly experience modern day culture etc. and what better way than through its preferred medium."

Not a moment later though and a small quake rocked the Seireitei, surprising all the soul reapers. It was followed a few seconds later by several more small quakes. Looking out the window, Rukia could make out a brilliant blue light flashing in the distance every now and then, along with flashes of red and yellow and sometimes even purple.

"Let me guess, he didn't approve," Ukitake stated, as he turned away from the light show that everyone else was now watching and saw the sheepish look on Kyoraku's face.

XXX

The following morning, a far calmer Ichigo arrived at the Feng estate and was led inside by a servant once he told her that he was there to see Sui-Feng. Standing now in what looked like a waiting area, Ichigo took a seat on one of the couches while he waited for Sui-Feng to arrive. Reaching out with his senses, he could sense someone other than Sui-Feng coming to greet him. When he opened his eyes, he found himself looking back at a man in a rusty red kimono. He appeared to be somewhere in his fifties with piercing grey eyes and black hair, the grey streaks giving him somewhat of a distinguished look in Ichigo's opinion.

Tetsuo was likewise eyeing Ichigo up and down, noting the long orange hair and sleeveless shihakusho he wore and the small pack hung on his back. He had forgone the haori that identified him as the Captain Commander and his cane. Instead he had hung his zanpakuto at his waist.

'_So he comes simply as he is and not as a noble or military leader,' _he thought as his mind assessed the situation. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Yamamoto-dono," he said with a slight bow. "My name is Tetsuo Feng; I am Sui-Feng's father."

"A pleasure to meet you as well Feng-dono," Ichigo said as he returned the bow, conscious of the fact that this was a man that he didn't want to anger, if he wanted to remain on Sui-Feng's good side.

"I understand that you and my daughter are to be spending time together today. Where exactly are you taking her?" Tetsuo asked.

"Uh we were going to explore a forest near the Yamamoto estate," Ichigo replied crisply, inwardly rolling his eyes at the interrogation.

"And after that?" Tetsuo continued.

"I really don't know, I hadn't planned it out that far ahead. We'll just see where it goes," Ichigo replied.

The questions were brought to a halt though when Sui-Feng appeared in the entryway, also forgoing her haori today with a similar pack strapped to her back. Ichigo's mind tortured him with images of what the uniform hid, while her grey eyes looked him over.

"We'll be leaving now father," she said and quickly grabbed Ichigo's arm, pulling him out of the room. Uttering a quick goodbye, the pair was soon out of the estate and flash stepping across the roof tops.

'_Maybe Yoruichi was on to something,' _Tetsuo thought as he walked back to his study.

XXX

Not long after they had left the Feng estate, Sui-Feng had let go of Ichigo's arm, allowing him to lead them. They stopped briefly to pick up a picnic basket he had prepared for them, before heading off deeper into the forest.

"Your father is quite protective of you," Ichigo said as they made their way in the rough direction he had thought of beforehand.

"Yes," she said with a slight bite to her tone. "You'd think that after being a Captain would at least set his mind at ease, but I let him worry over me, as is his right."

"What did he used to do?" Ichigo asked as he heard the tell-tale rumble, telling him that they were near their destination.

"He was a former assassin in the Special Forces," she said while looking at him with a smirk. "Why are you worried that you need to keep looking over your shoulder in case this day ends badly?"

"Honestly?" he said as they continued onward, pausing for what he hoped would be a big reveal. "With both Yoruichi-san and him in the back of the mind, I am slightly worried."

"And I don't feature on that list?" she said, watching him squirm under her gaze.

"Well…" he answered rubbing the back of his back nervously, "I would've thought that you would be on that list regardless. We're here by the way."

"Here? Where's here exactly?" she asked in confusion.

Smirking at her, he swept the branches behind him away and revealed the place that he had found in his perusal of the maps stored in the library. In the clearing, Sui-Feng could make out a medium sized lake surrounded on two sides by a small mountain range that the trees had hid from view before. From them, a waterfall, roughly 30 feet high, poured into the lake with a muted roar, the fine mist coating her skin in a light sheen as the wind carried it towards them.

"Impressive isn't it?" he asked, grinning at her expression of shock.

"How did you find this place?" she asked as they walked further into the area, depositing their packs and shoes along the grass, before walking over to its pebbled shore, the water lapping at their bare feet.

"It's amazing what you can find in old books," he said with a grin. "As far as I know, no one else knows about this place, a fact that I confirmed somewhat when I came out here the day after I asked you. I haven't felt anyone else's reiatsu or even seen anyone else come this far out since then."

"And you thought I'd like this why exactly?" she asked, showing that she did appreciate the sight, but was curious as to his answer.

"Well it's not like there's much else to do in the Seireitei or Rukongai," he said as he stared out over the lake. "And as such simply having lunch again seemed to…simple for lack of a better word. I wanted to actually find something fun to do and well…" he said as he gestured over to the waterfall, "I can't think of anything more fun than jumping of that right now."

"I had wondered why you wanted me to bring that swimsuit with me today. I thought your inner pervert just wanted to see me in a bikini?" she said with a grin, watching as his face lit up making him look even more like a strawberry. Seeing her grin though, he smirked back.

"Maybe, but then again since you're here you just want to see me topless too," he quipped back, making her turn the same red shade. "Anyway I'll be back in a minute," he said as he walked back to the grass, grabbing his pack and heading into the bushes again with Sui-Feng following suit, but heading over to the opposite shore to change.

When Ichigo returned in his black and red swim trunks, he waded out near the waterfall, testing to see how deep it really was and thankfully was deep enough that he didn't need to worry about jumping in from such a height.

"Oi Ichigo," he heard Sui-Feng shout at him, making him turn to face her. However he almost wished he hadn't as he felt all the blood rush to his nether regions in response to the sight before him. Instead of the purple one piece he remembered her wearing on the SWA's trip to the Living World, she now wore a black and yellow striped bikini with an orange sarong wrapped around her waist. His eyes roamed from her B-cup breasts to her flat stomach, before finally settling on her hips. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he swam back to shore and strode out.

This time it was Sui-Feng's turn to ogle him as her eyes roamed over him. Droplets ran down his toned muscles, highlighting the veiled power within him. What shocked and made her cringe slightly, were the new scars he had gained in his fight with Aizen, marks not removed simply because there was no time after the war for Orihime to deal with them, especially with others missing limbs or being sliced nearly in two. Even now they were to be permanent simply because he could no longer interact safely with the humans. Watching her eyes as they settled on his scarred torso, Ichigo coughed uncomfortably, bringing her attention back to his face.

"Uh race you to the top?" he said simply, pointing to the top of the waterfall. With a small nod, the two of them ran off, keeping their speeds just below flash step to actually enjoy the climb to the top.

When they finally reached the peak, Ichigo grinned at how far the river that fed the lake actually ran; an unbroken body that snaked its way through the forest for miles. His attention was turned back to Sui-Feng though as she ran past him and leapt off the edge, diving gracefully into the water below. He watched her surface, before seeing her glide out the way towards the base of the waterfall. Not wanting to be outdone, he took a running head start and leapt over the edge, the feeling of falling increasing his exhilaration. As he slid under the water's surface, he marvelled at the world hidden below, the water possessing a surprising clarity. When he surfaced and looked around for Sui-Feng, he was confused to find no trace of her.

"Uh Sui-Feng?" he called out as he swam to the base of the waterfall, only to have his foot grabbed, dragging him under again. Opening his eyes, he watched Sui-Feng swim away from him, baiting him further. Swimming off after her, he caught her just as she came to an abrupt wall. Dragging the two of them to the surface, they both gasped for breath.

As he recovered, Ichigo looked around the chamber they found themselves in, marvelling at the fact that it seemed carved into the rock. Next to him, Sui-Feng was having similar thoughts. Wading over to a ledge, Ichigo heaved himself out of the water, offering a hand to Sui-Feng as she did the same. What they found further in, was a large depression dug into the ground, with two sluices along the side, one to drain it and one to fill it.

"And now I think I know why this place was recorded in that old book," Ichigo said as he strode over to the one of the gates. "Someone built their own private little spring."

"Do you think your grandfather built it?" Sui-Feng asked as she looked around, noting several little alcoves.

"Maybe, I mean he is old enough to have written it so, but then again so could a lot of other people," he said as he stood. "Completely cut off from the world, alone without anyone watching you," he said, but quickly groaned, making Sui-Feng look at him curiously.

"What's the matter?" she asked, walking back to him.

"Images you don't want torturing you," he answered cryptically, making her eyes narrow at him. Thinking back on his words, she also quickly groaned at what two people could do with such privacy and the fact that the aged commander was their reference, did not make it pleasant.

"Next time, I'll just listen to you," she said as she rubbed her temples. She was confused when she watched him fill the pool.

"And what exactly are you doing?" she asked.

"Just seeing if my theory's correct," he said as the water from the lake pooled in. He then summoned a red ball of kido, she recognised as Hado 31, and tossed it into the centre of the pool. It didn't explode or hiss as she expected, but rather heated the water quite rapidly before extinguishing itself. Bending down, she dipped her finger into it, shivering at the unexpected pleasure that ran through her body.

"So that's what your reiatsu feels like now," she said as the water still had weak traces of it, surprising him.

"Wait you mean you can feel it? Even as it is right now?" he asked, shocked that someone actually could get a feel of it since he first became a transcendent being.

"Not accurately, just the base of it," she amended as she slipped into the water, its heat soothing her muscles. "Try it for yourself," she said gesturing to the pool.

Sliding into it slowly, he too relaxed into the feeling and leaned back with his arms on the edge. As they both relaxed though, they forgot that they were in fact sharing the pool with another person and soon their feet touched unexpectedly. Jerking at the contact, they both bolted upright, minor blushes on their faces.

"Uh I think I'm going to head back out now," Ichigo said as he stepped out of the pool, Sui-Feng following not long after him so they could drain it once again. As they made their way back, they noticed that there was another way into this area, judging by the rock that was cut away and led back to an area just to the left of the waterfall.

Deciding to break for lunch, Ichigo unpacked the light meal he had brought, having had her meal preferences drilled into his head by Yoruichi. Their meal concluded, Ichigo leaned back on his arms and stretch himself out on the grass, enjoying the warmth. Examining him once again with glazed over eyes, Sui-Feng hesitated briefly, before seating herself near him and running a slim finger over his torso. He stiffened slightly under her touch, but quickly relaxed again and let her do as she pleased.

"You shouldn't have to bear these," she whispered as her finger came to a stop. "You could've said something and had them removed."

"Do they bother you?" he asked quietly, afraid of her answer.

"No, but it is a grim reminder of the tortures your body has been put through," she said as she idly began tracing over his body again.

"There were those with a greater need at the time," he said firmly, "and after that, there was simply no reason to have them healed."

"That's the common trait between the new and old Commander then isn't it?" she said with a smirk, making him turn to face her, his expression puzzled.

"Explain," he simply said.

"Both you and Genryusai-dono, your bodies are meant to intimidate your enemies along with your power," she said solemnly. "For if this many wounds were not enough to stop you, then what hope does one truly stand of killing you."

A familiar heat built up in his body at her words and caresses, emboldening him as he tentatively reached out to hold her hand. As she turned her grey orbs on him, she was hypnotised by the look he was giving her, feeling as if she was slipping into his own chocolate brown eyes. Instinct taking hold of her, she leaned over bringing their lips closer and closer to one another.

"Captain Sui-Feng!" an unfamiliar voice rang out, startling the pair of them as Sui-Feng sat straight, while Ichigo released her hand. Before them was a member of the Secret Remote Unit, the members only being used when a message was of the utmost importance and secrecy. For the man himself though, he quickly found himself fearing for his life at the moment he had unintentionally stepped into.

"My apologies Captain Sui-Feng," he said with his head bowed, his hat hiding his face from view, "but I bring an urgent report from Captain Kurotsuchi." Reaching into his backpack, he pulled out a missive and handed it to her.

As Sui-Feng stood and broke the seal, Ichigo stood with her, watching her eyes as they scanned the document over, narrowing at its contents. Handing it to him, she watched as his own eyes lit with fury, before rapidly vanishing and being replaced with a calm air.

"Return to Captain Kurotsuchi and tell him to continue to ascertain what he can about the situation," Ichigo commanded as he turned to face the man. "And tell him I want him to work together with former captain Urahara on this without argument. Dismissed." The man quickly bowed and vanished in a whisper of wind.

"Captain Sui-Feng," Ichigo said as he turned back to her, seeing her stand at attention under his tone. "I want the Special Forces to gather whatever evidence they can find of this. They are to comb the area and find all traces of these people and report back. I want samples of the reiatsu taken to both Kurotsuchi and Urahara. You have 24 hours before I call a Captain's meeting to discuss this."

"Yes Captain Commander," she said bowing slightly. She stiffened slightly when she felt his hand trail down her cheek to her chin, lifting it so that she was looking into his eyes.

"My apologies that our time was cut short," he whispered. "I'll make it up to you next time."

XXX

And that's a wrap…please don't kill me. *Takes a step back in fear*

I have just three words to end this chapter with…I REGRET NOTHING! *Proceeds to run away, leaving a note on the floor.*

_To make this a little more interesting, we're going to play a little game. Consider if you will that you, dear readers, are the villagers, while the cliff hanger is the beast plaguing your town. Your champions are the reviewers and in order to slay the beast, they need to answer this question correctly. Who are the shadows? There are enough hints I think, hidden in the last two chapters as to whom they are and the correct answer, will make me write the fourth bonus chapter. You have of course 24 hours from the time of 16:00 GMT to answer me correctly. Have fun._

_Sedor_

So what did you like, love or hate? Let me know so that the story improves please.


	11. 11: Darkness Revealed

The Red Sun Sets, the Black Sun Rises.

Right…calm down now everyone. *Dodges a knife.* I honestly thought that someone would get it in in time, really I did. I mean after ruling out the others, who was left really? Have to say, I love the fact that people threatened to kill me for that, I love being evil…*Dodges a chainsaw.* Where did you get one of those?

Now let me give you my opinion on each of your choices.

Xcution – Possible yes, but I did say that all the assumptions from chapter 9 were wrong and yet a lot of you seemed so sure it was this one.

Quincy – Another possible, but we don't know much of the current Quincy and I don't want to create major villains just yet.

Visoreds – No, just no.

Arrancar – You could assume Nel and Grimm, but you'll see why I didn't use them.

High School Bullies/Friends – No.

Read on and find out who I chose and at the end I'll explain the clues. *Dodges a Sokatsui.* Kido, really?

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. *Dodges a Cero.* OKAY SORRY ALREADY!

"Normal speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release"_

"**Zanpakuto"**

XXX

Chapter 11: Darkness revealed.

If one were to look over the night sky of Karakura Town, they would find nearly a dozen figures cloaked in black running across the rooftops, led by Second Division Captain Sui-Feng herself, as they scoured Karakura town for information, the team consisting only of those that could work speedily and secretly. The reason being, that if their targets knew of their presence, the consequences would be dire indeed. Clutching the scroll in her hands tighter, she dropped out of flash step and landed in front of the Urahara Shop. She still didn't like dealing with the man, but such feelings were brushed aside in light of her orders. Knocking at the door, she waited for a few moments until she could hear someone shuffling across the floor, towards her.

"Ah Captain Sui-Feng come in, come in," Kisuke said with a yawn, as he slid the door open and ushered her in, leading her towards the dining room. Waiting for them was an equally sleepy Yoruichi, who was dressed in a simple nightgown.

"Ah Sui-Feng so how did your date go?" Yoruichi asked, her weariness forgotten the minute she saw who had woken them up and tackled her former student in a hug. "Tell me everything, no matter how juicy or embarrassing it is."

"Not now Yoruichi-sama," Sui-Feng groaned as she squirmed out of her grip, surprising them both as the scroll she was holding slipped onto the table.

"Is this another report on my activities that you want Yoruichi-san to read? Or is it the details of your date with Ichigo-kun today?" Kisuke teased, wincing as she turned her glare on him.

"Read it Urahara," she said, her voice emotionless, while her eyes betrayed her anger.

Sighing to himself, he unfurled the scroll and read through it, his eyes widening with each line he read. By the end of it, his eyes were almost popping out of his skull and his mouth was hanging open slightly and worrying Yoruichi at what it contained.

"The Captain Commander has ordered Captain Kurotsuchi to work together with you on a report to be presented to the Captains and Lieutenants in the next 24 hours," Sui-Feng said as she walked back to the door, while he passed the missive to Yoruichi. "My men have been ordered to provide you both with samples that they will find during the course of their investigations. You can of course see why he will not take failure kindly." Without another word, she disappeared off into the night, leaving Kisuke to groan.

"Well you've got your work cut out for you," Yoruichi said as she smirked at him and handed the missive back to him. "What do you need me to do?"

"For now a cup of coffee please," he said as he studied the missive once again. "After that I don't know what exactly."

XXX

Within his office in the Seireitei, Ichigo worked tirelessly, pouring over ancient tomes that were so dusty from disuse, they might crumble to dust if he was not careful. Finally finding what he was looking for, he whispered an incantation and channelled his reiatsu ever so slightly through his index finger. A small body began to form and soon a creature similar to their hell-butterflies sat on his finger. Unlike the regular black and pink creatures though, this one was predominantly red with silver markings on its wings. Relaying the message he wanted to send, he watched as the hell-butterfly disappeared in a flash of light.

Turning back to the tomes in front of him, he gathered them up and walked over to a section of the wall in his office. Sending a pulse of his reiatsu into it, a pair of lines shot out from the point of contact and raced over the wall, tracing the outline of a door into it. Once they were done, they merged together, forming a silvery handle about midway up the door. Sliding the door back, Ichigo walked in and closed it behind him, illuminating his path with a Shakkaho as he walked down the long lines Royal Artefacts and records he was responsible for. Replacing the tomes on their shelf, he turned to look at the chains laid out next to it, grimacing as he ran his hands over the cold steel. Setting it down again, he exited the room, sealing it once again from the outside world.

XXX

Sundays were an oddity to the Gotei 13. Being a militaristic organisation, it operated at all hours, regardless of holidays or weekends. But nevertheless, Sundays were generally more relaxed than other days. As she sat in the garden of the Kuchiki estate, doodling in her sketchpad and enjoying the morning sun, Rukia couldn't help but grin at the 'masterpiece' that was an orange rabbit, dressed in a shihakusho and white haori, introducing a computer to several other rabbits.

'_The Strawberry really has come a long way since that night several months ago,' _she thought, flipping the page over and starting on a new piece. She was so enraptured by her work that she was unaware of the hell-butterfly as it hovered around her head, before it finally landed on the tip of her nose, making her let out a surprised yelp.

Regaining her composure, she held out her finger to receive the message, her eyes widening at being called to an urgent meeting to be held at 18:00 that evening. Standing up, she brushed the dirt and grass of her shihakusho and rushed off to her brother's study. As she rounded the final corner to her destination, she almost collided with him, just narrowly stopping in time.

"My apologies nii-sama," she said as she dropped to one knee and bowed to him, while he looked blankly at her.

"Try to maintain a calm air around you Rukia," he said as he walked past her, with a silent gesture for her to follow. "It is unbecoming of a lieutenant of the Gotei 13 to rush around in such an undignified manor."

"Of course nii-sama, I promise not to let it happen again," she replied crisply, falling into step behind him.

"I trust that you received word of the meeting tonight?" he asked.

"Yes nii-sama, I was just on my way to ask whether you knew anything about it," she responded, looking up at him.

"I do not know much more than what the message contained, but it does seem as if Captain Sui-Feng, Captain Kurotsuchi and Captain Commander Yamamoto have been working non-stop since yesterday on something, so it must be something of great importance," he said as he stopped and turned to face her. "You should report to your Captain and see if there is anything you can do for him."

"Of course nii-sama," she said, turning to flash step toward the Thirteenth division, pausing only when Byakuya held a hand out to stall her. "Nii-sama?" she asked in confusion.

"Before you leave, I would like to give you this," he said as he drew an ornate wooden box from within the sleeves of his shihakusho. Accepting it gently, Rukia opened it and gasped at the pair of fingerless white tekkou it contained. "Wear it with pride Rukia, you have made the Kuchiki clan proud these last few months," he said as he disappeared off to his own division.

XXX

A few hours later, the Captains and Lieutenants of the Gotei 13, with the exception of the First, Second and Twelfth Division members, were gathered in the Captain's meeting hall, talking amongst themselves about what could be so urgent to cause them all to gather.

A few minutes later, the twin doors swung open and Ichigo led the missing members in, as well as Yoruichi and Kisuke. As Sui-Feng and Mayuri took their places along with their Lieutenants, Yoruichi stood to Sui-Feng's left, while Kisuke stood of to Ichigo's side. Seeing that they were already silent, Ichigo cleared his throat and began.

"I have called this meeting to discuss an urgent situation that has arisen in the World of the Living," he said gravely. "As the first to make the discovery, Captain Kurotsuchi please present your report now."

"Of course Captain Commander," Mayuri said as he stepped out of line and coughed to clear his throat. "As of 27 hours ago, we began to detect unfamiliar reiatsu signatures within the Living World, specifically Karakura Town, which we have had under close observation since the war with Aizen. While initially we regarded them as experiments of the former Captain, on closer inspection, we have come to the conclusion that they are far more than they appear to be." Looking at Kisuke, he stepped back into line.

"Ah it's been quite a while since I've had to speak to all at the same time," Kisuke said with a goofy grin on his face and whipping out his trademark fan to hide behind. He let out a pained yelp when Ichigo, in no mood for the man's eccentricity, had jabbed him in his ribs with his cane. "My apologies Captain Commander, now where was I?" he continued, rubbing his bruised side. "Ah yes, after analysing the reiatsu samples provided by the Special Forces," at this he nodded at Sui-Feng, "Mayuri-kun and I were able to classify the signatures as belonging to former hollows, or as they exist now, Sinners." At his declaration there were several gasps from some Lieutenants, while the Captains only widened their eyes at the news. "We haven't been able to find out how they got to the Living World, but we do have some hints as to their motivations." Taking it as her signal to speak, Sui-Feng stepped forward.

"Initial investigations have revealed that the unknown Sinners," she began crisply, "have been visiting several specific locations, these being Karakura High School, Karakura Middle School and the residences of Uryu Ishida, Orihime Inoue, Yasutora Sado and the Kurosaki Clinic. The majority of the signals though, have been found in areas frequented by Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki." At these words, most of the Captains and Lieutenants turned towards Ichigo, to see his reaction to this news. The young Commander remained impassive for the most part, with the exception that his hands tightened on his cane, until they were bone white.

"We have so far been unable to pinpoint their location as they have been masking their presence with something similar to sekkiseki stone, thus hiding them perfectly from our scans," Sui-Feng finished.

"Thank you Captain Sui-Feng, as well as Captain Kurotsuchi and former Captain Urahara," Ichigo said, nodding his head at each of them. "In the course of my own investigations, there has never been a recorded breakout from Hell, thus we are going into this situation blind."

"Do we know how many fugitives have escaped from Hell?" Ukitake asked, looking across the line at Mayuri and down the line at Sui-Feng.

"Initial estimates put the total at four, but we cannot say for certain at this point, due to how imprecise the readings are," Mayuri replied.

"Do we know how they escaped from Hell in the first place?" Toshiro asked.

"That is also unknown," Mayuri answered back, while several Captains and Lieutenants started to shift uncomfortably at just how little they knew.

"What of the dimension of Hell itself, have we discovered anything amiss there?" Komamura asked.

"That should be unlikely, considering that the guards are immune to the Sinner's attacks, as well as our own," Unohana answered.

"That is for the most part…correct. Unfortunately we cannot confirm that either, but there have been no irregular emissions of any kind from it," Mayuri replied.

"So what do you know exactly," Kenpachi barked, his boredom showing easily. "So far all you've given us is a name and number and even those are unconfirmed."

"Well I wouldn't expect a brute like you to understand the difficulty of tracking down these unknowns, especially since they seem adept at hiding," Mayuri spat back, his eye twitching in anger.

"Eh? You got something to get off your chest clown-face?" Kenpachi said threateningly, striding forward to tower over Mayuri.

"I already have got it off my chest," Mayuri said dismissively, "evidently you are just too dense to understand me."

As the two continued to bicker back and forth, another argument was brewing between Sui-Feng and Byakuya.

"How reliable were the samples your men gathered for them?" the stoic noble asked, gesturing at both scientists. "Tainted samples would lead to misinformation."

"They are satisfactory in every way Captain Kuchiki," she said as she bit back a retort. "My men are skilled enough to know not to contaminate a scene, before we investigate it."

"I would also know if a sample was contaminated Kuchiki-san and would have already mentioned it if that was the case," Kisuke quipped.

"Of course Captain Sui-Feng," Byakuya said with a slight nod of his head. "But past experience has shown that some of your men are less than careful," he said as his eyes glanced over at Omaeda, who was busy falling asleep and thus unable to recognise the subtle insult."

"Your concerns are noted Captain Kuchiki," she said through gritted teeth, "but I trust that you will not insinuate that I would assign those, that I know could not complete this task, to such a mission?"

As the squabbles continued, with even some Lieutenants joining in with subtle digs at one another, Ichigo's patience soon disappeared and he was about to smash his cane into the ground to silence them all.

"**Wait Ichigo," **Zangetsu called out, making Ichigo pause, an action noticed only by Yoruichi and Gin.

'_Why?' _he asked through gritted teeth, the arguments growing in volume with each second.

"**They need a more…forceful demonstration than you simply smashing me into the ground, perhaps actually feeling your reiatsu would do the trick?" **the spirit suggested.

'_That would need me to lower my power enough for it to affect the area, not to mention the damage it caused the last time we tried,' _Ichigo shot back in surprise at what his zanpakuto was suggesting.

"**Yes, but the buildings of the Seireitei are built to withstand the force of several Captains releasing their reiatsu in it, so it should hold for a bit before breaking under the strain of yours," **Zangetsu reassured him.

Sighing, Ichigo agreed with him and focussed on lowering his power enough to affect them. He watched as his reiatsu crashed down on them like a ten ton weight, forcing the Lieutenants in the room to fall to their knees, gasping for breath, while the Captains and former Captains had sweat beading on their foreheads from the feeling. Releasing his hold on his power, Ichigo allowed it to return to its heightened state. The Captains turned to look at him in shock, while the Lieutenants that had recovered, looked at him in fear.

'_It's just like that time I was paralysed by the previous Captain Commander,' _Nanao thought, as she clutched her throat.

"The Lieutenants are dismissed from this meeting," Ichigo growled out. "You are to report to the Lieutenant's meeting hall, where you will wait until we are done here. After which Lieutenant Ichimaru will brief you on your orders."

Under his orders, the Lieutenants with the exception of Gin, exited the room and headed for their own meeting room. Once the double doors were closed, Ichigo turned to glare at his Captains.

"You are Captains of the Gotei 13," he spat out, his voice full of anger and rage, "and yet here you are arguing like children amongst each other. I WILL NOT STAND FOR SUCH CHILDISHNESS!" he roared, making them flinch at the volume of his voice. "By all accounts, it is my family that they are after and yet I am still somehow restraining myself from charging off to the Living World after these bastards. So shape up, shut up and get your heads back in the fucking game!"

Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself down before continuing.

"Now then Captain Hitsugaya, you will lead a team to assess the threat and respond appropriately to it. Assisting you will be Lieutenants Matsumoto, Abarai and Kuchiki, Be warned that one of the signatures has left residual energy strong enough for us to classify it as captain-class. You leave in the morning. Now you are all dismissed, except for Captains Kyoraku, Kenpachi and Kurotsuchi as well as Urahara."

At the mentioning of their names, they each knew what was coming and sighed. Once the last Captain had left, Ichigo withdrew a piece of paper from within his shihakusho.

"I hold in my hands…a credit card bill," he began calmly. "A bill to the amount of 50,000 kan owed by me. So tell me something, WHY DID YOU SNEAK THAT CONNECTION IN WITH THE REST OF THE PLANS AND OPEN AN ACCOUNT IN MY NAME? AND JUST WHAT DID YOU BUY EXACTLY TO COST ME 50,000 KAN?" he yelled, his voice reverberating down the hallways of the First division and startling those still in earshot.

XXX

"You know, he almost sounds like Genryusai-sensei when he shouts like that," Unohana commented, as she and Ukitake walked towards the Fourth division.

"It's a scary feeling isn't it?" he replied. "Still I'm surprised that it's taken so long for his first outburst since becoming Captain Commander, I'll have to check with Lieutenant Matsumoto and see who won the betting pool."

XXX

As he walked away from the Lieutenant's meeting hall, Gin couldn't help the grin that spread across his face over the amount he had just won. Maybe he should give a bit of it to Ichigo as a thank you for holding out this long.

XXX

As Ichigo entered his office and slumped down in his chair, he let loose a sigh of frustration at the events of the last two days. Losing his temper was unfortunate, but considering that he hadn't been able to get any sleep with the situation in the Living world, it was understandable that he was cranky.

Seeing a small red creature in the corner of his eye, he held out his finger to receive its message, nodding once he had heard it. A minute later, there was another flash of light, much larger than the hell-butterfly's and a man emerged from it, clothed in brown rags over yellowed bandages, with manacles around his neck, wrists and ankles. Looking at the man's face, tufts of black hair poked out at random from the top of the bandages, while a single red eye stared back at Ichigo.

"Captain Commander Yamamoto," the man said with a hint of condescension in his tone as he bowed.

"Gatekeeper," Ichigo replied and inclined his head.

"I'd feel offended that you didn't deem to add my name, but then again I forgot my name a millennia or two ago," the man drawled as he walked around Ichigo's office, pausing occasionally to stare at the furnishings. "So…the situation must be incredibly dire for you to have the gall to summon me for assistance. Well let's hear it then and maybe I'll decide whether to help you or not."

"This isn't about me asking for your help Gatekeeper," Ichigo growled back, his hands clenching into fists in an attempt to calm down. "It's about you not doing your job, since I have at least four Sinners running around in the Living World." The single blood red eye widened, before the man scoffed and turned away from Ichigo.

"Ridiculous," the man said not bothering to look at Ichigo, while he toyed with a vase of flowers in the room. "Hell has never had an escapee and never will. The Kushanada and I monitor the entrances to hell and have never noticed anyone leaving it."

"Then explain these sightings!" Ichigo shouted as he stood and flung the report from Sui-Feng, Mayuri and Kisuke at the man.

The Gatekeeper's eyes scanned the document, growing more and more agitated with each line read. Eventually he snapped the report shut and threw it back at Ichigo.

"If that is the case, then we will hunt them down and retrieve them, your involvement is no longer required," the man said as he turned to leave, only to find Ichigo's hand on his shoulder.

"I think not Gatekeeper," Ichigo growled, "these Sinners are in our area of authority and as such you will wait until we hand them over to you. I don't trust either you or your minions to attend to this situation with the…precision required."

If anyone below Captain-level was watching, they would have only seen a blur, as the Gatekeeper knocked Ichigo's hand from his shoulder and delivered a right cross to Ichigo's jaw, knocking him back.

"You have no command over me boy," the Gatekeeper spat with a hint of venom in his voice, "remember that next time you try to order me around."

As he looked down on Ichigo, he suddenly doubled over from a fist to his gut, before falling back as a knee smashed into his face, breaking his nose. Pinching his nose to stem the bleeding, he looked up to see Ichigo rubbing his cut lip with the back of his hand.

"And you would do well to remember that I do not take kindly to arrogant assholes," Ichigo shot back, spitting out a globule of blood from his mouth. "I stand by what I said, you or your minions enter the Living World… and Hell will need to find a replacement Gatekeeper. Now get out of my office, I don't appreciate you bleeding all over it."

Grumbling to himself, the Gatekeeper stood up gingerly, still squeezing his nose tight.

"Captain Commander," he said with a sneer and disappeared in a flash of light.

Sighing to himself, Ichigo walked back to his chair and sunk back into it.

"You can come out now Sui-Feng," he said tiredly and watched as she slipped into the room from the balcony. "So how long were you watching?"

"When he first denied that the Sinners had escaped. I came because we received an alert that a foreign presence had entered your office," she said as she walked over to him, gripping his chin and brushing away his hand so she could see his injury. "As such I came myself to investigate since we couldn't accurately determine the intruders strength."

"I see," he whispered as she held a glowing green palm to his lip. "You know healing kido?" he asked in surprise.

"Only enough to seal off small wounds, it is a useful skill to have if you are wounded in the wilderness, without a way to bandage your wounds," she replied back. "Impressive attack back there, but I'm surprised that he was able to wound you that easily."

"It was just a lucky shot," he grumbled, "it won't happen again."

"And that is precisely my point," she continued. "Your mind is uneasy with the fact that your sisters are in danger, but that does not mean that you can fall to pieces over it." Seeing him open his mouth to argue, she pressed a finger to his now healed lips, "Don't try to deny it Ichigo, your eyes tell a different story, as does your body's condition. When's the last time you slept anyway?"

"Um, about 40 hours ago," he answered, only to feel a stinging sensation across the back of his head as Sui-Feng slapped him. "Ouch?" he said and looked at her in confusion.

"That's for telling me to relax and then not taking your own advice," she said as she stood and took him by his hand and led him to the couch in his office. Seating herself first, she had him lie down with his head in her lap, while she gently ran a hand through his hair.

"Uh Sui-Feng?" Ichigo asked with a hint of a blush on his face, falling silent at the stern look on her face.

"Just relax Ichigo, I used to do this for Yoruichi-sama when she had a lot on her mind," she said soothingly. "Now just concentrate on getting some rest."

Not in the mood to argue any further, Ichigo closed his eyes and surrendered to the pleasure of her actions. "Thanks Sui-Feng," he whispered just as he fell asleep, missing the small smile on her face.

XXX

Since that first discussion they had together, Karin and Tatsuki had taken to helping each other in their goal to get somewhat stronger. Karin filled in Tatsuki on what she knew of the spirit world and what her gift felt like, while Tatsuki helped her get started with karate. Like Ichigo, she found Karin to be stubborn and determined, no matter how many times she knocked the girl down.

"You did well today," Tatsuki said with a smirk. "Maybe in a few years you'll actually force me to take this seriously."

"Yeah and maybe in a few years you'll actually find out how to use your soul a bit more," Karin quipped back.

Before Tatsuki could retort though, they both froze at the howl of a hollow behind them. Looking back they recoiled at the sight of a large cat-like hollow that stood on its hind-legs and towered at least 20 feet tall. It let loose another piercing howl and started to charge at them, claws gleaming in the moonlight.

Finding their will once again, they both leapt to the side to dodge the rampaging beast, wondering where the hell Chad or Ishida or even that other bozo soul reaper was. Karin ducked her head just in time, as the hollow swept its claws through the space her head used to occupy. Running through its feet, she dodged an overhead swing, but the shockwave from it sent her flying back into a wall.

"Karin!" Tatsuki yelled, only to grunt as she was swept up in the hollow's claws and pinned back against a wall. Cracking an eye open, and gritting her teeth at the pain, she watched as the hollow's jaws approached her, its stinking breath nauseating.

Before it could come any closer though, a flaming spear impaled it through the side of its head, causing it to let her go as it disintegrated. Struggling to her feet, she was slightly taken aback at the hand that entered her vision. Looking up she could see a young man probably a few years older than her, with grey eyes and dark purple hair that formed fringe over the left side of his face. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans and dress shirt with a cloak around his shoulders.

"Are you okay miss?" the stranger asked as he continued to hold his hand out to her.

"Yeah fine," she grumbled as she accepted his help and stood up, watching as he went over to check on Karin, once he was done with her. "Were you the one that killed that monster?" she asked as she joined him.

"Yes I was, I'm sorry that I couldn't get here sooner," he answered with a smile as he turned to face her. "Your friend only seems to be knocked out; I suggest you get her home soon."

"W-Wait, what are you exactly? I mean you're clearly no soul reaper from what I can see," she asked, watching as his shoulders seemed to tense at that term.

"I am simply a man," he said with his eyes closed and a smile on his face. "I would appreciate it if you don't tell them that I saved you though. Past experience has shown that they don't take kindly to others with powers killing those creatures."

"Oh…sure," Tatsuki said with some hint of suspicion in her voice, but quickly abandoned it, as she bent down to pick up Karin.

"So what's your name?" she asked curiously, seeing that he was about to leave.

"You may call me Shuren," he called over his shoulder at her and disappeared around the corner, a twisted grin on his face."

XXX

Okay so I took some liberties with the exact details, but who really cares about that? I mean this is a world where Ichigo is the Captain Commander and a noble, canon it certainly is not. My congratulations to T00STr00nG for getting it right, but sadly the answer was not in time. *Dodges a Getsuga Tensho.* Still mad are we?

Right these were your hints.

The mastermind is shorter than his servant. Rules out the Visoreds, because I don't see Hiyori as a Mastermind, nor is Shinji the type to go after someone through their family, at least I don't think he is.

They want Ichigo's power. This removes the Arrancar and Humans from the list.

They will hurt his family and friends to get what they want. Xcution needed his friends and family intact for the most part.

The biggest clue and one I hid in plain sight, the title. What part of that chapter seemed like Heaven or…Hell? The date possibly, but therein lies the misdirection.

Not to mention the fact that all you really had to do was go to the Bleach wiki and look for possible villains. Maybe my mind is just too twisted to even think clearly.

Now then…BYE, BYE! *Runs off again cackling manicially.*

PS. For those that read 'When the Heavens Fail', the poll is now closed…and after the PM's, the reviews and the poll itself, the final tally is:

1 – Senna, Toshiro, Ryo and Uryu – 7 votes each

5 – Rukia, Momo – 0 votes each.

Can I just say that you guys are not making my life any easier…is this karma? Am I being punished for torturing you guys or something?


	12. 12: Face to Face with the Devil

**The Red Sun Sets, the Black Sun Rises.**

Judging by the reviews, I am happy to know that I can still surprise you guys. Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter.

A couple of things to mention, I am using the villains from the fourth movie, but you don't need to watch it to understand what's going on. But I do recommend that you do watch it, if you ever get the chance too.

The Sinners/Togabito, do not need to wear their masks, since it would render my interpretation useless, but I do mention the compromise I reached further down.

Enjoy the chapter, because I guarantee you that I have not even begun to mess with your minds yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

"Normal speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release"_

"**Zanpakuto"**

XXX

Chapter 12: Face to Face with the Devil.

It was still the dark, early hours of Monday morning when Gin made his way into the First Division barracks, yawning as he walked through the doors. He wouldn't normally be up this early, but he thought he might be able to get through the work he needed to so that he could see Rangiku off before she left later that morning. He knew that Ichigo would probably be already working in his office since he hadn't returned to the estate last night.

"Ichigo-kun," he called out opening the door to the Captain Commander's office, freezing on the spot as his eyes scanned the room and landed on the prone forms of his Captain and Sui-Feng, the former passed out on the latter's lap, while she leaned against the back of the couch. Slipping out of the office as quietly as possible, he closed the door quietly, only to come face to face with a member of the Secret Remote Unit (SRU).

"Lieutenant Ichimaru, I have an urgent message for Captain Commander Yamamoto," the agent said, his head bowed as he spoke.

"Is it about the Sinners in the Living World?" Gin asked, looking over his shoulder at the door.

"No sir," the agent replied, opening his mouth to speak again, only to find himself silenced.

"Then come back at a more reasonable hour ta deliver it," Gin said nonchalantly as he barred the path of the agent. "Or give it ta me to give ta him."

"Lieutenant Ichimaru I cannot do that," the agent stuttered. "This is a high priority message from the Central 46, addressed directly to Captain Commander Yamamoto himself. I have to deliver it to him no matter what." The agent felt his breath leave him as Gin flared his reiatsu slightly and gave him, his signature smile.

"I said that you either give it to me, or come back later," Gin said taking a step closer to him. "So what's it goin' ta be?" Gin stopped though when he felt a hand placed on his shoulder and both he and the agent looked back in surprise to see Ichigo standing there, haggard and sleepy.

"Enough Gin," he said and moved to stand in front of the SRU agent. "So what is this message you have for me," he said giving the man a stern gaze, causing him to fumble for the missive as he reached into his pack for it. Breaking the seal, Ichigo scanned the document and sighed, running a hand through his hair. Seeing the SRU agent still there, he waved his hand dismissing him. "Make sure no one disturbs her Gin," he called back over his shoulder as he walked towards the exit. "And see if there's anyone working in the canteen that can fix something for the both of you, my treat."

"Of course Captain Commander," Gin said with a bow, watching as Ichigo disappeared.

XXX

As the night gave way to the first rays of the morning sun, Karin cracked her eyes open and took in her surroundings. Looking around her, she found that she was lying in her own bed, the covers pulled up to her neck, while Yuzu was mumbling softly next to her. Confused as to why she couldn't remember falling asleep, she tried to remember what happened to her last night. Jolting upright, she winced as pain flashed through her mind, making her clutch her head in agony. Feeling something soft wrapped around her forehead, she felt around it, realising that she had a strip of bandages, wrapped around her forehead. Her jostling had also woken Yuzu, whose eyes shot open the second she saw Karin awake.

"Karin-chan!" she screamed, tackling her twin in a hug, surprising the normally reserved girl. "Dad and I were so worried when you didn't come back last night and then Tatsuki-chan comes home carrying you unconscious after saying you were attacked by some bullies and you wouldn't wake up for anything," she cried, her tears spilling down her face onto Karin's shirt.

"Don't worry about it Yuzu," Karin said, returning the hug as she tried to console her sister. "I'm fine other than a headache, so no need to worry about me okay?"

"But…but…" Yuzu sniffled as she pulled back from Karin, her teary eyes making her sister regret causing her so much pain.

"I promise I'm fine Yuzu," Karin said again with a smile, ruffling her sister's hair affectionately, "but I could definitely do with something to eat."

At the prospect of helping, Yuzu's eyes lit up and she dashed off out of the room and down into the kitchen, a cacophony of clanking and chopping heard as she got cooking. Chuckling at her sister's enthusiasm, Karin followed after her at a far more sedate pace. Sitting at the dinner table, she watched with a smirk as Yuzu hurried between chopping the vegetables, to putting the rice on to boil, or frying the meat.

"Ah Karin, my beautiful daughter it's so good to see you up and about again!" Isshin wailed as he dived towards his daughter, receiving a fist to his face for his effort.

"Shut up Goat-chin!" Karin yelled back at him, looking down on his quivering form with an evil glare. "You obviously felt that I was injured enough to have my head all bandaged up, so stop screaming so damn loud and giving me a headache!"

"Ah Masaki-chan, our daughter is so independent now, she won't even let her daddy worry over her," he cried, crawling over to the poster on the wall. His wails were silenced by Karin throwing the steel salt shaker at his head, watching as it bounced off his skull with a dull thud.

"I said shut up already!" she yelled again.

"Karin-chan, Dad, please stop fighting already," Yuzu called from the kitchen, stopping the shout-fest between the two.

Sitting down at the table in a far calmer manner, Isshin gave Karin an inquiring look, making her shift uncomfortably.

"Tatsuki said that you girls ran into some trouble on the way home last night," he began, picking up the newspaper as he did so. "Said that one of them got the drop on you and knocked you back into a wall. Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about," she said, biting her bottom lip as she spoke. "Tatsuki took care of them and I'm home, safe and sound."

Peering over the top of his paper at her, he gazed at her unwaveringly.

"Well if you need help in the future, I can help you take care of any further 'delinquents'," he said, not missing how she flinched at the word delinquents.

"Yeah…thanks," she mumbled, killing the conversation as Yuzu placed a plate of food in front of her and savoured the aroma.

XXX

After a brief shower and light breakfast to wake him up, Ichigo was making his way through the Central 46's hallways to their assembly hall, a grimace on his face at what they wanted to discuss with him. Striding into the circular hall, he walked to the middle of the room, a bright light shining on him as he stood there.

"Captain Commander Yamamoto," a gruff voice spoke from behind one of the screen partitions.

"Councilmen and women," he replied as he stood straight in front of them, his hands resting on his cane. "What can I do for you this morning?"

"We would like to know why you are sending Captain Hitsugaya, as well as Lieutenants Abarai, Matsumoto and Kuchiki to the Living World," came a female voice from somewhere to his right.

"They are our first response to a threat in the Living World," he replied back, his voice emotionless, while his mind raced to understand their objective.

"We gave no such order for them to be deployed," another male voice spoke, surprising Ichigo.

"I was not aware that I needed your permission on whether or not I could send our forces to defend lives," Ichigo replied, a slight bite entering his tone.

"Any situation that requires a Captain's presence to be resolved, needs to first be approved by us," the first female voice replied.

"For long-term deployment yes," Ichigo answered back, "but this is a situation that should be resolved within a few days, as such I still retain the authority to assign our forces as needed. Especially in light of what is evidently an unheard of situation, one that requires our immediate response."

"True, but that is only in the case of a clear threat to the fate of souls or humans," a man in the back spoke up, "and as far as your report goes, there has been no indication that there was such a threat."

"What then would you suggest I have done in this situation," Ichigo barked at no one in particular. "Would you like me to wait while you deliberate as to what our course should be? Should I stand idle simply because no lives have been lost yet? What will you do when lives continue to be lost and our enemy gathers their strength, while we sit idle in deliberations? I assessed the unique situation and took the course of action I believed that would be appropriate."

He could hear their ramblings and musings amongst each other, the drone too confusing to understand fully.

"In light of this situation," a male voice spoke, "we do not feel that you should be reprimanded, but in the future you are to wait for our orders, before taking such direct steps."

"Understood," Ichigo said through gritted teeth and turned on his heel to leave, pausing in his steps just as he reached the door. "The old Central 46 council was butchered and not many were sad to see its passing. I suggest that you learn from their mistakes and actually work to better the masses rather than some more 'personal' interests."

"Is that a threat Captain Commander?" spoke a bitter male voice in one of the highest tiers.

"I took an oath to protect the Soul Society from any and all threats to it and the Living World," he replied in an emotionless voice. "You fall under that protection, but you might one day find that there is an enemy against which our swords and strength will prove useless against." Not bothering to hear their reply, he exited the chamber, heading back to his office.

"The brat becomes more rebellious by the day," spat a man. "Vouching for the traitor Gin Ichimaru and then stamping down on nobles. Now he acts before any of us were alerted to the situation, soon he will start ignoring us completely."

"What is the status of our 'pacification' project?" asked a bored man.

"Our scientists are proceeding apace, but their progress has been slow due to just how old the subject is," another crisp voice answered.

"Good, we'll need it soon enough, if things keep going the way they do," a gruff voice said.

XXX

Flash stepping back to the First Division; Ichigo took several deep breaths to calm himself after his meeting with Central 46. In his mind, they were still the same arrogant stuck up bastards that he was thankful hadn't been around during the war with Aizen. Honestly it's as if they simply wanted to be as unaccommodating as possible. Walking into the barracks, he stopped at Gin's office first.

"Has Captain Hitsugaya left for the Living World yet?" he asked, making Gin pause in his work and look up at him.

"Uh I think they leave in the next five minutes or so," Gin replied, "or at least that's what Ran-chan is saying since she's still in the Tenth Division."

"Good," Ichigo said with a gleam in his eye, heading into his own office.

Slumping into his computer chair and starting it up, he glanced over his shoulder at his desk, where he could see a plate scraped clean, a few grains of rice still on it. Smiling at the sight, he turned his gaze on the screen, filtering out the signatures until he found Kisuke, seeing the man still at the Twelfth Division. Sending the squads their work for the day, he leapt out of his balcony and headed off towards the man with a smirk on his face. Central 46 wanted to tighten the noose on him…he'd simply find someone that they couldn't pressure back.

XXX

In the underground training chamber below the Urahara shop, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Toshiro, Rangiku, Rukia and Renji were surprised as they stepped out of the senkaimon and found Chad, Orihime and Uryu waiting for them.

"We have a problem," Uryu said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Let me guess, strange beings with reiatsu unlike anything you've ever felt before," Kisuke said with his fan out. He sighed in resignation when Chad grunted yes. "So who did you fight?"

"Two individuals, one short and incredibly obese and the other the size of a medium sized hollow," Uryu answered, his eyes scanning them for their reactions. "We can't say much more since they had themselves wrapped in these strange cloaks. The obese one seemed capable of absorbing any reishi based attack, while the large one made use of his incredible brute strength."

"I see," Toshiro said with a hand on his chin as he absorbed these new details. "What of their attack strength? How would you rank them against a soul reaper?"

"Lieutenant Level at the very least," Uryu replied, "we didn't dare use our more powerful abilities since they ambushed us in the middle of a popular neighbourhood."

"Where were you guys heading?" Rukia asked, unsettled that their enemies had given Chad and Uryu pause.

"We felt a hollow last night near Karin and Tatsuki, we went to make sure that they stayed safe," Chad rumbled in his deep baritone.

"But those two showed up and kept us busy. The strange thing is that they withdrew not long after the hollow was killed," Uryu filled in. "What worries me is that I didn't feel who did it. And when I asked Tatsuki about it, she said the guy asked for his identity to be kept secret from the soul reapers and that's all she knew about him. It couldn't have been another exile right?"

"No, as far as we know there are no other soul reapers in Karakura Town. Nor would the ones we know actually avoid you guys or try to keep their identity secret from Soul Society." Yoruichi answered for him. "The only logical answer then, is that it was another Sinner."

"What do you mean Sinner?" Orihime asked in confusion, her expression mirrored by Uryu, while Chad remained stoic.

"That's why we went to the Soul Society last night," Kisuke answered for her. "It seems as if several individuals have escaped Hell and made their way here to Karakura Town. It seems that they are particularly interested in Ichigo's sisters."

"In response to this threat, the Captain Commander has decided to station us here until the threat has been dealt with," Toshiro explained.

"Now that all the formalities are out of the way, how about we go shopping Orihime, Rukia?" Rangiku asked in her bubbly voice, making Toshiro grit his teeth and clench his fists.

"Matsumoto we haven't even been here for fifteen minutes…SO NO RUNNING OFF ON YOUR PERSONAL ERRANDS!" he yelled, the temperature in the room dropping slightly.

"Y-y-yes Captain…" she stuttered, while everyone except Yoruichi and Kisuke cringed.

"Well then you've all got a lot of work to do, so why don't you all get to it," Kisuke said in his jovial tone, as he practically herded everyone out of his shop, shutting the door on their questions.

"What was that about Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked in confusion, "I mean I'm sure they still had some important questions for you at least."

"I know, but I need to run an errand for Ichigo and the sooner I have it done, the sooner he forgets my hand in the bill he owes," Kisuke joked, while Yoruichi and Tessai sighed in exasperation.

XXX

Within an abandoned warehouse, Shuren slid the door open and slipped in, the stifling cloak he was wearing made moving about an annoyance. In the darkness of the warehouse, he could see his followers. Taikon, a short obese man with pale blonde hair, tiny brown eyes and four dark purple teardrops on each cheek; Garogai, a hulking behemoth with a limited vocabulary and immense strength. Each limb on his red skinned body was overly muscular and he had beady yellow eyes and green hair, braided into a ponytail. The last member was Gunjo, a tall thin man with dark blue hair and tentacles instead of arms. Each of them was kneeling around a high backed chair, their cloaks hiding their presence from the world.

"You're late Shuren," a cold voice spoke from the chair, making Shuren smirk. The smirk disappeared from his face as he walked forward and saw several cuts to each of his follower's bodies.

"What happened to you three?" he asked in confusion, clutching his throat as he gasped for air as a chain wrapped around his throat choking the life out of him.

"Don't ignore me Shuren," the man spoke, his voice sending a shiver down each of their spines. "As for your men, I disciplined them for allowing their reiatsu to leak out and alert the soul reapers to our presence here."

"What?" Shuren gasped, "But we've been careful enough to not allow that to happen."

"Murakumo has reported that the Gatekeeper himself is gathering several Kushanada in preparation to come to the Living World," the voice shot back, his voice laced with ill-intent. "Tell me why he would do that if he didn't know that we were here? What's more, I detected four soul reapers appearing not too long ago. Your plan to slowly gain their trust is rendered useless now. From now on we do things my way."

"What is your plan then?" Shuren choked out, the chains around his neck loosening slightly.

"You will go back to those two that you met last night, while Taikon and Garogai support you. Gunjo will be responsible for capturing the weaker girl," the man said casually. "They will track Kurosaki down for us, if they want her back."

"And what if the soul reapers prove too much to handle?" Shuren asked, regretting it as the chains tightened around his neck.

"Then I will enter the fight myself…"

XXX

As the midday sun shone down on the town, Shinji leaned back in in his seat with a sigh. Normally he wouldn't want to meet out here in the open, but Kisuke knew his weakness for a good cup of coffee and some sweet, sweet jazz. So taking another sip of his latte, he listened to the soothing sounds of Louis Armstrong play on an old vinyl record. Seeing a person take a seat over the rim of his cup, he looked up to see Kisuke in his trademark ensemble.

"Hirako-san," he said with his goofy smile.

"Kisuke," Shinji replied with a nod of his head.

"So how is Hiyori and everyone?" Kisuke asked, making Shinji pause at the man's question. Images of when Gin bifurcated her flashing across his mind.

"They've recovered if that's what you're asking. Kensei's training himself the same as always. Love, Rose and Lisa spend most of their time reading; Hachi's quiet as always, unlike Mashiro and Hiyori…she's just as abusive as always."

"I see, well that's good to hear then," Kisuke said as he accepted an order of tea from the waitress.

"So what do you want Kisuke?" Shinji asked, once the man had taken a sip of his tea. "This isn't a social call after all if I'm correct."

"Ah Hirako-san, always straight to the point," Kisuke replied, tilting his hat down to hide his eyes. After a few minutes of silence, he finally spoke up, choosing his words with care. "The Captain Commander has asked me to deliver this message to you, as well as try to persuade you to help resolve a certain situation he finds himself in," he continued, withdrawing a letter from within his jacket and offering it to Shinji.

"Well don't waste your breath," Shinji replied, "cause we're in no mood to do any favours for the old geezer." He was surprised then when Kisuke placed the letter in his hand, a familiar serious glint in his eyes.

"Trust me Shinji, you're going to want to read this first before you say anything," Kisuke insisted.

Sighing, Shinji unfolded the letter, his eyes just scanning over it initially, but growing increasingly wide with each line read. When he finally reached the end and saw who signed it, it fell from his grip, gliding to the table gracefully.

"Currently he fears that Central 46 will delay any aid he tries to send to Captain Hitsugaya's team should the situation escalate," Kisuke said, knowing he had Shinji's full attention. "Let the others know Hirako-san," he continued, draining his teacup and standing. "I'll be waiting to deliver your answer."

Watching the man leave, Shinji turned back to the letter and started chuckling, eventually turning into full-blown laughter, confusing the nearby patrons as to his mirth.

'_Same old scary kid, new scary role,' _Shinji thought with a smirk, paying his tab and walking back towards the warehouse, grinning at what the other's reactions would be to the news.

XXX

Walking around the streets of Karakura Town with his arms crossed, Toshiro grit his teeth in frustration at his Lieutenants antics. After being kicked out of the Urahara shop, Rangiku had dragged off Rukia and Orihime and strangely enough Renji and Chad, but if he had to guess, those two were there just so that she wouldn't have to carry her mountain of purchases. Now here he was trying to track down Karin by her reiatsu.

It had grown since he had last seen her, surprising him since she was still very much a human. Then again considering that she was Ichigo's sister that should be expected. Sensing her and one another in a nearby park, he made his way slowly towards it. As he rounded the hedge, he found Karin and a girl he remembered as Tatsuki, seated on a bench idly chatting with one another.

"Kurosaki," he called out, alerting them to his presence. Tatsuki looked at him in confusion, her mind trying to place where she had seen him before, while Karin's face lit up with a smirk.

"Hey Toshiro, long time no see," she replied, a hint of mischief in her voice.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya dammit!" he yelled back at her, while Tatsuki seemed to finally recall where she saw him.

"Hey aren't you that middle school kid that was at Karakura High a few months ago?" she asked innocently enough, watching as he fumed and Karin burst out into laughter next to him.

"If I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times…I AM NOT A LITTLE KID!" he yelled, their breath becoming visible as he chilled the air.

"I don't know about that boy," a voice said behind them, startling the three of them. Looking up in the air they could see three figures, two of which Toshiro recognised as the enemies that Chad and Uryu had fought last night, while Tatsuki recognised the figure that spoke as Shuren.

"Sinners," Toshiro spat through clenched teeth. "Dammit Matsumoto…"

"Sinners, what are you talking about Toshiro," Karin asked as she looked up at the strange figures.

"They're the reason I'm here," he began, not taking his eyes off of them, his hand reaching back for his zanpakuto, "Is because these three escaped from Hell and have been stalking you and your sister."

"Hell? Sinners? What the hell are you talking about?" Tatsuki yelled at him.

"It's true Tatsuki," Shuren said as he smirked down at them. "My employer, for lack of a better term, promised to help me escape Hell, if I delivered Ichigo Kurosaki to him. Unfortunately, none of the people I asked were able to tell me where he is. So I had to improvise. None of that matters now though, since both the Guardians of Hell and the Gotei 13 have come. I have merely come to deliver a message to you, tell your brother that if he ever wants to see his younger sister again, he will need to come free her himself."

"Sister? What are you talking about Sinner?" Toshiro questioned him, glancing back at Karin over his shoulder. They were given their answer when an explosion went off in the distance.

"Yuzu…" Karin whispered, attempting to run off in the direction of her home, only to find herself restrained by Tatsuki. "Let me go dammit, Yuzu's alone right now!" she yelled in desperation.

"I know Karin, but running off there yourself isn't going to help her," Tatsuki shot back, struggling to restrain the kicking child, without harming her.

"Bastards attacking humans to get what you want," Toshiro growled at them, drawing his zanpakuto.

"Captain!" shouted a high pitched voice, causing them all to turn and see Rangiku, Rukia and Uryu running towards them.

"Took you long enough Matsumoto, where's Abarai?" he asked, turning back to face the Sinners.

"Sorry Captain," she said taking up her stance to his left. "Renji, Orihime and Sado are heading towards the Kurosaki clinic."

"Good, it means we just need to deal with these three then," he said, charging forward at Shuren. The Sinner only smirked at him and summoned a flaming sword to his hand.

"Come little Captain, I promise you won't succeed," he taunted, watching as Toshiro grit his teeth in frustration.

Following his lead, Rukia and Rangiku charged at Taikon, but were forced to scatter as Garogai sent a fist rocketing in their direction. Supporting them from the ground, Uryu released a volley of arrows at the man, cursing as Taikon appeared in their path and swallowed the barrage.

"_Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" _Toshiro yelled, sending a large ice-dragon at Shuren, the Sinner replying with a lance of flame he conjured out of thin air in his free hand. Hurling it at the dragon, the two attacks collided with a hiss of steam, covering the area in a cloud of mist. Scanning the cloud for movement, Toshiro narrowly dodged as Shuren appeared behind him, his blade scorching the air as it neared his opponent's neck.

"Surely this isn't the best you can do Captain," Shuren taunted once again, leaning back as Toshiro swung his zanpakuto at his head. His next remark was silenced as Gunjo appeared, Yuzu clutched in one arm, while the other fended Zabimaru away. "What are you doing here Gunjo? You're supposed to be gone by now."

"My apologies Master, but these two were able to drive me this way," Gunjo said, only to leap back as Rangiku attempted to slice him in half at his waist.

"Dammit we have no choice then…remove your cloaks, we'll need to fight them unrestrained and hope he has the portal ready in time," Shuren ground out in anger.

Nodding in understanding, they all ripped their cloaks off their bodies, releasing the restraints on their power. The soul reapers and humans alike, grimaced as their power exploded off their bodies, rising much higher than estimated, meaning that their limiters would probably need to be removed.

'_No choice then,' _Toshiro thought, sharing a look with the other soul reapers, who nodded in understanding.

While the others kept the Sinners busy, Rangiku took a communicator out of the folds of her shihakusho and placed it in her ear.

"This is Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto," she spoke, "requesting that all dimensional space around my current location be frozen, as well as the souls in the vicinity protected. We are also requesting permission for our limiters to be removed."

XXX

Within the Twelfth Division, Akon stood with his Captain and Lieutenant Ichimaru, as they watched the screens in front of them, the technicians working furiously to comply with Rangiku's request.

"Request acknowledged Lieutenant Matsumoto," Akon spoke. "Standby for approval to remove your limiters."

"Did ja hear that Captain Commander?" Gin asked, staring at the screen with an image of Ichigo standing in a barren stretch of land, 30 miles from the Karakura Town border.

"I did Gin," Ichigo's voice crackled over the line. "Captain Kurotsuchi, have you altered the Hell Gate's spawn location?"

"The alterations to its location should be coming online soon Captain Commander," Mayuri spoke, his fingers typing away at his own console. "ETA five minutes before it spawns at your location."

"I see thank you," Ichigo said as his eyes scanned the horizon. "With regard to Lieutenant Matsumoto's request…granted provided Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki and Tatsuki Arisawa are first evacuated from the area of operation."

"Understood Captain Commander," Akon repeated.

XXX

"Lieutenant Matsumoto," Akon's voice crackled over the communicator, "approval to remove your limiters is granted, on the condition that the humans, Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki, as well as Tatsuki Arisawa are removed from the area first."

"Understood," she replied. "Use of all powers has been approved; priority is to be given to the evacuation of the Kurosaki twins and Ms Arisawa!" she yelled at the others.

"Understood," Toshiro shouted back at her. "Orihime, Sado please take those two away from here!" he yelled pointing at Karin and Tatsuki. "Matsumoto and Kuchiki, you concentrate on him," he ordered, pointing at Gunjo.

"Yes sir!" the soul reapers replied, while Chad and Orihime nodded their heads.

"_Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" _Rukia chanted, spinning her blade as it morphed into its shikai, the long white ribbon trailing around her.

"_Growl, Haineko!" _Rangiku shouted, her blade dissolving into ash.

"_Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" _Toshiro shouted his reiatsu sky-rocketing as ice formed around his arms and legs and forming a pair of wings on his back, with a tail attached to them.

"_Bankai! Hihio Zabimaru!" _Renji shouted, while the wind picking up in intensity as it swirled around him, hiding him from view. As the wind dispersed the cloud, it revealed the hissing form of his bankai.

"Pretty but useless," Shuren remarked, "NOW DIE!" he yelled as he charged in once again.

XXX

Back on the outskirts of Karakura Town, the Gates of Hell spawned, causing the wind to pick up violently, sending dust and debris everywhere.

Emerging from the gate, several Kushanada exited, forming a line in front of it. The Gate then acquired a black glow to it and the Gatekeeper walked through, a large golden spear with a blood red tip and demonic creature engraved on it, slung on his back. Looking around in confusion, his face contorted in rage as he found Ichigo standing several hundred feet in front of him.

"I warned you Gatekeeper," Ichigo said as he channelled his reiatsu into his cane, the wrappings falling away as he gripped it. Grasping the hilt of the blade, he pulled it from its sheath, causing the plate glove to form around his hand and the chain to wrap around his arm up to his shoulder. "If you don't retreat, Hell will be looking for a new Gatekeeper."

"And I warned you that I do not follow your orders Captain Commander," the Gatekeeper spat back. "You seem to think yourself immune to my power. A mistake I am sure you will come to regret."

"So be it," Ichigo whispered. The wind blew past them, as Ichigo stared at the ground, before it morphed into a violent twister around his body. As he turned to glare at the Gatekeeper, the man flinched at his bright blue eyes that radiated his determination. The force of his reiatsu soon began to rip up the ground around him, turning it to dust, while the Gatekeeper's eye widened to the point it was in danger of popping out. "There's a reason that I don't fear you…it's because you don't scare me more than I scare myself. Now come, see why I fear my own power!"

XXX

And a lovely cliff hanger for you to enjoy…don't you just love it.

So yeah, um I don't want to say much right now, if you have any questions ask and I'll try to answer them.

Oh and review as well, I feed off your tears…I mean reviews. *Cough*


	13. 13: The Wrath of Hell

**The Red Sun Sets, the Black Sun Rises.**

Okay so this took a bit longer to write than I thought, but I swear if you were to look into my mind while writing this, you would see nothing but a swirling pool of conflicting thoughts. Never fun to write with one of those. Anyway thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

"Normal speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release"_

"**Zanpakuto"**

XXX

Chapter 13: The Wrath of Hell.

With the release of their zanpakutos, the soul reapers began pushing back the Sinners, but still struggled with the fact that there was one human soul still present, preventing them from releasing their limiters. Rukia and Rangiku were working in tandem with one another with Rukia darting in trying to sever the tentacle that held the girl, while Rangiku shielded her with Haineko from Gunjo's strikes.

Below them Renji faced off against the behemoth Garogai, the latter showing his incredible strength as he effortlessly caught Hihio Zabimaru's head, as it launched him into the ground. Despite the crushing blow, he shrugged off the damage and yanked back on the bankai, drawing Renji into his own attacks.

Uryu also struggled with his opponent as he continued to swallow all the reishi based attacks, firing them right back at him. The archer remained unfazed though, as he weaved in between the blasts, dodging them with relative ease.

XXX

Between Toshiro and Shuren though, things literally began to heat up as Shuren launched a volley of fire arrows at Toshiro.

"_Guncho Tsurara," _Toshiro chanted, swinging his blade horizontally and launching back a wave of ice daggers, which went on to tear through the flaming arrows and forced Shuren to use his blade to shatter them. "As impressive as your control over fire is, I'm afraid that the only fire based attacks that worry me are from the former Captain Commander," he said nonchalantly, watching as the Shuren grit his teeth in anger.

"My flames will not be snuffed out so easily Captain," he spat, dismissing his single blade and summoning two flaming whips to his hands. Whipping one towards Toshiro, the young Captain covered himself with a wing, watching as the whip cracked its outer layer. Fanning his wings out, he dodged to his left avoiding the follow up and charged in, his blade clashing with one of the flaming strands. Shuren smirked as they strove back against each other, raising his free hand to attack, only to stop as he watched ice flow over his whip and down on his hand, freezing it solid. Forcing his opponent back, he looked down with a grimace at the frozen limb, grimacing as he held a flaming hand over it to help it thaw.

"Not going to happen," Toshiro said from behind him, making Shuren leap forward, twisting his body to avoid another wave of ice daggers.

"Insolent little…" Shuren gritted out, charging a fireball in with both hands. When it was no larger than a football, he tossed it at Toshiro, watching as it grew larger and larger.

"_Hyorinmaru!"_ he called once again, sending a much larger ice-dragon than before, at the attack, watching as they yet again cancelled each other out and covered the area in mist. "I can keep this up for a long time Sinner."

His attention was diverted though, when he heard a scream from where Rukia and Rangiku fought. Turning to look, his eyes widened at the new figure that had appeared his pitch black blade dripping with blood as Rukia and Rangiku's bodies fell from the air. "MATSUMOTO!" he screamed, dimly aware of Renji shouting Rukia's name. Feeling a searing pain in his right shoulder, he looked back to see Shuren with a smirk on his face and a flaming lance embedded in his flesh.

"You should've been looking at me Captain," he gloated, withdrawing his weapon and kicking Toshiro into the ground.

XXX

As Renji and Garogai fought, it soon became apparent that the behemoth was simply unafraid of taking the bankai head on. After pulling Renji in, he delivered a bone-breaking fist into the Lieutenants torso, sending him flying backwards, destroying several benches and the swing set before finally coming to a halt against the back of a tree. Looking up, he could see Garogai charging in at him fist raised, but with a swing of his wrist, had his bankai charge in from the side, blind-siding the reckless berserker and sending him barrelling into several trees.

Grunting, he stood up and looked at the pile of broken trees and limbs. Seeing the hand twitch, he coiled his bankai around him, waiting for the next attack. Hearing a scream to his right, he looked up, his blood going cold at the sight of Rukia's falling body.

"RUKIA!" he yelled in surprise, missing the hand shot straight at him, forming into a fist and smashing clean through his bankai, sending the segments everywhere, before crashing into his torso once again. He screamed as he felt a few ribs break this time, while he coughed up a mouthful of blood. Lying flat on the ground, he could see the unknown figure yank his hand back on an invisible chain, sending Uryu into the ground near him.

XXX

As Uryu dodged yet another blast, his lips curled up in disgust. Now he had nothing against love, whether heterosexual or homosexual, but the fact that the little fat man in front of him was spitting out heart shaped attacks, left him feeling somewhat uncomfortable.

"_Licht Wind" _he shouted and released a volley of arrows at his opponent. As they neared the man though, a pair of lips and mouth opened in his stomach and absorbed the attack once again. Cursing, he leapt to the side just as another blast rocketed past him.

"You know your attacks are useless against me, so why do you bother using them?" Taikon asked in a high pitched voice, spinning on the spot like a ballerina. The sight made Uryu want to retch as the man's flabby skin rippled with each movement. "You're just not very smart are you?" his opponent continued, unaware of his discomfort.

"I wouldn't put it that away…" Uryu trailed off, turning his attention away at the brief scream he heard to his left. Seeing Rukia and Rangiku fall from the sky, he locked his gaze on their new enemy, taking in his black striped white robes and black headdress that hid his face with the exception of his left eye and mouth from view. Tensing as the man looked at him, he grew confused when he held out his hand toward him and pulled. Caught unaware, Uryu felt a rough tug on his left leg, his eyes widening at the faint chain that was wrapped around it. Before he could make any attempt to cut it off, he was swung brutally into the ground, his body leaving a crater from the incredible force. Sparing the man one last glance, he was dimly aware of a portal the shape of an eye, with blue flames bordering it and a swirling red storm within it, before there was a high pitched whistle and his vision went blank.

XXX

As Rukia leapt back from a tentacle that was about to impale her stomach, she watched as Rangiku yet again used her ashes to shield her from the blow.

'_Dammit I can't get close enough to cut Yuzu free of him without him pushing me back, nor can I use my zanpakuto to freeze him in place while he has Yuzu in his grip,' _she thought with a grimace, watching as Rangiku charged in once again. As their attacks met, sparks shot off from the point of contact, neither finding any advantage over the over.

"Big man to be attacking a little girl, aren't you?" Rangiku taunted him, hoping to unsettle him if only just a little.

"I'm a Sinner of Hell Miss, what makes you think that I care what you think of me," he taunted back, sending what was his right arm at her, along with three tentacles that sprouted from his chest.

"_Haineko!" _she shouted, the shield of ash forming in front of her and deflecting the attack. "Anytime you're ready now Rukia!"

"_Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudo no. 61 Rikujokoro!" _Rukia chanted, pointing at Gunjo. A flash of light from her fingertips shot at him, pinning the Sinner in place as six rods slammed into his torso.

"What?" the Sinner said in confusion, as he tried in vain to move anything, his expression fearful as Rukia appeared in front of him, her blade raised to take his head clean off.

"It's over Sinner," she whispered and swung at his unprotected neck. As steel met flesh, both Rukia and Rangiku's eyes widened, as they saw a pitch black blade embedded in Rukia's stomach.

'_Where?' _Rukia thought in vain, watching as the blade was pulled out of her and her eyes slowly closed as she fell towards the ground.

Searching frantically for the black sword and its owner, Rangiku screamed as she felt two strikes rend her back open, sending her falling to the ground. Standing before Gunjo, the unknown man looked down at Uryu and sent a chain from his left hand slithering across the ground towards him. Yanking with all his might, he threw the boy with crushing force into the ground, before examining the situation the rest of his 'slaves' were in.

"Master Kokuto," Gunjo said with a slight blow, only to recoil as he found the black blade a hair's breathe away from his neck.

"Shut up Gunjo," Kokuto spat at him, his tone laced with venom. "You and the other idiots have attracted Hell's forces to this world through your carelessness, now we need to leave soon. So stop gawking and get the fuck out of here!" he yelled, snapping his fingers and opening a portal to Hell for them to escape through.

"_Kamisori, Benihime!" _an unknown voice called out and a crimson blast tore across the ground, before shooting up into the air and slicing the tentacle holding Yuzu off cleanly. As the girl plummeted to the ground, an orange and purple blur flashed through the air, catching her and disappearing.

"YOU IDIOT!" Kokuto yelled, backhanding Gunjo away. "You just cost us our hostage!"

"My, oh my, Sinner," Kisuke said as he appeared below them, Yoruichi at his side with Yuzu in her arms, while the little girl's arms were wrapped around her neck. "I don't know what you want with Yuzu-chan, but I can't let you take her through that portal."

"Oh? And just how do you plan to stop me?" Kokuto growled, charging towards the pair, only to freeze and leap back as a sword narrowly sliced into the bridge of his nose. Looking at his assailant, he saw a man with blonde hair, wearing black pants and an orange shirt with a black tie, smirking back at him.

"That'd be where we come in bastard," Shinji grinned back at him.

Hearing grunts from around him, Kokuto could see a man with a black, star shaped afro and green jump suit, pushing Garogai back, while a man with long blonde hair, black suit and frilly white shirt had appeared in front of Taikon. Looking back over his shoulder at Gunjo, he saw that he was being pressured by a man with short silver hair, a dark purple tank top and green cargo pants.

"You know the one thing we Visoreds are big on is family," Shinji said, drawing Kokuto's attention back to him. "And the one thing we hate is when someone tries to use our family to hurt one of us. Even if the kid doesn't hang around with us much anymore, if he asks for our help…well, let's just say that we owe him to at least show up." His speech finished, he charged at Kokuto, slamming their blades together, while sparks grated off the surface.

XXX

On the ground, Toshiro grumbled to himself and stood, shaking his head to clear his muddled mind.

"Ah Captain Hitsugaya, I'm glad to see you up and about again," Kisuke said in his jovial tone. Looking over at the eccentric shopkeeper, Toshiro could see him helping Hachi treat Rukia and Rangiku.

"What took you so long Urahara?" Toshiro mumbled as he walked over to him, conscious of Shuren watching him from the corner of his eye.

"Ah well I was waiting for the Visored's answer," Kisuke said, tilting his hat down to hide his eyes. "Thankfully they were more than happy to help save Ichigo's sisters."

"You're telling me the Captain Commander knew this would happen?" Toshiro asked, his mood darkening slightly.

"Knew? No. Expected? Yes," Kisuke said looking down at the injured soul reapers. "He was afraid that any aid he would try to send you would take too long to get here, so he called in an old favour to help."

"I see," Toshiro replied, sparing one last glance at Rangiku before he turned to face Shuren.

"And Captain," Kisuke spoke up, making Toshiro pause and turn to look at him again, "I believe that Yoruichi is far enough away that you are allowed to release your limiters now. And don't worry about them, the barrier will keep them protected," he said with a grin.

"Understood," Toshiro said with his head bowed, holding a hand above the seal on his chest. "Limit release," he whispered causing the seal placed on him to dissipate. In response his reiatsu flared to life once again, illuminating him and causing the sky to grow dark. Rising into the air, he glared at Shuren, who had a grimace on his face. "That was a lucky shot Sinner…you won't be getting another like it."

"Perhaps, but I did what I needed to," he said pointing at the wound on Toshiro's shoulder, "I doubt you can lift your blade with that arm anymore."

"Maybe, maybe not," Toshiro said dryly, "but then again, what do you know about it?" True to his words, the wound was covered in a coat of ice, while Toshiro lifted his arm up experimentally and slashed horizontally at Shuren, shouting _"Hyoryu Senbi!"_ From the blade a wave of ice charged at Shuren, forcing the Sinner up in order to avoid it.

"_Hyoryu Senbi, Zekku!" _Toshiro continued, twisting his blade and slashing upwards after Shuren, sending the existing ice wave after him. Grimacing, Shuren charged his fists with flame and held them up in front of him, preparing to try and hold the ice back. As it struck him though, he found himself being pushed back mercilessly, his flames doing nothing to slow the assault. Grunting, he dodged to the side of the wave, dropping a few feet in the air as he caught himself.

Glaring at Toshiro, he held his hands to his sides, summoning a pair of fireballs. Forcing them together, he threw the enhanced fireball towards the young Captain, a smirk on his face as his opponent made no move to dodge. His smirk grew wider as the attack engulfed Toshiro in a blazing bonfire, the flames reaching at least 30 feet up. The smirk vanished though as an icy wind blew through the air, revealing the Captain unharmed with his wings around him.

"I told you, the only fire attacks I truly fear, are from the former Captain Commander," Toshiro said through the haze. "That's because my Hyorinmaru is the strongest ice-element zanpakuto in Soul Society. And now Sinner, this match is mine…" he trailed off, holding his blade out in front of him with both hands. _"Sennen Hyoro,"_ he chanted, causing several pillars to spawn all around Shuren, blocking his escape. "The Captain Commander ordered you to be taken alive where possible, be glad that this ice prison won't shatter with you in it," he said dispassionately, turning his zanpakuto 90 degrees counter-clockwise and causing the pillars to tighten around Shuren, crushing him inside the icy prison.

"One down; four to go," he said and looked at where Kokuto and Shinji fought.

XXX

As Gunjo regenerated his missing tentacle, he leapt back to avoid a fist aimed at his head. Looking over at the newcomer, he watched Kensei twirl his zanpakuto around his finger, the dagger whistling as it spun.

"You dodged that pretty well for a blind man, reminds me of someone I used to know," Kensei said, his stern gaze watching Gunjo unwaveringly.

"I'd thank you for the compliment, but I need to kill you so that I can get that girl back for Master Shuren," Gunjo said, whipping his arms at Kensei. Weaving around the tentacles, Kensei scoffed and sliced cleanly through the offending appendages.

"So you're going to try and go after her again are you? I won't lie, you won't get past me and even if you manage that you've got to catch Yoruichi, the Goddess of Flash herself," he commented, watching as Gunjo stilled. "I may not like kids, or even get along with them that well, but I'll be damned before I leave someone like you around to hurt them."

Slashing his dagger through the air, Gunjo could just barely dodge the blades of wind as they rushed at him, cutting into his arms, legs and face. A knee to the back of his head jarred him, sending him stumbling forward, straight into an elbow to his gut that keeled him over even more. Coughing slightly, he felt a barrage of fists impact his face and torso, pummelling him into oblivion. Blood, spittle and teeth flew everywhere and bones shattered under the attack, forcing Kensei to stop in disgust, shaking his hands to try and get rid of the blood.

"Guess it's time to put you out of your misery then," he said, holding his hand to Gunjo's chest and charging his reiatsu into his zanpakuto, causing his hand to acquire a bright blue glow. The ensuing blast went on to tear effortlessly through Gunjo's chest, reducing the man's head and upper chest to dust, while his arms, legs and the lower half of his torso fell to the ground.

"Tch, I probably overdid it," he commented. Looking over at Hachi, he slowly walked towards the big man.

XXX

Looking at his opponent, Rose couldn't help but grimace at the sight.

"You know you're really not all that elegant, you know that right?" he pointed out, waving his hand up and down at Taikon. "I mean even that Espada I fought back in the Winter War had such poise and grace, despite the fact that he was about to kill us."

"You're talking to me about grace? What about your frilly shirt and that hair?" Taikon spat in outrage.

"I take it back, your voice is much more…disturbing," he said, holding his hand to his forehead as if in distress. "But I'm getting off-topic here. After all, I'm here to stop you. Helping a friend save his sister from the villains that plague the town, it sounds so poetic doesn't it?"

"Poetic? You're really annoying aren't you," Taikon said and released a barrage of reishi blasts at Rose. Sighing, the blonde haired man weaved in between the blasts, deflecting the occasional one with his zanpakuto.

"You're not going to hit me with that," Rose commented, sending one of the blasts straight back at Taikon. "And if you keep firing that wildly, I will end this soon to protect the town from taking unnecessary damage. After all considering the punishment it's taken before, it could use some love."

"You speak as if the town actually has feelings," Taikon muttered, wondering whether his opponent was misunderstood or just plain crazy…he was leaning more toward the latter.

"Now that would just be silly," Rose said in exasperation, shaking his head at Taikon. "Of course the town doesn't feel like we do, but there's just a certain vibe that you can feel coming from it."

"You really are just plain crazy," Taikon replied, sending another blast at Rose.

Slicing the blast in two, Rose charged in, his blade screaming as it sliced through the air. Holding his arm out to his side, Taikon summoned a dark pink blade made out of reishi to his arm, blocking Rose's strike. Not one to be outdone, Rose used his momentum to force the Sinner skidding backwards, before giving one final push and sending him tumbling into the ground with a thunderous crash.

"_Hado no. 73, Soren Sokatsui!" _Rose chanted, pointing both hands at Taikon, palms touching and sending a colossal wave of blue flames at his opponent. Taikon only acquired a sick grin on his face, as he leaned back, a pair of lips forming on his stomach and swallowing the kido blast.

"Thanks for the meal," he said in a mocking tone, surprising Rose as he fired his attack back at him with even more force and power.

'_What an annoyance,' _Rose thought, his eyes widening when several blue blades he recognised as Seele Schneider, scraped past Taikon, inflicting minor cuts to his torso. Looking down, he could see Uryu standing on shaky feet, his bow formed and pointed at Taikon.

"Bastard," Taikon ground out, charging forward at Uryu with his energy blade, only to find Rose barring his path, a smile on his face as he forced him back once again.

"I suppose there's a reason you didn't just go for his heart or head?" Rose asked as he leapt back to stand in front of Uryu, watching the teen just out of the corner of his eye.

"I guess you could say I found a more…poetic way to finish him," Uryu replied, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose again, making Rose grin even wider.

"Very well, do as you please," he said, sheathing his zanpakuto and stepping back.

"And what are you going to do exactly? I'll just swallow your arrows again anyway," Taikon taunted, seeing that he was only going to face Uryu alone.

"We'll see about that…after all this is the final blow," Uryu replied cryptically, drawing his last Seele Schneider and firing it directly at Taikon.

"Useless!" Taikon shouted and opened the mouth on his stomach to swallow the arrow. He and Rose watched in surprise as it stopped two feet in front of him, the blade disappearing and leaving only the hilt suspended in mid-air. From the hilt, four lines shot out, surrounding Taikon in a box of pure reishi.

"W-What is this," he asked in a panicked voice.

"Gert Sprenger," Uryu replied, looking on dispassionately at his opponent. "It causes the exact same effect of Sprenger, but it doesn't need me to draw you into the trap. Here the trap comes to you."

"But this energy, where did it come from?" Taikon asked, still confused as to his predicament.

"You mean you really haven't noticed? It's coming from you Sinner," Uryu replied, pulling a Ginto out of his pocket.

"What?" he replied in surprise, looking at the cuts and seeing his own reiatsu being used to fuel his prison.

"Using an opponent's reiatsu against them is not a technique that only you can use," Uryu said as he tossed the Ginto at the Seele Schneider. "We Quincy are also quite proficient at it." As the Ginto struck the hilt, the box began to rapidly compress, before imploding upon itself with large explosion that whipped the wind into a vicious frenzy.

"Using his own power against him, poetic yet cliché," Rose commented stepping up to Uryu.

"What matters is we won, now just to stop that last guy," Uryu grumbled, only to stumble and find Rose catching him.

"Not just yet boy, let's get Hachi to take a look at you first," Rose said, throwing Uryu's arm over his shoulder and half-dragging, half-carrying the teen to the large man.

XXX

As Love tossed his opponent back again, he couldn't help but feel bored. Since he entered the fight, his opponent had stupidly gone against his blade barehanded, resulting in his hands being covered in minor cuts. None of it slowed him down though, nor did he even seem to recognise that he was indeed injured. Ducking underneath another wild swing, he slammed the hilt of his blade into the Sinner's skull, sending him crashing back into the ground, ripping up trees as he bounced along it.

"You know this isn't going to last much longer if you keep acting so recklessly," Love commented, idly twisting a finger in his ear and flicking off the imaginary dirt flecks. "Don't tell me you don't have a brain to go with those muscles."

"You'll pay for that," Garogai said, tossing the broken branches away. Standing up to his full height, he sent a punch at Love, his fist detaching from his arm as it sped towards the Visored at incredible speeds. Dodging to his right, Love brought his blade down on the cable connected to the arm, severing it completely.

"You attacked recklessly again, without knowing anything about my strength or speed, nor did you even wait to see anything beyond my sealed zanpakuto," Love said in an emotionless tone. "You allowed your anger and bloodlust to blind you and thus you are now in an even worse state to fight. What will you do now?"

Garogai's only response was to charge forward with a battle-cry, grabbing the cable of his severed arm and spinning it above his head, before leaping into the air at Love. Half-way there, he was stopped by the skeletal form of Renji's bankai, the snake coiling around him and pinning his arm to his side, while the severed limb swung limply below him. Looking up at the snake's head, he watched as its eyes glowed yellow and its jaws opened wide, a red and blue ball forming within it. Struggling in vain, the coils around him only squeezed tighter, breaking his bones with a sickening crack. Screaming in pain, Garogai's last sight was off the blast going off point blank, vaporising his head almost immediately and silencing him.

On the ground, Renji panted heavily, his body exhausted and aching from the brutal blows earlier.

"That wasn't very nice, jumping in like that in my fight," Love said, landing next to him.

"It was my fight in the first place," Renji grunted at him, falling to one knee and coughing up a bit of blood.

"Another patient for Hachi then," Love said with a sigh, grabbing the back of Renji's collar and dragging him off.

"H-Hey w-wait there's still one more up there!" Renji shouted at him, squirming slightly as Love dragged him.

"And you've already had your chance to have some fun," Love shot back at him. "Now be nice and leave at least one for me to fight."

"Tch," Renji scoffed, grumbling to himself about how he hoped that Rukia never saw him like this, as he was dragged away.

XXX

As Kokuto and Shinji continued to exchange blows, the grin on Shinji's face never left, while Kokuto could only grimace under his opponent's blows. As they continued to exchange blows, he felt each of his minion's reiatsu disappear, signalling their defeat. The only one left now was Shuren, but the idiot was trapped in a block of ice, if his eyes weren't deceiving him. Seeing Shinji come from his left, he deflected the blow with one of the chains that bound him, surprising the former Captain. Darting in to make use of the surprise, his curved blade whistled past Shinji's left eye, missing the flesh, but cutting of several strands of blonde hair. Stabbing at his opponent's mid-section, Shinji managed to force Kokuto back once again.

"You're quite powerful for a Sinner aren't you?" Shinji said in a mocking tone. "Last I checked, such power was unheard of unless one ventured into the deepest depths of Hell."

"And? What does it matter where I came from?" Kokuto spat back at him, their blades clashing with a shower of sparks once again.

"No, but it does make sense about why you don't seem to care that much about your followers," Shinji said dispassionately. "It seems that you truly were a heartless bastard when you were alive."

"HEARTLESS?" Kokuto sputtered in outrage. "Do you know why I was sentenced to Hell in the first place? It was because I hunted down and killed the bastards that killed my sister!" he yelled, attacking Shinji relentlessly with each sentence. The former Captain lost his grin now, replacing it with a blank look on his face.

"How is it fair that I was condemned to Hell, simply because I sought revenge on my sister's killer?" Kokuto continued. "How is it fair that I must continue to suffer, despite the pain I have gone through already? How is it fair that people like you continue to foil me at every turn?"

"Because it never stopped with your sister's killer, did it?" Shinji spoke in a dead tone, knocking Kokuto back with a deep cut to his stomach. "The pain never left with their death, so you decided to inflict your suffering on others didn't you? That's why you're in Hell now, condemned for all eternity in a vicious cycle of hatred. Tell me, why did you want Ichigo's sister so badly?"

"I don't have to explain that to you," Kokuto shot back, charging his blade with his reiatsu and sending a brilliant blue blast at Shinji. The Captain to his credit, barely batted an eyelash at the attack.

"_Collapse, Sakanade," _he whispered, his blade morphing into its shikai, the ring forming around his hand, while five holes opened up along the length of the blade. Spinning it casually, he deflected the blast around him, emerging unscathed from the attack. "Impressive Sinner, that reminds me of another attack I know of."

Growling, Kokuto charged at him, stabbing and slashing with reckless abandon. Shinji didn't need to block any of the attacks as he dodged or leaned back each time, watching as the blade sailed past him.

"This has gone on long enough," Shinji muttered, bringing his blade up to block the next strike. Swiping his hand over his face, he summoned his mask, startling Kokuto as his reiatsu skyrocketed, along with his speed and strength. With a warped cry, Shinji threw him back, inflicting a long cut across his chest and charging after him. Using both his chains and sword to block the relentless attacks, Kokuto was soon breathless from the assault.

"So you're just like Kurosaki," he panted, his sword arm shaking. How many others like you are there?"

"Like me? That's a pretty personal question to ask and one I will not answer. But thankfully you've told me what you've wanted and clearly you wanted to get your hands on Ichigo simply because he's a frighteningly powerful kid with hollow and soul reaper powers. Now there's no reason to keep you alive any longer." Holding his blade out in front of him, he charged a Cero in his fist, the signature hollow attack growing to an impressive size. As he was about to release the doom blast, he offered Kokuto one last parting remark. "Goodbye Sinner, it was nice to meet you. _Cero!"_

As the blast approached him though, Kokuto grinned maniacally and took the hit point blank. As the explosion ripped across the sky, the others turned away from the blast as the wind whipped past them. Below in the barrier, Kisuke, Renji, Rukia, Rangiku, Uryu, Hachi, Love, Kensei and Rose watched on, while Toshiro shielded himself with his arm against the torrent of air.

When the smoke cleared though, it revealed Kokuto none the worse for wear, a shimmering purple shield covering his body.

"It's still not enough," he whispered, seeing his chains unmarked by the attack. "What would it take to make you truly want to kill me, to turn you into a mindless monster bent on my destruction?"

XXX

"I see, that's why he truly went after Ichigo," Uryu said, causing everyone to turn to look at him.

"What do you mean Ishida?" Toshiro asked him, while the other Visoreds shared a look of unease with one another.

"Do you remember the fight on top of the roof of Las Noches?" he asked, seeing looks of confusion from Renji and Rukia. "What I tell you now; I tell you in strictest confidence, for it was up there that I saw what Ichigo's hollow could truly do. He became a mindless berserker that effortlessly overpowered the fourth Espada and almost went on to attack us," he explained, omitting the part where it actually had stabbed him and almost killed him with a Cero.

"So you're saying that he wants to harness the power of a soul reaper taken over by their inner hollow," Rose asked, remembering the time they all fought a hollowfied Kensei and the raw power he wielded against them.

"Yes and he probably intended to do that by kidnapping his younger sisters and drawing him into a trap."

"As interesting as this revelation is," Sui-Feng's voice crackled over Rangiku's communicator, her tone indicating her impatience with the proceedings, "the Captain Commander is currently facing off against the Gatekeeper of Hell who was en route to capture those Sinners. So I suggest you stop talking and apprehend that last one, so that his fight is finally brought to a halt."

"Ichigo's fighting the Gatekeeper of Hell!" Rukia, Renji and Uryu shouted, while Toshiro and Rangiku shared a look of shock and the Visoreds didn't seem that shocked by the news.

"Last I checked you all had working ears," Sui-Feng shouted in anger. "He's managed to hold him back, but the area they are fighting in, is suffering under the onslaught of their combined attacks. It's only a matter of time before someone gets injured or worse…" she trailed off.

"Guess we can't let Shinji finish this off on his own then," Kensei said, looking back in the air where the two continued to clash. "Hachi you'll be ready when we have him right?"

"Of course," the large man said with a bow.

"Well off we go then," Love said as they all charged into the fray.

XXX

As Kokuto's mind raced with ideas of how to get his opponent truly angry at him, he felt a tug on his left leg. Looking down, he saw a golden whip wrapped around his leg.

"Rose?" Shinji called out in confusion, seeing Love and Kensei also charge into the fray, attacking Kokuto from the sides and inflicting two deep gashes to Kokuto's chest.

"Sorry Shinji, but we can't play around with him anymore," Rose called out joining him. "Ichigo's managed to keep the Gatekeeper at bay, but the world itself is bearing the brunt of their attacks."

"I see and Hachi?" Shinji asked looking down, seeing the big man whispering to himself, with his palms facing out.

"_Bakudo no. 99, Kin!" _Hachi chanted and brought his hands together, his middle and index finger intertwined with one another. Clearing away from Kokuto; Love, Rose and Kensei watched as black fabric wrapped around Kokuto's body, pinning his arms and legs to his sides, before pulling him down to the ground. When his body struck, it kicked up a large cloud of dust and created a large crater in the ground. Cursing to himself, Kokuto watched as a hundred bolts went on to impale the cloth, binding him more securely to the ground.

"It's time we leave now," Shinji said looking over at Toshiro. "Think you can bring your frozen prisoner with us?" he asked the young Captain, while Hachi adjusted the binding so that they could at least move Kokuto. "Let's get going then, don't want to give Ichigo any more reason to bite our heads off."

XXX

*This picks up directly from the end of chapter 12.*

Meanwhile on the outskirts of Karakura Town, the landscape was rent asunder as a giant hand ripped through it, the colossal Kushanada intent on grabbing Ichigo and squeezing the life out of him. Dodging with ease, Ichigo looked up at the skeletal jailer of Hell. It had an elongated skull with bright yellow eyes and its arms and legs were large and muscled, while its torso consisted mainly of darker grey skin, covered by a rib-cage of bone. It lumbered around on all-fours similar to how a gorilla would, using both its arms and legs to move about. All in all, it was an intimidation creature with its exposed skull and spine, a fitting jailer for the Sinners of Hell.

Not willing to let it crush him though, Ichigo raised his blade above his head and brought it down with crushing force on the Kushanada, severing it in two. Despite the loss of one of their comrades, the other Kushanada continued to charge forward at him. Running up the arms of one, he cut through its spine, beheading the Hellish creature. Leaping from the falling body, he brought his blade up just in time to block another monster's fist, the blow pushing him back as his feet left a trail of reishi in the air. Charging his blade with his reiatsu, he let loose a silent Getsuga Tensho, slicing through the fist and leaving it with a stump of an arm. Taking advantage of the opening, let loose another silent Getsuga Tensho, this one slicing the creature in two at the waist and going on to explode as it struck another Kushanada behind it.

"Your minions aren't going to take me down Gatekeeper!" Ichigo shouted in a bored tone, seeing the Gatekeeper seethe in rage.

"Just what are you boy? No soul reaper should be able to cut through the guardians of Hell so easily, nor should you have been able to even draw blood from me," he spat, his fists clenched tight and shaking at his sides.

"I don't remember telling you I was normal," Ichigo said with a smirk. "After all, what normal soul reaper gains their powers while still alive?" he said and charging at the Gatekeeper, forcing him to reach back for his spear to block the blow, sparks grating off the surface as the weapons clashed. "What normal soul reaper acquires bankai after two days?" Their blades separated and Ichigo brought his down in a vertical slash with both hands, forcing the Gatekeeper to use both hands to block the blow. "What normal soul reaper has an inner hollow…" he trailed off, taking his left hand off his blade and charging it with his black and blue reiatsu. Ducking under the Gatekeeper's guard, he delivered a vicious uppercut to his opponent's chin, sending him flying upwards. Charging after him, Ichigo caught him with a heel kick to the back of his skull, sending him spinning to the ground, his body sinking into it on impact.

Hovering in the air above the cloud of dust, Ichigo leant to the side, barely avoiding the spear as it shot past him. Hissing in pain, he looked at his side and saw a thin slash through his haori and shihakusho, barely a scratch to him, but it felt as if someone had sliced cleanly through his rib-cage. Hearing the spear coming from behind him, he evaded it completely this time, seeing the faint outline of a chain attached to it.

"This spear has been handed down from one Gatekeeper to the next, given to the first Gatekeeper by the Spirit King himself," the Gatekeeper said, dissipating the cloud of dust with a slash. "Any injury inflicted by it, no matter how minor, will feel anything from ten to a hundred times more painful. Not to mention the fact, that whoever it cuts, it grants me insight into that which troubles their soul beyond all else and allows me to torment their minds with it. It was meant to be the last tool to be used to ensure the sins of mortals were punished." Holding it out horizontally in front of him, he stroked it from the blade to half-way down the staff portion of it. "What confuses me is why I only see your friends and family as that which you fear. I would understand you fearing their deaths, but from what I can see and feel, it is their emotions you fear. Why?"

Looking down at his opponent, Ichigo's fist tightened on his blade, the movement not going unnoticed by his opponent.

"You might get your answers depending on how long this fight lasts," Ichigo said through gritted teeth, holding his blade out in a basic guard stance.

"Normally I would simply kill you and torment you for the remainder of your existence, but I find myself intrigued enough to find out the old-fashioned way," the Gatekeeper replied, gripping the spear with both hands and flying up at Ichigo. Dodging an overhead slash, Ichigo stabbed forward, watching as his foe spun to the side, avoiding the blow and using his momentum to swing down at him. This time Ichigo was forced towards the ground, landing feet first and ripping apart the ground around him as he sunk into it. Looking up he brought his blade up to guard against the slash, the ground sinking even more under the combined strength and momentum of the attack.

"_Hado no. 33, Sokatsui!"_ he chanted, sending a massive blue fireball from his palm into his opponent's torso, the roaring flame making his ears ring from the volume.

"Fire? Really Captain Commander, I live in Hell for pity's sake," the Gatekeeper mocked him, revealing himself unscathed from the attack. "I even go for a relaxing soak in lava. What will you do now then?"

"Simple, introduce you to something that isn't fire. _Hado no. 79, Kugeki Hari*!" _he chanted, holding his palm out and sending a pale purple beam of energy, twice the size of a Byakurai at the Gatekeeper. Bringing his spear up, he thrust it forward to slice the beam in two, his eyes widening as it split around the blade and merged back again, aiming to strike him in his chest. As the kido touched his skin, he grit his teeth in pain, his body tensing up as purple lightning engulfed him, torturing his nerves. As the effect wore off, he panted heavily, his arm or leg twitching occasionally from the lingering energy.

"Less popular than Hado 88, but far more deadly since its small size can be redirected around any number of obstacles," Ichigo said dispassionately. "Most still prefer 88 since they feel that they can overwhelm such barriers."

"But let me guess, your own power makes up for the lack of power it has," the Gatekeeper said through clenched teeth as another spasm wracked through his flame. "You're unique in that aspect, using the weaker spell simply because you want more control." Looking down to his opponent's right, his face showed confusion.

Following his gaze, Ichigo was surprised to see Mashiro, Lisa and Hiyori standing there watching them, their eyes wide as they beheld the damage to the area around them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked in confusion, bringing their attention back to him.

"Idiot we came to help you of course!" Hiyori yelled at him. "Shinji and the others went to save your sisters and honestly, why would I bother helping them when idiots like you; need all the help they can get." Despite her words though, Ichigo could tell that it was probably more that they were just worried about him and not that they felt him incapable.

"Thanks, but if you want to help, just stand back and don't get in our way," Ichigo shouted back, noting their surprised looks.

"But Berry-boy we came to help," Mashiro said, her voice sounding like a whiny child, while fake tears gathered at the corners of her eyes.

"That's right idiot, don't go thinking you can order us around!" Hiyori shouted. "Don't go thinking that, that haori means a thing to us."

Despite her comrades' outbursts, Lisa watched Ichigo's body language closely, seeing his shoulders tense up and his blade shake slightly.

"Besides," Hiyori continued oblivious to the signs of Ichigo's frustration, "we're the ones that taught you how to control your inner hollow remember, we're the last people that need you to…"

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo shouted, silencing her and making their eyes go wide in surprise as he turned to glare at them, his bright blue eyes sending chills down their spines. "Hiyori Sarugaki and Mashiro Kuna, you both know quite well what happened the last time you were told to back off, but charged in recklessly anyway. This is not about proving anything to anyone now. You enter this fight…you will die. And no amount of healing in this world or the next will save you! Now back off before I make you!"

"Berry-boy…" Mashiro tried to speak, only to find that Lisa had grabbed her and Hiyori by the back of their shirts.

"Of course Ichigo, we'll just be waiting over there," Lisa said with a jerk of her head in the direction of a cliff overlooking their battlefield. "I'll keep these two with me."

Seeing them disappear, Ichigo sighed and turned to look at the Gatekeeper again, the overseer of Hell had a thoughtful expression on his face, his eye watching as the three Visoreds disappeared.

"You wanted to know why it's my friends and family's emotions I fear Gatekeeper?" Ichigo asked, continuing once he saw the Gatekeeper looking at him again. "It was only there for a few seconds, but the reason was in their eyes," he said cryptically, making his foe tilt his head in confusion.

"What do you mean? What did you see exactly?" he asked, staring down at the motionless Captain Commander.

"I told you that I was not an ordinary soul reaper by any stretch of the imagination. Youngest Captain Commander ever, youngest to ever master the four soul reaper arts, the youngest Visored to conquer their inner hollow. Those are some accomplishments that people would say I should be proud of. What the majority of people don't know is the drawbacks of such accomplishments." Pausing for breath, Ichigo held Tensa Zangetsu out in front of him.

"This power, it has gained me the respect and admiration of many, because of how I use it. But to gain it, had to sacrifice parts of myself that no fifteen or sixteen year old should ever have to," he said with a sad smile.

"When I stormed the fortress called Las Noches, I acquired the power of a monster in my soul in order to win. But when the very person, who I stormed the fortress to rescue, saw me…she feared me. Later she could see past the surface of the monster I was and see part of me underneath. That wasn't to last though, for in my darkest moment I became a full-fledged mindless monster. I don't accurately recall what I felt at that time, all I know is the next time I was conscious of my actions, I saw this very blade stabbing my friend, while the girl from before looked at me again with fear in her eyes."

XXX

Within Ichigo's inner world, Tensa Zangetsu listened to his master's words, watching as the clouds grew dark and rain threatened to fall.

"**Ichigo…" **he trailed off sending what support he could over their link.

XXX

"Even if they were not there to see it, some of my friends could feel the 'evil' intent behind my reiatsu and when they saw me again, there was a hint of fear and misunderstanding in their eyes," Ichigo continued, his eyes unwavering and his tone dead. "But despite all that when it seemed like the end was nigh at hand, that power along with my own zanpakuto spirit came together and granted me this new power, the power that saved three worlds from destruction. The threat of me turning into a monster was removed and yet still, my power earns me just as much fear as it does respect, if not more. The Captains are able to mask their emotions, but the Lieutenants and other soul reapers under my command cannot yet hide it, nor can those without a shred of power of their own."

"So your personal Hell would be the fact that you are feared and mistrusted by your friends and family? Why would you risk explaining this to me and allowing me to use such information?" the Gatekeeper asked curiously.

"Simple," Ichigo replied, a grin forming on his face and the sky in his inner world clearing. "Despite how much I fear that, despite how much I fear that one day I will end up killing them simply by being in their presence or that they will run away in fear of me. I do not; I will not ever regret gaining this power. And if by the end of my life, I find that I stand alone against an enemy that wishes to destroy everything I care for…I will walk towards that fight with a smile on my face and not a care in the world, but the hope that they live on past my death."

'_So he feels that he has already been put through hell itself after everything he's been through and thus he has no reason to fear me or my power,' _the Gatekeeper thought with a neutral expression on his face. "I assume then that is why you still smile despite the fact that if you lose, you could spend the rest of your life in Hell with me?" he asked, watching as Ichigo chuckled.

"I won't lose and even if I did, like I said I don't care so long as I take you with me," Ichigo said with a smirk.

"An admirable attitude," the Gatekeeper said, drawing his spear once again and holding it at the ready. "You would make a fine Gatekeeper of Hell with that attitude."

"I'll pass, your job doesn't sound all that appealing," Ichigo replied. "What is the status of the team sent to the Living World," he whispered into the communicator he was wearing.

"They have just apprehended the last target and are en-route to your location," Sui-Feng said, startling him that she was there watching his fight.

"How much did you hear exactly?" he asked curiously.

"All of it. We'll talk about it when you get back," she replied, cutting off the transmission as Ichigo was forced to leap back from the spear as it tried to impale him.

'_Just great,' _he thought with a sigh, swinging his zanpakuto down at the Gatekeeper's neck, as he tried to dislodge his spear from the ground. Summoning a chain to his hand, the Gatekeeper wrapped it around the blade, trapping it under his arm. Forced to let go of his sword, Ichigo leapt to the side, the chain attached to his arm and blade lengthening as he spun. Grabbing the arm keeping his blade trapped, he twisted his hips and threw the man into the ground, stomping his foot down on his shoulder to break his grip.

Raising the hand holding his spear, the Gatekeeper pointed his fist at Ichigo, firing a ball of flame that went on to scorch the side of Ichigo's neck and shoulder as he dodged.

Hissing in pain, Ichigo drove his fists repeatedly into the Gatekeepers face, resorting back to his experience as a street fighter. Seeing the man's grip on his blade falter, he leapt into the air, spinning it by its chain and sending it flying towards the man's shoulder. Rolling to his side, the Gatekeeper dodged the pitch black blade, sending his own spear shooting back.

"_Hado no. 90, Kurohitsugi!" _Ichigo yelled as the spear flew past him and a black ball tinged with purple formed in his hands. From his position on the ground, the Gatekeeper watched as he was enveloped in a black box, screaming in pain as the spears impaled it and his body. Bleeding from a score of cuts, his eye seemed to burn brighter, a single flame flickering within it, as he raised his reiatsu. Slashing his blade up at Ichigo, a trail of lava flowed from it and sped at Ichigo, catching the young commander across his left side, burning his haori and shihakusho away and cauterising his earlier wound. The smell of his burnt flesh enraged Ichigo, erasing all thoughts of restraint from his mind. Charging his energy into his blade, he charged forward with a Getsuga Tensho stored in the blade. Each clash of their blades destroyed the environment now, forcing Lisa and the others back.

"This is crazy," Hiyori shouted above the thunderous roar of their blades as they clashed. "Is he trying to bring the world down around us?"

"They're well past the point of trying to end this civilly anymore," Lisa said emotionlessly. "Right now each of them has pushed the other to seek blood as the only respite to the pain they are experiencing. It's a good thing we didn't interfere, or we wouldn't even be in the way, we would simply be obstacles to them both. Cut down without a second thought."

"You really think Berry-boy would do that?" Mashiro asked, crouched down as she watched the two continue to clash. Feeling a group of reiatsu's approaching them, the three turned their gaze away from the fight, towards what they felt as several soul reapers, humans and Visoreds.

"And the cavalry has arrived," Shinji said with a grin, flashing into view with Kisuke, Yoruichi, Karin and Yuzu, the latter awake but still clutching on tight to the Goddess of Flash, while Kisuke held Karin.

"Idiot!" Hiyori yelled, slapping Shinji with her sandal and sending him flying in the dirt. "What the hell took you idiots so long?"

"Hey it's not my fault that we picked up some extras along the way," he whined, pointing at Orihime, Chad and Tatsuki as they arrived with the rest of the Visoreds and soul reapers.

"Why are they here?" Lisa asked, pointing at the humans amongst them.

"Eh well, we thought it might be nice if they at least got to see their brother and friend in the flesh rather than over a screen," Kisuke said with a grin, earning him an elbow from the normally cool-headed Visored.

"And did you even think of the scene that they would be arriving to?" she asked, pointing at the fight as it continued, drawing everyone's attention to it. The fighters were only a blur of sparks and colours to the majority of them, until the two finally broke apart and stood panting across from each other.

Gasps were heard from Yuzu and Orihime, while everyone else's eyes widened to the point they were about to pop out in surprise, as there stood Ichigo, the left side of his torso cracked and charred, blooding oozing from the burnt skin, while other minor cuts marked his body, like a cut across his right eye, a stab wound to his thigh and a gash to his ribs. While his sisters could only look in horror at his body, the others turned to look at his opponent and grimaced. The Gatekeeper's right arm was hanging limp at his side, the shoulder socket crushed under Ichigo's foot, while numerous gashes marred his body from the Kurohitsugi he took earlier. There were even burn marks on his skin from where the energy had fried his nerves earlier. The common trait between the two though, was the river of blood flowing from the both of them and looks of grudging respect and loathing on their faces.

"Ichigo!" Rukia screamed, drawing the two combatant's attention towards them. Exchanging a quiet word with one another, they seemed to come to some true and lowered their weapons slightly. A second later, both of them stood in front of the group, their gazes stern and unyielding. Noting the fact that his friends and family were present, Ichigo turned to look at Shinji and Toshiro.

"Report!" he barked, making several people gulp at his tone. Looking at his sisters, Yoruichi had a sad look on her face at the terror and sadness reflected in their eyes.

'_Maybe this wasn't one of his best ideas,' _she thought sharing a look with Kisuke, who had a grimace on his face.

"I will not repeat myself," Ichigo said in a low tone, the blood flow slowing as Tensa Zangetsu worked to hold it back now. Clearing his throat, Toshiro stepped forward.

"The surviving Sinners have been captured Captain Commander," he said, pointing to where Shuren and Kokuto stood, frozen and bound respectively. "The other three Sinners were defeated by former Captain Kensei Muguruma, Lieutenant Renji Abarai and the Quincy, Uryu Ishida." At their names, each of them found themselves faced with Ichigo's piercing gaze, only being released when he nodded at each of them slightly.

"I see, well done, but now they will be handed over to the Gatekeeper since they are under his care," Ichigo said, looking at his former opponent.

Walking over to the bound prisoners, the Gatekeeper effortlessly sliced through Shuren's frozen prison, bisecting the Sinner in two. Yuzu, Karin and Orihime hid their faces just before the blow landed, while the others looked on in disgust at the man's actions.

"Now hold on just a minute," Shinji said, walking forward, only to find Ichigo in front of him, holding his hand up to silence him.

"Stand down Hirako," Ichigo said emotionlessly. "As the Overseer of Hell, he has every right to punish them as he deems necessary." When Shinji made to protest though, he quailed under the glare laced with reiatsu that Ichigo gave him. Seeing that there would be no further interruptions, the Gatekeeper walked to stand in front of Kokuto.

"You were imprisoned in the deepest depths of Hell and still you find the will to resist and fight back," he said, his tone promising endless torment with the slightest misstep. "For that reason, I will deal with you personally now." Raising his spear with one hand, he thrust it into Kokuto's heart, the Sinner letting loose an unearthly scream of pain, making the girls plug their ears to block out the sound, while Kisuke and Yoruichi clutched them tighter. Hefting the spear, Sinner and all on his shoulders, he spared one last glance at Ichigo.

"I will take my leave of this place now Captain Commander, I assure you that there will be no further breakout attempts from him, or his 'friends' once I get through with them."

"Then leave and be done with it Gatekeeper, I want this mess to be over already," Ichigo said with a sigh.

Nodding, the Gatekeeper summoned the Gates of Hell, handing his spear over to the disembodied hand of a Kushanada as it reached through the gate, before sparing one last glance at Ichigo.

"We may never meet again Captain Commander, but should we ever cross blades in the future, know that I will win next time." His last parting words said, he disappeared into the gates, shutting them behind him.

Turning to look back at the group, Ichigo looked at the quivering forms of his younger siblings, his eyes taking on a hard edge as he glared at Kisuke.

"I told you not to bring them here Urahara," he said in a cold tone. "They shouldn't have had to see this."

"Ichi-nii," Karin said, reaching out to her brother.

"STOP!" he shouted, making her recoil at the sound of his voice. "Just please stop," he said quieter. "Take them home Urahara and get your communicator ready, I'll speak to them later. Lieutenants Abarai, Matsumoto and Kuchiki, if you'd be so kind as to escort them home too please. Return to the Seireitei at your own leisure. Captain Hitsugaya, I expect your report by tomorrow night at the latest, but other than that, you are free to do as you please too."

Nodding at him, everyone but the Visoreds disappeared in a flash.

"I wanted to talk to you guys too, so I'll give you the option to either return with me to the Seireitei, or stay here and talk to me later at Urahara's place."

"I don't think any of us want to go back to the Soul Society just yet Ichigo," Shinji said with a shake of his head, the others nodding their head in agreement, "so I think we'll wait at Urahara's until you're ready to talk."

"I understand, sorry for shouting at you," he said looking at Hiyori and Mashiro, noting that they looked at the ground rather than at his face. Watching them disappear back to Karakura, he looked around the devastated landscape, the wind whistling past him.

With a sigh, he turned and stabbed his zanpakuto into the air, twisting and opening a senkaimon, heading back to Soul Society the same way he came…alone.

XXX

And that's the end of chapter 13. You can see now why I took so long. I contemplated doing this in two chapters, but I thought I'd reward you guys for being so patient with me.

Hado no 79, Kugeki Hari; translates roughly as Void Beam.

Really tired now so ask your questions and I'll answer them, with the particularly big ones being shown in the next chapter. Sadly no game to see if you get a bonus chapter, but I might do one depending on how well this chapter is received.

So what did you like, love or hate? Let me know please.


	14. 14: Confrontations of the Heart

**The Red Sun Sets, the Black Sun Rises.**

And we're back with a bonus chapter. Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. Remember, the Hell Movie was just that, a movie. I had no plans to make it an overly long Arc. Just a note, I will be away until the 24th of July, so no updates from me during that time, sorry.

nindjo: Just to give him the power to deflect Kokuto's blast and the Inverted World is his trump card, so it wouldn't be used immediately.

Qwerty321: With regards to Ichigo's mask, I don't quite know what I want to do with it yet.

DarkJason: If only I could use it myself. I plan to have fun with it in the future.

Dowy Sixst Haevens: This won't be over anytime soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

"Normal speech"

'_Thoughts/Inner Speech'_

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release"_

"**Zanpakuto"**

XXX

Chapter 14: Confrontations of the Heart.

When they arrived at the Urahara shop, Karin and Yuzu found themselves in a bone-breaking hug from Isshin, the man bawling his eyes out at how his precious angels were almost hurt and that he was just glad that they were safe now. Karin had wanted to sock him for his theatrics, but seeing Yuzu just as teary-eyed, she resigned herself to being hugged to death. Not long afterwards, the rest of the Soul Reapers, as well as the Visoreds, arrived and Kisuke had turned it all into one big party for them all.

Yuzu had quite enthusiastically offered to help cook and had walked off with Tessai, Hachi and Ururu as they worked away making all sorts of snacks for everyone present.

Karin had gotten into an argument with Jinta, who had gotten into an argument with Renji, after which the entire thing seemed to devolve into a brawl between Hiyori, Shinji, Renji, Rukia and Kisuke. Yoruichi and Rangiku had broken out the sake, much to Toshiro's frustration and were now drinking with Lisa, Love and Rose.

Uryu, Chad and Tatsuki were still discussing what had happened with the Sinners and what the hell the other guy was and what he could do, moreover they wanted to know why he was there.

Isshin had gone about the room enthusiastically thanking everyone for their part in rescuing his daughters, before reverting back to his usual self and acting as if Rukia was his third daughter. Such acts quickly led him to become involved in the brawl, which was now at least below them in the underground training area. Sighing to herself, Karin slid open the back door and stepped out into the cool night air, sitting down on the porch as she looked up at the starry expanse above her. Hearing the sliding door open behind her, she turned to see that Toshiro had come to join her.

"The rest of them getting on your nerves too?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah," she muttered, turning back to look at the stars again. "That and I just wanted some peace and quiet to think."

"About Ichigo right? If it's about him shouting at you, it's not because of anything you did, but just because he can't be around you at the moment," he said, guessing what was bothering her.

"It's not that, well maybe it's a bit of that," she replied, turning to face him now. "It's just…here we are with everyone and they're all glad that we're okay and asking us if we're hurt physically or emotionally, offering us a shoulder to cry on if we need it and the reassurances that we're safe now. We're all just…having a good time together."

He watched her, wondering where she was going with this, since apart from the unwanted attention and some of the more annoying habits of the others, such an event should be considered enjoyable for everyone in attendance.

"It just makes me think, what's Ichi-nii doing right now? I mean he was hurt just as badly as the rest of us if not more and I felt that he was in real emotional pain just being near us. But he's not here with us, so who's there to heal his pain? Who's there to keep him safe and offer him support? Who's there to celebrate with him?"

Comprehension dawned on him now; she was worried more about what Ichigo was going through, rather than what she herself had just gone through. Thinking about it, the majority of the soul reapers that Ichigo was friends with were here in the Living World keeping his sisters safe and of those he knew back in the Soul Society, he didn't know much about the former Captain Commander and his relationship with Ichigo. Gin he really had no idea about, Sui-Feng seemed concerned for some reason when she berated them earlier. Unohana was a caring person, but was she the person Ichigo needed right now? He and Byakuya rarely ever saw eye-to-eye. Kyoraku and Ukitake had shown a liking for him, but honestly he couldn't see Ichigo hanging out with them. Nor could he see either Kenpachi or Mayuri providing good company to him.

"Well there is Captain Unohana to heal him and if she can't, then no one can," he began, trying to convince himself, just as much as he was her.

"Physically maybe…but what about everything else?" she asked, taking the lengthy silence as her answer. "That's my point exactly, no one's asking how he's doing or how he feels despite everything he's done as well today. Why is it that he's looking out for everyone else?"

"He's our superior in more ways than one, so I guess we all just assume that he can handle whatever it is that comes his way," Toshiro answered for her, the reason sounding pitiful even to him. Sitting in silence, they pair of them just stared out at the stars, hearing the boisterous sounds of the others as someone cracked a joke.

"You know, when I first found out about my powers," he started, prompting her to turn to look at him again, "I found out that they had been harming my grandmother. It was only just chills and loss of weight at first, but if it had gone on like that, she would have died from simply being near me. After going to the academy and learning to control it, I still spend most of my time trying to prevent it from harming everyone else and worrying constantly about whether I can use it to help somebody else. With your brother, maybe that's what he's doing. He's so busy protecting everyone else that he doesn't have time to worry about what it's doing to him."

"That would be typical of Ichi-nii," she replied, a single tear running down her cheek. "Fighting for us no matter what the damage is to his body and mind." Nodding his head in agreement, Toshiro shrugged off his haori, wrapping it around her as she shivered and getting a confused look from her.

"Don't give me that look," he muttered. "You and I both know what your brother would do if I let you catch a cold when there was something that I could've done to stop it."

Smirking at him, she wrapped it tighter around herself, chuckling slightly at his reasoning.

XXX

Stepping out of the senkaimon into the cool night air of the Seireitei, Ichigo's eyes scanned over the people waiting for him. Standing in a line in front of the gate was his grandfather, Gin, Sui-Feng, Unohana, Isane, Byakuya, Komamura, Kyoraku, Nanao and Ukitake. Walking forward, he could see Nanao and Isane cringe slightly at his wounds, while the others remained impassive. Stopping in front of Genryusai, he watched as the old man looked him over.

"You lost your haori," the old man ground out, making several people look at him in surprise. The sound of chuckling surprised them even more though, especially when it was Ichigo whose shoulders were shaking with mirth.

"Sorry about that Jii-san, but being doused in lava will do that to you," he replied with a smirk, seeing the old man grunt his understanding.

"And the situation?" he asked, cracking an eye open to stare at Ichigo.

"Resolved. The team sent to the Living World will return once they have set their affairs in order," he answered, his voice taking on the same authoritative tone he had used before.

"I believe that we should withhold any further questions, until after you've been treated Captain Commander," Unohana said, her sweet smile on her face sending chills down most of their spines.

"Of course Captain Unohana," Ichigo said, nodding his head at her, walking off in the direction of the Fourth Division with Gin and Sui-Feng in tow.

"You don't think…?" Kyoraku asked, watching as the five of them disappeared.

"No, they couldn't be…could they?" Ukitake said in confusion. "Sensei?" he asked, not one to pry normally.

"Only time will tell," Genryusai replied cryptically, making the two of them exchange surprised looks.

XXX

Once they had made it to the Fourth Division, Ichigo allowed himself to be guided to an emergency room, while Unohana ordered Gin and Sui-Feng to wait outside. Watching from the waiting room, Gin and Sui-Feng watched as several members of the Fourth Division raced to and fro.

"Ichigo-kun looks a bit worn out, but nothing like he was after his fight with Aizen," Gin said, trying to lighten the mood somewhat. Sui-Feng's only answer was to nod her head, her eyes watching the door unwaveringly. Several minutes passed in silence, before her voice was heard again.

"What do you see Ichigo as?" she asked, turning to look at Gin. Surprised at her question, Gin leaned his head back in thought.

"He's someone that's given me a second chance, when most wouldn't," he began. "He's someone that won't hesitate ta fight for what he believes in or ta protect what's precious to him. He's a…bridge between worlds as it were, it doesn't matter whether you're a friend or foe, and you can't help but feel a connection with him."

"I see," she mumbled, her head still bowed.

XXX

In the emergency room, Ichigo had been stripped down to his boxers and was forced to lie down as the healers tended to him. Around him, he was aware of the nurses tending to the cuts on his head, ribs and thigh, while Unohana and Isane tended to the burnt flesh. Keeping his eyes closed, Ichigo tried to show little reaction to each of their fingers running over his injuries and instead concentrated on what he would say to his friends and family. Not to mention that he would need to thank the Visoreds for their help and if all went well, offer them the greatest reward he could at this time.

"I must say I am impressed that you haven't bled out with such wounds Ichigo-kun," Unohana said, rousing him from his thoughts. "It's almost as if something was actively helping to stem your blood loss."

"That would be Zangetsu Unohana-san," Ichigo answered, "He can stop my wounds from bleeding, so long as I have the reiatsu, but there is a limit to what he can do."

"A most impressive ability then, strange to see it though from a melee type zanpakuto," she remarked. Hearing him chuckle, she raised an eyebrow at him, a gesture he missed since his eyes were still closed. "Did I say something to amuse you Ichigo-kun?"

"It's just that, Zangetsu can hardly be classified so simply Unohana-san," Ichigo said, a smile on his face as he opened his eyes. Isane and the nurses tending to him acquired a light blush to their faces at his expression, while Unohana had a serene look on her face. "If anything, the only classification that fits him is frontline fighter. A blade that will cut through any defence, an attack capable of untold devastation and the passive ability, to push the wielder beyond their natural limits…that is Zangetsu."

His speech finished, he closed his eyes again and felt a cold balm applied over the charred skin, as Unohana applied a specialised kido to the wound. After a few minutes he felt her stop and let out a sigh of frustration.

"Let me guess, bad news?" he asked, cracking an eye open and seeing the grim expression on her face.

"I'm afraid so Ichigo-kun," she said in a resigned tone, indicating for him to sit up, while a nurse retrieved a large full-sized mirror and wheeled it in front of him. Looking back at his reflection, he sighed as well, seeing a large burn from his left pectoral, extending all the way down to end just below his rib-cage. "It's just another mark to go with all the others then," he said in a resigned tone, while Unohana nodded her head sadly. Bandaging his torso, he was given a new shihakusho to wear. Leaving the front open to allow the cool breeze to soothe his skin, he walked out of the emergency room, pausing when Unohana stuck her hand out in front of him.

"You need your rest Ichigo-kun, so nothing strenuous for the next three days. After which I want you back here so that we can take another look at that burn," she said with a smile. "And make sure you return immediately if it causes you too much pain."

"Of course Captain Unohana," he said with a nod, heading towards where Gin and Sui-Feng sat waiting for him. "Tell my grandfather that I will return once I've sent a message to Urahara," he said to Gin, watching the man disappear shortly afterwards. Left alone with Sui-Feng, he gestured for her to follow and headed back towards his office.

Entering the dark room, he flicked on the light switch and sat at his computer, sending a message to Kisuke that he would speak to everyone the following day. Spinning around in his chair, he could see Sui-Feng standing by the balcony, looking out over the Seireitei. Joining her, they stared out at the starry expanse, the random soul reapers resembling ants from their point of view. He was saved from trying to broach the subject, when she asked him a startling question.

"Are you afraid of me Ichigo?" she asked, fixing him with a stern gaze, while he floundered on the spot, his jaw hanging open and his eyes bugged out. Regaining his composure, he shut his jaws and his eyes softened.

"I was afraid that I had scared away a potential friend the after day of our first spar," he said looking at her, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"And now?" she asked again, her eyes hardening as he dodged the question.

"Now…now I'm afraid of losing someone that could've been more than a friend," he said sheepishly, turning to look out over the Seireitei again. After a few more minutes of silence, he turned to face her once again, seeing the hard look replaced with one, more tender and understanding.

"Tell me what happened on the roof of Las Noches exactly?" she asked, taking his hand and leading him back to the couch in his office.

"And if I don't want to?" he asked, seating himself next to her and feeling her hand tighten around his own.

"I once held a grudge buried within me for over a hundred years Ichigo," she began, her voice barely a whisper, making him strain his ears to hear her words. "I allowed a hate to fester within me, shutting me off from those around me and in the end…it broke me. When I finally let it all go, I felt like I could breathe again. Even after letting go though, a hundred years of stubbornness is hard to erase and as such, I still am a bit cut off, only less so now." Looking him in his eyes, he could see the torment that her soul had gone through and still remembered even now. "Don't make the same mistake I did."

"**Speak to her Ichigo," **Zangetsu said from within his inner world. **"You treated your inner hollow like this and eventually it came to harm yourself, as well as others. So try and confide in someone else this time." **Taking a deep breath, he mentally nodded in agreement with his zanpakuto.

"What happened on that roof, I consider as my second darkest moment since my birth," he started, his voice shaking slightly. "In my fight against the Cuarto Espada, I was completely overwhelmed by his sheer speed and power and as the fight progressed, he fired a Cero right through my chest." Taking her hand in his, he held it over the bandaged area where the mark should have been. "In her despair, Orihime Inoue called out for my help…and was answered by my inner hollow. The form I took on…was a beast from the deepest pits of human imagination, a killing machine with clawed feet and hands, with two horns protruding from its skull." Taking a breath, he leaned his head back on the couch, his mind racing through scattered recollections of that fight.

"I defeated Ulquiorra in that form and when Ishida tried to stop me from sealing his fate completely, I turned on him, stabbing him in his stomach and almost killing him with a Cero," he chuckled darkly. "He was saved by Ulquiorra when he somehow managed to regenerate enough to cut off one of the horns powering the Cero. When I finally came to again, Orihime looked at me in fear and Ishida was wary of me. And the worst thing about it, I almost killed three people and I can't even remember anything about it. I guess that's why I feel like one day, I really will be alone with just Zangetsu to walk with me to whatever end awaits me."

Seeing the defeated look on his face, she contemplated her next move, but honestly what does one do in this situation. How would she go about trying to reassure him that he wasn't a monster now and that the deeds of the past, shouldn't affect his actions of the future. Her instincts taking hold, she swung a leg over him, so that she was straddling him.

Surprised at her actions, Ichigo's head shot up, his senses going into overload with each movement, each scent that clung to her, each thump of his heart. Taking his head in her hands, she slowly descended on him, their lips inching closer and closer together, until finally they met in a tender kiss. All other thought was wiped from his mind, his hands moving of their own accord to come to a rest on her waist, holding her in place, while hers wrapped around his neck. They stayed locked like that for close to a minute, before she leaned back slightly, resting her forehead against his.

"I'm not afraid of you Ichigo," she said in a whisper, both their hearts racing from her actions. "Nor should you be afraid of me," she continued, nipping at his bottom lip as he kissed her again.

"Sui-Feng…" he began, only for her to place a single finger to his lips silencing him.

"If I call you Ichigo in private, could you at least…could you at least call me Shaolin in return?" she asked, removing her finger from his lips.

'_Her birth name…she wants me to call her by her birth name,' _he thought. Out of everything that she could've asked him, she just wanted to be called by her name, no aliases or code names.

"Shaolin…" he whispered, the name rolling off his tongue, his arms wrapping around her tighter as he hugged her, a hand idly stroking her back, while she stroked the back of his head, "…thank you."

XXX

Elsewhere in the Seireitei, Yachiru, Nanao and Nemu were going through several stills of Ichigo's fight with the Gatekeeper. One was of him, his blade held out horizontally while his reiatsu flared out wildly around him. Another three showed him in his stance, casting Hado 33, 79 and 90. Finally they reached the images that sent shivers down each of their spines. His bleeding body while he spun Tensa Zangetsu above his head, his bloody fists as he mercilessly pummelled the Gatekeeper's head in and finally, the aura of indomitability he radiated as he stood battered and bleeding against the Gatekeeper. The common trait amongst the last three images was the fierce look in his eyes, the look of a warrior in a state of controlled frenzy.

"Some of these are quiet graphic Lieutenant Kurotsuchi," Nanao commented, shifting her glasses slightly as they repeated once again.

"My apologies, but you requested all the material I could acquire from this encounter," Nemu replied emotionlessly, her gaze passing over the bookish Lieutenant.

"And you've done a fine job Nemu-chan," Yachiru cried out happily from her seat. "We've finally got our first photos of Ichi as Captain Commander, so now we can proceed with a new Captain's Photo Collection called…The Immortal Strawberry!" The name making Nanao cringe slightly in fear of what said Strawberry would do to them if he found out.

XXX

The following morning, Ichigo woke up to find a warm body lying on top of him, leaning more toward his uninjured right side. Looking down he found Sui-Feng or Shaolin depending on who was around, asleep with her head lying on his chest, her breath tickling him slightly. Taking great care not to jostle her awake, he swung himself into a sitting position, shifting Sui-Feng so that she was clutched in his arms like a sleeping child. Heading out of his office, he flash stepped towards the Feng estate, feeling out for the room that had traces of her reiatsu lingering over it.

Slipping in through the window, he found himself in a room decorated with several black cat plushies and a painting with a bee perched atop a brilliant purple flower. Chuckling to himself, he gently placed her in her bed, drawing the covers up, before disappearing back out the window and heading back to the Yamamoto estate.

Striding into the dining room, he found his grandfather and Gin about to eat breakfast, their faces surprised at his crumpled clothing and haggard appearance.

"You didn't return to the estate last night, did you feel the need to rest over at the Fourth Division?" Genryusai asked, his tone firm yet warm.

"No, nothing like that," Ichigo said waving his hand in the air as if to brush the matter aside. "I just got caught up in some work and before I knew it, I passed out and slept over there."

"I see, well you shouldn't push yourself too hard, especially after a fight like that," his grandfather finished, scolding him slightly.

After breakfast, all three of them went their separate ways, with Gin heading to the First Division, Genryusai towards one of the orchards and Ichigo for a shower. The burn now only felt like a dull sting, so he assumed he could do away with bandaging it after today. Calling a servant, he asked them to return the borrowed shihakusho to the Fourth Division and headed back to his office. Thankfully another advantage of his unit, was that it also acted similarly to how the communicator at the Twelfth Division did, meaning that he did not have to go there simply to speak with the Living World. Establishing a connection with the shop, he found himself greeted with a bruised and sleepy Kisuke.

"Ah Urahara-san, what happened exactly?" he asked curiously, knowing that if something important had happened to them, he would have been informed.

"Just some heightened tempers last night Ichigo-kun," Kisuke replied, massaging a bruised cheek. "Your friends and family aren't here yet, but Shinji, Kensei, Love and Rose are if you want to speak to them."

"Ah if they're willing, I'd be highly appreciative if they do. It really is best if I get this over and done with soon," Ichigo replied, a slight hint of excitement entering his tone.

"Fine, fine, let me just go get them then," Kisuke said with a yawn.

"And make sure you come back too Urahara-san," Ichigo called out to him. "What I have to say may interest you too."

A minute later, an equally bruised Shinji walked in, along with Love, Rose and Kensei, the last covered in a light sheen of sweat, evidence that he was already training at that hour.

"First off, I'd like to thank you all for the assistance you provided in dealing with the Sinner's and rescuing my sisters from their clutches," he began, seeing them nod their heads in acknowledgement.

"That's all well and good Ichigo, but what exactly did you want to speak to us about?" Shinji asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Thinking for a moment, Ichigo's eyes scanned over their moods, trying to discern how they were feeling at the moment. Unfortunately, he had yet to successfully understand what a person was feeling and thus gave up; hoping his honest approach would work.

"I'll be quite honest with you guys, the Gotei 13 is still down three Captains and despite the workload on the Lieutenants of said divisions being eased, it is still a substantial loss of strength," Ichigo explained, seeing some looks of boredom and reluctance on their faces. "It is because of this, that I want to grant several of you, your old positions back. Rose would take over the Third Division, Shinji the Fifth and Kensei the Ninth."

"And Love and the others?" Rose asked, worried that he would have to choose between his friends and the Soul Society.

"Ah, well about that," Ichigo said with a sigh. "First off Love, I cannot in good conscience offer you the position of Seventh Division Captain, since Komamura-san has done a remarkable job so far. Nor do I want to split up the family that the Visoreds are. It is for that reason that I would like to establish a new unit if you will. A Special Operations and Tactics Division, one that operates outside the sphere of normal operations of the Seireitei armed forces. It will be supported by the Yamamoto clan and as such report only to the Head of the Yamamoto clan. It is this unit that I would like you Love, to lead with Hiyori, Lisa, Mashiro and Hachi joining as your squad members. I would also like for you to support them in their endeavour Urahara-san, together with Yoruichi and Tessai."

At his words, Love and the others felt floored at what he was suggesting. A division or unit whatever, with several Captain-class soul reapers in it, as well as several Lieutenant class soul reapers, would be an unimaginable boost of power to whichever clan established such a group. It was this reason that worried everyone present, since it was unclear why Ichigo was going down this route.

"Why Ichigo?" Love asked, bringing up the question on everyone's mind.

"The reason is quite simple Love," Ichigo said with a grin. "The Central 46 took great pleasure in reminding me that I could not approve such a large-scale deployment of high level soul reapers, without their permission. Who's to say that they won't try and interfere again in the future and next time, what will we say or do when lives are lost due to their incompetence? That is why a unit like this, would help to further increase our power beyond what it is now."

Seeing that they were still shocked and slightly suspicious, he decided to ease off a bit.

"I'm not asking for your answers immediately, but please think about it," Ichigo said, turning to face something off-screen. "I have to go right now; I'll talk to you guys later about this. See ya," he said with a wave, cutting the connection and leaving them reeling still.

XXX

And that's the end of chapter 14, it's a shorter chapter, but then again after the last chapter, that should be expected really. I don't know how long I spent thinking over the Ichi/Sui moment, but I'm happy with how it came out, so I hope you are too.

So what did you like, love or hate? Let me know please.


	15. 15: Old Faces and Grudges

**The Red Sun Sets, the Black Sun Rises.**

Oh my, an update so soon after I just posted a chapter for another story, I really do spoil you guys sometimes. Once again, my thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

"Normal speech"

'_Thoughts/Inner Speech'_

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release"_

"**Zanpakuto"**

XXX

Chapter 15: Old Faces and Grudges.

Thursday:

Knocking at the door to the Captain Commander's office, Toshiro walked in and saw the young commander speaking to the Visoreds back in the Living World. Waiting as he said his farewells, Toshiro withdrew a written report from the inside of his jacket and held it in his hands.

"What can I do for you this morning Captain Hitsugaya?" Ichigo asked, as he rose from his chair at the communicator and moved across to sink into one of the couches in his office, gesturing for Toshiro to do the same. The Captain politely shook his head, declining the offer. "I think you'll want to sit down for what I want to speak to you about Captain," he repeated, taking the report from Toshiro. Seeing the steely glint in his eyes, Toshiro gulped and sat across from him, trying not to look nervous.

"I'm quite surprised to see you back here so soon, but considering that I just spoke to a very hung-over group of former Captains, I can only imagine the state of everyone else in the Living World," Ichigo began, his eyes scanning over the report in his hands. Reading the possible reasons for targeting his sisters, his eyes narrowed as he scowled. Finishing with the basics of it, he set it down and leaned back. "I'd like to congratulate you again for resolving the issue with very little injuries, or destruction, especially since they were indeed targeting my family. Now tell me, how are my sisters doing?"

"Uh…" Toshiro began his mind racing for possible answers to the question. "They seem to be doing as well as could be expected, considering the experience that they just went through. From what I knew of their respective personalities, as well as other people's accounts, they are still going on with their lives as they have before."

"Don't look at it from the past and other sources Toshiro," Ichigo broke in, noticing the Captain flinch slightly at being addressed by his first name. "Tell me what you saw and noticed when you spoke to them." Staring as his feet, Toshiro's mind ran through the conversation that he had, had with Karin last night.

"They're worried about you Captain Commander," he replied with a sigh. "Karin is worried that you don't have the support base needed to…live without worries as it were. Her fears consist of you being alone here right now."

"I see, well that's fairly typical of her," Ichigo said with a sad smile. "Guess I'll have to address that later. Very well Captain, that's all that I want to talk about for now."

Standing, Toshiro bowed once, before heading towards the door. As he was about to leave though, Ichigo called out to him again. "One last thing Toshiro, you may want to take a shower and clean off that haori. After all, Karin's deodorant simply doesn't help your image."

Paling on the spot, Toshiro flashed away as fast as possible, while Ichigo chuckled to himself. Returning to the paperwork he needed to get done for the day, he made a mental note to bring it up with Karin as well.

XXX

Sitting in her office in the Second Division, Sui-Feng approved yet another requisition form and moved on to an account relating to her squad's expenditures. Whilst her eyes scanned over the figures, her mind was still thinking back to last night and this morning. Despite the warm feeling in her chest, she couldn't help but berate herself for not only being so forward with Ichigo, but also passing out with him in his office.

When she woke this morning, she found herself still in her shihakusho and haori, curled under her duvet at the Feng estate. Wondering if last night was indeed a dream, she dismissed the thought as she smelt the remnants of his presence on her. Seeing that the sun was already rising, she went about getting ready for the day, the hot shower in particular helping soothe her body and mind.

Reconciling the last document, she sighed and turned off her computer. Looking out the window, she could see the unit commanders drilling their troops as well as she would, so she felt no need to go out and do it herself and a quick glance at the clock on the wall told her it was around two in the afternoon. Thinking it over quickly, she smirked at the thought that she could both ask Ichigo where they stood now and possibly get a free lunch out of it, not that she needed someone to buy her lunch; just that it sounded right asking him to get it for her. Flash stepping away from her office; she headed towards the First Division, passing a hell-butterfly on her way there.

XXX

After finishing his work for the day, Ichigo was currently going over a little event that he had planned for the soul reapers and students at the academy. Honestly, he didn't know why he hadn't thought of this in the first place. Grinning as his idea came to life, he filled in some minor details and went through it all again from the beginning. Hearing a knock at his office door, he quickly saved it and filed it away so that his surprise wouldn't be ruined.

"Enter," he called out, swivelling in his chair so that he could face the visitor. To his surprise, Sui-Feng walked in, her face bearing a blank look, but to him that wasn't as bad as look of anger.

"Ichigo, my apologies for disturbing you at this time," she said, inclining her head to him.

"It's no problem at all Shaolin. Um what can I do for you?" he asked, watching her shoulders stiffen.

"I wanted to talk to you about last night," she began, her face acquiring a light blush. "I want to know what it means for the two of us."

"What it means? I…" he was not quite sure what it meant himself, but thinking back on how others portrayed it, he stood and walked over to her, cupping her chin with his hand. "What it means, is that we can rely on each other that little bit more. It means that we can come to trust each other more than we do others. It means…" he trailed off, brushing her lips with his own, "that we can enjoy that more often," he finished with a smile.

"I don't like the idea of exposing myself that much," she said, nuzzling into the palm of his hand.

"Then don't, but remember that I will be there for you if you need me," he replied, his lips caressing hers, only this time she responded whole-heartedly. When her tongue brushed up against his though, his eyes shot open in surprise and he stopped responding to her.

"Too soon?" she asked fearfully, seeing his expression.

"No, just unexpected," he said with a grin, running his thumb over her cheek. Hearing the notification that a call was being received, he pecked her one last time. "I need to take this, but afterwards we could take this further if you want?"

"Mm, I'd like that, but I'd like to get lunch even more," she said with a smirk.

"Of course, once I'm done here it'll be my treat," he replied with a smile, turning to the screen and accepting the connection. As the screen crackled to life, he could see Yuzu, Karin, Tatsuki, Chad, Uryu, Orihime, Isshin, Kisuke and Yoruichi assembled in front of him.

"Hmm I didn't think everyone would be here this time," he said with a grin, watching a smile form on his father's face. As he exchanged greetings with everyone, Yoruichi was more interested in what Sui-Feng was doing in the room. For someone that didn't know her as well as she did, they would have brushed her presence off as simply being a professional visit, but to her eyes, the light blush and possessive look in her eyes as she looked at Ichigo, spoke volumes for what had transpired between the two.

"Something wrong Yoruichi-san?" Kisuke asked her, seeing her pouting at missing out on the moment.

"What? Oh nothing Kisuke," she replied, her face quickly gaining its mischievous grin again.

"How are you doing Ichi-nii?" Karin asked, as they could see the top half of his bandaged chest through his sleeveless shihakusho.

"You know honestly, I should be asking you guys that question," he said in annoyance. "After all it's not very often that Sinners from Hell come to the world to kidnap people."

"But you sent people here to rescue us didn't you? Rukia nee-chan and the other soul reapers arrived in time to stop them and then Hirako-san and his friends helped to finish it," Yuzu said cheerily. Looking over at his younger sister, he could tell that she was still troubled by his state after the fight, but was putting up a brave front for now.

"That's right they did," he replied with a smile. "But back to your earlier question. I'm feeling great at the moment, so don't worry about me."

"Are you going to tell us why those guys wanted to kidnap us?" Tatsuki asked, since she and the twins were still in the dark as to the actual reason.

"They, like others before them, wanted to use you guys as bait to lure me to Hell for my power. Evidently they wanted me to free them from their eternal torment. Enough of that depressing topic though, I want to know what you and Karin have been doing that would leave you guys out so late?" he asked, his tone indicating that he was curious.

"Well, we were…" Karin started looking to Tatsuki for support, only to find that the martial artist had no idea what to say either.

"They were trying to grow stronger Yamamoto-san," Kisuke answered for them, hiding behind his fan as they turned to glare at him. "Remind you of anyone you know?"

"I see, could you all leave the room please, except for Isshin, Yoruichi and Urahara," he said, his face blank as they trooped out. Just before Karin left though he called out, "One last thing Karin, try not to steal the heart of one of my Captains, I need them all at the moment." Before she could yell at him, she was pulled out by Yuzu, the young girl squealing to know the details.

Left alone now with his father and mentors, his shoulders sagged as he contemplated their situation. "How far along are their powers Urahara-san?"

"At the moment, they're approaching the point where hollows might be drawn to them if they happen to pass them, but given enough time it will grow stronger. The most curious thing about it is that Karin and Tatsuki seem to have some shared bond that is influencing each of their powers. I've never seen something like this in humans before."

"Is it harmful to either of them?" Isshin asked, his face showing his worry.

"Dangerous? Well no, but as I said they will influence one another. It probably won't be very obvious since their personalities are so similar already, but they would make an interesting duo. Almost like Ukitake and Kyoraku, or Sui-Feng and Yoruichi."

"Just what I needed, my own sister and friend becoming the dynamic duo," Ichigo groaned. "Should I alert the media and have them start up a TV series on their adventures," he said sarcastically.

"Regardless of what happens, Chad and Orihime are going to probably help them out with it in any way they can, hell I expect even Ishida will help them to at least control their reiatsu. Could they perhaps use the underground chamber to practice Urahara-san? It would be a far safer environment and if they need it, then perhaps you could help them too. But I swear, if either of them gains anything like an inner hollow, I'm coming down there and beating you into carpet stain."

Of course Captain Commander, so no shattered shaft training," Kisuke joked, only to recoil as both Yoruichi and Isshin glared at him.

"I assume you're okay with this dad?" Ichigo asked, wondering why the man hadn't interrupted him before.

"I'm just going to have to accept it," he said with a sigh. "You leapt into the world without any prior knowledge and look at everything you went through. At least with them, they'll know what they're getting themselves into."

A knock at the sliding door interrupted their conversation, as it slid open and Shinji walked in.

"Hirako-san, nice to see you again," Ichigo greeted him, watching as the former Captain walked over to the screen in silence.

"We've come to a decision Ichigo," the man said, a serious expression on his face.

"And your answer?" Ichigo asked.

"Kensei, Rose and I will return to serve as Captains of the Gotei 13 and Love and the others will serve under this new unit you are creating, but there are some conditions," Shinji continued. "The first is that Love and the others be free to stay in the Living World for the majority of the time and only return when needed. The second is that Rose, Kensei and I are allowed to visit them whenever we feel like it and vice versa. Third, when they do come to the Seireitei, they are free to stay at any of our divisions. And lastly, we want cable TV for the Seireitei."

All throughout the conditions Ichigo remained silent, until the final item, where he began to fume silently. "There's already an internet connection with the Living World, a connection that I might add was added without my permission," he said glaring at Kisuke. "So could you ask them to reconsider the final item, it seems kind of pointless, considering what we have already. As for everything else, I see nothing wrong with it, so I approve."

"Eh I guess we can let ya off that one then," Shinji said with a grin. "We just need ta settle our affairs here in the Living World, so ya can expect us by Sunday evening."

"Very well, we'll be expecting you then. Urahara-san, have you spoken to Yoruichi and Tessai about your role in this unit?" Ichigo asked, turning his attention on the shopkeeper.

"Of course Captain Commander, we decided that our participation would be reliant on whether Hirako-san and the others agreed, but of course we will not return to the Seireitei permanently either."

"Understood, very well then, I'd like to thank you all for accepting and I'll see you on Sunday evening when I announce this to the other Captains and Lieutenants," he replied, saying his farewells to them and ending the call.

"So the Gotei 13 will be back at full strength come Sunday is it?" Sui-Feng asked, from behind him.

"Even stronger than before Shaolin, even stronger," he said with a smile, gesturing for her to follow him. "With the addition of the Visoreds and a promise of support from Urahara, Yoruichi and Tessai, we've gained seven Captain-class soul reapers and four Lieutenant-class soul reapers. Such a boost in our strength is truly unprecedented. The only thing I need to worry about now is Kenpachi provoking them into a fight or Mayuri trying to get a sample of them for his research and Hiyori picking fights with any random stranger she encounters, but that shouldn't be a problem unless she comes to the Seireitei."

"Do I need to be worried for the safety of other soul reapers?" she asked, knowing that the Special Forces would be tasked with apprehension of any internal threats.

"No, I don't think so. She will more than likely vent herself against those that can handle it, and they in turn will curb her more violent tendencies."

As they flash stepped across the Seireitei, she noted that they passed several restaurants on the way, as they headed further and further out.

"Might I ask where we are going?" she asked, pushing herself a little bit faster to stay abreast with him.

"Well I said I would treat you to lunch, but I thought a home-cooked meal would be more to your liking than what other restaurants or canteens have to offer," he said with a smirk, as they landed outside the entrance to the Yamamoto estate.

"Welcome back Ichigo-sama," a female servant with short black hair said as she greeted them.

"Thank you," he replied with a nod of his head. "Could you see that an extra place is set at the table for lunch?"

"Of course Ichigo-sama, right away," she said and disappeared down the pathway to the dining room, while Ichigo led Sui-Feng through the garden.

"As soon as the bell tolls we'll make our way there," he told her, seating himself on a bench overlooking the koi pond.

"You know, you promised me something last week," she said as she took a seat next to him, making him turn to face her.

"Did I now? Which promise exactly are we talking about?" he asked, his mind racing through several scenarios.

"After we were interrupted by that messenger, you said that you would make it up to me," she said with a sly smile, leaning towards him. "I'd like to collect on that."

"What did you have in mind?" he asked, taking her hand in his own and idly running his thumb over it.

"I want to go back to that private spring. I want somewhere where I don't have to worry about whether gossiping subordinates or nosy mentors can find us," she said, her mind thinking about the look she got from Yoruichi, or what the rest of the SWA would do if they found out about this.

"That can be arranged," he said with a smile. "How about tomorrow afternoon, most soul reapers would be done for the day and wouldn't even need us for anything." As he finished speaking, the lunch-time bell tolled and he stood, holding out a hand to her, which she accepted with some hesitance. On their way there, they were greeted politely by several passing members of the family and even briefly spoke to Elder Tamika, who on seeing them with their hands clasped, had a bright glint in her eyes. As he led her around the last corner though, she collided with the one person she really didn't want to run into.

As she found herself secure in Ichigo's arms, she looked up to see Gin holding on to Rangiku in very much the same way.

"Please do watch your step Lieutenant Matsumoto," Ichigo said with sigh as he helped her to her feet.

"Of course my apologies Captain Commander," Rangiku said as she rubbed the spot where her head, had hit Gin's chest. Her pain was forgotten when she noticed the position Ichigo and Sui-Feng were in.

"Ah would ya look at the time, we really need to be going now, my apologies for her once again Ichigo-kun," Gin said and flash stepped away with Rangiku, who was shouting at him to let go of her.

"Great, just great…" Sui-Feng mumbled. Hearing Ichigo chuckle next to her, she silenced him with a glare.

When they finally arrived at the dining room, it was to find Genryusai and the rest of the clan elders seated at the table, almost as if they were waiting for the two of them. Sighing, Ichigo sat at the head of the table, with his grandfather to his right, while Sui-Feng was directed to his left by Tamika.

"Captain Sui-Feng, a pleasure to see you here today," Genryusai said, nodding his head at her. "The others with me are Akira, Kano, Satomi and Tamika," he said, gesturing to each, who in turn greeted her.

"We just met before they arrived actually," Tamika said with a smile, while Ichigo groaned at the coming ordeal.

"It is good to see you again Yamamoto-dono," she replied, her demeanour shifting into the proper noblewoman she was trained to be. Her rigid posture rapidly disappeared when Ichigo leant over to her, and remembering one of Yoruichi's hints, rubbed the pressure point just behind her ear.

"Relax Sui-Feng, you don't need to act exactly how you were taught here, after all I don't expect Kano and Tamika to be able to contain themselves at your presence here," he said, nodding his head at the pair of them as they grinned.

"I have no idea what you're thinking about Ichigo-san," Tamika said, only to find that she was nudged in her ribs almost imperceptibly by her sister. "Really I wasn't going to say anything."

To Sui-Feng's relief, the rest of the lunch passed by pleasantly, only having to answer questions relating to either her division or family and not her casualness with Ichigo. Soon the elders departed, leaving her alone with Ichigo and Genryusai.

"I see that you two have decided to take things a step further then?" the old man asked, seeing Ichigo fidget next to him.

"We are still exploring what we are now Jii-san," Ichigo said, holding out his hand to Sui-Feng. "We're still unsure of it, but with time that will change."

"I understand Ichigo," Genryusai said with a small smile on his aged features. "I trust that you two are at least aware that even if you don't speak of it, the Elders will already begin talks of marriage between the two of you?" he asked, just as Ichigo was taking a sip of his tea, leading to him choking and hacking in embarrassment, while Sui-Feng blushed profusely.

"Surely it's a bit early to discuss that isn't it?" Ichigo asked in shock. "I mean we'd only start considering that after a few months or years even."

"I did not say that it would be immediate, but I am sure that Tetsuo-dono in particular would be thankful if we asked now, since it will get the Omaeda's out of his hair," he replied, seeing Sui-Feng's features darken slightly, before she turned to look at Ichigo.

"It will only be them talking about it Ichigo and if it helps put my father's mind at ease, then let them talk as much as they want," she said giving his hand a squeeze. "This will only progress as fast as we want it to after all."

Seeing her determined look, Ichigo gave a tired sigh and nodded his head in agreement. "Fine then, just don't go forcing anything on us, because you know I will just go and ignore it," he finished with a grin, making Genryusai and Sui-Feng sigh.

"Same old reckless boy aren't you?" he muttered, standing from his seat and bidding them farewell.

"Well that went well," he said to Sui-Feng, finishing off the last of his tea. "My apologies for them, but you know what it's like as the Head of a noble family."

"True, but I am envious of how…familiar you are with them," she said as she stood. "Thank you for the meal and company, but I need to get back to my Division now." Pecking him on his cheek, she started to walk away until his hand wrapped around her own.

"Let's say 16:00 tomorrow afternoon," he whispered in her ear, before letting her go and making his own way back to his office. Her mind blanking out at their rendezvous, she forgot that she had a certain meeting that would happen at that time.

XXX

Friday.

As the sun wound down, many of the soul reapers gathered at their favourite bars and hangouts, many of them bearing thoughts to enjoy themselves well into the night. In the depths of the Kuchiki mansion though, the SWA began their regular meeting promptly at 16:00. Standing before the assembled members, Nanao coughed politely to call them to order.

"Thank you all for attending our monthly meeting," she said to them all, adjusting her glasses as she spoke. "I shall begin by taking a quick roll call, Madame President?"

"Here," Yachiru called out, popping up out of nowhere to cling to her shoulder.

The list proceeded as normal, with Nemu, Kiyone, Isane, Rangiku, Momo and Rukia also being present. When she called Sui-Feng's name, she was met with unexpected silence.

"Um Captain Sui-Feng?" Nanao asked again, looking at her fellow members to see if they had any clue as to her location. "Well this certainly is odd, but I will just mark her as absent for today."

"No way, bee-chan's not here?" Yachiru asked, plopping down on her seat at the head of the table. "Well we can't have that now, can we? I think today's activity will be to track down bee-chan and bring her back here," she exclaimed, leaping to her feet and pumping her fists in the air.

"Um Madam President, are you sure that's entirely wise? After all Captain Sui-Feng could just be on a mission or something," Nanao interjected, trying to curb the Lieutenant's crusade.

"Come to think of it, she was hanging out with Ichigo yesterday," Rangiku put in. "I didn't get to ask much since Gin dragged me off."

"She was with Ichi? Then we really need to find her, after all she's needed to help us get more photos for our _Immortal Strawberry _album," she said enthusiastically, while the rest of the members other than Nanao and Nemu cringed at the name.

"Was there really no way to get her to change the name?" Rukia whispered to Nanao, seeing the latter shake her head in the negative.

"Now how do we find them, after all bee-chan is an awfully good hider," Yachiru said as she held her chin and her face scrunched up as she thought. If she were anyone else's child, the sight would have been cute, but considering who she was, the thought of her plans sent shivers down the association members' spines.

"Mayuri-sama just created these reiatsu trackers," Nemu said pulling out a cell phone sized disc from the folds of her shihakusho. "It's been designed to track the target's reiatsu, even if it is being suppressed."

"Excellent work Nemu-chan, okay everyone let's go hunt for bee-chan and Nanao, don't forget the camera," she called out, as she and Nemu led the way.

After going to the Second Division barracks for a starting point, the group of female soul reapers sped off on the trail, following it all the way to the Feng estate, after which it led them to the Yamamoto estate, where they met Gin and Genryusai talking to one another in one of the orchards.

"Ran-chan? What're all of you girls doing here?" Gin asked as he held a handful of dried persimmons in his hands.

"We're trying to track down bee-chan," Yachiru piped up, appearing in front of the two men. "We're trying to find her so that she can help us find Ichi."

"That would be most unwise Lieutenant Kusajishi," Genryusai rumbled. "From what I know Ichigo doesn't wish to be disturbed at the moment. Continuing on your current course would lead to…unpleasant consequences for you all."

At the former commander's words, everyone but Yachiru and Nemu paled and began to rapidly consider whether they really wanted the Captain Commander mad at them.

"Don't worry ji-ji," Yachiru shouted at him as she and Nemu were already moving again. "I'm sure he won't be too mad to see us."

As the girls disappeared in the direction of the secret spring, Gin turned to Genryusai with a wicked grin on his face.

"I'm not a gambling man most the time, but I'd be willing ta bet that they're going home with several cuts and burns if they find the two of em."

"For once we agree on something Lieutenant Ichimaru and for the last time; no I will not let you plant any persimmon trees on the estate!"

"Aww really, just one please?"

XXX

As they broke through the forest and emerged at the hidden lake, the women of the SWA felt their breath hitch in their throats at the beautiful sight before them. Almost all thought of finding the two was forgotten, until Yachiru plucked the device from Nemu and began to walk towards the entrance to the cavern behind the waterfall.

"Yachiru-chan," Momo called out, bringing the others back to reality as they watched the pint-sized Lieutenant disappear into the depths of the hidden cavern.

Following after her, they entered the steaming cavern, sweat pouring from their bodies due to the intense heat inside.

"Where are we?" Kiyone asked breathlessly. "It feels like a sauna in here."

"I don't know Kiyone, but...mph" Nanao tried to say; only to find Yachiru holding a hand to her mouth to silence her.

"SHHH!" she whispered to her, gesturing for them to follow silently. Curious as to why, the rest of them followed after her, clinging to the side of the cavern to stay hidden. As they exited into the main chamber, they found what had excited Yachiru and promptly all dropped down out of sight. Peering over the outcrop of rock they hid behind, they felt a very different heat rush to their faces at the sight before them.

Through the steam, they could make out several candles, illuminating Sui-Feng's flustered form as she straddled an equally flustered Ichigo, in what looked like a hot spring. They were both running their hands over the other's body, while their lips remained locked with one another. As they watched, they could see him nip at her neck, shoulder or ear every now and then, eliciting a moan of pleasure from her.

Feeling that they had intruded on the scene for too long already, Nanao discreetly started to poke and prod the other soul reapers to get them to leave. As they made their way back out, Yachiru sneaked a photo from their cover, the flash alerting the two nobles to their audience.

"RUN!" Yachiru yelled, sending the rest of the SWA into a panic as they dashed towards the exit, only to skid to a halt when a fist crashed into the cavern wall in front of them.

"Hello ladies," Ichigo said with a maniacal grin on his face as water dripped from his body to the ground. "What can I do for you all today?"

In the frenzied rush to back away from his imposing figure, Momo was pushed forward to answer him.

"I-I-Ichigo-s-san," she sputtered out, still trying in vain to shuffle backwards, while the others pushed her forward. "I, I was….I, I mean w-we were just…"

"Just what Lieutenant Hinamori," he said, bending down until he was eye-level with her, revealing that his eyes had acquired their bright blue glow, making their bodies quiver in fear.

"We were just looking for Captain Sui-Feng," she whispered, breathing easily as his eyes left hers to smirk at the others.

"You hear that Sui-Feng, they were looking for you. Well she's right behind you, so why don't you talk to her," he said, gesturing behind them, to where an equally soaked Sui-Feng stood in her two piece bikini, her face filled with rage, while her golden-yellow reiatsu flared about her. As she took a step towards them, they all backed away fearfully, right up to the point where Rangiku backed into Ichigo. Turning her head slowly, she squealed and ducked as his hand reached towards her, snatching the camera in Yachiru's hand and crushing it to dust.

"I suggest you leave now and never speak of this to anyone," he said in a low voice. "And don't think for one moment that there won't be some form of punishment," he said, his sadistic grin back in full force.

Finding their wits again, they dashed out the cavern, screaming apologies back at them as they ran. Before she could run after them and enact some sort of revenge on them, Sui-Feng felt Ichigo's arms wrap around her waist, holding her in place.

"Let me go Ichigo, I'm going to tear them apart for spying on me," she growled, trying to ignore it when his fingers ran through her hair.

"In time you'll be able to get them Shaolin," he purred into her ear, watching her relax ever so slightly. "You can't do anything physical to them, but I know something we could do that would be just as satisfying."

"You're sure of this?" she murmured as he led her back to the hot spring, tossing in another small Shakkaho to heat it up again.

"Positive, allow me to tell you about it," he whispered, sinking into the water with her.

XXX

Saturday.

The following day, the fearful members of the SWA emerged from their headquarters in the Kuchiki manor, confident that it was the one safe haven from both an irate Sui-Feng and Ichigo. As they each retired to their rooms, a different surprise was waiting for each of them.

Yachiru's scream of horror echoed across the entire Seireitei, worrying Kenpachi as he charged towards her, only to discover that she was crying over the fact that every hideaway and secret compartment she had stuffed with candy, was now filled to the brim with asparagus, brussel sprouts, celery sticks and other vegetables.

Rukia uttered a similar scream to alert Byakuya, as every single Chappy the rabbit accessory she had was missing, not to mention her supply of drawings, sketchpads and markers.

Isane was a wreck as she had been buried under a mountain of fishcakes, the moment she had opened her door. Nemu had befallen a similar fate as she had temporarily become comatose, after being found buried under a mountain of onions.

Kiyone was found in a state of shock as her various erotic poems and paintings of Captain Ukitake, had mysteriously vanished, while only a note with a promise that they would be delivered to her Captain was left.

The moment Nanao had walked into her quarters, she had shrieked, startling her inebriated Captain, who found that he couldn't even remember going to bed last night, or why he was passed out in Nanao's bed, or why he was clothed solely in his pink flowery kimono. After apologising profusely to her, while being beaten with her thick notebook, he found himself kicked out of the room, which she spent the rest of the day scrubbing clean with a passion and burning her duvet and futon.

For Rangiku, who was desperately in need of a drink after that night, she took out a bottle from her secret stash of sake, only to spit the contents out and cough and sputter due to the vinegar that it was filled with.

Lastly, Momo found the entire floor of her room covered in a number of insects, ranging from cockroaches and beetles, to one lone hairy tarantula that was making its home on her pillow.

From the office of the First Division, Sui-Feng grinned at their shrieks of torment, looking over to see a look of satisfaction from Ichigo.

"Now wasn't that far more fulfilling than sending them to the Fourth Division and having to endure a talking to from Unohana-san?" he asked with a smile, completing his work for the day.

"Maybe it was, how did you find out about, what they feared though?" she asked, generally interested in how he was able to find out so much about them.

"Now, now Shaolin, I don't want to have to betray all my secrets," he said, while from his own office, Gin was grinning like a madman.

XXX

Sunday.

As the sun set on the Seireitei, Ichigo and Gin waited in the assembly hall, the former with his head resting on his hand as they waited for the other Captains and Lieutenants. He hadn't told them what was happening, beyond that they would be welcoming back some old comrades. Of course this was also his opportunity to unveil his latest plan. Having already met with the Visoreds, he was just waiting for the Captains to arrive at 18:00, after which the Visoreds would walk in when he called for them.

Hearing the doors creak open, he lifted his head to see Byakuya and Renji walk in. Nodding at the pair of them, he resumed his former position and watched as Komamura and Tetsuzaemon came next, along with Sui-Feng and Omaeda. Sharing a look with her, he turned his attention back to the door as the trickle became a steady stream. He and Gin couldn't help but grin at how jumpy the women of the SWA were, flinching away from him whenever he caught them gazing at him.

Promptly at 18:00 with every Captain and Lieutenant assembled, he stood from his seat and cleared his throat.

"Welcome Captains and Lieutenants of the Gotei 13, to what will be known as the day the Seireitei Armed Forces recovered their strength and increased it far beyond what it was in the past," he began, sweeping his arms out to include them all. "After speaking with them and removing the blanket ban on them returning as well as clearing them of all charges, it is my esteemed pleasure to welcome back the Visoreds to Seireitei."

At his words, Shinji, Rose and Kensei walked in clad in the haori of the Fifth, Third and Ninth Divisions, a smouldering glare being sent in his direction from Shinji since he had met with Gin earlier and learnt of his pardon and the conditions behind it. Needless to say, Shinji had yelled at him until he was silenced by Ichigo's crushing reiatsu.

Sending a stern glare back at him, Ichigo watched as the three of them bowed to him before taking their spots in line. Kira and Momo were surprised and looked slightly hesitant when faced with their new Captains, while Shuhei had admiration shining in his eyes at the return of the Captain that had saved his life.

"It is also my pleasure to introduce you to a new branch of the Seireitei Armed Forces, under the backing of the Yamamoto clan. I would like to introduce you to the first ever Special Tactics and Response Unit, headed by its Captain Love Aikawa and his subordinates, Lisa Yadomaru, Mashiro Kun, Hiyori Sarugaki and Hachigen Ushoda." Again, as their names were called out, the remaining Visoreds entered, with Love cloaked in a haori similar to the other Captains, with the colour scheme being reversed and the symbol on Ichigo's substitute badge on his back. Lisa, Mashiro, Hiyori and Hachi wore similar emblems on their upper left arms.

"And finally in support of this new Division, we have formally established the Urahara Shop as a staging ground for both it and other operatives of the Seireitei," Ichigo continued as Kisuke and Yoruichi walked in, who unlike the others, had no identifying marks to their attire.

As a murmur broke out amongst the gathered Captains and Lieutenants at this development, Ichigo cleared his throat and ground his cane into the ground.

"This is a lot to take in I know," he said slowly, his gaze sweeping over everyone present. "So given that, I would like to announce an event meant to give you a chance to get to know one another, as well as give you a healthy outlet for all the pent up aggression that has been bottled up over these past few weeks."

Now everyone present, including Gin and Sui-Feng was looking at him dumbfounded, much to his amusement.

"Ladies and Gentleman, in just over a month's time, we will be having the inaugural Soul Society Olympic Games," he said with a grin, while everyone's jaw hit the ground.

XXX

And evil cliff hanger to torment you all. Don't bother asking me what the games entail, but I will tell you that it won't simply be like the Olympic Games that open on Friday.

So what did you like, love or hate? Let me know please.


	16. 16: A Glimpse of Days to Come

**The Red Sun Sets, the Black Sun Rises.**

I was glad to see the positive response to the next arc I will be covering, but I think some people misunderstood me. The full explanation is below so enjoy. Couple of things though, Ichigo vs. Kenpachi is just so cliché these days, what do you guys think?"

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

"Normal speech"

'_Thoughts/Inner Speech'_

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release"_

"**Zanpakuto"**

XXX

Chapter 16: A Glimpse of Days to Come. 

As everyone assembled remained dumbfound by his declaration, several technicians from the Twelfth Division wheeled in a large square tablet roughly six feet in length and five inches thick. Leaving it in the middle of the assembled Captains and Lieutenants, they handed Ichigo a remote and headed back out.

Walking over to it, Ichigo plugged a flash disk into it, watching as the tablet came to life, projecting a 3D image of the Gotei 13's emblem above it.

"The games are a popular event in the Living World, consisting of various track and field events, as well as other well-known sports from around the world." As he spoke images of people competing in the 100m dash, shot put, football, gymnastics and other events flashed in front of them, treating them to a show.

"Our games will be similar, but will serve to showcase the various skills of our soul reapers and give the academy students a chance to show off their skills to potential recruiters," he continued, the image shifting to, two individual garbed in a shihakusho and academy uniform. "The games will focus on the four main disciplines of zanjutsu, hakuda, hoho and kido," the image of a soul reaper flowing through each skill played out as he spoke, "with contestants needing to fulfil the objective ahead of their opponents in order to win. The winners from various events will be rewarded points, which at the end will be tallied and the division with the most points will be declared the winner."

Pausing for breath, he could see various thoughtful looks on each Captain's face. Kenpachi even had a twisted grin, obviously hoping to compete in some of the matches.

"Being the best that the Gotei 13 has to offer however, you are barred from participation in these events," he said, drawing looks of outrage and confusion from some. Before anyone could protest, he silenced their protests by giving them a reiatsu infused glare. "As such you will compete in a one-on-one duel, where you will be rewarded points based on your mastery of the four skills and whether you won by KO or would-be-killing blow."

Hearing this, the general feeling in the room was calm again, but obviously some were considering what would be deemed as masterful use of their skills.

"Now before we disperse, I would like to inform you of your matches. We will begin with the matches for the Lieutenants." Pushing a button on the remote, the faces of the current Lieutenants and the newly returned Visoreds began to spin in front of them, until finally two blurred out images were plucked from the vortex.

"The first match will be between Rangiku Matsumoto and Nanao Ise," a disembodied female voice announced as the images came into focus and shot onto an area to record the match. Amongst them there were soft murmurs as everyone whispered their thoughts on the match to their neighbours, while Rangiku smiled at Nanao, the latter only shifting her glasses in response.

"The second match," it continued as two more faces broke free of the vortex, "will be between Ikkaku Madarame and Lisa Yadomaru." Again murmurs broke out and Ichigo was puzzled when Ikkaku was not present to say something.

"Captain Zaraki, I trust you received my message to bring Ikkaku and Yumichika with you?" he asked, knowing full well that Kenpachi hadn't.

"Eh, they can find out later, I want to know who I fight now," he said with a grin.

"Later Kenpachi, there's still others to match," Ichigo replied, turning his attention back to the swirling mass.

"The third match will be between Nemu Kurotsuchi and Mashiro Kuna." Nemu's expression remained blank through the declaration, while the more child-like Mashiro was hopping up and down in glee.

"The fourth match will be between Hiyori Sarugaki and Tetsuzaemon Iba." Glares were exchanged between the two of them, as neither of them had a particularly high opinion of the other if their looks were anything to go by.

"The fifth match will be between Marechiyo Omaeda and Yumichika Ayasegawa." Knowing that Yumichika would say nothing anyway, Ichigo looked over at Omaeda, who seemed to be scoffing at his opponent, the idiot.

"The sixth match will be between Izuru Kira and Isane Kotetsu." They each gave the other a neutral look, before turning back to the screen.

"The seventh match will be between Momo Hinamori and Rukia Kuchiki." This caused yet another burst of murmuring as two of the accomplished kido experts went up against one another.

"And for our final match, Renji Abarai will take on Shuhei Hisagi." As the two of them gave the other a crooked grin, Ichigo felt someone tugging at his hakama. Looking down he found a pouting Yachiru staring back at him.

"What about me Icchi?" she asked, seeing him smile back in response.

"I have a special task for both you and Hachi," he said ruffling her hair. "Trust me when I say it will be fun." Hearing that she would be getting a special job, the child was jumping for joy, while she nodded at him vigorously.

"Now for the Captain's matches," he called out as the images of the Lieutenants vanished and was replaced with the Captains. The room was now filled with a low buzz as everyone eagerly awaited this announcement.

"The first match for the Captains will be between…Retsu Unohana and Yoruichi Shihoin." Gasps were heard as two of the most powerful women in Soul Society locked eyes with one another, Yoruichi with a mischievous grin on her face, while Unohana had her serene smile. Chuckling to himself, Ichigo couldn't wait to see this one in particular.

"The second match will be between…Byakuya Kuchiki and Gin Ichimaru." There was even more murmurs now, as everyone recalled the time on Sokyoku Hill, where Gin had actually stabbed Byakuya. Neither of them paid any attention to the mutterings though, as Byakuya fixed Gin with a blank expression, his hand clenching into a fist, while Gin chuckled.

"The third match will be between…Sui-Feng and Kensei Muguruma." The two Captains gazed at each other stoically and Ichigo wondered who would win between them. Both being Hakuda masters, as well as having a shikai that was made for getting up close with their opponents, he really didn't want to have to be the one to call that match.

"The fourth match will be between…Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Love Aikawa." Ichigo had to admit this would be interesting, simply because Mayuri kept countless things up his sleeve.

"The fifth match will be between…Rojuro Otoribashi and Jushiro Ukitake." Both men offered each other a polite smile and nod of the head. Honestly what else were they expecting considering the personalities of the two?

"The sixth match will be between…Shinji Hirako and Shunsui Kyoraku." And again, crooked smiles were exchanged, making Ichigo wish that he could get away from this soon.

"The seventh match will be between…Kenpachi Zaraki and Sajin Komamura." A shudder ran down several people's spines at the thought of the two brutes clashing, an understandable reaction since they both possessed immense strength and endurance.

"The final match will be between…Toshiro Hitsugaya and Kisuke Urahara." Looking up at the two combatants, Ichigo could see Toshiro's eye twitch while Kisuke hid behind his fan. Considering that they were both considered geniuses, it would be interesting to see how the two of them would face off against one another. All things considered though, Ichigo had to give the edge to Kisuke on experience.

"That concludes the placement for the games, now as for the rules…" Ichigo began, only to fall silent when Rukia raised her hand. "Yes Lieutenant Kuchiki?"

"Um, why wasn't your name called Captain Commander?" she asked, while several soul reapers thought the same thing.

"Ah yes, well that is a surprise for you all," he answered with a smirk. "It should be a once in a lifetime experience, of that I can guarantee you." Seeing the look on his face, several people shuddered and worried about the welfare of whoever was chosen as his opponent.

XXX

The following day, the Soul Society was filled with excitement at the announcement, as flyers announcing the games were posted throughout the Seireitei, Academy and Rukongai.

From his position on a raised platform on the outskirts of West Rukongai District Five, Kisuke stood with Mayuri as they oversaw the construction of the grandstands and the barriers in place to protect the spectators.

"I'm surprised that you're here and not stuck in your lab Mayuri-san," Kisuke said jovially, while the Captain glared back at him.

"I have better things to do with my time Urahara, but since this is such an important event, I decided that I should personally oversee the safety measures in place."

"Of course, as to be expected that the President of the Research Institute, who cares so much for his underlings," Kisuke shot back in a teasing tone, watching Mayuri fume and walk off. Looking at some scattered points around the arena, he could make out various stands where his former subordinate was probably going to place data collectors to aid in his research. _'Same old Mayuri,' _he chuckled and walked off.

XXX

Meanwhile in the Feng estate, Sui-Feng found herself seated in front of her father's desk, his eyes scanning over a report in front of him. Setting it down, he turned to her and gave her a soft smile.

"It seems as if a new party has become interested in asking for your hand Shaolin," he said, gesturing to the report. "The other Elders will be positively thrilled that one of the Four Noble clans is interested. I want to know, how you feel about this though."

"I see no reason not to allow them to negotiate with the Yamamoto's about this and I have no problem with it," she said in a crisp voice.

"That's not the question," he said with a sigh. "Look I know that I haven't given you the life that perhaps your mother would've wanted for you, but please just tell me how you truly feel about the thought of spending time with Ichigo-dono."

Sui-Feng was honestly surprised that her father had brought up her mother. She honestly couldn't remember anything of the woman, knowing only that she had passed away due to an illness two years after her birth. The information never bothered her, simply because she was soon trained to ignore such attachments while in the Special Forces.

"I believe that this is something that I wish to pursue further," she whispered, her eyes gaining a far off look. "I don't know how to describe how I feel about it yet, but he is growing on me."

"I…understand," he replied, giving her a small smile. "I hope this turns out for the best then."

XXX

As Kira walked absentmindedly around the Seireitei, he found himself thinking back to when he met his new Captain last night and his introduction to the squad this morning. While some of the veterans of the squad still remembered Captain Otoribashi, or Rose as he preferred to be known as, he was still digesting the revelation. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, that he failed to look where he was going and promptly crashed into someone as he continued down the pathway.

"My apologies," he quickly said as he recovered, looking up at who he had bumped into and seeing his former Captain standing before him with a curios look on his face.

"Something on your mind Izuru-kun? It's not like ya ta be spacing out like that in the middle of the day?" Gin asked, his normal smile somewhat diminished.

"Ah it's nothing Ichimaru-san," Kira replied, trying to brush it off and walk away, so that he wouldn't have to deal with thinking about the former and current Captain of the Third Division.

"Ya a really terrible liar, ya know that," Gin said with a smirk, making Kira pause in his steps. "It's about ya new Captain right?" Seeing Kira's shoulders slump, he assumed that he had hit the mark spot on. "Look no one's asking ya to give the guy yer trust or friendship already, but if ya worried about the division, don't. When I was still the third seat of the Fifth, he was a friendly guy that cared more about his members than most other Captains. That's not saying that he doesn't have his own quirks and stuff, but you can trust him ta lead ya better than I ever did."

Hearing these words from a man he still respected and who knew how to judge a person far better than most, Kira's posture relaxed again and he bowed to Gin.

"Thank you for your words Ichimaru-san, I'll be sure to keep them in mind," he said, before rising and walking off again, with slightly more energy in his step. As he disappeared from sight, Gin sighed and turned to the wall on his left.

"Ya know that's not a good example ta set as a Captain, Hirako-san," he called out. "After all, what's a soul reaper to think when they see even their Captains eavesdropping on others?"

"Most soul reapers wouldn't even be able to detect me Ichimaru," Shinji said as he hopped over the wall and landed next to the silver-haired Lieutenant. "Those were some kind words coming from you, but I suppose a snake knows how to speak with a honeyed tongue."

"Such harsh words Hirako-san, one would think that ya didn't like me if ya address me like that," Gin smirked, seeing the Captain give him a steely glare.

"Maybe, but then again many would probably agree with me, wouldn't they?" Shinji shot back.

"Indeed many would, after all many of the soul reapers around here are still suspicious of me," Gin answered with a shrug. "But I don't mind, after all I've gained back the one person that I only ever wanted and needed."

"So what's stopping you from betraying them like you did last time? After all that person certainly didn't stop you from joining Aizen the first time, even if it was just so that you could get closer to try and kill him," Shinji questioned him, watching as Gin's smile vanished.

"What's stopping me? The fact that, the one man who believed that I should be given another chance would be hunted down and killed, despite all the good he's done for this place. The fact that, for once in my life, I don't have ta worry about whether I will ever get to see Ran-chan happy again, because so long as I'm here and working through things with her, she'll be happy," he answered, tilting his head to the side as he stared at the Captain before him.

"Will killing me make you happy Hirako-san? Will the fact that you will be tried as a murderer and probably killed make any of your friends happy? Will you be happy with the position you're putting Ichigo in, as he wars with himself whether to allow such an execution or not? What would Hiyori-chan say ta ya, if she caught ya thinking of such idiocy?" At the mention of Hiyori's name, Shinji's face reflected his rage. "Touched a nerve, have I? Good. This isn't the old Gotei 13 anymore Hirako-san and there's plenty of people out there that want to kill me, why don't ya all go form a club or something, because dealing with ya is beginning to tire me out." Not waiting to hear a reply, Gin flash stepped away, leaving Shinji alone to his thoughts.

XXX

In her office within the Fourth Division, Unohana finished off her last report to be filed and turned to a display with the current occupancy of the division. She was relieved that Ichigo had tasked the Twelfth Division with linking her computer and the others in the Fourth Division, into the monitoring equipment so that they could be alerted to an emergency within seconds of it happening.

"Hey Retsu," Yoruichi called out from her office window, causing the motherly Captain to turn to face her visitor.

"Yoruichi-san," she replied with a smile, gesturing for the chair in front of her desk. "What brings you here today?"

"Nothing much, just wanted to catch up and stuff. You know it's been over two hundred years since the last time we sparred together and now we're in a match with one another in just over a month's time," Yoruichi said with a grin as she sunk into the chair.

"Indeed, it certainly will be interesting to do so again. I only fear for the safety of the spectators for such a battle," Unohana replied.

"Eh I'm not too worried about that," Yoruichi said nonchalantly. "From what Kisuke said, Ichigo's commissioned some serious protection considering the power levels of some Captains already." The mention of Ichigo's name caused a dark frown to pass over the normally gentle healer's features, worrying Yoruichi. "Is there something wrong Retsu?"

"I don't know yet Yoruichi, but there is something that concerns me about Ichigo-kun," she replied with a sad look. "You of course recall his recent fight with the Gatekeeper?"

"It would be kind of hard to forget something like that," Yoruichi replied with a puzzled look. "I mean the damage to the area they fought in and the wounds to their bodies, was beyond belief."

"Yes it was and do you remember the various powers that Ichigo-kun's, Zangetsu possessed?"

"Well there was his Getsuga Tensho, enhanced speed and strength as its main attributes if I remember correctly. Why do you ask though? While not common knowledge, what's really eating you up about this?" she prodded, trying to get the Captain to open up.

"When we treated him, I was astounded by the sheer amount of blood he lost, not to mention that some other force seemed to be stemming his blood loss. When I asked him about it, he said that it was one of the abilities of his zanpakuto," Unohana answered, her gaze locking together with Yoruichi's.

"I remember that. During his fight with Kenpachi was the first time I saw it in action really," Yoruichi answered, not seeing where this was going at all.

"I see. Well I believed that too," she said with a sigh, "but on closer examination of the wound, I could feel something else at work there too, something that I've never felt before. The malevolence behind it feels like something the Gatekeeper of Hell would leave behind to torture his victims, but I just can't help but feel that something else was also against me."

"Could it have been his hollow side? I mean he was a Visored before, even if he hasn't shown any of their usual powers," Yoruichi said, linking her hands behind her head and leaning back.

"Maybe it was," Unohana said with a nod of her head, "it's just so hard to confirm anything with the way his reiatsu is now. All I can really hope to do is monitor his condition and act when needed, but considering his penchant for hiding things from others, I highly doubt he will make it easy for me."

"I'll look into it and maybe I can find someone close to him that will be able to pinpoint what exactly is going on with him," Yoruichi said as she stood and walked back to the window. "Don't let it worry you too much Retsu, there's far more pressing matters on the horizon, like finding out what you're going to give me when I beat you!" she finished with a grin, disappearing into the Seireitei again and leaving Unohana with a smile on her face.

XXX

"WHAT ARE WE STILL DOING HERE?" Hiyori yelled at the top of her lungs, making her two companions sigh as they walked through the streets of the Seireitei.

"I told you, we're waiting for Love to finish up before we head back to the Living World," Lisa answered for her, barely sparing her a glance as they continued on. All around them various soul reapers would give them a quick glance, before hurrying off again under Hiyori's glare.

"Well what're we going to do? It's not like there's much to do around here anyway," Hiyori grumbled.

"Uh Lisa-senpai," a timid voice called out, causing the three to halt in their tracks. Turning around, Lisa found herself looking back at Nanao, the girl that had replaced her as Lieutenant of the Eighth Division and the young girl she used to read to.

"What did you just call her?" Hiyori asked with her eyes narrowed. "She's not your damned senpai you idiot!" she shouted, only to wince as Lisa chopped her on her head. "Dammit Lisa what was that for?"

"Quiet," Lisa said quietly, walking over to Nanao, seeing that the girl was just an inch taller than her. "You don't need to call me that anymore Nanao-chan," she said with a blank expression as she reached out to clasp the Lieutenant on her shoulder. "You're a Lieutenant of the Gotei 13 after all."

"Sorry Lisa-san, but old habits die hard," Nanao replied. "I overheard that you were bored and I was wondering if you would like to join the SWA? I was just on my way there now and I'm sure that the others would be thrilled to meet you all."

"Like hell we wamph!" Hiyori tried to say, only to find her mouth muffled by Mashiro.

"We'd love to come wouldn't we Lisa?" Mashiro asked, ignoring Hiyori's attempts to dislodge her. "After all we don't know how long Love's going to be anyway."

"True," the Visored nodded and followed after the girl who looked to her as a mentor.

Entering the Headquarters in the Kuchiki manor, the four of them were assaulted by a shout of panic as every member of the association told them about the torments they had endured over Saturday.

"QUIET!" Nanao shouted, bringing the cacophony of sound to an end. "We'll get to that soon, but for now please join me in welcoming three new members to the fold," she said as she pointed to the Visoreds behind her. As greetings and words of welcome were exchanged, Nanao took her position at the podium and cleared her throat.

"Now with regard to the recent…punishment we received. We are no doubt aware of who is responsible, but we did perhaps cross the line when it came to their privacy," she began, drawing shouts of indignation from the others.

"It's not our fault that we found them like that," Rangiku pouted, her hands fidgeting as she hadn't had a cup of sake in four days.

"How do you figure that out?" Kiyone asked. "We followed them into what was obviously a private area, watched them for several minutes and then ran like our lives depended on it when Yachiru-chan went on to take a photo of them. How can we not be to blame there?"

Grumbling something under her breath, Rangiku turned away from the rest of them.

"I agree with Kiyone," Nanao spoke as she drew everyone's attention back to her. "In lieu of current events, I vote that we forget that it ever happened and give up any attempt at getting back at them. The next time we're caught, we might not be so lucky."

As the members whispered amongst themselves about what they should do, Mashiro spoke up.

"Um sorry but what and who are you guys talking about?" she asked.

All at once, everyone fell silent and exchanged uneasy looks with one another. True they were now full-fledged members of the society and would share secrets with one another, but after everything that they'd been through and the threat of silence hanging over them, they debated with one another over whether to reveal their latest secret. Eventually, group solidarity won out and they huddled together so that they wouldn't have to speak too loud.

"You see on Friday we went looking for one of our missing members, Captain Sui-Feng. The one member in fact that is not currently here since this very matter concerns her," Nanao began. "We managed to track her from her division, to her home, the Yamamoto estate and eventually a secluded lake. On further investigation, we found her…making out with Ichigo Yamamoto."

At her words, Lisa's eyes widened, as did Hiyori's, while Mashiro was hopping up and down like a schoolgirl.

"Really Berry-tan and another girl?" she squealed. "But I always thought that he was gay or something."

"SHH!" the others hissed at her, their paranoia causing them to overreact just in case someone was listening in.

"We were just as surprised," Nanao continued. "When we were discovered though, we were sent running for our lives and soon found that our punishments were somewhat unique and preyed on our fears, hobbies or personal possessions."

"So why don't you guys just get back at him then?" Hiyori sneered. "Just dropping the matter certainly won't make you feel any better and he knows that he's won."

"But we can't do that!" Nanao shouted. "He's the Captain Commander and Head of the Yamamoto Clan. We intruded on his private time and were punished for it. If we were to retaliate, who knows what he would do next."

"That's right," Rukia and Yachiru piped in. "Besides he still hasn't given us our stuff back. We do anything else and he just might never give them back."

"I have to agree with Hiyori here," Lisa chimed in. "You're the SWA, you don't back down from anything and yet you're about to just bow down when someone imposes their will on you? You know just as much as we do that Ichigo prides himself on his image above all else. So get back at him with the one thing he won't be able to repair easily."

"Lisa-san!" Nanao groaned in distress, seeing that the one person that she was hoping to keep a level head was joining in this madness.

"So now we just need to decide what to do eh?" Rangiku said with a mischievous smirk.

As her eyes roamed over the women before her, her eyes pleading for them to reconsider, Nanao could see them each nod their heads in agreement, some with vigour while others with reluctance. Sighing to herself, she could only hope that they made it out of this relatively unscathed.

XXX

Outside the SWA Headquarters though, Yoruichi held a struggling Sui-Feng in her arms, the pair of them having heard the whole thing and in Sui-Feng's case, was itching to confront them about it. Yoruichi though only had a mischievous grin on her face as she restrained her former student.

"Now, now Sui-Feng," she said soothingly, "we should just watch and wait for now. After all it will be interesting to see how Ichigo reacts to this all. It will be a good test to see just how far he'd go for you wouldn't it?"

"But Yoruichi-sama," Sui-Feng seethed, "just what exactly is he going to do about this? We tried it his way of subtlety getting back at them and that didn't work."

"Oh I think subtlety is going to go out the window this time Sui-Feng," she said with a smirk. "What I really want to know is how they're going to try and ruin his image?"

XXX

Exiting the West Gate of the Seireitei, Ichigo greeted Jidanbo, before flash stepping away in the general direction of Kukaku's house. As he sped across the land, he felt a twinge of nostalgia as he remembered the first time he saw her. Spotting the familiar house, he cringed at the gigantic arms in front of it and landed at the front door.

"HALT!" screamed Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko. "Who are you stranger and why do you approach the home of Kukaku Shiba?"

"Stranger? Don't tell me that you don't remember me," he answered with a grin as he looked up at them.

"Ichigo-dono!" they shouted in surprise. "Of course come in, come in. Kukaku-sama will be pleased to see you."

Following Koganehiko down the familiar passageway, he could feel Kukaku's reiatsu flaring slightly while Ganju's was fading. Walking through the sliding door, he was unsurprised to see her beating Ganju for obviously failing to do something.

"Still the fiery fireworks master aren't you Kukaku-san," he called out, startling her as she turned to face him.

"Ichigo?" she shouted in surprise, while Ganju gaped from his position on the floor. "You've changed quite a bit if you can hide that presence of yours. I used to be able to feel you coming from over a mile away." Noticing the haori, she smirked at him. "I heard that you got promoted to Captain Commander, my congratulations for that, but…" she trailed off, stepping over to him and lashing out with her fist at him, "WHY HAVEN"T YOU VISITED BEFORE EH?" Ducking underneath the blow, he stepped back to get out of her reach.

"I've been busy as you can imagine," he said with a tired sigh. "It's been anything but easy since I've taken the job."

Dropping her fist, she regarded him with a soft look, before scoffing and seating herself on her pile of cushions. "So what is it you want to talk to me about," she said as she lit her pipe and inhaled deeply.

"I'm sure you've heard the news of the event the Gotei 13 is hosting in Rukongai a month from now," he asked, seeing her nod her head.

"Yeah, sounds interesting," she said blowing a ring of smoke up in the air. "I was talking to Ganju here about competing in it." Looking over the twitching form, he guessed that he was hardly enthusiastic about the idea.

"Well considering that it's going to be taking place over the course of several days, I wanted to organise several fireworks shows to be held at each night until the games end," he said, returning his attention to her.

"How big do you want them to be exactly?" she asked with a frown, thinking about the various fireworks she knew of.

"The bigger the better really, as long as they don't burn the entire place to the ground of course," he added, not relishing the idea of burning down the entirety of Rukongai. "You'd have pretty much free reign over it, but I want the biggest show to be saved for last as a final farewell."

"Hmm, it sounds like fun, heck I might even create something new to show off at it," she said with a grin, which he returned in kind.

"Excellent, I might not always be available to meet with you personally, but if you send a message to the Yamamoto estate, Daisuke will take care of any payment or scheduling issues," he said as he stood; only to duck as a cushion was thrown at him.

"Not just yet Ichigo!" she shouted at him. "You're not leaving until we've had a drink to celebrate this." Rushing into the room, Koganehiko set down a tray of glasses and a bottle of sake, before quickly pouring it and passing it around.

"But I don't drink!" Ichigo shouted, only to cough and sputter as the drink was poured down his throat.

XXX

As Ichigo stumbled into his office that evening, he found that maybe Kyoraku and Rangiku had it right and that sake was a wonderful invention. Then again after he had just spent the last two hours drinking with Kukaku, his mind felt that many things were wonderful inventions.

"Ichigo?" Sui-Feng said appearing next to him, her eyes concerned at his state.

"Why Shaolin, what a pleasant surprise," he slurred as she walked over to him, catching him as he stumbled.

"What happened to you?" she asked, the smell of sake answering her question as he leaned in closer. "Why were you drinking?"

"I went to Kukaku Shiba's house," he said slowly, as she made her way over to the couch, dragging him with her. "Before I could leave, she said that we should have a drink, which kind of ended up being ten, or was it twenty? I lost count after a while." Trying to deposit him onto the couch, she yelped when he dragged her down with him, pinning her with his body weight.

"Get off me Ichigo!" she snapped at him, trying to force him away. After struggling for a few minutes, she had only managed to move his body a foot or so, to where his head was resting on her stomach and his arms wrapped around her waist, clutching her like a teddy bear.

"Can't we just stay like this for a bit," he yawned, rubbing his face into her stomach, making her blush at the feeling. "You're just too comfortable to get off right now."

Struggling again to try and free herself, she eventually gave up and reached back for one of the cushions on the couch to use as a pillow, her mind planning exactly what she was going to do to him the minute he was sober the next morning.

XXX

From their position on the roof above Ichigo's office, Hiyori and Rangiku snickered at the photo they had of Ichigo snuggling into Sui-Feng's body. Speeding off from the scene, Rangiku wondered whether it was too late to submit a story to Shuhei to print in the Seireitei Communication monthly.

XXX

Ah poor, poor Ichigo. He just can't catch a break, can he? I do plan to have fun with the SWA vs. Ichigo for a few more chapters so it should be entertaining.

Now then about the matches, I tried to sort them with ones that would be interesting, as well as ones that we haven't seen before. As for Ichigo's fight, here's where you guys come in.

I have my ideal match in my head at the moment and will be posting it and various other options as a poll. You are free to vote for the 2 vs. 1 match that you want to see the most. The poll will last until the first of the Lieutenant's matches, which will begin in the next cycle.

Also I have several ideas for the games that the normal soul reapers will be in, but they will only be mentioned briefly. I have two events between the SWA and SMA planned out, but if there's something in particular you want to see, leave a review or PM me and I'll see if we can fit it in.

So what did you like, love or hate? Let me know please.


	17. 17: The Burden of Leadership

**The Red Sun Sets, the Black Sun Rises.**

Last chapter for a bit…can I be sad now? Anyway thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter and there's some stuff I want to clarify.

If you suggest an event, please make it something sport-like. Drinking competitions etc. can be done for fun, but they're unlikely to happen.

If you suggest a match for Ichigo, stick to the template I've already provided. I'm not changing it to match your suggestions, sorry.

Lastly there won't be an overall winner from the Captain's matches, since the main purpose is to demonstrate their skills and not determine who's the strongest.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

"Normal speech"

'_Thoughts/Inner Speech'_

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release"_

"**Zanpakuto"**

XXX

Chapter 17: The Burden of Leadership.

When Ichigo woke up the following morning, he cursed the fact that Ganju had practically forced sake down his throat. Now he was left with the feeling of having taken a Cero to the head as well as his tongue feeling thick and fuzzy. The only good thing he could feel right now, was the pleasure of his warm pillow, his face nuzzling deeper into it as he slept. As he felt his 'pillow' shift though, his mind froze and he wondered what he was lying on. Cracking an eye open slowly, he supressed the urge to shudder as he found himself face-first with someone's toned stomach, the warm skin shifting underneath him.

"Stop moving so much," Sui-Feng muttered in her sleep, oblivious to the fact that he had somehow loosened her shihakusho enough for him to find her skin. Fearing her retribution, he bolted upright in haste, not realising that her hands were within his own shihakusho, forcing the garment open as he supported himself above her.

Grumbling at the fact that her sleep was disturbed, Sui-Feng roused herself and opened her sleepy eyes to take in her surroundings. Above her she could see real fear in Ichigo's eyes and smirked. He deserved it for passing out on top of her. When a cool breeze fluttered over her stomach, sending chills down her spine, she dragged her gaze down. Seeing the upper half of her shihakusho pulled aside, with his being wide open, her vision clouded in anger as she turned to glare at him.

"Now Shaolin, this isn't what it looks like," Ichigo stuttered out, sweat beading his forehead in worry. "I assure that this was certainly not my intention last night or this morning."

"Ichigo…" she said in a low threatening voice, "GET OFF ME!" With a yell she had brought her leg up under his torso, flipping him off of her and onto the ground.

Groaning from his position on the ground, he looked up to see Sui-Feng standing over him, her hands holding her shihakusho closed.

"Now tell me what happened," she said as she glared at him, placing her foot on his chest to keep him pinned down.

"Nothing happened honestly!" he said quickly, propping himself up on his elbows as she continued to glare at him. "Look all I know is that I woke up to find myself lying on top of you. Our state of undress is purely accidental and was not the product of conscious thought."

As they continued to stare at one another, he breathed a sigh of relief when she removed her foot from him and offered a hand to help him up. Accepting it, she pulled him effortlessly to his feet, catching him as he stumbled. As she blushed at feeling her face against his chest, she cleared her throat and backed away from him.

"I will take my leave of you now Ichigo," she said, as she tightened her sash. "Have a…good day," she whispered and flashed out of his balcony, the faint traces of her scent lingering on him and his clothing.

"Yeah…you too," he muttered.

XXX

Over the course of the week, the soul reapers were issued with a sheet of rules to be adhered to when it came to the games. It was mostly just a repeat of Ichigo's words about how they would be scored, but the one that attracted the most attention was the one prohibiting the use of Bankai, Shunko, Hollowfication or Eye-patch removal unless otherwise stated. Needless to say Kenpachi had kicked up a fuss at that rule, asking how he was supposed to enjoy his fight if his opponent was prohibited from going all out. Ichigo in reply, had kicked him out of his office with the suggestion that he handicap himself then if that was the case, but that it was a safety precaution and thus unavoidable.

Another big surprise was that the Captains and Lieutenants matches would be refereed by Hachi and his assistant Yachiru. The thought that the pink haired menace would be responsible for ensuring their good conduct sent a shiver down the Lieutenants spines, while it was seen as an annoyance by the Captains.

All around Seireitei, one would find someone training for the games and it had led to several intriguing partners. Just as their Captains would visit one another, Rukia and Nanao found themselves training with one another, particularly since they were both kido experts. Elsewhere, Momo had also found a training partner in a reluctant Kira, but regardless of his hesitance, they both went at each other as one would expect from dedicated duellists.

For the members of the Special Forces and Second Division, they were treated to a display of skill unseen in most of their lifetimes, as Yoruichi and Sui-Feng sparred against one another. The thunderous impact of fist on fist was so loud, that even from his office in the First Division; Ichigo could hear it faintly.

"They're really goin at it this time," Gin said as from his position on the couch. "It's been over 30 minutes since they started and I don't think they're gonna stop anytime soon."

"It's not surprising considering their attitude and opponents," Ichigo replied, not looking up from his work. "Speaking of which, what are you doing here?"

"Got nothing better to do," Gin replied nonchalantly, waving his hand in the air. "Ran-chan is busy with something she won't let me see and Izuru is training with Hinamori-chan."

"And you're not training why?" Ichigo asked, pausing in his work.

"Not ta be rude, but we don't have a Lieutenant that could give me a challenge and what Captain has time ta spar with me," Gin replied. "And training by yourself is just plain pointless at our level."

"Then I guess I need to get you back into shape then," Ichigo said from his desk, startling Gin.

"Say again?" he asked, sitting up and looking at Ichigo fully now.

"I said that I was going to practice against you, we'll meet at the Yamamoto training grounds tonight and go for a few rounds. God knows that I'd love to see you beat Byakuya and knowing him, he's going to be a little more…spirited than normal in his match with you," Ichigo answered as he looked up from his work to stare at Gin, a grin forming on his face.

"Ya know, I stick with what I said about ya being a scary kid," Gin mumbled, knowing his time with Rangiku was going to be cut even shorter now.

XXX

"Are you sure that we're allowed to report something like this Rangiku-san?" Shuhei asked as the two of them walked along the halls of the Ninth Division towards the printing presses for the Seireitei Communication.

"Of course I am Shuhei," she answered with a smile. "After all what could be bigger news than the Captain Commander and his story?"

"Yeah and the article is appropriate for the most part, but here where you go into his personal life, not to mention this picture of him and Captain Sui-Feng, don't you think you're pushing it a bit in terms of what we are allowed to publish?" he asked, making the mistake of looking directly at her.

"Aww please Shuhei," she whined, pouting at him. "It's no worse than the time I provided those photos of Captain Hitsugaya and let's not forget the record number of sales that issue had. Just think about how many we'll sell this time."

"I guess," he acquiesced. "Alright I'll add it to the magazine, just make sure you get your regular piece in as well," he shouted after her, as she skipped away. As he continued to the printing presses, he passed by his Captain's office.

"Hisagi a word if you please," Kensei called out to him.

"Yes Captain?" Shuhei asked, seeing the man seated behind his desk, reviewing something on his computer.

"That article you have in your hand," Kensei said, gesturing towards the stack of papers. "You know that as media we have the right to report on the truth without fear of persecution, but also have the responsibility to ensure that there is no bias or information that could lead misconceptions with regard to what we publish correct?"

"Of course Captain and I have stuck to that to the best of my abilities," he answered, straightening as his Captain stared at him.

"And considering who that article relates to, can you be sure that there is nothing that would be considered as ambiguous?" Kensei continued, watching as Shuhei scanned the article again.

"Nothing that I can see Captain," Shuhei replied, looking up again. "Is there something bothering you about this article in particular?"

"I just want you to be sure, because you're not dealing with another Captain now. Before they weren't allowed to act against someone from outside their division," Kensei said with a sigh, running a hand through his hair. "Now you're reporting on a man that could retaliate against you and be perfectly within his right to do so."

"I understand Captain, I'll make sure I go through it again just to make sure," Shuhei said and bowed before leaving.

XXX

So absorbed was everyone in their tasks, that they were pleasantly surprised to find out Friday had come again and with it the latest edition of the Seireitei communication. For the majority of soul reapers they bought it from various newsstands across the Seireitei. For Ichigo though, he found himself being roused from sleeping in, by an urgent knocking at his door and the magazine being placed in his hands by a worried looking Umeko.

Looking at the cover, it held a photo of him as the new Captain Commander, dressed in his sleeveless haori and shihakusho with his cane in hand. Puzzled at her worried look, he turned to the page of the article and soon felt his blood, boil in rage.

While a good part of it dealt with the various things he had done before and after joining the Gotei 13, the feature that held the most prominence was a photo of him sleeping on top of Sui-Feng, his hands wrapped around her waist, while hers threaded through his hair. Looking at the article and seeing the anonymous author, he crushed it in his hands and grabbed his shihakusho and haori to leave. Before he could disappear though, Umeko's frightened voice interrupted him.

"Ichigo-sama, the Elders want to speak to you about this article before you leave," she whispered, cringing away from his glare. Seeing this Ichigo sighed and tried to calm down.

"Of course, my apologies for my outburst Umeko-san, please take a moment to recover before you continue with the rest of your duties," he said, disappearing off down the hallway to the Elders' Chambers.

Unlike other times that he had met them, none of them were remotely happy or pleased at the moment, a fact that made him sigh internally in preparation for his talking to.

"Ichigo," Akira began in a neutral tone, "I trust you saw the article in the Seireitei Communication this morning."

"Yes Akira-san, I was about to go find out more about it when you had summoned me," Ichigo said, keeping his tone as polite as possible.

"That will have to wait until tomorrow Ichigo," Akira continued. "The fallout from this has only just begun and while it was no secret between the Feng and Yamamoto Clan, we are now being called to account by the other clans. The majority of them, are for breaking with tradition, since the photo implies that you and Captain Sui-Feng are more intimate with one another than is considered good and proper, especially so since you are an unmarried couple."

"I admit that it is of concern, but it won't happen again and I assure you that we are not doing 'that' as the photo implies," Ichigo answered, a slight blush on his face.

"We know your character and thus know that you wouldn't engage in such activities with callous disregard and as we said this is what the majority of people think and can be dealt with accordingly," Tamika said, trying to placate him.

"No what is of greater concern is what the Kuchiki, Minamoto and Shihoin Clans are asking," Satomi said as she pulled out several letters. "They are concerned that, through your relationship, we are trying to gain control of the Special Forces, making them yet another institution under our control."

"That's complete bullshit," he spat standing in anger. At their raised eyebrows though, he took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "What use would I have for trying to gain control of the Special Forces? It is true Sui-Feng is a Captain of the Gotei 13 and thus under my command, but that was the same for Genryusai-sama too."

"Yes but unlike Genryusai-sama, you are actually involved in a relationship with her," Kano interjected. "As such they see it as a completely different concept."

"Then what exactly do they want from us?" Ichigo asked, knowing that he was going to need to placate them somehow.

"We will deal with the clans," Akira answered, "but you are being called to stand against the Central 46 and explain yourself to them."

"What?" Ichigo asked in a low voice, his tone indicating his disbelief. "Just what does Central want with me?"

"They wish to interrogate you with regard to your intentions. Not as Captain Commander of the Gotei 13, but as Head of the Yamamoto Clan. The hearing is at two this afternoon," Satomi answered for him.

"Very well, I will show up," he answered as he stood, bowing to them before he left the room. Hearing his stomach grumble, he headed towards the dining room for something to eat and found his grandfather seated at the table finishing his tea.

"Morning Jii-san," he said as he sunk into his chair and accepted a plate of food from one of the servants.

"Morning Ichigo," Genryusai replied, seeing the young man's shoulders tense with stress. "I assume that you've heard of the ramifications with regard to your relationship with Sui-Feng."

"Yeah," he answered, picking absentmindedly at his food. "I knew that being a noble was hard, but I didn't expect people to be so…idiotic."

"They're not being idiotic Ichigo, they're merely seeing the world from a different perspective," Genryusai told him, his tone slightly reproachful. "In the same way that you interpret the laws of the world, others do the exact same."

"I guess," he muttered. "Still doesn't mean I can't be mad at them."

"True, so what happened to lead to that compromising position?" his grandfather asked, accepting a fresh cup of tea.

"I…I was foolish and got drunk and proceeded to pass out on top of her," Ichigo said sheepishly. "I didn't plan to drink, but I ended up having it forced down my throat. What's worse is that this is the second time that my privacy has been ignored and I warned them never to do it again the first time," he spat in anger, slamming his fist into the table with enough force to shake the contents on it.

"So you know who did this?" Genryusai asked, knowing that only a few individuals would take such liberty with other people's lives.

"Of course and the last time I gave them a slap on the wrist, what do I do now that they have taken it even further," he muttered, holding his head in his hands.

Seeing the boy in distress, Genryusai cleared his throat, causing Ichigo to peer up at him.

"Being a Clan Head and Captain Commander does not grant you friends Ichigo," he started slowly. "At most you will have two or three people that you are close to, but beyond that everyone is a subordinate." Fixing Ichigo with a stern look, he continued. "And when subordinates get out of line, you can step aside and allow anarchy and chaos to run free or you reprimand them hard enough that everyone understands the consequences of insubordination."

"But, using force at my level could very well kill them!" Ichigo shouted.

"And that is why you were trained to control your power, just as they were. That is why the Captain Commander is feared when he walks out onto the battlefield or even the streets. That is why nobles and common people will bow in the presence of a Clan Head, because you have power," he continued in his stern tone. "You cannot be caring and benevolent all the time Ichigo. A long time ago I read an article that a King should be proficient in both the lute and the sword in order to keep the peace. You need to set aside the lute for now."

Sighing, Ichigo had to admit that the old man was right. Remembering the times in history where insubordination, no matter how minor, had led to even further misery in the future, help him harden his resolve.

"I'll think it over then, but for now I have someone I need to see and a hearing to prepare for," he said as he stood, looking at his plate of unfinished food glumly, as he no longer had the appetite to finish it.

XXX

Hours later, Ichigo slammed the doors to the Central 46 meeting chambers open and stormed out, sending a withering glare back at the pompous fools as he left.

"He grows more rebellious with every meeting," a woman muttered from her seat, dabbing her forehead with a handkerchief.

"Yes, and today neither of us gained anything from this meeting," a man added, his voice indicating his boredom.

"I wonder if the old council ever had to deal with such people," another man added.

"Of course not, but it is for that same reason that they were murdered," a man in the highest levels commented.

"All the best that we complete our project soon then," a woman said. "What is the status of the subject?"

"We have just begun to restore his strength, but we are adding the necessary changes to his physiology so that we can make extended use of him," a man answered. "Our scientists say that within two months they will be near completion."

"That is good news; I believe that we may have use for him soon. This meeting is adjourned for now and you will all be notified of any significant progress as we move ahead."

XXX

As she sat at the top of the waterfall above the secret hot spring, watching the sun set over the forest, Sui-Feng released a deep breath, her mind feeling like a hive of buzzing bees after everything that had happened today. Even Suzumebachi was quiet, leaving her to her thoughts. Hearing a rock crumble behind her, she looked over her shoulder to see Ichigo looking down at her, his shoulders sagging slightly while his face was creased with worry.

"Shaolin," he said with a small smile. "May I join you?"

"If you want," she replied gesturing for him to take a seat. Allowing him some time to settle himself, she eventually turned her blank gaze to him. "I assume that you've had a terrible day too?"

"You could say that. Who did you have to deal with?" he asked, seeing her turn away from him and hug her knee as she rested her chin on it.

"I was called by the Shihoin Elders to answer their 'concerns'. They were worried about where my loyalties would lie if it came to choosing between you and them," she said quietly. "Thankfully I had Yoruichi-sama with me and she argued that it was none of their concern and that I had always served with distinction."

"I am sorry that you had to go through that," he said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and drew her closer. "I should have controlled myself more."

"For passing out on me yes," she said as she head-butted his shoulder, "but you're not the only one to blame. I heard what they were planning, I just let it happen since I didn't think that this would be the consequences of my actions," she replied, resting her head on his shoulder again. "What did you do today?"

"I had to endure a hearing with Central 46. They reminded me that I am not above the law and that by gaining too much power, I'm close to becoming a threat to Soul Society." Hearing his words, she shot him an incredulous look.

"I know I can already demolish it without much effort, but the thought that I'm gaining control of something else unsettles them. After that it was just a matter of appearing with the Elders when they called the Four Noble Houses together for an impromptu meeting. In fact I just came from there," he said with a grimace. "I honestly can't fathom how Jii-san put up with this for as long as he did."

"Centuries of experience and patience," she mumbled, her body shivering as a cool breeze passed by. "What will you do about the others?"

"They got off with a slap on the wrist last time," he answered, his eyes hardening as he spoke. "Now, they need a harsh lesson in the fact that when I give them an order, they follow it."

Looking up at him now, she could see that the young man she had been getting to know was now hidden behind a cold mask of indifference.

"Just, don't be too harsh on them," she said as she shrugged his arm of her shoulder and stood. "I need to meet Yoruichi-sama for dinner; I'll see you some other time."

"Shaolin wait," he called out to her, grabbing her wrist before she could flash step away. Feeling herself spin in his grip, she felt him claim her lips in a fiery kiss, his need for her driving him beyond the passion he had displayed before. Releasing her from his grip, he stroked her cheek with his finger. "Just a small thank you for the other night," he said, disappearing himself.

XXX

The following morning, Rangiku was making her way towards the old Gotei 13 training grounds, while the hell-butterfly that had summoned her, floated above her head.

When she finally entered the desolate grounds, she was surprised to find Isane, Kiyone, Nemu, Hiyori and Mashiro waiting there.

"Rangiku-san did you get the summons too?" Isane asked, while the others looked on in interest.

"Yeah," she answered. "I wonder what Yachiru wants though? She must have some plan she wants to discuss here and I'm guessing Ichigo's the target. She really wasn't happy about losing all her candy."

There were murmurs of agreement as they continued to wait, until Nemu, Lisa, Rukia, Momo and Yachiru arrived.

"Okay so where is it?" Yachiru asked excitedly, hopping around in glee as she ran around the training grounds looking for something.

"Um Yachiru-chan what are we doing here?" Momo asked.

"I was told to come here to collect my candy of course, what did the message say you guys were going to get?" she answered, startling the others.

"Well I was told that my Chappy collection would be returned to me here, but I can't see any sign of it or Ichigo," Rukia said looking around them.

"Rangiku-san, what are you guys doing here?" a male voice asked, prompting the SWA to turn to stare at the new arrival.

"Shuhei? Were you summoned here too?" Rangiku asked as the confused Lieutenant of the Ninth Division joined them. Before he could answer though, they were all trapped within a large, bright blue barrier that covered the entire training grounds.

"What's going on here?" Hiyori grumbled, her hand on her zanpakuto, while Lisa walked up to the one side and knocked it.

"It's a barrier similar to the one's Hachi uses, but the colour of it is different," she answered, knocking it again and hearing the clear ringing sound it made.

"Excellent observation Lisa," Ichigo said as he flash stepped into view, "I had Hachi teach me how to make a barrier like his, one specifically designed to keep people inside."

"What's the meaning of this Ichigo?" Rukia asked, quailing under his glare as he stared at her.

"Watch your tone with me Lieutenant Kuchiki," he said in a cold emotionless tone. "You were all summoned here for a reason." Creating a door in the barrier, he stepped in and stood twenty feet away from them.

"As I told some of you, your possessions will be returned to you. As we speak they are being returned to your quarters." As sighs of relief broke out from Rukia, Kiyone and Yachiru, they turned their attention back to Ichigo, when he coughed.

"That doesn't mean that you get to go to them just yet. You know I thought you'd accept a slap on the wrist and never intrude on my private life again, but it seems as if I was wrong."

Comprehension dawned on their faces now as they realised that they had been called to discuss their article about him.

"What exactly are you talking about Ichi-I mean Captain Commander?" Rangiku asked.

"I'm talking about the article that the SWA had a hand in," Ichigo answered for her, turning to glare at her specifically. "And don't even try to deny it Lieutenant, because you were at least responsible for that photo. The records from that night indicate that it was you and Hiyori that were above my office in the first place."

Any defence that Rangiku had fell apart as she heard that, her eyes widening in surprise.

"So what are you going to do to us now?" Lisa asked, her eyes narrowed as she looked at Ichigo.

"Tell me Rukia, when was the last time you appeared before the Kuchiki Elders?" Ichigo asked, ignoring the question.

"Uh, well I haven't been called before them at all. I've only met some of them in passing or at formal dinners. Nii-sama is the one that speaks to me about clan related issues," she answered, puzzled at where this was going.

"But you know full well the scrutiny that you are under every time they look at you correct," he asked, to which she nodded. "So then when you were thinking about this article, why didn't you pause to think about the ramifications of it?"

"I'm sorry I don't understand what you mean Captain Commander," Nanao interjected, seeing Rukia's confusion grow.

"Let me explain it to you in simple terms so that you understand the hell you put me through yesterday," his glare increasing in intensity as his gaze swept over them. "Because of your article, I've been called to appear before the Elders of the Kuchiki, Minamoto and Shihoin clans and explain how I am not attempting to seize control of the Special Forces. To defend my relationship with Sui-Feng before Central 46, not to mention having to see Sui-Feng go through a similar situation. So tell me Lieutenants, why did you ignore my orders to stay out of my private life?"

"We…we didn't think that you would be called to face those consequences," Nanao answered for them all.

"Well that's why I give the orders to peons like you now isn't it," he spat back, making them wince at his tone. "Such behaviour is typical from people that believe they are equal to you. Do you think you are equal to me?"

There was a long lingering silence at his question and honestly even for those among them that didn't know him well; they didn't see the kind and understanding Ichigo before them. Here was someone that was looking down at them from their pedestal, judging them as if they were ants beneath his heel.

"Your silence is not encouraging, since you believe that you have the right to treat me as an equal, to disregard clear instructions, I guess I need to treat you as equals too," he said, worrying them.

"We're going to have a sparring match now, you get to leave this barrier, by either breaking it or drawing first blood from me," he told them, drawing looks of shock and horror from them. "I will not however stop until one of those conditions has been met. Now draw your swords." Finished with his declaration, he dissipated the bindings on his cane and stabbed the blade into the ground.

"Wait, wait, wait Ichigo, you can't be serious?" Rukia screamed at him, falling back as he flash stepped in front of her.

"I'm deadly serious Lieutenant Kuchiki," he said in a low, dangerous tone. Not pausing even for a second, he struck out with his fist, forcing her to dodge to the side. Seeing her still with her sword sheathed, he pointed his finger at her chanting, _"Hado no.1, Sho." _The blast of force lifted her clear of her feet and shot her back into the wall of the barrier.

As she slid down to the ground, the rest of them were still in shock that here he was fighting them. What made it worse was that he had effortlessly thrown Rukia back with the weakest Hado spell. Turning back to face him, they could see a football sized red ball in his hands pointed right at them.

"I told you this was a sparring match, now draw your swords!" he shouted at them. _"Hado no.31, Shakkaho." _The red ball of flame shot towards them, forcing them to either duck or dodge as it passed them and exploded against the side of the barrier. When they examined the damage though, only the ground within the barrier was damaged and not a scratch showed on the barrier.

'_Shit,' _was the collective thought from them all, as they realised that attacking him might be the easier option.

Charging forward with a yell, Hiyori swung down at him with a vertical slash, while he only looked bored at her. As the blow struck, a spray of crimson liquid sprayed across the ground, to their relief. That relief quickly turned to horror when it was revealed that he was unharmed and that the blood was in fact from Hiyori's hands.

"You know, I had the same thing happen to me when I first fought Kenpachi," he said as he grabbed her blade with his hand, lifting her into the air again. "Tell me, what made you think you could accomplish this task without releasing your blades." Spinning her above him, he threw her against the side like Rukia, only this time the barrier shuddered under the force.

"No time to be cowards or to think that solo combat will win this for you," he called out to the rest of the stunned Lieutenants, who sprang into action at his words.

With several more battle cries, the rest charged at him, their blades proving no more effective than before as he didn't even try to dodge their blows. Grabbing Mashiro's fist as she aimed for his face, he delivered a knee to her gut, while he backhanded Nemu away from him. Leaning forward, he ducked another a sweeping slice from Shuhei and retaliated by placing his palm to his torso. _"Hado no.33, Sokatsui," _he chanted blasting him away in a blue blaze.

"_Bakudo no. 61, Rikujokoro," _Isane chanted, pinning him in place with six rods of light, as Nanao and Momo stood on opposite sides of him.

"_Hado no.31, Shakkaho!" _they shouted, sending identical fireballs at him. As the blast wave from the explosion passed over them, their shihakusho's fluttering wildly in the wind; they tried to peer into the smoke to find him.

"Pitiful," he said from within it, _"Bakudo no.10, Horin." _Out of the smoke, two orange tendrils with yellow energy arcing off it, shot out at the two of them, binding their arms to their sides. Letting out a shriek, they were both pulled inwards, slamming into each other with bruising force, before being spun around in a circle and thrown into a startled Kiyone, knocking the three of them out from the force.

Feeling a slight breeze behind her, Isane turned around to receive a chop to the neck incapacitating her.

"_Growl, Haineko!" _Rangiku shouted, her blade dissolving into ash and enveloping Ichigo in a spinning vortex.

"Well done Lieutenant Matsumoto, you successfully used your shikai, but this won't hold me for very long," he said as he walked through the cloud, his body and clothing unmarked from the attack.

"_Smash, Haguro Tonbo!" _Lisa shouted from above him, driving her spear down with all her might at him. As a boom sounded across the area, Ichigo chuckled to himself as he held her spear.

"This is boring," he said as he pulled her down and lashed out with his heel, catching her in her stomach and sending her skidding across the grounds. _"Bakudo no.63, Sajo Sabaku," _he chanted, sending a wave of chains to wrap around Rangiku. As he clenched his fist closed though, the chains tightened even further until they began to make her gasp for breath. Seeing that, he loosened them and allowed her to drop to the ground panting.

"Now who did I miss?" he asked, turning around just in time to catch Sode no Shirayuki mere inches from his neck. "Ah welcome back Rukia, did you enjoy your nap?"

"Why are you doing this Ichigo?" she screamed at him, her eyes close to tears while his own expression remained blank.

"Because you need to learn that when I say something, you follow it without question and even when I say nothing…you know what is expected from you," he said emotionlessly. Holding a hand out, he chanted in, _"Bakudo no.4 Hainawa." _From his fingers, a slim yellow rope shot out and latched onto a startled Yachiru, who struggled feebly in its grip.

"And is beating it into us the only way you can think of doing it?" Rukia continued, leaping back from him and seeing Hiyori rise from her position and don her hollow mask and shikai.

"If that's what it takes then yes," he answered her, spinning on the spot as Hiyori shot past him, grabbing her by her heel and swinging her body like a hammer into the ground. The earth cracked around the impact point and her mask shattered as she lay there, coughing out a mouthful of blood.

"You're the only one left, what will you do now?" he asked, cocking his head to the side as he looked back at her.

"_Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" _she shouted, stabbing the ground four times and sending an avalanche of snow at him from the tip of her blade.

As it neared him, he held up his palm. _"Hado no.33, Sokatsui,"_ he said calmly, extinguishing the wall of snow with an even larger wall of blue flame that went on to scorch the side of her robes as she dodged it.

"Still not enough," he said, appearing in front of her and holding a glowing palm to her face. Seeing her legs give out, he allowed her to fall backwards into a deep sleep. Repeating the same action with each of them, he dismissed the barrier, revealing the stern expression of the Fourth Division Captain waiting for him.

Watching as she took in the various states that each of them were in, she turned to glare at him.

"Was this really necessary Captain Commander?" she asked with a hint of venom, gesturing to the unconscious forms.

"I told them that they didn't need to be so formal with me…" he began, "but then they still saw me as a friend and not their superior. This was necessary to remind them that I am their Commander first and friend last."

"And are you happy with the way things turned out then?" she asked, her tone still agitated.

Retrieving his zanpakuto, he walked over to her and stared into her eyes. Seeing sadness, grief and anger reflected in his own, Unohana bowed her head and stepped out of his way.

"I just raised my hand to people I've fought with in the past…you tell me how I feel Captain Unohana," he snapped before walking off. "Make sure that they're ready to resume their duties by tomorrow, they're only scratches after all."

XXX

I don't quite know what to say now. I mean when I started writing the fight, I thought it was going to be that…a fight. As you can see though, I ended up with something vaguely humiliating.

The Minamoto clan; is a non-canon clan that will become the Fourth Noble House. More on them will be revealed later.

Anyway, let me know what you liked, loved or hated.


	18. 18: I Hate Being the Boss

**The Red Sun Sets, the Black Sun Rises.**

Welcome back dear readers and I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. My thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter and my congratulations to the few readers that caught onto my charade and called me out on it. I'll explain it in the chapter so don't worry about what it was too much.

Now for some bad news, well it wasn't bad news for me. I just finished off with my finals for University and I passed them, earning my degree at long last. The bad thing is that now I won't have the time to write as much as I have been before.

This will mean that I'm only going to update at most once or twice a week, I haven't decided much yet. Also, in order to maintain and increase the quality of the story, I am looking for a beta for both this story and for _'The Protector's Temptation'_, so if you're interested let me know and we'll take it from there. I'm offering it here before I go browsing for one since I'm sure it would interest some of you.

Announcements over, read on and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

"Normal speech"

'_Thoughts/Inner Speech'_

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release"_

"**Zanpakuto"**

XXX

**Chapter 18: I Hate Being the Boss.**

As evening fell over the Seireitei, Ichigo found himself faced with a stone-faced expression from Genryusai and narrow-eyed glare from Gin when he returned home that evening. Sighing since their looks could only be related to his actions with the SWA earlier that day, he led them towards the dining room, dreading their inevitable comments. As the food was served, the atmosphere was decidedly more chilled than the servants could ever remember it being, with only the clack of the chopsticks being heard.

"Just get it off your chests already," Ichigo whispered as he took a sip of his drink, watching as Gin scoffed and left the room, bidding only Genryusai and the servants good night.

"You misunderstood me Ichigo," Genryusai spoke sternly, his bushy eyebrows almost meeting as he stared at Ichigo. "There is more than one way to maintain order without resorting to force. I would've thought that your father would have taught you this."

"But I thought…" Ichigo trailed off. Thinking back to his lessons, he just accepted that he had failed and that trying to defend himself now would make him look idiotic.

"Yes I told you to take more aggressive steps against it, but that could've been done by distancing yourself from them and ignoring their attempts. A true leader brushes off the criticism they face and allows their actions to speak for them. You should only resort to physical action only in the direst of circumstances."

"Yes jii-san," Ichigo muttered with his head bowed down, listening as the man stood and left the room. Waving his hand at the servants, he closed his eyes as they cleared the table, staying seated until the last dish was removed and the table cleaned.

Retiring to his room, he grimaced at the stack of paperwork on his desk and quietly went about completing it, finally crawling into bed two hours after midnight. If he had hoped that sleep would provide him some respite, he was proven wrong as each of his friends were cut down by an unknown enemy, their last memory of him being his fight with them. Jolting awake with a curse, he held his head in his hands as he tried to calm down. After twenty minutes though, he gave up on the task as hopeless and settled for just tossing and turning in his bed.

XXX

As the sun rose over the horizon, bathing his room in light, he grumbled and got out of bed. Unwilling to face any glares or stern looks that morning, he flash stepped straight to his office and got to work.

Just as he had gotten to work though, he heard a soft knocking at his door.

"Come in," he called out, organising the various documents for the games.

"Morning Ichigo-kun," Ukitake greeted him, Kyoraku trailing behind him with a bottle of sake in his hand. "Could we have a moment of your time?"

"Of course, take a seat," he gestured to the couches, rising from his seat and walking to the small table he had recently requisitioned for his office. "Can I offer you some coffee or tea?

"Tea please," Ukitake answered, looking at Kyoraku with an amused expression.

"Nothing for me Ichigo-kun, I have my glass already," Kyoraku chuckled, withdrawing a saucer from within his shihakusho.

Shaking his head at the man, Ichigo went about preparing the tea, adding a biscuit from the jar he had to the saucer, before offering it to Ukitake.

"So what can I do for you two today?" he asked, knowing that they had one particular reason already.

"Oh we just thought that we'd come by and see how you were holding up," Kyoraku answered. "Nanao-chan and Rukia-chan were still rather tired so we let them have an easy morning."

Wincing at the comment, Ichigo pretended that he hadn't heard it. Instead he turned his attention to the vase of flowers on the coffee table.

"We're not here to berate you Ichigo-kun," Ukitake spoke up when he noticed the young man's blank look, "but if you want, we could offer you some advice."

Seeing the boy nod his head slightly Ukitake continued, "No one is expecting you to understand how to handle everything from the beginning, after all there is only so much that books and mentoring can tell you. There will be times that your inexperience will show, but that is when you follow what your heart tells you."

"Unless of course your gut feeling is stronger," Kyoraku chipped in, causing the other two to stare at him curiously. "What? It's true after all."

Chuckling at the man, Ichigo let out a relieved breath and slumped back in his seat.

"You know I half expected you two to come here and give me the same stern lecture that jii-san gave me," he said, his tone showing his relief.

"Genryusai-sensei is a tough man Ichigo-kun and while he doesn't believe in pampering others or babying them, his comments are well meant and not meant to demoralise you," Ukitake reassured him. "Plus I do believe you have others that do merit some worry right now."

"I shudder to think what Unohana-chan is going to do to you," Kyoraku commented, causing them all to freeze at his words. A moment later, a shiver ran down their spines as they considered her serene smile.

"I don't think I need to worry about her, since she already made her…displeasure known yesterday," Ichigo muttered, his mind running through what the others would be like.

"What is it that you were already working on Ichigo-kun?" Kyoraku asked, tilting his head over at the mountainous stack of papers on Ichigo's desk. "I thought you digitised all the paperwork that the Gotei 13 had to do?"

"I did Kyoraku-san, but all that is related to the games," Ichigo explained. "While the majority of the admin is being handled by others, the finances for it are my responsibility. Therefore everything from Noble's and their requests for special seating, to the various tenders for catering and the officials refereeing the events falls to me to approve at the end."

"It seems like a lot of work to simply showcase the Gotei 13," Ukitake remarked, seeing Ichigo nod his head in agreement.

"It is, but I have other reasons behind these games," he muttered, making them stare at him in confusion. "If all goes well, then my life in the future will be much easier."

XXX

Throughout the day, he faced the same scathing looks that Unohana had given him yesterday, except now they came from Shinji, Toshiro and now Byakuya. While the other two had stormed into his office, not long after his talk with Ukitake and Kyoraku, questioning his sanity for using force against his friends and subordinates, he just kept his face blank and endured it. His blank and enduring composure was finally shattered when Byakuya came visiting though.

"Please explain to me why you thought using force against Rukia was a good idea," the noble said in an icy tone, his eyes narrowed as he stood in front of Ichigo's desk.

"We both know why I did it Captain Kuchiki, so why don't you just get what you want off your chest and then get back to work, since I have no time to deal with your word games or subtle threats today," Ichigo replied, fixing the Sixth Division Captain with a blank look. "I've already dealt with an irate Hirako and Hitsugaya, so go ahead and rage at me. How I'm clearly losing my mind since I raised my hand to them. How a leader should keep their private life out of work."

"Since you have already been delivered that speech before, I will not deign to repeat it. What I will say is that you are clearly no longer the same man that I remember you as," the noble said with a hint of venom, while the pen in Ichigo's hand snapped in his grip.

"A most astute observation Captain Kuchiki," he ground out through gritted teeth. "I never would have guessed that I wasn't the same person that stormed the Seireitei when I was fifteen years old. I would never have guessed that I wasn't the same person that stormed into the heart of the hollow realm to rescue a friend that the Gotei 13 had proclaimed a traitor. So please, if all you're going to do is stand here and tell me things I already know, get back to your own division."

Watching him leave the room, Ichigo looked at the ink spill and tossed the ruined papers into the bin.

'_So we've had Ukitake-san, Kyoraku-san, Shinji, Toshiro and Byakuya. Unohana-san said her bit yesterday. That only leaves…Kenpachi. Ugh he'll probably come charging in here with his sword, so I should be ready for that. But for now…'_

Cutting off his chain of thoughts, he reached into the folds of his shihakusho and pulled out a cell phone, hitting the second speed dial. Waiting patiently as the phone rang, he heard a tired voice answer. "Urahara-san, I need a favour…"

XXX

As expected from Kenpachi, he showed up at the worst possible time. Just as Ichigo had finished stacking the last sheet of paper, his door was thrown open and Kenpachi had slammed his blade down on Ichigo's desk. Unfortunately for him, the stack of paperwork just so happened to be sitting right where the blade had come down.

"I heard that you had a match with my Lieutenant, Ichigo," he said with a maniacal grin. "So now why don't you have a match with me?"

Oblivious to the teen's clenched fists or to his rage filled eyes, Kenpachi continued grinning, right up to the point when six beams of light slammed into him, immobilising his body.

"Captain Zaraki," Ichigo ground out, uttering each syllable as if it was a curse. "I DON'T HAVE TIME TO FIGHT YOU!" he roared, delivering a chop to his neck with such force that it would have decapitated any other man. To Kenpachi though, it was just enough to knock him unconscious.

Grabbing the bulky Captain, Ichigo flash stepped to the Fourth Division and dropped their latest patient off at the entrance. Returning to his office, he almost screamed at the pile of destroyed paperwork and reluctantly got started again, working into the morning of the following day.

Sighing in satisfaction as he signed the last document for the second time, he crawled over to the largest couch, groaning as he sank into it. Before he could do more than close his eyes though, there was a knock at his door and a pile of envelopes and other notices was carried in by a member of the First Division. Postponing his rest for a few more minutes, he reluctantly walked over to the pile and began going through it.

Most was irrelevant, simply being notices of leave or members that were off sick etc. There was one that drew his attention though, especially when he noted that it was written in Rukia's elegant script, but without the usual cheerful drawings. Opening it hesitantly, he reached in and withdrew the neat letter. As he read it though, he almost wished that it had been lost in its delivery.

_Dear Captain Commander Yamamoto_

_I have given your words some thought and have come to the conclusion that you are correct. I should have tried harder to stop the others and for failing to do that, I apologise._

_However due to recent actions on your part, I question whether I can continue to be friends with a man that would raise his hand to us over a matter of his private life. The callous disregard to our friendship that you have shown makes me question whether I truly wish to remain friends with you._

_Therefore it is with a heavy heart that I say I can no longer view what we have as friendship. Should your attitude change in the future I might take this back, but for now we are no more anything more than soldiers in the same organisation._

_Kind Regards,_

_Lieutenant Kuchiki_

Crumpling the letter in his hand, he destroyed it with a burst of his reiatsu, before collapsing on the couch again. As her words ran through his mind, the harsh words of the others came back with a vengeance, tormenting him in his exhausted state. Gritting his teeth in anger, he clawed out at random, his hands landing on the vase of flowers he had been admiring the day before and hurled it into the wall.

XXX

From within Ichigo's inner world, Tensa Zangetsu huddled away within a storm shelter Ichigo had added, watching as a hurricane ripped through the world, shattering windows and flooding the area.

"**There are just some things a zanpakuto can't help with," **he muttered, not even flinching as several shards of glass struck the window in front of him.

XXX

Elsewhere in the Seireitei, the members of the SWA found a surprise on their desks, in the form of an intricate cream envelope with gold writing. Opening it, they found a brochure and booking information for a spa in the real world. Surprised at its contents, Rangiku was the first to ask her Captain about it.

"For the thousandth time, yes it's real Matsumoto," Toshiro said in agitation. "You've been given eight days off; now go use it wisely before I decide to hold you here on account of your incomplete work."

While not the exact words used, the others were given much the same speech and hastily left to pack for it. Arriving at the senkaimon over an hour later, they were understandably shocked to see they were all assembled yet again.

"Oh this can't be good," Hiyori mumbled, staring at the woman in front of her. "Last time we met like this we got our asses kicked, what's to say that this isn't another ploy of Ichigo's?"

"Um…I don't think Captain Commander Yamamoto is behind it this time," Isane spoke softly, causing them all to turn to stare at her. "From what I heard from Captain Unohana; Captains Hirako, Kuchiki and Hitsugaya spoke to him yesterday about it and things didn't exactly go well."

"So this could just be a present that our Captains put together?" Momo asked quietly, watching as they all slipped into their thoughts.

"Well they did seem to know about it, so I guess we can trust it," Rukia mumbled, feeling uneasy about this development.

"Hey, hey no more thinking about it," Rangiku said enthusiastically. "The Captains can still decide to keep us here, so I vote we just go along with it and take advantage of it while we can."

Hearing the murmurs of agreement, the woman of the SWA entered the gate and entered the Living World.

XXX

"Is this really wise Yoruichi-san?" Sui-Feng asked as she watched the others disappear through the gate.

"Of course it is Sui-Feng," Yoruichi answered her with a blank look, her mind still digesting what she had heard. "Besides you, Unohana and I were also invited to attend it if we wanted to."

"It just seems wrong to have them believe that it was their Captains that organised it for them," Sui-Feng muttered.

"That's the point though Sui-Feng," the Flash Goddess replied. "His name was not supposed to be associated with it at all. Now I'll see you later, I want to tell him that they loved it." Disappearing in a flash, she made her way towards the First Division, arriving a few minutes later.

"Yo Ichigo," she called out, slipping in through the balcony. Feeling her senses tense as she entered the room, she ducked to the ground just as Ichigo's chair flew over her head and fell several stories to the ground below. Looking around the room, she could see the normally neat study in disarray with books and papers everywhere, the desk in pieces against the wall and the stuffing for the couches strewn everywhere. Seeing the person she had come here to see on his knees in the middle of the carnage, she approached him slowly.

"Ichigo," she called out again, placing a hand on his shoulder and turned him around to face her. Looking at the expression on his face, she felt her heart clench at his haggard appearance and sunken, lifeless eyes. "Ichigo what happened to you?" she asked, watching as the simple question seemed to enrage the teenager.

"What happened? WHAT HAPPENED?" he screamed in anger. "I WAS THROWN INTO A WORLD OF SUPERNATURAL FORCES THAT EXPECT PERFECTION FROM ME AT EVERY TURN, THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!" Reaching for the nearest object, which happened to be the one half of his former couch, he blindly threw it away from him, sending it crashing over the balcony and out of his office.

"DID I ASK TO BE THE SAVIOUR OF THE DEAD? NO!" he continued shouting, his hands searching for anything to break. "DID I ASK TO BE THE GUY IN CHARGE OF AN ARMY? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO STOP IT, BUT NO I DIDN'T!" he yelled as he grabbed the coffee table and broke it into pieces. "IF I ANSWERED NO, WHY THEN IS IT MY FAULT FOR NOT KNOWING WHAT TO DO?! WHY IS IT THAT I'M THE BAD GUY IN THIS MADNESS?!" Before he could grab something else though, he felt Yoruichi's arms wrap around him. "Let me go Yoruichi," he spat out through clenched teeth.

"No Ichigo, not until you've calmed down a bit," she whispered, hugging him even tighter.

"Calm down? Is that something I'm allowed to do? Or is it something I was supposed to automatically know when I was asked to take this position?" he asked, falling to his knees as his anger started to slip away, leaving him tired and confused.

"You don't need to be perfect Ichigo, you just need to be you," she whispered back, tensing as he tried to stand again.

"BUT THAT'S NOT WHAT THEY WANT!" he shouted. "THEY WANT SOMEONE WITH ALL THE ANSWERS! THEY WANT SOMEONE PERFECT!" Feeling her strike the back of his head, he turned his glare on her. Seeing her comforting expression though, he felt his anger slip away slowly.

"Look Ichigo, despite what you're thinking right now, they don't want perfection," she said soothingly. "And if they're looking for perfection, they need to settle for less, because no one is perfect."

"But…but…they…I…I guess you're right Yoruichi-san," he said in a defeated tone. "I…I need to get back to work and fix all this now though."

"No what you're going to do is disappear for a few hours," she said sternly, gripping his shoulders and forcing him to look into her eyes. "You're in no condition to do anything at the moment, so go somewhere where no one will bother you and get some sleep. I'll take care of this mess."

Nodding both in reluctance and relief, he stumbled towards the balcony, grimacing at the damage he had done.

"Thanks for being here Yoruichi-san, I appreciate it," he said, before disappearing in a whisper of wind.

"Now I have some Captains to deal with before I get this mess cleaned up," she said with a hint of venom in her tone, turning to the one undamaged item in the room. Standing in front of his computer, she typed a quick message and sent it off.

XXX

"What are you guys doing here?" Shinji asked as he stepped into the First Division barracks, stopping just outside Ichigo's office door. Looking up at him, Toshiro and Byakuya fixed him with a blank look.

"We were summoned here just as you were I assume," Byakuya replied emotionlessly. "It seems that we are supposed to wait until the Captain Commander calls us in though."

"Huh? What do ya mean wait?" Shinji asked as he walked up to the door and found it locked. "Oi Ichigo, ya in there?" he called out, knocking on the door. To his and the others surprise, the door creaked open. Walking into the office and finding it a wreck, they stood there with narrowed eyes.

"Captain Commander?" Toshiro spoke quietly, his eyes scanning the room for any clues.

"He's not here at the moment," a female voice said behind them, causing them to turn on the spot to face her. Staring back at them with her eyes narrowed in anger, Yoruichi stepped out of the shadows, a broken chair leg in her hand.

"What happened here Yoruichi?" Byakuya asked, wincing as she moved faster than he could follow and whacked him over his head. Hearing similar grunts of pain from the other two, they all turned to glare at her.

"What the hell Yoruichi?" Shinji asked as he rubbed the sore spot. "What's got you so pissed off?"

"You see this room…this is what Ichigo did after he broke down, screaming in delirium about what I can only assume you three told him," she hissed venomously.

Looking around the room again, Byakuya was the first to snort in contempt.

"We did no such thing to cause him to snap like this," he retorted, wincing as he was hit again.

"Don't give me that bullshit Little Byakuya. The only Captains that actually confronted him like that yesterday were you three," she hissed again. "From everything he was muttering and compared to what the others heard, you are responsible for this. Are you three so blinded by what happened to the others that you would blindly snap at anyone that hurt them? Let me remind you that they weren't entirely innocent in that affair."

"Of course they weren't!" Toshiro shouted back at her, "But that doesn't excuse what he did to them!"

"And he knows that now. How could you expect him to know how to deal with something like this the proper way when you know that he's only sixteen years old?"

Minutes passed in silence as the three remained stubbornly mute, fuelling her anger.

"No because you forgot that didn't you? You might have remembered that at the start, but now after two months you assumed that he should know how to act properly. Do any of you even remember what it was like to be sixteen?" she asked, seeing them slip further into their thoughts.

"Even if you can't, none of us ever had to deal with what he is going through now," she whispered. "We're supposed to be supporting him and offering him guidance in this and you three go and attack him for his mistakes. Don't act like this is the only thing that upset you. It was merely the catalyst that caused you to act."

Walking over to the door, she held it open for them.

"Get out now and I swear if I ever hear of you three acting this idiotic again, I will pummel you into oblivion!"

Walking out of the room, Shinji and Toshiro cringed as the door was slammed behind them.

"She can be really scary when she wants to," Shinji muttered, stalking away from the door, Toshiro and Byakuya nodding mutely next to him.

XXX

Back in the ruined office, Yoruichi sighed and walked over to the balcony.

"I know you're here bee-chan," she called out, watching as Sui-Feng appeared in front of her. Taking in the chaos in the room, Sui-Feng looked at her with a worried expression on her face.

"Where's Ichigo?" she asked, her tone shaky.

"I don't know. I just told him to go somewhere, where no one could find him," Yoruichi answered. "You probably have a much better idea of where he'd go than I do."

Considering that his reiatsu was undetectable to them, Sui-Feng could only think of a few places he would go, with only one almost guaranteeing him peace and quiet.

"I think I know where he is, so I'll go check just to make sure," she replied, feeling the dark-skinned woman wrap her in a hug. "Y-Yoruichi-sama?" she asked in confusion, her face acquiring a light blush.

"I never got to tell you how proud I am of you Sui-Feng," she said in a gentle tone. "No matter what happens, just remember how good this feels okay?"

Nodding her head in understanding, Sui-Feng gave her a quick squeeze before disappearing. Left now with the ruined office, Yoruichi summoned a hell-butterfly, sending it directly to Unohana with strict instructions about what she needed.

XXX

Arriving at the secret spring, Sui-Feng cautiously entered the cavern and made her way deeper in. She could see several changes to the area, as there were now several lamps guiding her as she walked. Reaching the area with the depression in it, she could see a low rise alcove carved into the rock, large enough for three people to lie down in. Nestled within said alcove, she found Ichigo sprawled out on a makeshift bed, tossing back and forth restlessly.

"Ichigo," she whispered as she nudged him on his arm, causing him to shoot upright. Similarly to when Yoruichi found him, he bore the same haggard, lifeless expression that he had before.

"What is it Shaolin?" he asked in a hoarse voice, lying back down again and pinching the bridge of his nose. "In fact it doesn't matter, it can wait five more minutes…just give me five more minutes to be the boy I should've been and not the man I need to be," he muttered drifting off to sleep again.

Seating herself next to him, she examined the makeshift bed. On closer inspection she could see that it was made of several layers of thick blankets, covered with a single smooth duvet with a single long pillow running across it.

'_Were you planning on hiding out here for a while, or did you have something else planned?' _she mused seeing him about to begin tossing and turning again. Before his body became too strained, she entwined their fingers together and ran her thumb over his hand. _'What am I supposed to do now?' _she thought helplessly as he continued to struggle in her grip.

XXX

As the sun set in the Living World, the women of the SWA stepped out of the mini-van that Kisuke had arranged to transport them to the resort. Looking out over the area, they could see the hotel was a massive single story building with white walls and wooden windows and doors. Seeing the ocean behind it, it explained the smell of salt in the air and the way everything had a worn faded look about it. Offloading their luggage, they watched as several porters appeared and carted it off, while a woman with light brown hair and wearing a light blue summer yukata ushered them inside.

"Welcome everyone, to the _Tranquil Springs Resort_," she said in a warm tone, leading them into a foyer decorated with white marble pillars and floors with a small stream running through it. "For the next week, allow us to pamper and pleasure you with our range of activities on hand, including everything from deep tissue massages, to pedicures and manicures, to our natural hot spring and mud baths."

Passing what looked like the dining room; she paused and gestured to a small stage in the centre of the tables.

"Each night over dinner we also have some of the finest young talent entertain us and encourage you to explore the area to find the hidden delights on offer. Now if you'll follow me, I'll lead you to your rooms."

Following the woman along a granite pathway lined with an array of wild flowers, they found themselves outside a set of large wooden doors. Opening it, they felt their jaws drop at the room before them. The entryway was large open space with several plants and paintings lining its walls. Spreading out from the room, they could see three large archways.

"Along these two hallways you will find the bedrooms for your group," their hostess informed them, gesturing down the hallway to their left and right. "Each is an en suite room so there is no need to worry about overcrowding. Incidentally the booking was made for fourteen people, but there are only eleven of you. Oh well no matter, let's continue."

After showing them through to the living area complete with an oak lounge suite and the view of the ocean that the resort had, she made to leave and allow them to get comfortable. Before she could leave though, she found her arm in Rukia's grip.

"Is there something bothering you Miss?" she asked cheerfully, seeing Rukia give her a fake cheerful smile back.

"I was just curious as to who the bill is being sent to," she replied in her overly sweet voice, "Just so I know who to send my thanks to."

"I'm sorry miss, but the person that made the booking was quite adamant that we not disclose that information," the hostess whispered to her. "If there is nothing else that you need, dinner is being served in less than two hours." Disappearing out of the room, the Lieutenants of the Gotei released a tired sigh.

"I can't believe that the Captains pulled out all the stops for this," Rangiku said dreamily as she stood on the patio outside, staring out at the crystal clear waters in front of her.

"I'm guessing that they either felt really sorry for us, or just wanted us out of their hair for a few days," Lisa commented as she joined her. "I wonder what the night life is like here."

"THERE'S A FRIDGE FULL OF CHOCOLATE!" Yachiru and Mashiro yelled in unison, their exploring revealing one of the more private features of their room.

"God help us all if this place has a dessert buffet," Nanao muttered under her breath, watching as everyone left to get ready for dinner. "Something bothering you Rukia?" she asked, seeing the Thirteenth Division Lieutenant holding her chin in contemplation.

"Nothing, nothing," she repeated cheerily. "Just wondering what kind of activities they have planned that's all," she lied. _'Why is it that I keep getting the feeling that Ichigo is involved in all this,' _she thought, carrying her bag to a room she claimed as her own. Collapsing onto the queen sized bed, she moaned slightly as her body slid over the silk sheets, savouring its luxuriousness. _'But now's not the time to think about things like that.'_

XXX

Hmm and yet another chapter I'm not sure of. Now for those of you that are confused as to why all this happened, I basically wanted to break Ichigo, to have him fail to the point where his past actions are coming back to haunt him and he's unsure of what to do. Plus we get to see the maternal side of Yoruichi.

Some of it might seem a bit exaggerated, but I hope you enjoy it.

So what did you like, love or hate? Let me know please.

PS. Remember if you're interested in becoming the beta for this story, or _'The Protector's Temptation'_, let me know please.


	19. 19: Pillars of Strength

**The Red Sun Sets, the Black Sun Rises.**

Hey guys and girls, sorry for the long wait for the next chapter. Some interesting comments made since the last chapter and well, I'm pleased with the feedback. Hope you enjoy today's chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

"Normal speech"

'_Thoughts/Inner Speech'_

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release"_

"**Zanpakuto"**

XXX

**Chapter 19: Pillars of Strength.**

As Ichigo felt himself wake up, he found his arms wrapped around a slim waist, while he nuzzled deeper into someone's silky soft locks. Opening his eyes a fraction; he could see Sui-Feng curled up next to him with her back pressed against him, while her haori was used as a makeshift blanket. Feeling significantly better than he was earlier, he settled for nuzzling deeper into her neck.

"Stop moving so much," she mumbled as she cracked an eye open to peer at him. "You're disturbing my rest now."

"Sorry about that Shaolin," he whispered into her ear, planting a soft kiss behind it. "I'd love to keep waking up to this sight every time though."

"Well…don't get too used to it just yet," she mumbled again, feeling herself being drawn into his body. Feeling something poking into her lower back, she blushed and looked over her shoulder at him with a glare. "Ichigo, let go of me!"

"What? Why?" he asked in confusion. Seeing her give a pointed glare at his waist, he quickly understood and hurriedly rolled away from her, trying in vain to cover himself with his haori. "Sorry, sorry, sorry!" he sputtered out as he watched her get to her knees.

"Ichigo…come here," she said in a low threatening whisper, making him gulp and comply.

"Yes Shaolin?" he asked when he was just out of her striking distance.

"Control yourself next time!" she yelled, lashing out and catching him with a fist to his jaw.

"Yes ma'am," he groaned out as he rubbed his jaw. Seeing her huff and turn away from him, he crawled out of the alcove. "Thanks for coming out here and staying with me," he said as they both got dressed again.

"It…it was nothing Ichigo," she said as she walked over to him and cupped his cheek with her hand. "Are you going to tell me what happened to put you in this state?"

"An unhealthy means of venting myself and bottling up my frustrations," he muttered darkly as he looked away from her. Feeling her grip his jaw and force him to look at her again, he sighed and continued. "I'll tell you when I can…just not now okay?" he said soothingly as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him. "For now let's not bring up any bad memories."

"Fine, you're off the hook for now," she said as she returned the hug, "but you owe me lunch and now dinner too for coming out here to find you."

"What? But I thought you did this out of the goodness of your heart?" he asked in mock surprise.

"True, but that's not going to help me fill my stomach now is it?" she said with a smirk. "Besides it's your job as the boyfriend to get me what I want isn't it," she stated more than asked.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're going to wear the pants in this relationship?" he asked with a sullen expression on his face.

"Because we both wear pants already?" she asked in confusion, seeing him chuckle in response.

"It's an old saying back in the Living World," he explained to her. "Basically whoever wears the pants in the relationship is the one that makes the decisions that guide the relationship."

"And let me guess…it's the man that makes the decisions most of the time," she muttered darkly, scaring him as her eyes glinted dangerously.

"Yes…but that's not how we'll do things of course," he said quickly as she moved closer to him, leaving little breathing room between them. "Or we can just…do whatever you want us to."

"Good, glad we came to an understanding," she said as she stepped back and patted him on his cheek. "Now as I was saying…you owe me dinner."

"Of course Shaolin-sama, whatever you say Shaolin-sama," he teased as he followed her out, only for her to slap the back of his head for his cheek.

XXX

Seeing that neither of them was particularly interested in returning home or to their barracks, they stopped at one of Sui-Feng's favourite restaurants. Initially the maître d' said that all the tables were taken, but seeing just who his patrons were, he was quick to lead them to a private booth.

"How did you know that something was bothering me anyway?" Ichigo asked as they poured through the menu in front of them. As the silence stretched on, he looked over his menu at her with a curious look on his face.

Seeing that he was not about to drop it, Sui-Feng sighed and decided to come clean. "I was actually curious as to what Yoruichi was doing alone in your office with Captains Hirako, Kuchiki and Hitsugaya. I arrived just before she gave them quite the talking to," she explained, while not making direct eye contact with him.

"Yoruichi-san really went all out then," he mumbled, causing her to look up at him. "I'll need to think of a way to thank the two of you then."

"Aww how sweet of you Ichigo, but I think I'll settle for you just covering the bill for this meal," Yoruichi said as she slid into the unoccupied seat between them.

"Yoruichi-san!" "Yoruichi-sama!" came the surprised calls from the two Captains as they fumbled with their menus and turned their attention to the Flash Goddess.

"What?" she asked innocently. "I was looking for you two and I just so happened to track Sui-Feng here, so I thought why not join you. I could definitely use some sake right about now," she said with a relieved sigh as she peered over Sui-Feng's shoulder to read the menu. "The fresh fish they caught today was looking awfully tempting too."

"Whatever the two of you want, we'll get," Ichigo said as he handed Yoruichi his menu. "I owe you too after all." Feeling the menu connect with the side of his head, he looked up in shock at Yoruichi's stern gaze.

"That's sweet of you Ichigo, but don't you dare think that you need to spoil us for helping you," she said in a stiff tone. "Carry the weight of the world on your shoulders if you want, but remember that we're here to support you in that endeavour. Now then what were you thinking of getting Sui-Feng?" she asked with a smile, returning to her lilting tone.

Smirking at the two of them, he contented himself with just listening to them and declining any offers of sake from Yoruichi. This didn't stop the Flash Goddess from indulging herself, nor did it stop her convincing her former student to indulge in a few glasses with her. Hours and a few thousand Kan later, Ichigo and Sui-Feng walked back towards the Feng estate with their arms linked and the petite Captain leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You know I'm getting a sense of déjà vu right about now," Ichigo whispered in her ear. "Except last time that last time we only managed to get to my couch before we passed out."

"Before you passed out on top of me," she corrected him. "Plus I am still perfectly in control of my actions and emotions."

"True, true," he said in agreement. "But just as I latched onto you, you are now refusing to let go of my arm." Blushing at his words, she accepted that she was growing less and less inclined to let go of him at the moment.

"So? It just means that I get to drag you with me no matter how much you protest," she quipped back at him, watching as he lifted the hand she was holding and quickly slipped it down to her waist, breaking her grip.

"I'll let you keep me for now then," he said with a smirk. "Sadly it seems that we are forced to separate now." Looking up to see what he meant, she found herself staring the front entrance to the Feng estate.

"Must all good things come to an end?" she asked in a huff, making eye contact with him. Losing herself in his eyes, she could see her desires mirrored in his own. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him down to her level and brought their lips together in a tender kiss.

Giving in to his desires, Ichigo slid his hands down to her waist and lifted her up into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. As their minds slipped into erotic bliss, she felt his tongue dart into her mouth and gently caress her own. Pulling back on his hair slightly harder than normal, she ended the kiss and panted as she stared into his confused and hurt expression.

"You go any further and we're going to end up in another difficult situation," she whispered into his neck, her hot breath sending shivers down his spine. Slipping out of his grip, she pecked him on his cheek once more and flash stepped over the wall and into the estate.

Watching her disappear, he became aware of a slight throbbing between his legs, causing him to curse and flash step away as his blood pounded in his ears.

XXX

The days after his outburst saw a refreshing change in Ichigo's attitude, one that pleased Genryusai, Ukitake, Shunsui and Yoruichi. While he still worked fervently, his newfound wisdom taught him to handle his stress more effectively than he had before. Whilst he had no intentions of apologising to anyone about the event, he did take the steps to at least soothe his own conflicted mind.

He had ignored the SWA on their return and had also encouraged the expansion of the Seireitei Communications equipment. To ensure the added integrity of the publication, he established an informal council that would deal with complaints against the magazine. It was pure coincidence that it consisted of Byakuya Kuchiki, Shinji Hirako and Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Just like it was a coincidence that the SWA came home to find that the SMA had been given a budget equal in size to their own, as well as a lease agreement from the Gotei 13 for the use of one of its meeting halls as their headquarters.

"How the hell did you guys get all of this?" Rangiku whined as she and the rest of the SWA stared in disbelief at the building in front of them with the plaque SMA proudly emblazoned on it.

"I'll admit that it wasn't my idea to begin with," Tetsuzaemon grumbled slightly as he stood with the other members of the SMA, "but we were made an offer that we couldn't refuse."

"Oh and what would that be?" Nanao asked icily, wondering how this would change the SMA's attitude.

"Well the offer was increased funding to match the SWA and our own place rent free for a year, but in order for that to happen I was to step down as President, our uniform was to be outlawed and our charter replaced," the man grumbled. Part of him was against the transformation altogether, but the chance to get back at the SWA was simply too good for him to pass up.

"Wait if you're not in charge…who is?" Isane asked as the entire SWA thought about it.

"Oh nobody important," Gin chuckled as he stepped out of the building with Ukitake, Kyoraku, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Renji behind him.

"Gin? You're the new President of the SMA?" Rangiku asked in shock, her expression mirrored by the other SWA members.

"No need ta look so shocked Ran-chan," Gin replied with a smirk. "I was asked ta step in for a bit, so here I am."

"What about the rest of you?" Kiyone asked as they all took in the new members of the SMA.

"Well I can't speak for the others, but I never joined simply because the uniform was simply to ghastly for me to consider," Yumichika said with a shake of his head. "Not to mention the horrible sunglasses."

"As for the rest of us…let's just say that Ichimaru can be convincing when he wants too," Ikkaku said darkly as he glared at Gin.

"Well we needed some new members ta help out, so why not you guys?" Gin said with a smirk. "I have my ways after all. Oh yes before I forget," he started, gathering everyone's attention again, "ya may want ta check in on your HQ, since I hear Captain Kuchiki was able ta find even more of ya secret entrances."

"WHAT?!" the entirety of the SWA screamed as they stared at the grinning Lieutenant. Not wasting any more time, they turned on their heels and ran, dreading what they may find.

"That wasn't very nice of you Ichimaru-kun," Ukitake said in a reproachful tone. "I'm sure that Captain Kuchiki has done no such thing. Besides you were supposed to tell them about the SWA vs. SMA series that they need to prepare for."

"Oh was that my job? Ah well guess they'll be less prepared then," Gin said with a smirk as he walked back into the SMA Headquarters. "Dried persimmons anyone?"

Watching as the new President disappeared; Renji leaned over to whisper in Hisagi's ear. "What do you think's going to happen when they hear that he convinced the Captain Commander to have a beach volleyball match as one of the events?"

"Probably the same thing that will happen when they hear about the water polo match we're having," Hisagi whispered back. "What's worse, them showing up in swimsuits or us showing up in swimsuits?"

"Honestly…I worry about both our fates," Renji whispered back. "Here's to hoping that the Captain Commander's thought about having enough security."

XXX

In his office in the First Division's barracks, Ichigo was currently staring at the Academy's Headmaster Gengoro Onabara with narrowed eyes.

"So let me get this straight," he began in a low tone, "after my visit a few weeks ago and my subsequent beating of some pompous brats…you have seen a rise in the performance of the common students…is that correct?"

"Yes Yamamoto-sama," Gengoro answered with his head bowed down.

"And now while you are able to rectify the mistakes of the past with the fifth year and lower students, you cannot say the same for the sixth years?"

"Yes Yamamoto-sama," he repeated again, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"And you want me…to make several soul reapers available to them now to give them pointers in the skills they excel in. Does that about sum up what you are asking me for?"

"Only for those that are going to compete in the Games Yamamoto-sama," he answered as sweat beaded his forehead. "These students could potentially become some of the most gifted practitioners of their chosen discipline if they were given the chance to prove themselves worthy of a current master. I know that it can be seen as a failure on the part of the Academy staff and we will fix it…but these students need a mentor that we simply cannot provide right now," the headmaster said as he pleaded with Ichigo. "Simply having a seated officers input would benefit some of them greatly."

"Fine I'll look into finding some suitable teachers," Ichigo said with a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. "Give me the list of students and their talents now please."

"Thank you Captain Commander, thank you," Gengoro said in relief as he handed Ichigo a sheet of paper with all the promising students that were in the sixth year. "I'm sure that in the future that we will be better off, because of the decision that was reached hear today."

Watching the Headmaster leave, Ichigo quickly perused through the sheet and found that the overwhelming majority of students required aid with zanjutsu, while only a handful needed help with hakuda and kido. Of that handful, he was surprised to see Megumi and Junko included. Thinking on it though, he wasn't 'surprised since he had seen the reaction to their success on his inspection.

"**What do you have in mind Ichigo?" **Tensa Zangetsu asked as he appeared in front of the teenager and settled into the chair in his office.

"Well…for the majority of them I can simply assign several seated officers to act as guides to them, but I can see you have something in mind for two of them," Ichigo replied, switching his gaze from his zanpakuto spirit to the balcony.

"**It would be fun and would provide a break from this…routine," **Tensa said as he gestured to the room around him. **"It is not unheard of for the Captain Commander to mentor a student in a particular art and I assume that Lady Feng would be most interested in the ability to mould a potential member of her division."**

"That's not our decision to make though," Ichigo said with a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose and turned to his computer. Sending a quick message requesting Sui-Feng's opinion, he waited for the Second Division Captain.

A few minutes later a knock was heard, followed by Sui-Feng stepping into his office. "You asked to see me Captain Commander?" she asked as she stood by the door, taking in the two forms in the room.

"Yes Captain Sui-Feng, please…take a seat," he answered as he gestured to the seat next to Tensa Zangetsu, quietly wondering why the spirit was still there. Once Sui-Feng was seated, she gave Tensa Zangetsu a curious look, wondering who and what he was due to his appearance. "Shaolin allow me to introduce to you my zanpakuto, Tensa Zangetsu," he said while Tensa nodded his head at Sui-Feng.

"A pleasure to meet you," she said with a neutral expression, while Suzumebachi appeared in the world at his declaration. Floating in front of the imposing man, she squealed slightly and sought shelter in the folds of Sui-Feng's shihakusho.

"Behave yourself," she hissed at her zanpakuto spirit while Tensa and Ichigo chuckled in the background. "My apologies for her behaviour Ichigo, Tensa Zangetsu," she said as Suzumebachi poked her head out slightly to peer at the half hollow, half zanpakuto spirit.

"**Think nothing of it Captain Sui-Feng and I must say it's a pleasure to finally meet you face to face," **Tensa said as he inclined his head at the pair. **"I believe Ichigo has something to discuss with you now, but I just wanted to give you my thanks for the support you have shown my wielder."**

Before she could even respond, Tensa and Suzumebachi had both disappeared from the room, leaving the two Captains alone.

"He is not what I expected," she commented as she turned to look at Ichigo. "For one of the most feared zanpakuto in the Gotei 13, he acts like the perfect gentleman."

"Tch, that would be his more sane and rational half," he said with a scoff. "His hollow counterpart is far more…volatile."

"I see, but apart from that meeting, was there something you wanted to see me about?" she asked. Seeing him hand her a sheet of paper, her eyes scanned the list and picked out the names of two students that they had met on their academy inspection.

"That list contains the names of the students that have been hiding their true potential for the last five years and as such are only putting their gifts to use now in their final year," he explained as she looked up at him. "I have already decided that the vast majority of them will be mentored by several prominent officers, but I thought you might be interested in one of them."

"You want to know, if I want to have a personal role in Junko's training?" Sui-Feng asked him, seeing him nod his head in answer.

"While kido may not be my strongest skill, I know that I can help Megumi just as much as several other prominent kido experts and I don't want to bother the other kido masters with such a request," he replied as he ran a hand through his hair. "If you are interested, I thought that we might use my private training grounds to spare them the inevitable interrogation they will face from other students."

"How much of my time will this take up?" she asked as her mind thought over possible reasons not to take this assignment.

"We will not be instructing them full-time, but I do believe that meeting them at least once a week is necessary to help their skills develop adequately," he explained. "They still have their own schedules to account for as well as our own."

"And you will proceed with training Megumi regardless of what I say right now?" she asked, watching as he nodded his head yet again.

"It will be a great opportunity for you to actively develop a talent that interests you Shaolin and forgive me for saying this, but think of how much Yoruichi-san helped you when you were still an unranked member of the Special Forces."

"I do not want her forming that kind of bond with me though," she said with some apprehension as her mind remembered the sense of betrayal she felt when Yoruichi was exiled from the Soul Society.

"I understand if you need time to think about it and I'm willing to help if you want. How about over dinner tonight, my treat of course," he said as he stood from his seat and walked over to her, before kneeling down and taking her hand.

"Fine but I get to pick the restaurant," she said with a smirk, pecking him on his cheek and disappearing through the balcony, while Ichigo watched her with a grin.

"Hang on…" Ichigo thought as his smile faded. "She's already picked the restaurant the last five times already!"

"**What's your point?"** Tensa asked from his inner world. **"I believe the correct term to call you right now would be…whipped."**

Grumbling at his zanpakuto's attitude, Ichigo felt a familiar reiatsu nearby and flash stepped over to it.

XXX

Outside on the walkways of the First Division, Rukia grumbled as she walked alongside an irate Tenth Division Lieutenant as they headed deeper into the barracks. The coward in her was fighting tooth and nail to try and turn her body around and leave as quickly as possible, while the warrior in her told her to simply face the consequences when they reared their head.

"Lieutenant Kuchiki, a word if you please," Ichigo said as he appeared behind the pair, fixing them both with a blank stare.

"Uh we were just about to…" Rangiku began as she saw the look of worry on Rukia's face, but was quickly silenced by Ichigo raising his hand at her.

"Move along Lieutenant Matsumoto, I assure you that I'm not here to bark or bite," he said as Rukia turned away from him, causing his eyes to narrow in anger at her. "Besides you are clearly here to debate some matter with Gin and he plans to leave soon, so you'd best hurry before he disappears again." Wincing at his words and the tone they were said in, Rangiku shot Rukia one last pained look before disappearing towards Gin's office.

"What is it that you wish to speak to me about Captain Commander," Rukia said in an even tone once they were alone, flinching when she heard Ichigo growl.

"There is a saying in the Living World Lieutenant Kuchiki," he said in a low voice. "Rome was not built in a day…but it did burn down in one. Do you know what that means?"

"I…I'm afraid that I have never heard of it before Captain Commander," she answered, still avoiding any eye contact with him.

"Rome was an ancient city that took years to build, but was destroyed by a fire in a few hours," he explained as he fixed his stern gaze on her. "I think that you will find the words to be quite…enlightening. Now I have other business to attend to, good day Lieutenant."

"Ichi…" she tried to say, only to watch him disappear in a whisper of wind. Finding herself alone, she turned and made her way out of the barracks. _'Is he comparing our relationship to this 'Rome'?' _she asked herself as she made her way towards the Thirteenth Division barracks. _'If he is, isn't he the one that caused the spark in the first place? Or was it my actions that actually fuelled the fire?'_ As she walked away, lost in her thoughts, she failed to notice the curious look she got from a golden-eyed feline.

XXX

So yeah just a short chapter to round off the interesting series of events that we had and to assure you that I have not disappeared or abandoned this story. The poll is over and I am surprised at the winner, but you guys get to sit in the dark until its time. Next chapter the Seireitei Games start and I have some fights to write for you guys.

So what did you like, love or hate? Let me know please.


	20. 20: It Begins

**The Red Sun Sets, the Black Sun Rises.**

Argh, have I mentioned that I wish I was back at university right now? Well I do. Anyway thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter and to those still reading this story, thank you. Yes I've read and taken into account the criticism people have written about this story and some I completely agree with. But at the moment I simply don't have the time to go back and change what I've done. If I find that I can no longer stand to write this story, or feel that it no longer fits my standards, then I'll think about a rewrite.

Rant over, hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

"Normal speech"

'_Thoughts/Inner Speech'_

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release"_

"**Zanpakuto"**

XXX

**Chapter 20: It begins.**

"Stop fidgeting Megumi," Junko admonished her sister as they stood with the other students that would be competing in the games. The purple haired hakuda prodigy sighed as her sister continued to run her hands through her pink hair, tweaking it now and then.

"I can't help it Junko-chan," Megumi whined as she blew a loose strand of hair in front of her face. "We're supposed to lead the students group into the arena for this…opening ceremony, how can I not be stressing out!"

"Look we're not right in front, the standard bearer technically is," Junko whispered to her, glancing over at the imposing 6ft figure that carried the Academy's insignia on a flowing white standard with a royal blue ribbon fluttering above it. "Just stay calm, smile at the crowd as we walk past and trust the guy to lead us to our proper spot."

"You guys are last in line anyway, so you have plenty of time to calm yourselves and get ready," a stern voice said from behind them, causing the sisters to jump close to a foot into the air. Turning around, they found themselves face to face with Sui-Feng. As was expected of her rank and station, she regarded the pair of them with cool indifference and detachment. After having spent a few weeks studying under her though, both girls could see the hint of warmth behind her eyes and knew that she was trying to reassure them.

"Of course, we'll be on our best behaviour Captain Sui-Feng," the pair of them said and bowed their heads, their fellow students following their example.

"See that you do," she continued in her stern tone. "The Captain Commander as well as all the current Captains of the Gotei 13 will be out there watching your every move, along with the countless denizens of Rukongai that have arrived here to watch the ceremony. Your actions today will either honour your academy and the Gotei 13, or you will destroy the proud heritage that has been built since the founding of the academy over a thousand years ago." Looking around at the assembled students, she felt grimly satisfied that she had instilled a sense of pride in them. "The ceremony begins shortly, be ready for when you are called."

"Yes Captain Sui-Feng," the students chanted, watching the Second Division Captain disappear.

"So…just the Soul Reaper High Command, several prominent nobles and countless citizens from Rukongai are out there to watch us, clearly we have no reason to be worried," Junko said in a sarcastic tone, making her sister and several other people chuckle.

"I'll just pretend that they're naked," Megumi said out loud. "The Captain Commander said that some people do that to help calm their nerves." Looking around her, she could see several people blushing and giving her a strange look. "What? Was it something I said?"

"Okay…you do realise that several of the most desirable soul reapers are standing out there right?" Junko asked incredulously. "Imagining them running around in their birthday suits is probably the last thing we want to do!" she shrieked, oblivious to how several people covered their ears at the volume of her voice.

"Well it was just a suggestion," Megumi mumbled, but nodded her head in agreement.

XXX

Meanwhile in a private box separate from the grandstands, Ichigo stood on a balcony with his arms crossed as he stared down at the arena. Looking at it as it was bathed in the late afternoon sun, he had to applaud the builders for their work, especially since they had, had little over two months to build it.

In the middle of the arena was a square platform of sekkiseki stone, roughly 160 feet in width and length and three feet in height. Surrounding the platform was a border roughly ten feet wide and made of artificial grass that would be able to withstand the stresses of combat between the upper echelons of the Gotei 13.

To protect the spectators from any stray attacks, Mayuri had taken the concept of the dome over the Seireitei and adapted it to contain the rampant energies that would result between two Captain-class fighters. Spread out in the stands were several pillars of sekkiseki stone, placed in key positions to maximise the coverage gained from their field.

The stands themselves were not luxurious in any sense of the word, being simple wooden benches that were made from lumber taken from the forest surrounding the arena. Their size was immense though as each of the four stands towered over ten stories high, offering more than adequate seating to those that turned out for the bouts. Already he could see souls from Rukongai and the soul reapers that had passed on competing, taking their seats to watch the opening ceremony. Some brought padded cushions to make themselves comfortable, while those used to a hard life made do with the plain bench.

Hearing movement behind him, he peered over his shoulder as the rest of the Captains, along with Kisuke, Yoruichi and the Visoreds, arrived and filtered into the room. Nodding to them, he watched as Sui-Feng stepped towards him.

"The Lieutenants have all been briefed on the route they are to take and the behaviour expected from each and every one of them," she said as she stood next to him and looked out over the area. "Soul reapers from the various divisions are on standby to provide security over the course of the events and they will be assisted by several members of the Special Forces."

"What about the nobles? Are the escorts in place to guide them to their private box and seating?" he asked as he turned to face the assembled current and former Captains.

"They are being escorted as you requested Captain Commander," Byakuya said in his stiff tone, his eyes shut as he spoke.

"And finally, what about the volunteers from Rukongai?" he asked as he turned back to watch the spectators trickle in.

"They will continue to assist the Fourth Division in its tasks Captain Commander," Unohana said as she also walked over to the balcony. "My third seat is currently delegating them to other members and other group leaders."

"And the barriers?" he continued, looking towards Mayuri and Kisuke.

"We've tested them to see if they still repel reiatsu and physical based attacks," Mayuri explained as he acquired a mad gleam in his eye. "All our tests indicate that they will withstand the task put before them."

"Tessai-san and Hachi are also ready with suppressive measures should there be a…failure," Kisuke chipped in, ignoring the glare from Mayuri.

"Then everything is in place for now," Ichigo said as he watched the sun disappear behind the western stand, plunging the area into darkness. "I take it our lighting project was a success too?"

Seconds after he had spoken, the area was flooded in a cool light as it illuminated everything around them. "Guess that answers my question," he grumbled as he glared at the pair of scientists.

"Hey they were supposed to brighten gradually and not all in one fell swoop," Kisuke said as he blinked owlishly in the aftermath of the brightness.

"It is merely a case of the operator ignoring my specific instructions to slowly increase the output on the flood lights," Mayuri hissed. "He will be dealt with at my earliest convenience."

"Don't do anything permanent Captain Kurotsuchi," Ichigo said with a growl. "I will not have you disposing of your division members as mere tools." Ignoring the man's continued grumbling, Ichigo glanced at the door again as it opened and admitted several servants carrying platters of snacks and drinks for the Captains. "It's almost time for the show to begin and I still need to make an appearance in the Nobles' box, don't do anything to embarrass yourselves while I'm gone," he said sternly as he watched Yoruichi and Kyoraku make their way over to the sake.

XXX

From his position in the judge's booth, Genryusai slowly chewed on an apple tart, his eyes scanning the crowd and the banners they flew. Many of them were off-duty soul reapers that came out in support of their division, while others supported popular soul reapers that had appeared in the Seireitei Monthly.

"This is certainly a spectacle isn't it Genryusai-dono," Ginrei Kuchiki said as he joined the former Captain Commander in his observations. "You must be proud of what your grandson has accomplished in such a short time."

"I am Kuchiki-dono," Genryusai replied with a nod of his head. "Just as I'm sure that you are proud of Byakuya and all that he has done."

"Both boys still have a rebellious streak in them though," a new voice interrupted them, causing the pair to turn around and address the newcomer. Standing a few feet behind them with a cup of tea in her hands and clad in a maroon kimono with an array of pink peach blossoms embroidered into it, stood an average sized woman with slender curves and a sizable bust that peeked out ever so slightly. She had waist-length purple hair, with a few grey streaks running through it and bright baby-blue eyes that glinted with mischief.

"A pleasure to meet you once again Hitomi Shihoin," Genryusai said as he and Ginrei inclined their heads at her. "It's been some time since I last saw you. I trust you are looking forward to today's entertainment?"

"But of course Genryusai-dono," she said as she flicked her hair back over her shoulder. "My daughter will be competing so I know I will be entertained. I don't see Gengoro-san or Sasakibe-san here yet. I do hope they aren't late, it would be most unseemly for the judges to miss the opening ceremony."

"They just arrived, Shihoin-dono," Ichigo said as he walked into the room with Gengoro, Chojiro and Kukaku trailing behind him.

"Ah Kukaku-chan how nice to see you again," Hitomi said as she strode past the three males and embraced a flustered Kukaku.

"Nice to see you too, Hitomi-sama," she replied in a quiet voice, returning the hug with her remaining arm.

"It's been sometime since I last saw you and Yoruichi together. You must come over one day if only for tea or sake," the older woman said with a grin. "Kami knows that these old bones could use a laugh from the two of you."

"I'll try and make time for a visit Hitomi-sama," Kukaku answered her, sending a pointed glare at Ichigo as he chuckled at seeing her so uncomfortable.

"There'll be plenty of time for you two to catch up later," he said as he cleared his throat and gathered everyone's attention. "Kukaku is here as the announcer or Master of Ceremonies, if you'd prefer that term, while the rest of you are here to judge the performances of the Captains and Lieutenants. Now as Kukaku has informed me, Ganju will be the one to signal the start of the ceremony. After all the participants have been introduced, there will be a thirty minute grace period for the first match participants to get ready."

"Since we want to create a real sense of excitement to these games, we will only be having the first Lieutenant's and Captain's match today, with the rest of the events starting tomorrow. I trust you will enjoy the show." Nodding his head to them, he disappeared from the room, his haori fluttering behind him.

"Well he's certainly expecting a thrilling match tonight," Kukaku commented as she stepping into the room and helped herself to a slice of cake. "Guess he knows something we don't."

XXX

As the clock finally chimed 18:00, a high pitched whistling was heard throughout the arena, causing everyone in attendance to look around curiously. As their eyes picked out the stream of smoke, they were enraptured as the flaming missile exploded in a shower of golden sparks, forming the insignia of the Gotei 13 above them.

Hearing a rumbling marching song play out from the speakers surrounding the stands, accompanied by the creak from the wooden gates that lead into the arena, they watched as the First Division trooped in. Just as Gin Ichimaru set foot into the arena, another firework exploded above them, this time in a shower of purple sparks and forming the insignia of the First Division. Under the soft purple light, they could see him leading the rest of the division in, his ever present smile plastered on his face as they circled once around the platform and took their position closest to the entrance.

Over the course of the next hour, each division as well as the academy students were heralded into the arena by their large flowing banners and a fireworks display symbolic of their insignia and their colour. As was expected of them, they walked with as much grace and poise as they could muster, with the obvious exception being the members of the Eleventh Division, where Yachiru had somehow managed to 'convince' the rest of the division members to carry her in a gondola, while said pink-haired menace waved enthusiastically to the crowd. Quirking his eyebrow at Kenpachi, Ichigo sighed and just ignored her antics, knowing that little could really deter the girl after all.

When the final student had finally taken their place and every single member competing stood before them, Kukaku stood from her seat and readjusted her microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, it is my esteemed pleasure to welcome you to the inaugural Soul Society Olympic Games!" she shouted, causing the crowd to cheer along with her. "We have just witnessed those that will be championing their divisions and I ask that you give them one last round of applause!" Again the crowd was more than willing to listen to the influential ex-noble and burst out into applause for the soul reapers below.

At an unspoken signal, Gin led the procession out of the arena again as Kukaku continued. "Now as I was told, we would normally end the evening here and only start with the games tomorrow…however that seems like poor thanks to everyone gathered here today," she said with a smirk. "So within the next thirty minutes, two leading ladies of the Gotei 13, will square off in the arena, each hoping to earn their division untold pride and glory!"

XXX

Twenty five minutes later and Ichigo sat with his eyes closed and his head resting idly on his hand, while drawing slow circles over Sui-Feng's palm. Feeling her nudge him, he cracked an eye open at her, watching as she gestured towards the centre of the arena. Hearing the familiar wooden creak that was associated with the doors opening, he watched as Rangiku and Nanao walked in side by side, marching up to the platform before stopping at the edge and turning to face them. A few seconds later and they were joined by Tessai, Hachi and Yachiru as the three stood behind the pair.

"Welcome back Ladies and Gentlemen," Kukaku's voice echoed out over the arena, jolting him slightly. "The first exhibition match of the Games is about to begin and it will be between Lieutenant Nanao Ise of the Eight Division and Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto of the Tenth Division." While there had been a polite smattering of applause for Nanao, the male population's applause was near deafening as they cheered for the busty, strawberry-blonde lieutenant.

"Refereeing this match will be Tessai Tsukabishi, Hachigen Ushoda and Yachiru Kusajishi," she explained, while Tessai and Hachi inclined their heads in acknowledgment. Yachiru of course couldn't help but squeal and eagerly wave back at the crowd.

With the announcements finished, Nanao and Rangiku turned to face each other, while Tessai repeated the rules they were to follow. Nodding their understanding, Ichigo and the others watched as the two walked up the steps onto the platform and spread out twenty feet from one another. Bowing to each other and the judges once, they settled back into their respective stances, with Rangiku reaching behind her and Nanao reaching into the sleeve of her shihakusho.

"Begin!" they heard Tessai shout, while the two lieutenants drew their zanpakutos from their sheaths. Having seen Rangiku fight before, Ichigo chose to concentrate on Nanao instead. Her zanpakuto was a wakizashi with a plain rectangular guard with diamonds engraved in the corners, while two question marks adorned the length of it. As the two of them finally reached each other, a steel clang echoed around the arena, whilst sparks showered off their blades.

"And now the fun begins," he whispered to himself, just as the two separated again.

XXX

As Nanao dodged another slice from Rangiku, she grimaced at going up against an opponent that had such a large reach advantage over her. Leaning back as Rangiku continued to press her attack; she ducked under the blow and retaliated with a stab that narrowly missed her opponent's ribs.

"You're doing a lot better than I thought you would Nanao," Rangiku said with a smirk as she brought her blade down as if to cleave the smaller lieutenant in two, "but you're still not going to get anywhere like that!" Bringing her blade down hard against Nanao's own, she overpowered her and sent her flying backwards.

Squinting slightly as she was thrown backwards, Nanao could just make out Rangiku charging after her with her blade at the ready. Holding her palm out in front of her, she whispered, _"Hado no.33, Sokatsui!"_ causing a large blue wave of fire to roar from her hand and charge at the Tenth Division's Lieutenant.

Flash stepping to the side to avoid the blast, Rangiku quickly ducked as Nanao brought her blade down behind her. Smiling up at the stoic face above her, she twisted her wrist and deflected her opponent's blow away from her, while driving her elbow into Nanao's now exposed gut. Doubled over and panting slightly, Nanao flinched as Rangiku struck with her heel, sending her skipping across the platform.

"_Hado no.31, Shakkaho!" _she chanted, sending the blast barrelling towards the off-balance Lieutenant.

XXX

"I must say that I'm surprised that Matsumoto-san has displayed such skill," Ukitake said as he watched the blast hit, covering the arena floor in black smoke and hiding the combatants from view. "So far we have seen her use of all four arts and while not exceedingly strong in any particular branch, she does know how to combine them to give herself an advantage."

"How much of it is down to the fact that she's up against an inexperienced opponent though," Kenpachi spoke quietly, causing several of the other Captains to look at him in surprise.

"Inexperienced? What do you mean Captain Zaraki?" Kyoraku asked, his tone jovial yet stern.

"I think what the Captain means is that you tend to shield her a bit too much Captain Kyoraku," Ichigo said softly as he watched the match restart with Nanao firing Hado no. 58 through the cover of the smoke. "While I do know that she has accomplished the required trials to become the Lieutenant of the Eight Division and possesses the power to back it up, she has seen no real combat in the last few years."

Ignoring the fact that the other Captains were now more focused on him than on the battle, he smirked as Rangiku flash stepped from side to side, dodging a barrage of various kido, before appearing behind Nanao and attempting to take her head off with single sweep.

"While I do not doubt the skills of my Captains or Lieutenants, Nanao is one of the few Lieutenants that has not drawn her blade for combat these last few…conflicts," Ichigo explained. "While Rangiku has had her skills pushed to the limit in almost all of them. I mean no insult to her, but where was Lieutenant Ise when the battle was raging over the Fake Karakura? I know you mean well Kyoraku-san and that you want to protect her, but being away from it all will get her killed when you are no longer around to watch over her."

As the Captains pondered Ichigo's words, their attention was brought back to the arena by a spike in Nanao's reiatsu.

"Nanao-chan," Kyoraku said softly, glancing to his side as he felt Ukitake put his hand on his shoulder. Nodding to his old friend, he turned back to the arena and watched as Nanao's violet reiatsu swirled around her, while she held her blade out to her side.

XXX

Within the arena, Rangiku watched on expressionlessly as Nanao's reiatsu climbed even higher and steadily rose her own to match. _'You haven't released your zanpakuto in quite a while Nanao, I hope that she does not begrudge you for that,'_ she thought, watching as the Eighth Division Lieutenant held her blade out horizontally in front of her.

"_Speak, Shutsudai-sha(__1)__!"_she called out, causing her blade to acquire a bright white glow, shrouding it as it warped and changed. When the light finally died down, it revealed a pale purple wakizashi with the same rectangular guard, but a slightly longer hilt. Just below the guard of the new hilt, there was a hole with round metal plate, spinning wildly within it.

XXX

"Shutsudai-sha, one of the few other child-like zanpakutos that exist in Soul Society," Kyoraku whispered, causing Kensei to turn and give him a curious look.

"What do you mean child-like?" he asked, noticing his fellow Visored, as well as Kisuke and Yoruichi looking on with interest.

"Just as Ukitake and one of my spirits are children in their manifested form, Nanao-chan has something similar," he explained while the others listened. "From what I remember about her, she didn't like me very much."

Chuckling under his breath, Ichigo quieted himself as Sui-Feng gave him a pointed glare. "Considering that he lumps her with all the work, it's not all that surprising," he said as he whispered into her ear. Feeling her elbow him in the ribs, he turned back to listen to Kyoraku again.

"And just like Katen Kyokotsu likes to play several games, Shutsudai-sha has one particular favourite. Between the two combatants she will rapidly fire off questions for whatever fits her fancy, where the winner experiences a boost to their next offensive ability," he said with a smile. "It really is a handful at times if she decides to use a topic that neither Nanao nor her opponent knows about."

"Tch, just another lame ass kido zanpakuto then," Kenpachi mumbled. "I mean whoever wants to think during a fight."

"Not everyone is you, Captain Zaraki," Byakuya said emotionlessly, his ears straining to pick up what the two Lieutenants were talking about now.

"I know, it's a shame isn't it?" Kenpachi grumbled, turning back to the match.

XXX

Back in the arena, Rangiku winced as Nanao answered yet another question correctly and sent an amplified Sokatsui at her, singing the side of her shihakusho. Growling under her breath, she cursed the zanpakuto as it seemed to choose random questions to ask. So far it had ranged from history, to geography to even science and nature, topics that Rangiku had not studied in any great detail.

"**The Gotei 13 was formed…"** Shutsudai-sha asked, her voice akin to a young girl no older than twelve, yet possessed a level of maturity that she only heard from her Captain or some of the more senior Captains.

"…on the 12th of June 488 BC(2)," Nanao said quickly, while the spinning plate glowed green indicating a correct answer. _"Hado no. 63, Raikoho!" _she yelled, sending a wave of yellow lightning charging at Rangiku.

"Dammit," Rangiku cursed, flash stepping to the side as the wave brushed past her, scorching her right arm. As she stood panting heavily, with sweat pouring down her sides, she grimaced as she looked at her arm. _'At this rate, I won't be able to keep up for much longer.'_

"**What is the only land mammal that can't jump?" **Shutsudai-sha said in a mischievous voice.

"What?!" the pair of them shouted, eyeing the other warily. As seconds passed with neither of them answering at all, the plate glowed red and they both felt a sudden lance of pain pass through their right hands, causing them to wince.

"**How many trans-Atlantic trips did the Titanic make before sinking?" **Shutsudai-sha asked, her tone indicating her impatience.

Feeling a faint spark from her memory, Rangiku shouted, "None!" and felt a sudden warmth course through her body, empowering her slightly. Smirking slightly at Nanao, she held her finger up, pointing directly at the surprised Lieutenant. _"Bakudo no.61, Rikujokoro!" _she yelled, firing several beams of light from her finger.

As the six rods of light slammed into Nanao's body, she began to rapidly raise her reiatsu, forcing it through the faint weaknesses she could feel in the rods. As they began to shatter though, she could see Rangiku shake her head at her.

"Sorry Nanao, but this match is mine," she said softly as she smiled. _"Growl, Haineko!" _she commanded, causing her blade to dissolve into ash. Redoubling her efforts to free herself, Nanao winced as the ash began circling her, before rushing in and crushing her.

"Hold!" Tessai shouted, forcing Rangiku to lift her attack, revealing Nanao's cut and battered form, still pinned in place by two rods of light. "Winner Rangiku Matsumoto!" he announced, causing the crowd to erupt into cheers. At his words, relief members from the Fourth Division rushed onto the platform and began attending to both soul reapers.

XXX

"Nanao-chan…lost?" Kyoraku said in a quiet voice, his eyes wide at the result in front of him.

"She probably will not come out of this with maximum points, but she did do well Kyoraku-san," Ichigo said as he applauded the two Lieutenants. "If Nanao should ever master that ability and increase her own powers, it will be one of the most fearsome abilities that we have ever seen. One thing bothers me though…why didn't they know that an elephant is the only land mammal that can't jump?" he asked, causing several people to face palm as he spoke.

"As much as I'd love to hear how you know that," Yoruichi said as she chuckled at his hurt expression, "Retsu and I have a match to get ready for."

"Of course Yoruichi-san, just try and give everyone a good show. I have a feeling that you are both going to underestimate your opponent," he said, making Yoruichi laugh out loud, while Unohana quietly chuckled behind her hand.

"Underestimate our opponent? Please Ichigo we've sparred with one another longer than you've been alive. Underestimating each other is the last thing we'll do," she said with a smirk and disappearing out of the door. When Ichigo stood to leave, Sui-Feng gave him an inquisitive look.

"Don't worry Shaolin, I'll be here for the start of the match," he whispered into her ear, planting a quick kiss on her forehead, before disappearing out the door.

XXX

Meanwhile in the Fourth Division's relief tent, Nanao and Rangiku were discussing their match.

"I still can't believe that all it took was one right answer for you to win the match," Nanao grumbled, but let out a small groan as a healer dabbed at one of her cuts.

"I just got lucky I guess," Rangiku said with a grin, wincing as a cooling balm was applied to her burnt arm.

"Yeah lucky…or it could be the fact that you used the increase in power to cast a spell that you normally wouldn't be able to without incantation," Nanao reasoned, feeling her shihakusho slip from her shoulders as the healers attended to the cuts on her torso.

"Well maybe it was that," Rangiku said with a nod. "I have to admit though, if I hadn't gotten lucky with that last one, I doubt I would have won that match."

"How did you know the answer anyway? I've never even heard of that ship," the spectacled Lieutenant asked.

"Well…I kinda was one of the soul reapers assigned to the incident when it happened. I just remembered my superior at the time mentioning that it was making its maiden voyage when it crashed and sunk," Rangiku explained, leaning back as she was directed back onto the bed.

XXX

Ten minutes later and Kukaku had just downed her cup of sake and stood to introduce the next participants.

"Well everyone, I'm sure I can quite safely say that none of you have ever seen a battle quite like that before," she said as she addressed the crowd. "With the spells they were flinging around, I think the only reason that some of you are unscathed, is thanks to the barriers in place to protect you. But enough of that for now, because now I want you to help me welcome to the arena, The Goddess of Flash, former Captain Yoruichi Shihoin and her opponent, the undisputed Queen of Hearts and Captain of the Fourth Division, Retsu Unohana!"

The cheers from the crowd was deafening as the two Captain-class soul reapers approached the referees, bowing to both them and the judges before stepping up onto the platform. Before Tessai could start the match though, a bright blue glow appeared beneath each of the stands, before rising and encompassing the inner area of the arena.

Whilst everyone was so absorbed in the barrier, an attendant rushed over to Kukaku and handed her a slip of paper. As she read the paper, the judges watched her eyes widen in shock, before regaining her composure and clearing her throat.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I apologise for this interruption, but there has been a change to the program," she said in a dead tone. As everyone stared at her in confusion, she continued, "The regular rules and restrictions on this match have been lifted and will be until further notice. Also the match will no longer be between Yoruichi Shihoin and Retsu Unohana."

Hearing the entrance to the arena creak open, everyone turned their attention to the gates. Soon gasps were heard as a single figure strode out into the arena, his smirk plastered across his face and his zanpakuto hanging from his hip.

"The match will now be between the team of, Yoruichi Shihoin and Retsu Unohana and their opponent…Captain Commander Ichigo Yamamoto."

XXX

From her position in the Captain's box, Sui-Feng felt her eyes widen in surprise as her mind finally registered what was happening below her. Ichigo was now her mentor's opponent and all the rules and restrictions had just been tossed out the window. Hearing a faint chuckle behind her, she turned to see Kenpachi's shoulders shaking with mirth.

"Five thousand kan on Ichigo," he said with a grin.

"Five on Yoruichi and Retsu," Shinji said with a grin, looking over his shoulder at the battle crazed Captain.

"Now, now let's not get a head of ourselves," Kisuke said as the other started to get involved. "Why don't you let this humble shopkeeper handle the bets for you?"

Scoffing at his words, she turned back to the arena, biting her bottom lip as Ichigo joined her mentor and Unohana on the platform.

XXX

"This is quite the surprise Ichigo…what brought it on?" she asked with narrowed eyes, watching his movements closely.

"Ah Yoruichi-san, you didn't think that I'd be content to only be a spectator for this now did you?" he said with a chuckle. "As for why I chose you…well let's just say that fate decided it."

"And the barrier, Ichigo-kun?" Unohana asked, gesturing to the bright blue barrier that separated them from the crowd.

"Oh just a little insurance policy for rest of them," he said idly. "After all…you're going to need everything you have against me," he finished with a wicked grin, his eyes acquiring their bright blue glow, while his reiatsu billowed around him and flared up to the heavens.

XXX

*Sedor uses 'Evil Cliff Hanger' on Readers.*

*It's Super Effective.*

*Readers focussed their rage.*

*Sedor runs away.*

So what did you like, love or hate about the chapter? Let me know please.

1 – Question Master.

2 – I have no idea, just a random date I chose.


	21. 21: The Cat, Strawberry and Manta-ray?

**The Red Sun Sets, the Black Sun Rises.**

*Yawns* Hmm almost a month since I updated this story, they can't be that mad can they? *Gets flooded in howlers demanding another chapter* Guess they are, so without further ado, please read on and enjoy. *Passes out again*

PS. Sorry that I've been late with answering your review questions, I'll get to it asap.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I do own this wonderful pillow known as a keyboard. Oh sweetest keyboard, guide me on this dream-like adventure.

"Normal speech"

'_Thoughts/Inner Speech'_

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release"_

"**Zanpakuto"**

XXX

**Chapter 21: The Cat, the Strawberry and the…Manta Ray?**

From her position in the Captains Box, Sui-Feng stared down in disbelief as Ichigo's aura dissipated, followed by him driving his zanpakuto into the ground, leaving little more than the hilt visible to them. Bowing to each other, she watched Unohana place her hand on the hilt of her zanpakuto, while Yoruichi and Ichigo slipped into a guard stance.

"Why is Ichigo-kun forgoing his zanpakuto?" Ukitake asked in curiosity, while they waited for Tessai and Hachi to confirm that the barrier was stable and allow the match to begin.

"Ah, if you'll remember the state of the battlefield from both Ichigo-kun's fight with Aizen and the Gatekeeper, I think it's a matter of damage control more than anything," Kisuke piped up, recording the slew of bets that he had received.

"Perhaps he's a bit too confident in his abilities though," Kyoraku said as he tilted his hat up slightly. "After all, Unohana-chan is rather scary with a blade."

"I think we're all forgetting that he has no state other than his zanpakuto's final form though," Sui-Feng whispered quietly, drawing everyone's attention to her. "If he was to use his blade, it probably wouldn't even be considered a fair fight."

"Begin!" they all heard Tessai shout, causing their eyes to snap to the fight before them. As their figures blurred away in a flash step, Kisuke and Mayuri shared a look, before the demented Twelfth Division Captain pressed a button on a remote concealed within his shihakusho. Almost immediately, several projectors scattered around the arena lit up and directed their beams of light to covered the arena, highlighting the signatures of the combatants and revealing them to those without the skill to watch them.

XXX

Momentarily blinded by the colourful spectrum of lights around him, Ichigo blinked owlishly and shook his head, clearing his vision just in time to lean back and avoid a horizontal slice from Unohana, her nodachi cutting away a few fine hairs.

'_Remind me to have a word with Mayuri about activating that before the match starts and not during it,'_ he said to his zanpakuto, as he continued to dodge and weave around Unohana's blade, before sliding it away with his left palm and delivering a bone-jarring fist to her gut, sending her skidding backwards. Spreading out his senses for Yoruichi, he grunted as a heel slammed into his skull, sending him barrelling towards the ground. Slamming into it on his feet, he shook his head to clear it and scanned the area again.

"I wasn't the Commander of the Special Forces for nothing Ichigo," she said as she whispered into his ear, before twirling and delivering a devastating a roundhouse kick aimed at his temple. To her surprise though, her foot slammed into his palm, stopping dead in its tracks.

"I never forgot Yoruichi-san," he whispered back, closing his fingers around her leg and slamming her into the ground with enough force to crack the sekkiseki stone. Feeling the wind being driven from her lungs, Yoruichi caught a glimpse of his foot speeding towards her sternum and rolled out of the way, watching as the ground crumbled under his foot.

"_Hado no. 73, Soren Sokatsui!" _Unohana chanted, both palms facing outward and firing a two waves of concentrated blue flame at Ichigo. As the waves approached him though, he flashed away, appearing in front of the serene faced Captain with his fist drawn back. Feeling a whisper of wind behind him, he leapt to his side, avoiding the throwing knives that Yoruichi had sent at him.

"You know…I didn't have to dodge those," he said with slight disappointment, staring down at the former Commander of the Special Forces.

"Come now Ichigo-kun, it isn't polite to belittle your opponents," Unohana said from behind him, her palm placed against his lower back. _"Hado no. 88, Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!"_ Seeing his eyes widen in surprise, the crowd watched as Ichigo was engulfed in an explosion of crimson flames, with vibrant blue arcs of lightning interspersed in it. Landing on the ground again and watching the cloud of smoke for any hint of movement, the two women leapt back as two medium-sized Shakkahos flew out of the smoke at them, exploding on contact with the ground.

With a whispered Tenran, the smoke was cleared from the arena, revealing Ichigo with nary a scratch on his body, except for a medium sized red burn where Unohana had fired her spell point blank. Looking over his shoulder at his damaged haori, Ichigo chuckled and looked down at the two smiling Captains. "Fine, I fell for your little trap," he said in a joking tone, "but here, let me try now." Vanishing from sight, he appeared behind them with his fingers shrouded in purple energy. _"Hado no. 90, Kurohitsugi,"_ he whispered, adding little under a quarter of the power into the spell and shrouding them in his version of the Black Coffin. It was no surprise to him when they burst out of it, with nothing more than a few bloody scratches. Watching them land, he noted their panting and the hardened look in their eyes.

"It was a weak Kurohitsugi," he told them, watching their eyes widen in shock, "so don't go getting mad at me for using such a high level kido on you."

"Perhaps it's time we take this a bit more seriously then, Ichigo-kun," Unohana said in an even tone, holding her palm out to Yoruichi. To the stunned spectator's eyes, both Captains were enveloped in a glowing green box, hiding them from view. When the box disappeared, it revealed them without a single injury to their person.

"As to be expected of a Master Healer," he said quietly, ignoring the twinge in his lower back as he slid back into his guard stance again.

XXX

From her spot in the judge's booth, Hitomi Shihoin idly twirled a lock of her hair, watching with interest as her daughter renewed her assault on the Captain Commander. She watched with pride as her blows proved to be lightning quick and precise, always pushing the young man back and denying him the chance to retaliate. As she was about to comment on this to her fellow judges though, the young commander caught her fists, stopping her dead in her tracks. Seeing him rear his head back, she winced as the sound of bone cracking was heard as he slammed his head into her own, causing her to sway on her feet, while blood poured from her broken nose. Before he could take further advantage of her though, Unohana appeared behind him, swinging her blade in wide arcs as she sought to cleave into him. No matter how elegant or skilful her strokes were though, she couldn't land a blow to his body.

"Your grandson's performance is admirable Genryusai-dono," she said in an even tone, drawing the former Captain Commander's attention. "His attitude is completely different to what I have been told of before."

"I fear that, that change might be due to his training period with me," the old man explained as he stroked his beard with his remaining hand. "He was brash and rushed in constantly, only to be rewarded with several bruises for his troubles. It is…heart-warming to see that he was taken his lessons to heart."

Hearing another crunch on the battlefield, they turned their attention back to the arena, where Ichigo was sent skidding across the ground, before crashing into the barrier around them. Looking back at what had sent him flying, they could see Yoruichi wreathed in arcs of reiatsu, her completed Shunko bathing her body in pure white radiance. Not allowing him to get a moment to recover, Unohana sent a full incantation Hado 88 at him, bathing the ground in a raging inferno as it detonated. Emerging from the flames with his haori in tatters and his gi hanging loosely from his shoulders, Ichigo stood covered in burns and bruises from the blow and spat out a globule of blood, before smirking at them. Hearing Genryusai sigh, everyone turned their attention towards him again.

"I fear that his more…bloodthirsty side is about to emerge," he said quietly, watching as his adopted grandson cracked his knuckles menacingly. "At times he really is like Kenpachi with his love to fight."

XXX

On the arena floor, Unohana winced as Ichigo's fist connected with her blade, the blow being powerful enough to crack her blade along the middle of it. Feeling a sharp pain erupt from her abdomen, she felt herself being thrown backwards, straight into the barrier wall. Raising her head, her eyes narrowed in anger as Ichigo casually traded blows with Yoruichi's Shunko enhanced limbs.

"_Devour him, Minazuki,"_ she whispered as she stood, causing her blade to dissolve into green mist. As the mist gathered into a solid form, it revealed the familiar one-eyed manta ray. Unlike her more timid and endearing form, she now bore a fierce visage. Her teeth her no longer blunt and flat, but ragged and razor sharp, while her normally smooth tail now resembled a jagged edged blade on either side. "Play time Minazuki," she whispered to her zanpakuto, pointing to Ichigo and sending her zanpakuto after him.

Hearing the wail behind him, Ichigo looked over his shoulder at the sound, only for his eyes to widen in surprise at the creature speeding at him. Feeling Yoruichi land a particularly stinging blow to his ribs, he growled and turned back to face her, only to blink in surprise at her vacant spot. Cursing his foolishness, he turned around, just in time to catch the manta ray's gaping maw as it tried to swallow him whole. Seeing it carry him into the air, he suppressed a shudder as a gurgling reached his ears, moments before he was bathed in a sickly green slime which burned his open wounds fiercely.

'_Well this is new,' _he thought as he continued to wrestle with the creatures tongue as it tried to drag him into its jaws. Feeling their direction change, he chanced a glimpse over his shoulder and cursed at the rapidly approaching ground below.

Grunting in pain at the immense amount force of the creature used slammed him into the ground, Ichigo whispered under his breath, _"Hado no. 45, Ikazuchiken (1),"_ covering his fists in lightning and electrocuting the creature above him. Hearing it release a high-pitched wail and leap off of him, he let loose a relieved sigh. Wiping the blood away from his mouth with the back of his hand, he could see their eyes boring into him as he stood again. "You know…I never would have guessed that you would have such a sinister zanpakuto Unohana-san," he said, releasing a wave of his reiatsu to rid his body of the slime it was covered in.

"Minazuki is only as sinister as I want her to be Ichigo-kun," she explained with a smile. "But come now, we've been fighting long enough and I really would prefer that neither of us end up in the Fourth Division overnight," she said as she gestured at his injuries, while they were healed yet again.

"Ah, but Retsu I was hoping that we could go on a bit longer," Yoruichi said with a smirk, her Shunko arcing even higher as her reiatsu flared. Hearing him chuckle again, both women turned to see his shoulders shaking with mirth, while his hair hid his eyes from view.

"Yeah I guess that you've had more than enough time to show off now," he said with a smirk, revealing a pulsing red orb within his hand. Flash stepping away; he reappeared in front of Unohana, with his hand placed over her chest. _"Hado no. 31, Shakkaho!" _he chanted firing the fireball point-blank at her and engulfing her in a small explosion. Hearing the whistle of wind behind him, he ducked as Minazuki's bladed tail whipped over his head, grabbing it as it passed him. Tightening his grip on the limb, he swung it with all his might at Yoruichi, watching the Flash Goddess dodge out of its way with ease, before charging at him with her fist drawn back.

Drawing his own fist back, their blows connected with a blinding flash and a thunderous roar, causing a rippling shockwave to rip across the arena floor, kicking up dust and debris around them and forcing Hachi, Tessai and Yachiru to retreat out of the field from the force of it. All around the district, spectators could see repeated clashes of a shining white light in the night sky, accompanied with the clap of thunder, illuminating the land in a cool white glow.

Back in the arena, the light show became even more spectacular as Unohana leapt back into the fray, her proficiency as a kido master showing as she sent a barrage of Soren Sokatsuis at Ichigo, adding a bright blue glow to the already blinding white glow. With the spectators unable to discern anything, other than those Captain-class or higher, it came to an end with a sickly black flame causing a cataclysmic explosion, the heat of the attack even being felt through the reinforced barrier and sekkiseki stone shield. As they waited for the flames to die down and the smoke to dissipate, a few onlookers watched Ichigo leap out of the smoke, zanpakuto at his waist and each of his opponents, unconscious and slung over his shoulders.

"Winner…Ichigo Kurosaki!" was the call heard from Tessai over the smouldering arena floor. Walking over to the edge of the barrier and slipping out of it, Ichigo chuckled inwardly as he saw Isane and the other members of the Fourth Division waiting anxiously to attend to their captain.

Walking past them and into the relief tent, he finally addressed them. "She's fine, just knocked out," he explained as he handed Unohana to one of the groups, revealing her singed shihakusho and soot covered skin. "I don't think she expected me to literally force my own reiatsu into her spell, causing it to overload in her hands and follow up with another high level kido almost immediately." Placing Yoruichi on a separate bed, he finally sunk into his own, while the others began a diagnostic on the Flash Goddess.

"Her entire body is heavily bruised Captain Commander…might I ask what you did to her?" Hanataro asked timidly, his hands unshaking as he began to heal one of her arms.

"While Shunko is supposed to enhance your limbs and body with compressed kido," he started, wincing ever so slightly as the remnants of his haori and shihakusho were stripped off him, "if you encounter someone with an even denser concentration of reiatsu, it's like going up against an arrancar's hierro barehanded (2)." Hearing the tent flaps shift and footsteps shuffle in, he looked up to see Sui-Feng, Kisuke, Kyoraku, Ukitake, Hitomi Shihoin and his grandfather slip in.

"Don't you think that you went a little overboard in the end Ichigo? After all we almost didn't see how it ended," Kisuke said with a chuckle as he moved to stand next to Yoruichi's side.

"Tch, they were ones to escalate it most of the time," he said with a smirk as he gestured at his unconscious opponents. Seeing Hitomi and Sui-Feng move to Yoruichi's side, he watched as the Shihoin matriarch ran her hand through her daughter's hair and over her minor cuts. Turning away from what was a private moment, he turned to his grandfather, noting the glint of pride and amusement in the old man's eyes.

"You've been reading my old reports," he said, his voice slightly hoarse, while Ichigo ran a hand through his hair.

"Well yeah," he said in a sheepish tone. "You said that education begins from learning from others past mistakes. The idea for dealing with Minazuki came to me when you took on that Adjuchas-class Menos during an incursion into Soul Society."

Nodding his head in understanding, Genryusai looked over to where his students were gathered around Unohana's bedside. "The crowd has already begun to disperse and I had some soul reapers clear some of the more unruly patrons away. You should be proud of this day Ichigo. Never in my life would I have envisioned such a display." Bidding good night to the others, he left Ichigo and the others to be tended to. Feeling someone probing the burn on his lower back, Ichigo stiffened and glanced over his shoulder.

"And here you were acting so high and mighty, shrugging off everything they did to you," Sui-Feng said with a smirk, running her fingers over the burn again.

"I'll have you know that they were going all out to try and do this to me," he quipped back, wincing as she ran her hands over several more burns. "As much as I appreciate your touch, where's the healer and can I get a burn salve here?"

"I believe they went to look for some," she explained as she continued to trace over his injuries. "From the looks of it, only Unohana would be able to deal with some of the burns she inflicted on you. And she just so happens to be knocked out thanks to you."

Grunting his understanding, he gasped as an icy feeling spread across his lower back, courtesy of a healer applying one of their specialised salves to the area. Breathing deeply, he held still as it was applied to the rest of his body, before each of the areas was wrapped in bandages and he was cleared to go. Throwing his ripped and burned haori and gi over his shoulder, he paused at each of Yoruichi and Unohana's beds, quietly enquiring after their health, before disappearing out of the tent with Sui-Feng.

"You know," he said as he stopped a few feet away from the tent, "I'm starving." Hearing her chuckle behind him, he smiled and held his hand out to her, pleased when she took it and flash stepped away towards the Yamamoto estate. Poking his head into the kitchen, he was unsurprised to see that it was empty, especially considering that it was nearing midnight and most of the servants would have been at the arena or assisting with some of the catering. Leaning against the counter, she watched him dig through the cupboards for pots, pans, spices, carrots, onions, tomatoes, potatoes, rice and some deboned fish he found in the fridge.

Watching him look around in confusion, she couldn't resist riling him up a bit. "I've been lead to believe that men in the kitchen are a dangerous thing," she said with a smirk as he turned to glare at her.

"Well don't expect gourmet cuisine from me," he said in mock anger, "but contrary to popular belief I am not hopeless in the kitchen. I just don't know where a lot of the stuff is," he said as he continued rummaging around for knives and spoons.

Little over thirty minutes later and a small pot of curry was simmering away on the stove, the aroma causing Sui-Feng's mouth to water. Draining the rice of water and steaming it for a few minutes, he quickly plated up two servings and joined her leaning against the counter.

"Itadakimasu," they chorused together, before digging in. While Ichigo ate voraciously after his prolonged battle, Sui-Feng proceeded at a much slower pace. Seeing that he had finished long before her, he busied himself tidying up a bit, not willing to leave a mess for the staff in the morning. Finally done with the clean-up, he pulled her from the kitchen back towards his quarters.

"W-Wait this isn't proper," she gasped out as they crossed the threshold to his room, causing him to look at her with a brow raised.

"It's not like we haven't slept in the same bed together before," he pointed out, remembering the times at the secret spring and in his office. "If it really makes you that uncomfortable, I'm more than willing to escort you to one of the guest rooms."

"N-No, that won't be necessary," she said quietly, walking over to his bed and sinking down into it. "Oh this is too comfortable," she said mockingly, spreading herself out across its entirety. "I don't see how I could possibly share this with you."

Smirking at her antics, he stalked over and hovered over her body. "Oh I'm sure that you could be persuaded to share," he whispered into her ear, nipping at it gently. Leaving a trail of soft kisses down her neck, he felt her thread her fingers through his hair, before pulling his lips up to meet her own. Easing her haori off her shoulders, he tossed it over his shoulder at the couches, before returning to her hungering lips.

"You're being quite forceful tonight," she moaned in pleasure as they broke apart for air, his hands massaging the bare flesh on her back.

"Just…a little…" he explained, breathing out deeply across her exposed shoulder. "You can't blame me though when you're this irresistible." As his hand travelled down to her thigh, he felt her pull on his hair slightly. Seeing the warning in her onyx eyes, he quelled the urge to take it even further and rolled them over such that she was on top of him and covered them both with his duvet. Feeling her slide to his side, he contented himself to run his hand over her back soothingly.

"I like that," she whispered as her head snuggled deeper into his chest. "Don't…stop," she said with a yawn, feeling her eyelids droop and slowly close.

Feeling her body relax completely, he continued for a few more minutes, before the sweet embrace of sleep claimed him too, his arm sliding down to wrap around her waist.

XXX

As the sun rose over the Seireitei the following morning, Sui-Feng sleepily cracked an eye open, taking in the slow rise and fall of her 'pillow'. Smiling to herself as the memory of last night came back to her; she traced her fingers over Ichigo's abdomen, the faint movement causing him to stir. Smiling to herself, she placed one last gentle kiss to his cheek, before slipping out of bed and into the bathroom.

Minutes later, Ichigo reached out for the familiar presence that had been next to him the majority of the night and frowned when his arm wrapped around empty air. Cracking an eye open and confirming the empty spot next to him, he sighed and tried to bury his head back into his pillow. Hearing a knock at the door, he tried in vain to ignore it.

"Excuse me Ichigo-sama," he heard Umeko say, "but breakfast will be served soon and Genryusai-sama wishes to speak to you."

"I'll be there soon," he mumbled as he rolled out of bed, hearing her footsteps echo down the passageway. Still bleary-eyed and sleepy, he shuffled over to his bathroom door, not heeding at all that it was shut. Peering into the cloud of steam in front of him in confusion, he felt his face heat up rapidly. Leaning back in his bathtub with her back to him, he could just make out Sui-Feng's petite form, her hands lathering up her nude body.

Swallowing past the lump in his throat, he found himself transfixed by the sight in front of him, his eyes growing even wider as she submerged herself completely, before rising from the watery confines and exiting the tub. Watching as a single droplet slipped from her hair and onto her cheek, he traced its progress down her neck, sliding down between the valley of her breasts, past her flat stomach and hips to her most private and sacred area and finally ending its journey at the bottom of her toned and lithe leg.

Wrapping a towel around her torso, she grabbed a second one and began to dry her hair, finally turning around to face the doorway. Freezing mid step, her eyes widened in shock at finding him standing there, her face beet red in embarrassment.

"Shaolin…I…" he began, but fell silent as she walked over to him and placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

"I…I don't want to hear your excuses Ichigo," she murmured in a low tone. "Just please leave and let me finish changing." Nodding his head, he quickly exited the bathroom, slumping to the floor as he shut the door.

"**Smooth move Ichigo, smooth move," **Tensa Zangetsu chuckled from within his inner world, causing Ichigo to bury his face in his palms.

'_Oh god she's going to kill me when she gets out,'_ he thought, his mind already envisioning the pain she would put him through, not to mention the possible loss of a certain appendage for his transgressions.

"**I don't know if she'd go that far Ichigo, nevertheless I advise you to protect them as best you can," **his zanpakuto advised him. **"That and preserve the images to the best of your ability."**

Spluttering his protests in the face of his zanpakuto's behaviour, he yelped as the door was slid open and he fell backwards, his head connecting with the hard wood floor. Holding his head in pain, he cracked an eye open, staring up at Sui-Feng's blank face.

"Um…hi?" he ventured cautiously, wincing as she slowly began to flex her arms and crack her knuckles. "Now Shaolin let's not do anything too…hasty," he pleaded, crawling away from her. "I-It was an accident after…"

"Ichigo," she said, cutting him off and pinning him to the ground with her foot, "didn't anyone ever teach you to knock before entering?" she asked quietly, flames dancing in her eyes as she spoke.

XXX

Meanwhile in the dining room of the Yamamoto estate, Gin and Genryusai were quietly sipping their tea, waiting for Ichigo to arrive. Hearing a high-pitched squeal, they set their cups down, tilting their heads in confusion.

"What do you make of that Ichimaru?" Genryusai asked, stroking his beard in contemplation. "It reminds me of a pig about to be slaughtered."

"Eh, it reminded me of the time I decided to test how durable certain areas of Nnoitra's hierro were," the former traitor said nonchalantly. "That or the time I tried to give Grimmjow a haircut using fire. Odd I know, but the people in the Living World made it looks so easy."

XXX

Going to cut it off here, especially considering that I don't want to get into the next chapters content. Let this be a lesson to you, even if it's your own room, if the door is closed KNOCK FIRST!

I'm kind of rusty after not writing anything while I was away and right now it's a bit annoying trying to get back into it. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Till next time.

**Notes:**

1 – Ikazuchiken – Lightning/Thunder Fist.

2 – Think of it like different strength steel. The softer steel will bend and break if it is hammered by even stronger steel. This was the principle idea behind my thoughts.


End file.
